The Winter Raven
by Glenna93
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Robb Stark ma wojnę do wygrania, siostry do znalezienia, śmierć ojca do pomszczenia. Nigdy nie prosił, aby ona pojawiła się w jego życiu. Ale oto jest i choć nie może jej mieć, przyrzekł kochać ją do końca swych dni.
1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Tłumaczenie "The Winter Raven" autorstwa CosmicxLove15. Oryginał możecie znaleźć na fanfiction .net. Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość, ale śmiało wytykajcie błędy:)**

* * *

Powietrze tego popołudnia było aż gęste od ciepła, wzgórza niosły pieśń odchodzącego lata, a ciepły wiatr docierał na pogórze pokryte namiotami. Nadchodziła zima i wszyscy wiedzieli, że przyjdzie z pełną dzikością i być może nigdy się nie skończy. Ale tylko to im pozostało – prosta radość z ciepłego popołudnia w środku wojny.

Dla niego życie było znośne tylko z jej powodu.

Mógł ją obserwować ze szczytu wzniesienia, gdzie opierał się o płaczącą wierzbę z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Ciemne włosy okalały jej twarz kruczoczarną aureolą, tańcząc na wietrze, gdy spała w słońcu. To nie było miejsce dla niej, ani też dla jej małych synów, którzy leżeli w jej ramionach. Wojna to nie miejsce dla kobiet takich jak Axia – urodzonej z Baratheonów i poślubionej przez Lannistera.

Merrick Lannister oczywiście nie był nawet w połowie taki sam jak jego rodzeństwo zrodzone z Lannisterów. Jedynie ojca miał z nimi wspólnego.

Co więcej, gdyby ktoś powiedział Robbowi Starkowi na początku wojny, że będzie walczył u boku Lannistera, zaśmiałby mu się prosto w twarz. A teraz był tutaj i od blisko pół roku walczył z młodym Merrickiem Lannisterem ramię w ramię. Jednak większość sił i czasu zabrało Robbowi nauczenie się zaufania mu. Ale Merrick nie był taki jak jego rodzeństwo, a nawet pogardzał nimi tak bardzo, że nawet pogarda Robba nie była w stanie mu dorównać. Spotkanie z Jaimem Lannisterem wprawiło jedynie młodszego brata w złość. Po części po prostu nienawidził ich barbarzyńskich i podstępnych sposobów osiągniecia celu.

Ale głównym powodem była Axia.

Axia miała piętnaście lat, gdy została zmuszona przez Jaimego i Cersei do poślubienia Merricka. Jedynie wrodzona życzliwość jej męża uczyniła ten związek na początku w miarę znośnym. Po kilku miesiącach nauczyła się go kochać. Był dla niej dobry i nie miało dla niego znaczenia ilu ludzi śmieje się z jego ustawicznej potrzeby proszenia jej. A ona była dobra dla niego – zapierająca dech w piersiach, czarująca, lojalna. To były słowa, które mogłyby zostać użyte do opisania Axii Lannister. Ale Robb wolał inne – odważna, silna, inspirująca. Jego lista nie kończyła się na pochwałach, które mógłby wyśpiewać kobiecie, która dotrzymywała kroku jego żołnierzom. Jego generałów trzymała w garści, zachwycała nawet jego – Króla Północy – w najbardziej obcy mu sposób.

Merrick przyniósł ze sobą możliwość wygranej, razem z funduszem, który odziedziczył przed swoimi dwudziestymi urodzinami. Ale Axia przyniosła życie żołnierzom w obozie. Zanim tu przybyła, żyli jedynie w wiecznej ciemności, oczekując na długo zimę, która się zbliżała.

A zima nadchodziła.

- Ma nieustanny zamiar robienia na przekór wszystkiemu, o co ją poproszę. – Robb usłyszał głos po swojej lewej stronie i gdy się obrócił, zobaczył Merricka stojącego blisko niego i spoglądającego na swoją żonę, która wyglądała tak spokojnie, śpiąc w promieniach słońca. Robb uśmiechnął się.

- Nie odbieraj tego tak ciężko, mój przyjacielu. Wątpię, czy gdziekolwiek istnieje mężczyzna, który potrafiłby zmusić kobietę do wypełniania jego woli – odpowiedział Robb z cichym chichotem. Takie chwile pomiędzy tymi dwoma mężczyznami zdarzały się często, zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy Robb dostrzegł w Merricku sojusznika. Królewski strażnik podszedł bliżej, wciąż obawiając się blondwłosego dziedzica, jednak Robb starał się nie zwracać na to uwagi. Merrick podszedł bliżej.

- Poprosiłem, żeby zabrała chłopców na północ… razem z twoją matką – powiedział, poważniejąc, a Robb mógł dostrzec w oczach przyjaciela zmęczenie, które mówiło samo za siebie. Pewnie kłócili się długo, zanim Merrick zdecydował się przyjść do Robba. Większość żona przystałaby na prośbę męża, jednak Axia nie była normalną żoną pod żadnym względem.

- Nie zgodziła się? – zapytał.

- Odmówiła nawet zastanowienia się – skorygował Merrick. Robb skinął głową, rozumiejąc wagę tej prośby. Nie powinno jej tu być, wiedział to. Każdy mężczyzna w obozie wiedział, że nie było tu miejsca dla młodej matki i jej dwóch dwunastomiesięcznych synów. Synów z krwi Baratheonów i Lannisterów.

- Co mam zrobić? – spytał w końcu, odkładając na bok wszystkie swoje zachcianki i koncentrując się na towarzyszu.

- Ciebie, króla, musi posłuchać – powiedział bez ogródek Merrick. – Przekonaj ją, żeby zabrała chłopców i pojechała z nimi do Winterfell, gdzie będą bezpieczni z dala od tej wojny. Myśli, że bycie tutaj to jej obowiązek, ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy, żeby ją przekonać, że mnie jedynie tutaj rozprasza.

- Rozumiem ją tak samo jak ciebie. Jest tutaj dobrze chroniona podczas bitew… - zaczął Robb, jednak szybko mu przerwano.

- Nie będzie dobrze chroniona, Wasza Miłość, podczas gdy jest ścigana przez Lannisterów i Baratheonów! – Robb uniósł dłoń, by zatrzymać strażników, którzy zbliżyli się zaniepokojeni, słysząc wybuch Merricka. Dał im sygnał by się cofnęli, bo nie grozi mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo.

- Porozmawiam z twoją panią, tylko to mogę obiecać – powiedział zanim odwrócił się i zaczął schodzić w dół, gdzie śpiąca piękność się ulokowała. W jego myślach panował bałagan, a jego umysł był pełen słów, które mógłby powiedzieć Axii. Ale nic konkretnego nie przychodziło mu na myśl, bo sam nie był pewien, gdzie chciałby, by Axia była. Część Robba obawiała się o jej bezpieczeństwo każdego dnia, ale z drugiej strony odczuwał niepokój za każdym razem, gdy byli rozdzieleni. Ta jego część chciała zamknąć ją w wieży dopóki wojna się nie skończy.

Ale inna część Robba tęskniła za jej obecnością tutaj, za jej uśmiechem, radością i poczuciem humoru, które nie pozwalały mu zwariować. Ta jego część toczyła walkę w jego głowie, gdy zauważył jej drobną postać leżącą spokojnie w trawie. To Wyall pierwszy go zobaczył – mały chłopiec spoglądający na niego zielonymi oczami swego ojca – Robb nie mógł się do niego nie uśmiechnąć. Przycisnął palec do ust, chcąc by chłopiec był cicho, ale zamiast tego usłyszał kobiecy głos.

- Skończyłeś mnie już szpiegować, Wasza Miłość? – powiedziała wciąż z zamkniętymi oczyma, choć na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech pełen rozbawienia. Seth także zauważył jego obecność i szybko do niego podbiegł. Robb ukucnął i wziął obu chłopców w swoje ramiona i usiadł z nimi na trawie.

- Aby być sprawiedliwym, pani, powiedzieliśmy ci, żebyś się nie martwiła – powiedział, a ona w końcu zerknęła spod swoich długich ciemnych rzęs, a Robb w końcu mógł zobaczyć jej oczy.

- O tym rozmawiałeś z moim mężem? – spytała chytrze. – Czy może omawialiście, w jaki sposób wywieźć mnie do tego twojego zamku na Północy skutą w łańcuchy. – Robb to uwielbiał. Jej wszechwiedzące spojrzenie i zdolność do odkrywania myśli, które akurat przebiegały po jego głowie.

- On tylko chce, abyś była bezpieczna – zaczął.

- On chce mnie ukryć, abym pozwoliła mu umrzeć z ręki jednego z jego braci, albo tego jego żałosnego siostrzeńca – wyszeptała ostro, spoglądając na Merricka, który wciąż stał na wzgórzu, obserwując ich. – Nie wierzy, że mogę być dla siebie sprawiedliwa, Robb. – Jego imię wypowiedziane tak łagodnie z jej ust ściągnęło wzrok jednego ze strażników. Nie prosił o tytuły. „Wasza Miłość" było wyrażeniem, które zdążył znienawidzić przez ostatni rok, a teraz poczuł, jak bardzo tęsknił za dźwiękiem swego imienia, które przyszło jej tak łatwo do wymówienia. Robb poczochrał delikatnie włosy Wyalla.

- A co z chłopcami? – zapytał ostrożnie, obserwując jak jej spojrzenie wędruje pomiędzy nim, a jej synami.

- Tutaj się zgadzam. Powinni być bezpieczni gdzieś, gdzie Lannisterowie, czy nawet moi bracia ich nie dosięgną – powiedziała, wyciągając rękę ku Sethowi, który szybko podszedł w jej kierunku i owinął swoje malutkie rączki wokół jej szyi, całując jej policzek. Przez chwilę Robb mógł tylko obserwować ją i chłopców, którzy się do niej uśmiechali i bawili się jej długimi ciemnymi włosami. Wyobraził sobie, jak sam trzyma w ramionach ciemnowłosych chłopców z jego lub jej oczami, to już było mniej ważne. – Co chciałby mój król, abym uczyniła? – zapytała powoli, szeptem, gdy chłopcy odeszli się bawić niedaleko.

Robb przymknął oczy, próbując nie dopuścić do siebie żadnej z tych irracjonalnych myśli, które krążyły mu po głowie. Pragnął jej bezpieczeństwa. Ale pragnął też jej obecności tutaj. Mógłby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo w obozie, ale nie przez cały czas i Merrick byłby niezadowolony, gdyby powiedział mu, że Axia zostaje z nimi. Ale w jej błagalnym spojrzeniu dostrzegł dokładnie to, czego ona pragnęła i miał tylko nadzieję, że zignorowała niepewność w jego własnym spojrzeniu.

- Axia… - odezwał się. Musiała odejść. Jego niestosowna potrzeba jej bliskości mogła sprowadzić śmierć na nich wszystkich. Nie było innego wyjścia.

- Zrobię to czego chcesz, pod warunkiem, że masz do tego dobry powód – powiedziała, nie bezzasadnie.

- Twoje bezpieczeństwo powinno być wystarczającym powodem – powiedział poważnie. – Pozwolisz swoim synom wychowywać się bez matki? Bez obojga rodziców patrzących na dorastających synów i walczących w swoich własnych bitwach?

- W jakim świecie będę ich wychowywać, jeśli pozwolę, by za mnie walczyli inni? – odezwała się, uśmiechając się. Robb westchnął, próbując ukryć swój uśmiech i potrząsnął głową.

- Jesteś nieznośną dziewuchą – wytknął jej i obserwował jak Axia kładzie swoją dłoń na jego dłoni.

- Jeśli tego chcesz, to zabiorę chłopców do Winterfell. Ale jeśli czujesz, że będę tutaj bardziej użyteczna, wtedy nie widzę powodu, by opuszczać pole walki. Zostawię mojego męża… zostawię ciebie. – To wystarczyło, by Robb pozbył się wątpliwości, rozważał jedynie jej poprzednie słowa. _Jeśli tego chcesz. _Oczywiście, że nie pragnął jej wyjazdu, sama ta myśl powodowała nieprzyjemny ucisk w jego brzuchu. Ale zatrzymanie jej tutaj, kierując się swoimi egoistycznymi pobudkami, byłoby złe. Ale gdy dotknął palcami jej policzka, wiedział, że jego egoizm wygrał.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie jeszcze, pani – wyszeptał, otrzymując od Axii uśmiech, gdy jej włosy zatańczyły na wietrze. Wstał, składając pocałunek na jej dłoni i trzymając ją przez chwilę. – Chłopcy udadzą się do Winterfell. Tutaj nie pójdę na żadne ustępstwa. – Axia skinęła głową.

- Będą bezpieczni w twoim domu? Są przecież Lannisterami, nawet jeśli tylko poprzez nazwisko – spytała. Robb nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej, a przecież ktoś z jego ludzi w Winterfell mógłby skrzywdzić chłopców. Ale tego nie zrobi. Będzie z nimi jego matka, poza tym jego rozkazy były jasne. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Merrick wyrzekł się swojej rodziny. Wiedzieli, że walczył za Robba i ludzi z północy. Będą bezpieczni.

- Włos im z głosy nie spadnie. Daję ci moje słowo – odrzekł poważnym głosem.

- A ty masz moje słowo, że będę się trzymać z daleka od niebezpieczeństwa – powiedziała szczerze. Robb spojrzał na wzgórze, ale Merricka już tam nie było. Robb wiedział, że ta odpowiedź nie zadowoli jego przyjaciela, ale lepiej by Axia była tutaj, razem z nimi, gdzie mogą zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo, nawet jeśli zaprowadzi to ich obojga do grobu.

* * *

Merrick nigdy nie uderzył żony podczas ich trwającego małżeństwa – ani razu nie podniósł na nią ręki, nawet gdy był zły czy sfrustrowany. Axia była jednak zaskoczona, że nie udusił jej, gdy Robb powiedział mu, że Axia zostaje. Był wściekły, to było widać na pierwszy rzut oka. Ale jej pan mąż radził sobie ze złością w inny sposób niż większość mężczyzn. Całą swoją energię płynącą ze złości wkładał w bitwy.

Minął prawie tydzień odkąd jej synowie udali się do Winterfell, gdy Merrick w końcu zdecydował się do niej przemówić. Axia była zawstydzona tym, że wykorzystała władzę Robba jako króla, gdy odmówiła opuszczenia ich. Nie mogła zostawić swojego męża przeznaczeniu bogów w tym okrutnym świcie, gdzie trwała wojna pięciu królów. Ten tydzień był prawie nie do zniesienia, gdy jej pan mąż nawet nie spojrzał w jej kierunku. Czasem, gdy przypadkiem napotykała jego spojrzenie, jego zielone oczy wbijały się w nią niczym sztylety.

Było prawie rano, choć trudno to było dokładnie określić z powodu deszczu i ciemnych chmur, które zakrywały niebo. Axia leżała całkowicie rozbudzona, niezdolna by ponownie zasnąć, obawiając się o synów, którzy udali się na północ. Minie jeszcze prawdopodobnie tydzień zanim dotrą do Winterfell, teraz jedynie mogła modlić się o ich bezpieczną podróż razem z lady Stark i jej strażnikami. Odwróciła się do męża i zobaczyła, że on także nie śpi, obserwując ją w ciszy.

- Przez ciebie wyszedłem na głupca. – To były jego pierwsze słowa, a Axia poczuła ukłucie winy. Powoli uniosła dłoń i położyła dłoń na jego policzku, mając nadzieję, że nie odsunie się od niej. Nie odsunął się.

- Nie jesteś głupcem – powiedziała szczerze. – Wszyscy szanują cię za twój honor i odwagę.

- Śmieją się ze mnie, ponieważ nie mogę kontrolować własnej żony. – Zabolało. Dojrzała to w jego oczach obok zakłopotania. Axia potrząsnęła głową.

- Zrobiłabym to jeszcze sto razy, jeśli to oznaczałoby, że mogłabym leżeć tutaj, obok ciebie – wyszeptała.

- Robb powinien cię odesłać. Zbyt swobodnie do niego przemawiasz, Axia, powinnaś uważać na jeżyk w obecności jego strażników – powiedział do niej, łapiąc jej dłoń. – Powiedział mi, że błagałaś go, by pozwolił ci zostać, ale wiem, że nie jesteś taka.

- Powiedziałam mu, że odejdę, jeśli sobie tego zażyczy, ale nie potrafię zostawić ciebie – powiedziała, a Merrick skinął głową.

- Kiedy chodzi o ciebie… - zaczął mówić, ale zdanie zawisło w powietrzu, niedokończone. Axia obserwowała go zaciekawiona.

- Kiedy chodzi o mnie, to co? – zapytała, ale Merrick potrząsnął tylko głową i przyciągnął ją bliżej siebie. Czuła ciepło jego ciała, a jego bliskość trzymała problemy z daleka.

- Nie chcę mówić o innych mężczyznach – powiedział, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała irytacja, gdy składał pocałunek na jej szyi. – Prawie zwariowałem przez ten tydzień, gdy ciebie nie było obok mnie. Stęskniłem się za moją żoną. – Axia uśmiechnęła się.

- Cały czas byłam tutaj, kochany – wyszeptała do jego usta i zachłysnęła się powietrzem, czując jego palce wędrujące w górę jej nogi pod koszulą nocną.

- Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam. – Axia podskoczyła, słysząc głęboki głos z pewnością nienależący do jej męża. Oderwała się od Merricka i dostrzegła zarys postaci w ciemności. Merrick zapalił świecę i pokój wypełnił przyćmiony, żółty blask, a jej spojrzenie napotkało oczy, które były niebieskie jak morze. Te oczy kontrastowały z jego ponurymi rysami i włosami skręcającymi się przy końcówkach, jednak to coś w jego spojrzeniu nie dawało Axii spokoju. Jego oddech był ciężki, jak gdyby przybiegł tutaj, deszcz zmoczył jego ubranie – z całą pewnością przebywał na zewnątrz zbyt długo. Axia natychmiast się uśmiechnęła, jednak widząc jego zmartwione spojrzenie, poczuła strach.

- Coś nie tak – powiedziała, odpychając grube futra i podchodząc szybko do Robba. – Co się stało? – Jej głos zadrżał, gdy przez moment uchwyciła błysk łez w oczach Robba. Jej spojrzenie powędrowało do Merricka, który stał obok niej.

- To była zasadzka – powiedział Robb drżącym głosem, a Axia potrząsnęła głową. To nie mogła być prawda. – Ludzi Joffrey'a było więcej, oczekiwali powrotu mojej matki do Winterfell, do Brana i Rickona. – Axia coraz mocniej potrząsała głową w zaprzeczeniu, a łzy zaczęły wypełniać jej oczy. – Próbowali porwać moją matkę, ale im uciekła.

- Co z Wyallem i Sethem? – Merrick wypowiedział te słowa, których Axia nie potrafiła. Imiona jej synów, którzy zaledwie siedem dni temu byli w jej ramionach. Czuła, jak jej gardło się zaciska. Robb spojrzał na Merricka po raz pierwszy odkąd zjawił się w namiocie i ciężko przełknął ślinę, a Axia poczuła, jak niewidzialny nóż wbija się w jej serce, gdy Robb potrząsnął głową, spoglądając na nią. Nogi się pod nią ugięły, a łzy spłynęły po jej policzkach.

- Nie! – krzyknęła, opadając na kolana. Merrick przyklęknął obok i objął ją, wciąż nie dowierzając. Nie wiedziała nic, poza tym, że przerażający ból rozdzierał jej duszę na drobne kawałeczki. Już nigdy nie zobaczy uśmiechniętych twarzyczek swoich synów. Jej pięści zacisnęły się na jakimś materiale, a gdy podniosła głowę zdała sobie sprawę, że zaciska palce na ubraniu Robba, który klęczał przed nią i z trudem hamował łzy. Ledwie zauważyła, że ktoś wszedł do środka i jakby z oddali usłyszała słowa „Wasza Miłość" i „Lordzie Lannister" zanim wszystko zaczęło się rozmywać przed jej oczami.

Poczuła jak Merrick podnosi ją z ziemi i niesie jej słabe, drżące ciało w kierunku łóżka. Ich spojrzenia się przez chwilę spotkały. W jego zielonych oczach dostrzegła łzy i furię. Było to także spojrzenie, które mówiło _do_ _widzenia_. Uścisnęła go i spojrzała na niego prosząco.

- Dokąd idziesz? – wyszlochała, a Merrick pogłaskał ją delikatnie po policzku.

- Ććć… - powiedział, słowa pocieszenia byłyby nieprawdziwe, nawet od niego. – Lannisterowie próbują odbić nam Jaime'a. – Lannisterowie. Równie dobrze mogliby to być ci, którzy zabili jej bezbronne dzieci. W końcu Joffrey był bękartem Lannisterów. Nagle poczuła, jak rośnie w niej wściekłość zamiast smutku. Podniosła się, ale szybko została odepchnięta z powrotem.

- Zostaniesz tutaj, słyszysz mnie?! – krzyknął Merrick.

- Nie… - zaczęła krzyczeć, ale Merrick chwycił jej twarz w dłonie i złożył na jej ustach mocny pocałunek. Smakował jak sól, łzy spływały po twarzach obojga. Gdy odsunął się, próbowała zatrzymać go, ale była zbyt słaba.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie. Merrick, proszę! – Axia płakała. Merrick uśmiechnął się smutno, przytrzymując jej twarz.

- Posłuchaj mnie tylko ten jeden raz, proszę – błagał ją, całując jej usta po raz ostatni zanim zniknął w wyjściu z namiotu. Oddech uwiązł w jej gardle. Słyszała wokół krzyki i brzęk stali, mogła zobaczyć blask płomieni, szybko jednak gaszonych przez deszcz i czuła się bardziej bezradna niż kiedykolwiek. Była kompletnie załamana, całe jej ciało drżało. Usiadła i objęła swoje kolana ramionami, ciągle szlochając.

Znieczulona na cały świat wokół niej.

* * *

Robb nie wiedział jak to się stało – jeszcze przed chwilą walczył, a teraz klęczał obok swojego przyjaciela, oboje doszczętnie przemoczeni przez padający ciągle ulewny deszcz. Nadchodził dzień – słońce powoli wychodziło zza chmur. Obok leżały trzy martwe ciała najeźdźców, którzy mieli się pozbyć jego i Merricka Lannistera. Robb i Merrick walczyli obok siebie, ramię w ramię przez ostatnią godzinę, by uwolnić się od atakujących i Robb wykończył swoim mieczem ostatniego.

Tego, który przeszył brzuch Merricka własnym mieczem.

Robb nie dowierzał własnym oczom. Nie wierzył, że klęczy obok swojego przyjaciela, trzymającego się za zakrwawiony brzuch. Robb ucisnął ranę, wołając pomocy. Merrick nie mógł umrzeć.

- Wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy – powiedział Merrick, pokasłując ciężko, gdy Robb próbował go o coś oprzeć.

- Czyli jak? – zapytał, zmieszany komicznym głosem Merricka, który zakaszlał i przesunął się.

- Tutaj, w jakiś mało heroiczny sposób, ratując twój królewski tyłek – powiedział, spluwając krwią.

- To nie koniec, jeszcze nie umierasz, Lannister – skłamał Robb, patrząc jak głowa Merricka opada, a jego wzrok wędruje w kierunku brzucha, skąd wciąż wypływała krew, a potem podniósł wzrok i spojrzał na swojego króla.

- Wasza Miłość nie powinien okłamywać człowieka, zwłaszcza umierającego – powiedział Merrick, a Robb westchnął i spojrzał na Theona, który stał obok. Skinął głową w kierunku namiotu Axii i Theon nie pytając o nic pobiegł tam natychmiast. Robb rozglądał się wokół, gdy Merrick chwycił go za rękę i przyciągnął bliżej, tak że ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów.

- Zawsze byłem tobie wierny, Robb – wyszeptał.

- Nikt nie był wierniejszy – odpowiedział młody król. To była prawda. Nikt nigdy nie był bardziej wierny i oddany królowi niż Merrick Lannister Robbowi Starkowi. To nie ulegało żadnym wątpliwościom.

- Chciałbym, aby cały ród Lannisterów złożył ci hołd. Jesteś królem, którego Siedem Królestw potrzebuje. Bądź wierny. – Robb skinął głową.

- Będę.

Przez kilka sekund słyszał tylko deszcz i kaszel przyjaciela, dla którego każdy kolejny oddech był coraz bardziej bolesny.

- Wiem… - Merrick ciężko zakaszlał. – Wiem, że ją kochasz – wyszeptał. Robb oderwał wzrok od ich złączonych dłoni i spojrzał w oczy Merricka.

- Kogo? – zapytał ostrożnie Robb, ale Merrick potrząsnął głową.

- Kochasz ją – powtórzył. – Więc spraw, by była bezpieczna i szczęśliwa. By bogowie dali jej to, czego do cholery tylko zapragnie.

- Merrick… - zaczął Robb, lecz nie wiedział, jak zakończyć to zdanie. Co miał mu powiedzieć? Mężowi kobiety, którą kochał? Umierającemu przyjacielowi, mówiącemu o kobiecie, którą oboje… kochali?

- Obiecaj mi, że się nią zaopiekujesz.

- Przecież wiesz, że tak – obiecał, a potem usłyszał za sobą rozgorączkowany płacz. Axia przepchnęła się przez gromadzący się tłum, wciąż w swojej koszuli nocnej i odsłoniętym jednym ramieniem, przemoknięta doszczętnie i niezwracająca uwagi na trzymaną przez Theona pelerynę. Opadła na kolana obok Merricka, biorąc jego twarz w dłonie i spoglądając na niego w tak desperacki sposób, że wszyscy mężczyźni zgromadzeni wokół przyklękli na jedno kolano, zdejmując hełmy i wbijając swe miecze w ziemię. Robb poczuł, że jego serce pęka tak samo, jak zaledwie przed kilkoma godzinami, gdy dostarczono mu wiadomość o synach Axii. Teraz klęczał tutaj obok jej umierającego męża i nie mógł zrobić nic, by powstrzymać jej ból.

- Moja miłości – wyszeptał Merrick i drżącą dłonią odgarnął mokry kosmyk włosów z twarzy Axii.

- Coś ty najlepszego zrobił – powiedziała przez łzy. – Mówiłam ci, żebyś nie szedł, mówiłam… - odezwała się, a Merrick uśmiechnął się, z wysiłkiem otwierając oczy.

- Po prostu… chyba smak twojej własnej… niesubordynacji – powiedział, ale nikt się nie zaśmiał z jego słów. Nawet Axia, która nie potrafiła powstrzymać łez płynących po jej policzkach. Spojrzała w dół, na krew pokrywającą Merricka, a później przeniosła wzrok na Robba. Jej spojrzenie było tak błagalne, że Robb gdyby tylko mógł dałby jej gwiazdkę z nieba. Ale nie mógł. Był całkowicie bezradny, gdy Merrick unosił swoją dłoń ku jej twarzy.

- Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie – błagała, a Robb poczuł, jak jego serce pęka. – Nie możesz mnie zostawić tutaj samej.

- Robb się tobą zaopiekuje. Więc pozwól mu na to, dobrze? – Axia tylko skinęła głową na te słowa. – Gdzie się podziała moja odważna żona? – zapytał, ocierając jej łzy, ale Axia potrząsnęła głową. Przycisnęła swoje usta do jego warg, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że były pokryte krwią. Robb nie odwrócił wzroku, ten moment pomiędzy tą dwójką był zbyt piękny i prawdziwy, by odwracać wzrok. Bez względu na jego uczucia. Gdy Merrick słabo ścisnął jego dłoń, Robb odwzajemnił uścisk, zanim ręka Lannistera zwiotczała w jego dłoni. Axia przestała na chwilę szlochać, przyciskając swoje czoło do czoła Merricka i spoglądając na niego z tęsknotą.

Deszcz wciąż padał nieprzerwanie, powietrze było gęste od dymu, ale nikt nie poruszył się choćby o cal. Robb wypuścił z uścisku dłoń przyjaciela i pozwolił jej opaść bezwładnie. Krople zimnego deszczu paliły jego skórę, gdy wyciągnął rękę w stronę Axii. Pod wpływem jego dotyku, Axia odwróciła wzrok od swego męża i spojrzała na Robba, a w jej oczach dostrzegł coś, czego nigdy nie widział, gdy patrzyła na niego.

Usiadła powoli, a potem wstała, znajdując się w Robbem twarzą w twarz. Spoliczkowała go. Jej ręka pozostawiła czerwony ślad na jego policzku, a odgłos uderzenia sprawił, że strażnicy podnieśli wzrok n swego króla, ale Robb wiedział, że nie ruszą się z miejsca. Nie z powodu uderzenia, ale dlatego, że była świeżo owdowiałą kobietą, o którą ich król tak bardzo dbał.

- Powiedziałeś mi, że będą bezpieczni – powiedziała, powstrzymując łzy. Gdy spojrzała na niego, w jej lodowato szarych oczach płonął ogień. – Obiecałeś mi to! – Jej głos był donośniejszy, ale zaczął drżeć. Robb nie był pewien, czy to był ból, smutek czy furia – prawdopodobnie mieszanka wszystkiego.

- Przykro… - zaczął, ale Axia ponownie go spoliczkowała.

- Nie waż się nawet mówić tych słów, Robbie Stark! – wykrzyczała, a łzy znów popłynęły po jej policzkach, mieszając się z kroplami padającego deszczu. Gdy znów podniosła rękę, Robb powstrzymał ją, chwytając jej nadgarstek i potrząsając głową. Gdy próbowała wyrwać się z jego uścisku, Robb przyciągnął ją bliżej, przytulając do swojej klatki piersiowej. Trzymał ją mocno, dopóki nie przestała się szarpać, owinęła swoje ramiona wokół jego szyi i załamała się, szlochając histerycznie.

- Wasza Miłość, musimy pomówić…

- To może zaczekać – powiedział, biorąc Axię na ręce i spoglądając na Theona.

- Ale Wasza Miłość, musimy przedyskutować plany naszego ataku. Musimy w nich uderzyć, dopóki mamy przewagę.

- Powiedziałem, że to może zaczekać. – Robb nie podniósł głosu, ale jego ton stał się ostrzejszy i czysty, taki jakim często przemawiał jego ojciec. – Theonie, rozkaż ludziom przenieść ciało lorda Lannistera i umyć. A my porozmawiamy potem.

Theon skinął głową i okrył drżące ciało Axii własną peleryną. Później, wypełniając polecenie Robba, rozkazał kilku ludziom przeniesienie ciała Merricka. Axia odwróciła głowę by zobaczyć, jak zabierają ciało jej męża. Potem ścisnęła ramię Robba i schowała twarz w futrach jego peleryny.

Przechodząc pomiędzy swoimi ludźmi, Robb wiedział, że Axia prawdopodobnie już nigdy nie wybaczy mu tego, co wydarzyło się dzisiejszego dnia. Ale gdy trzymał ją w swoich ramionach, tak załamaną i przerażoną, miał jednak nadzieję, że kiedyś mu to wybaczy. Bo życie bez radości i uśmiechów Axii Lannister byłoby najdłuższą zimą ze wszystkich.

* * *

- Nic się nie zmieniło, odkąd Wasza Miłość wezwał mnie ostatniej nocy, gdy wybudziła się ze snu – powiedział maester niskim tonem, gdy stał na zewnątrz namiotu, w którym Robb zebrał swoich lordów, aby przedyskutować sukces ostatnich dni. Robb westchnął, słysząc odpowiedź maestera. Wolałby usłyszeć lepsze nowiny, ale nawet wiadomość o polepszeniu stanu zdrowia Axii ostatniej nocy było najlepszą wiadomością w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni. Gdy zmienili miejsce obozowiska kilka dni temu, Robb osobiście nadzorował podróż Axii. Od dnia śmierci Merricka, depresja Axii zmieniła się w chorobę. Tulenie się do umierającego męża w cienkiej koszuli nocnej na lodowatym deszczu zrobiło swoje. Depresja osłabiła jej ciało, czyniąc je mniej odpornym na chorobę.

- Przeżyje. Jest silna – powiedział pewnie. – Tylko to się liczy. – Mógł sobie ją wyobrazić: skuloną w swoim namiocie ze skórą rozpaloną od gorączki, z którą tak zawzięcie walczyła. Gorączka wywoływała majaki w nocy. Axia przywoływała swoich synów, Merricka, czasem nawet Robba, a on mógł być tylko u jej boku, gdzie Szary Wicher był jej najwierniejszym przyjacielem. Axia jednak rzadko kiedy odzyskiwała świadomość. Maester miał problemy z karmieniem jej codziennie ze względu na jej stan zdrowia, a Robb mógł tylko to obserwować.

- Wasza Miłość nie powinien odwiedzać jej tak często – przypomniał mu maester. – Nie możemy pozwolić sobie i na twoją chorobę, Wasza Miłość. – Ale Robb nie odpowiedział na tę sugestię, zignorował ją, cały czas stojąc w ciszy. Nie odmówi jej wizyt, nie z powodu choroby. Będzie przy jej boku.

- Maester ma rację, Robb. – Głos należący do jego matki, której nie widział od dłuższego czasu, rozległ się tuż za nim. Oto była, stojąc przed nim z tym swoim surowym spojrzeniem, spoglądając na swojego syna.

- Co tutaj robisz, matko? – spytał niecierpliwie. Miała zostać w Winterfell, zwłaszcza po ostatnim ataku na nią podczas podróży, trzy tygodnie temu.

- Otrzymałam kruka od Rickarda Karstarka – odpowiedziała, sygnalizując maesterowi, że może odejść. Mężczyzna spełniając prośbę, zostawił Robba samego z matką, która wyraźnie miała coś do powiedzenia synowi. – Pisał, że prawie nie opuszczasz namiotu tej dziewczyny.

- Podobną rozmowę odbyliśmy w Winterfell – odpowiedział, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Surowy wyraz jej twarzy znikł, a Catelyn natomiast zmarszczyła brwi.

- I miałeś wtedy rację. Bran żyje i musiałam go zostawić – sprzeciwiła się.

- Opuściłem matkę. Nie porzuciłem swoich obowiązków. Wygraliśmy bitwę. Moi ludzie potrzebują czasu na dojście do zdrowia.

- Masz także inne zobowiązania, Robb. – Jej głos był twardy, gdy wymawiała jego imię, a Robb skinął tylko głową. – Spędzanie całego twojego czasu z nią… nie jest zdrowe, zwłaszcza, że masz swoje obowiązki gdzieś indziej.

- Masz na myśli jedną z córek Waldera Frey'a, której nawet nie widziałem? Myślisz, że obietnica, którą TY złożyłaś temu człowiekowi powstrzyma mnie przed opiekowaniem się Axią? – Robb podniósł głos, a Catelyn spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, zdając sobie sprawę, że zrobiła jeden krok do tyłu.

- Wygląda na to, że porzuciłeś swój honor, a zamiast niego… Twoi ludzie walczą za ich sprawę, za twoją sprawę – wyszeptała ostro. – Zapomniałeś o mordercy twego ojca? O twoich siostrach uwięzionych gdzieś w Królewskiej Przystani?

- Jeśli myślisz, że choć na chwilę o tym zapomniałem, to nie znasz mnie matko – odpowiedział twardo.

- Masz rację – powiedziała powoli, rozważnie podchodząc do Robba. – Nawet nie poznaję własnego syna. Zadajesz się z Lannisterami – rzekła, kręcą głową. – Kim ty się stałeś?

- Zapomniałaś, że urodziła się Baratheonem – przypomniał jej, próbując powstrzymać swój temperament, gdy spoglądała na niego zdegustowana. – Cersei Lannister zmusiła króla do wydania Axii za Lannistera. A ten Lannister był jednym z najodważniejszych ludzi, jakich znałem.

- Może dlatego, że Baratheonowie są bardziej honorowi niż Lannisterowie? – zapytała. – Oni także polują na twoją głowę, jak i jej. Jej bracia nigdy nie będą negocjować z nami warunków pokoju, dopóki ona będzie z nami.

- Może będziesz miała szczęście, matko, i Axia umrze od choroby, która przykuła ją do łóżka na ostatnie dwa tygodnie – powiedział, marszcząc brwi, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała złość na samą myśl o tym.

- Więc powinnam być szczęśliwa – powiedziała cicho. Ta odpowiedź zniszczyła w nim cały szacunek, jaki żywił do matki. Gdyby był brutalnym mężczyzną, mógłby ją uderzyć za te słowa. Ale nigdy nie uderzyłby kobiety, zwłaszcza matki. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to powstrzymać swoją wściekłość i odejść. Zaledwie kilka kroków później, zatrzymał go Rodrick Karstark i poprosił go do namiotu.

Namiot doskonale ochraniał przed zimnymi wiatrami, które wzmagały się przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, ale nawet podszywane futrami peleryny nie chroniły przed chłodem, który dawał się we znaki wszystkim. Wszyscy ludzie: lordowie i doradcy siedzieli wzdłuż podłużnego stołu, obserwując Robba, gdy wchodził. Robb zaczął się obawiać, czy nie słyszeli przypadkiem jego rozmowy z matką przez cienkie ściany namiotu. Ale koncentrowali się bardziej na dwóch dokumentach w rękach Rodricka, niż na frustracji Robba.

- Przyszły przed momentem, panie. Dostarczyli je jeźdźcy z innego obozu. Z Królewskiej Przystani i od lorda Stannisa Baratheona – powiedział Rodrick, a Robb nie tracąc czasu złapał pierwszy list, łamiąc pieczęć. Pieczęć Joffrey'a. Szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po liście i wprost poczuł, jak wzrasta jego wściekłość.

- Wygląda na to, że bękart Jaime'a Lannistera chce nam złożyć kondolencje z powodu śmierci swego wuja. – Robb zacisnął zęby. – Chce renegocjować warunki pokoju z zamian za powrót lady Axii Baratheon oraz lorda Jaime'a Lannistera do Królewskiej Przystani. Chce także, abyśmy przyłączyli się do niego przeciw zdrajcy Stannisowi Baratheonowi.

- A co z dziewczynkami? – Robb usłyszał głos matki dobiegający z rogu namiotu i potrząsnął głową.

- Pisze, że oddadzą nam je pod warunkiem, że przysięgniemy lojalność przed Żelaznym Tronem i uznamy Joffrey'a za prawowitego władcę. – W namiocie wybuchło zamieszanie, a Robb spojrzał na matkę, która patrzyła na niego błagalnie. Chciał mieć znów całą rodzinę razem, ale nie zamierzał budować tego na akcie poddania się, zwłaszcza jeśli nie był pewien, że jego siostry były bezpieczne, czy w ogóle żyły. Z całą pewnością nie zamierzał nawet rozważać oddania Jaime'a, a już z pewnością Axii. Zignorował rozmowy i sięgnął po list od Stannisa, który zawierał podobna prośbę o przyłączenie się do niego przeciw Joffrey'owi i Lannisterom. Musiałby tylko zadeklarować posłuszeństwo Stannisowi i oddać mu Axię. Ale tego też nie zamierzał robić. Robb rzucił obydwa listy na stół i rozejrzał się po twarzach ludzi oczekujących na jego odpowiedź.

- Nie poddamy się podczas gdy dopiero zaczęliśmy pokazywać naszą siłę – zaczął, a mężczyźni zgromadzeni wokół niego przytaknęli, zgadzając się ze swoim królem. – Widzieli jak wygrywamy bitwę po bitwie i wiedzą, że nie zatrzymamy się i nie będziemy biernie patrzeć na to, jak ograbiają nasze ziemie i majątki oraz okradają nas z naszych praw. Nie odpowiemy bękartowi Joffrey'owi i nie ugniemy kolan przed tyranem Stannisem Baratheonem. – W namiocie wybuchła wrzawa. – Jesteśmy Północą, a Północ pamięta, co tak zwani „królowie" uczynili każdemu z nas. Nie zatrzymamy się, dopóki pamiętamy. Dopóki oni nie będą błagać nas na kolanach o litość. Bo to oni ugną kolana przed nami.

- Król Północy! – zakrzyknęli wszyscy w odpowiedzi, a okrzyk radości przetoczył się po namiocie, zapewniając o poczuciu sprawiedliwości i sile. Robbowi ciężko było na pozycji króla, ale wiedział doskonale czego on sam życzyłby sobie od króla na miejscu tych ludzi. A gdy spełni się ich życzenie, będą tak samo radośni jak teraz. Bo każdy z nich pragnął sprawiedliwości.

* * *

Nigdy nie widziała zimy na Północy.

Była zaledwie kilkuletnią dziewczynką, gdy ostatnia zima kończyła się w Westeros i jej wspomnienia nie były zbyt wyraźne. Pamiętała, że jej starsi bracia byli na wojnie, tylko Renly dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa w Końcu Burzy. Byli w podobnym wieku, bo Renly był tylko dwa lata od niej starszy. Byli do siebie bardzo podobni choć Renly wolał się trzymać z dala od wojny. Nigdy nie chciał być rycerzem, ani zdobywcą. Za to Axia lubiła wyobrażać sobie, jakim by była świetnym wojownikiem, gdyby była mężczyzną. Ale Koniec Burzy miał mnóstwo wojowników, którzy poszli na wojnę za Robertem walczącym o swoją miłość – Lyannę Stark.

Axia aż do teraz nie rozumiała miłości.

Stała pod czardrzewem poświęconym starym bogom, przyglądając się korze białej jak śnieg, który spadał z nieba i osiadał na czerwonym liściach, które wyglądały jak krwawe łzy. Uniosła dłoń i delikatnie położyła ją na korze, wyczuwając jej szorstkość i szepcząc słowa, które ledwie rozumiała.

Śnieg pokrywał jej czarne włosy i opadał na jej ramiona, które, jak zauważyła były prawie nagie. Cienkie ubranie opadające z jej ramion było częścią jej jedwabnej sukni w kolorze żywej zieleni. Powinno jej być zimno, nawet podczas lata na Północy. Ale nie było. Stała spokojnie pomimo zimnego wiatru, który owiewał jej twarz, gdy opadła na kolana. Jeszcze więcej słów wydobyło się z jej ust, ale nie potrafiła ich usłyszeć, nie potrafiła ich zrozumieć.

Patrzyła jak czerwony liść odrywa się do gałęzi i opada na pokrytą śniegiem ziemię. Siedziała tam przez kilka dobrych chwil pomimo wiatru, dopóki nie opadło więcej liści, który zaczęły wyglądać jak płomienie. Wstała i odsunęła się.

- Starzy bogowie odpowiedzieli na twoją modlitwę. – Usłyszała za sobą i odwróciła się, spoglądając na twarz, która wypełniała jej sny przez ostatnich kilka nocy. Ciężar spadł z jej ramion, gdy podbiegła do niego i schowała się w jego ramionach.

- Merrick – wyszeptała, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, czuła jego ciepłą skórę tuż przy swoich ustach. Odsunęła się, spoglądając na jego twarz i te słodkie zielone oczy, które uśmiechały się do niej. – Myślałam, że cię straciłam.

- Straciłaś mnie? Ty? Axia, córka Steffona Baratheona nie mogłaby stracić nic, choćby się starała – powiedział. Czy to była prawda? Naprawdę stał przed nią z tym samym poczuciem humoru, którym jej dokuczał? – Nie odszedłem, moja miłości, nie naprawdę. – Zmarszczyła brwi, a jego słowa zmusiły ją do rozejrzenia się wokół, gdzie wszystko się zmieniło. Ziemi już nie pokrywał śnieg, ale zielona trawa, a nad nią było przejrzyście niebieskie niebo, które w oddali stykało się z powierzchnią morza.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała zaniepokojona, rozglądając się wokół.

- Koniec Burzy. – Usłyszała odpowiedź, ale to już nie był głos Merricka. Odwróciła się, by zobaczyć, kto trzyma ją w ramionach, ale zamiast zielonych tęczówek napotkała niebieskie, idealnie pasujące do koloru morza. – Powinnaś to wiedzieć najlepiej, prawda? – zapytał, ale Axia była zbyt zagubiona, by nawet usłyszeć to pytanie. Wysunęła się z jego objęć, patrząc jak uśmiech znika z twarzy Robba. – Coś się stało, moja miłości?

- Co to jest? Gdzie jest Merrick? – Odwróciła się w kierunku wybrzeża, ale ujrzała przed sobą tylko las i zamknęła oczy, chowając twarz w dłoniach.

- Jestem tutaj – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi jej mąż, jego ciepły oddech owionął jej ucho, a gdy odwróciła się, ujrzała przed sobą jego blond włosy. Axia zaczynała się złościć. Musiało być jakieś wytłumaczenie. Potrząsnęła głową, stając oko w oko z Merrickiem.

- Co to jest? – spytała, nie odrywając od niego wzroku. – Gdzie jest Robb? Co się dzieje?

- Robb jest w Pinkmaiden, gdzie powinnaś być i ty – powiedział, podchodząc bliżej i zmniejszając dystans między nimi. Uniósł dłoń i powiódł opuszkami palców po linii jej szyi, aż do ust.

- Nie chcę cię zostawiać – odpowiedziała, przymykając oczy, odprężona pod wpływem jego dotyku.

- On cię potrzebuje. – Axia potrząsnęła głową, słysząc te słowa.

- A ja potrzebuję ciebie – odrzekła, otwierając oczy. Jego tęczówki przez chwilę były niebieskie, ale tylko przez ułamek sekundy, później znów stały się zielone. Uśmiechnął się, delikatnie gładząc jej policzek.

- Będzie łatwiej, gdy już się obudzisz – powiedział.

- Więc to jest… sen? – spytała, rozglądając się wokół, a sceneria znów się zmieniła. Tym razem na wysokie klify Żelaznych Wysp.

- Będzie ci łatwiej opuścić mnie, gdy przestaniesz przychodzić tutaj, by mnie zobaczyć. – Axia zmarszczyła brwi, zmieszana. Czy on żartował? Czy to miał być kolejny z żartów Merricka Lannistera, bo ona nigdy nie potrafiła odnaleźć niczego zabawnego w jego żartach?

- Nie chcę ciebie zostawiać, kochany – powiedziała poważnie. – Więc jeśli to oznacza zostanie tutaj, w świecie snu, to niech tak będzie. – Zawsze była uparta i zawsze dostawała to co chciała, będąc najmłodszym dzieckiem w rodzinie i jedyną córką Steffona Baratheona. A teraz gotowa była zrobić wszystko by zostać tutaj z mężem. Ale Merrick potrząsnął głową, widząc jej rosnącą złość.

- Śnisz, Axia, co oznacza, że wciąż żyjesz, choć trzymasz się tylko na cienkiej linie – odpowiedział, lecz Axia tego nie zrozumiała. – Jeśli pozwolisz chorobie wygrać, będziesz tylko ofiarą wroga, który atakuje twoje piękne ciało, Axio Baratheon.

- Axia Lannister – poprawiła go. Merrick uśmiechnął się.

- Bardzo proszę. Axia Lannister nigdy nie poddałaby się bez walki. Nie moja uparta żona. Zostałaś przyprowadzona do tego świata nie tylko po sen, w którym współistnieję z Robbem Starkiem.

- Dlaczego on tutaj był? Dlaczego odszedł? – spytała. – Mimo że spoglądam w twoje oczy, czasem to też są i jego oczy.

- Nie potrafię opisać tego, co się dzieje w twoim umyśle, kochana, ale wiem, że on potrzebuje cię, a ty potrzebujesz jego. Teraz on jest twoim przeznaczeniem, nie ja – powiedział Merrick. Axia chciała mu przerwać, mówiąc, że to właśnie on jest jej przeznaczeniem, to przecież on był jej mężem. Merrick jednak nie pozwolił jej nic powiedzieć. – Robb nie wygra tej wojny bez wiary w siebie, bez pozostania skupionym na większym dobru, na jego Królestwie Północy. Nie będzie mógł tego zrobić, jeśli ty umrzesz. Możesz mu pomóc być Królem Północy.

- Co mogę mu ofiarować?

- On cię kocha – powiedział Merrick, a to bezceremonialne oświadczenie sprawiło, że Axia zamarła. – Nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, nigdy nie powie tego głośno. Nieważnie, co się wydarzy, Robb jest honorowym mężczyzną i nigdy nie zhańbi przyjaciela… mnie.

- Robb przyrzekł poślubić jedną z córek Waldera Frey'a, nie może zerwać zaręczyn, nie tracąc jednocześnie poparcia lorda Frey'a. Pozyskałby tylko wroga, co nie byłoby dobre dla losów tej wojny – powiedziała rzeczowo, jak gdyby to nie Merrick powiedział jej tego na samym początku, gdy przybyli do obozu Starka.

- Właśnie dlatego nigdy nic nie powie na ten temat – odpowiedział Merrick.

- Nie rozumiem.

- Powiedziałbym, że Robb zakochał się w tobie od pierwszego spojrzenia. Tego dnia, gdy podróżowaliśmy do Winterfell z twoim bratem… jego żoną, dziećmi i Królobójcą. Sposób, w jaki na ciebie patrzył, gdy siedziałaś na swojej białej klaczy… Ale nie winię go. Sam zakochałem się w tobie szybciej niż oczekiwałem – powiedział, ale Axia nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego mówi jej takie rzeczy. – Wziąłem to za proste zauroczenie twoim pięknem, dopóki nie dołączyliśmy do niego na tej wojnie. Widziałem w jaki sposób na ciebie patrzy, jak bardzo się o ciebie troszczy. I uświadomiłem sobie to. Uświadomiłem sobie, że on cię kocha.

- Merrick… - wyszeptała Axia, ale znów jej przerwano.

- Zajęło mi trochę więcej czasu dostrzeżenie tego w tobie. – Te proste słowa wystarczyły, aby Axia poczuła się jeszcze bardziej zmieszana.

- Tylko ciebie kochałam. Zawsze byłam tobie wierna, jak możesz w to wątpić? – spytała, podnosząc głos. Merrick potrząsnął głową i przyciągnął Axię do siebie, składając na jej czole pocałunek.

- Nigdy tego nie kwestionowałem, Axia. Wiem, że mnie kochałaś. Wiem, że nigdy byś mnie nie zdradziła. Ale wiem także, że czujesz coś do niego. Teraz to może być nic, po prostu przyjaźń, ale to będzie rosło, aż urośnie na tyle, byś dostrzegła to, co sam widzę. – Axia nie mogła zaprzeczyć temu, że czuła coś do Robba, nie była jednak pewna co to było. Odkąd poznała Robba, wiedziała, że może mu zaufać i mieć go za swego sprzymierzeńca. Ale im dłużej się znali, zdawała sobie sprawę, że jest nie tylko jej sprzymierzeńcem, ale i przyjacielem, którego… kocha. Ale nie w sposób, jaki kochała Merricka. Jej miłość do Merricka była więzią, której nie dzieliła z żadnym mężczyzną w ciągu jej osiemnastoletniego życia.

- Kocham ciebie – powiedziała, przysuwając swoje usta do jego warg.

- I ja kocham ciebie. Ale to w porządku, że kochasz także jego. Wiem, że on się tobą zaopiekuje.

- Przestań! Przestań mówić takie rzeczy!

- Jesteś ślepa, Axia! – powiedział Merrick, podnosząc głos, a dziewczyna zamarła, wpatrując się w jego oczy. – Jesteś piękna, inteligentna, kreatywna, silna i odważna, ale jesteś tak samo ślepa jak reszta twoich braci. Chcę ci pomóc zobaczyć!

- Zobaczyć co?

- Nie widzisz, w jaki sposób ludzie na ciebie patrzą, jak cię podziwiają. Tak wielu mężczyzn w obozie oddałoby swoje życie, by chronić ciebie. Robb Stark jest tym, który oddałby sto tysięcy innych żyć po to, by ratować twoje.

Otoczenie wokół niej znów się zmieniło. Klify Pyke na Żelaznych Wyspach zmieniły się w wąską drogę wzdłuż lasu. Za Merrickiem śnieg pokrywający ziemię błyszczał w promieniach słońca. Gdy odwróciła się, zobaczyła wschodzące słońce. W oddali dostrzegła postać zwierzęcia.

- Szary Wicher – wyszeptała, a słońce coraz bardziej wychylało się zza horyzontu.

- Musisz już iść, kochana – wyszeptał Merrick, owiewając swoim oddechem szyję Axii. Gwałtownie odwróciła się, chwytają mocno jego pelerynę.

- Tym razem nie pozwolę ci odejść – powiedziała ostro. Już raz patrzyła jak umiera w jej ramionach, tym razem nie zamierzała patrzeć, jak odchodzi. Ale im mocniej starała się trzymać jego pelerynę, tym bardziej była bezbronna wobec jego siły, gdy odepchnął ją i ucałował koniuszku jej palców.

- Tym razem to ty musisz odejść – poprawił ją. – Szary Wicher zabierze cię do Pinkmaiden, gdzie pomożesz Robbowi i wszyscy zapamiętają twoje imię: honorowa i odważna Axia Baratheon

- Lannister – poprawiła go ponownie, a Merrick uśmiechnął się w tak charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób, że Axia musiała odpowiedzieć mu uśmiechem.

- Proszę bardzo – odpowiedział, puszczając jej dłoń. – Idź już.

Minęło kilka dobrych chwil zanim Axia była w stanie odwrócić się w stronę, gdzie czekał na nią Szary Wicher. Wilkor był większy niż większość innych zwierząt mieszkających na południe od Muru, a żaden z nich na pewno nie był tak bardzo imponujący. Ruszyła, na początku powoli, odwróciła się tylko raz, ale Merricka już nie było. Podskoczyła, gdy poczuła, jak coś musnęło jej palce. Spojrzała w dół i dostrzegła, że Szary Wicher idzie razem z nią.

Więc poszła za nim, patrząc jak słońce coraz bardziej i wychyla się zza horyzontu, aż w końcu wszędzie zapanowała jasność.

* * *

Robb przez całe popołudnie myślał o rozmowie z Jaimem Lannisterem. Część jego chciała konfrontacji z tą obrzydliwą imitacją mężczyzny, pragnął obwinić go za zniszczenie rodziny, ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że byłoby to głupie. Tylko chłopiec postąpiłby tak pochopnie.

A on był teraz królem. Nawet jeśli tego nie chciał.

Jego myśli przerwał radosny okrzyk, który przyciągnął jego uwagę. Uniósł wzrok znad śniegu, w który dotychczas się wpatrywał i ujrzał, jak Szary Wicher biegnie w jego kierunku. Wilkor dobiegł do niego i zaczął krążyć wokół niego poszczekując i wyjąc, a Robb nie mógł go uspokoić. W końcu wstał i stanął obok niego. Nie widział go przez cały dzień, bo jego lojalny wilkor nie chciał opuścić boku Axii. Chyba że… Robb zamarł, uświadamiając sobie, co oznacza obecność Szarego Wichru tutaj. Biegiem ruszył w stronę namiotu Axii.

Peleryna ciążyła na jego ramionach podczas biegu, ale nie zatrzymał się dopóki nie dobiegł do namiotu Axii. Strażnicy odsunęli się, wpuszczając go do środka, gdzie ujrzał najpiękniejszy widok.

Szare oczy Axii spoglądały na niego spod mnóstwa koców. Opadł na kolana i poczuł, jak jego ciało ogarnia ulga. Uśmiechnął się.

Jego modlitwy zostały wysłuchane. Jego ukochana żyła.


	2. Rozdział drugi

- Leżę w łóżku od trzech tygodni, Theonie. Powiedz Jego Miłości, że jestem już w pełni zdrowa i chcę wyjść z tego cholernego namiotu – powiedziała wściekła Axia, obserwując jak na twarzy Theona Greyjoy'a pojawia się charakterystyczny uśmieszek. Złapała to, co miała akurat pod ręką, czyli łyżkę, i z całej siły rzuciła nią w Theona.

- Uważaj, jesteś przecież obłożnie chora – powiedział, śmiejąc się i uchylając przed lecącą łyżką. – I mam ścisły rozkaz, aby dbać o ciebie podczas nieobecności Jego Miłości. Przez dwa tygodnie miałaś gorączkę, Axia. Nawet nie myśl o tym, żeby wstać.

- Wstanę, bo jestem już wystarczająco zdrowa.

- Wystarczająco zdrowa na co, tak dokładnie? – zapytał, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, rozbawiony jej zachowaniem.

- Jestem zdrowa na tyle, aby wyjść z namiotu, unikając twojego lubieżnego uśmieszku, którym obdarowujesz mnie cały dzień – odpowiedziała, odpychając koce i stając na dywanie leżącym na podłodze namiotu. Zwalczyła w sobie chęć krzyku, czując ból pleców po wyprostowaniu się. Owinęła się szlafrokiem, chowając swoje ciało przed wzrokiem Theona.

- Ja tylko wypełniam królewskie rozkazy, pani – powiedział, składając jej prześmiewczy uśmiech, zanim podszedł do wyjścia z namiotu i zablokował je.

- Więc powiem ci, że Robb Stark może sobie wsadzić swoje rozkazy gdzieś – odrzekła, zwijając dłonie w pieści. Szary Wicher czujnie uniósł swój wzrok i po chwili stanął obok niej.

- Może powiesz mu to sama? – zapytał. – Wraca dziś po południu. – Axia zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Pamiętała, jak Robb został wezwany tego dnia, gdy w końcu się obudziła. Jego widok był bardziej jak sen, który śniła już kilkakrotnie. Zazwyczaj był w nich sam lub z Wyallem i Sethem. Ale w końcu obudziła się po tych dwóch tygodniach snów, które łamały jej serce, a Robb siedział przy jej łóżku z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy i wyrazem ulgi w oczach.

- A tak w ogóle to gdzie pojechał? Na pewno nie na bitwę, bo inaczej Szary Wicher nie byłby tutaj. Tak samo jak ty – spytała, podnosząc suknię ze stołu i wchodząc za parawan, gdzie Theon nie mógł jej zobaczyć. Zwykle ubierała się sama, więc to nie było dla niej nic nowego, w przeciwieństwie do ludzi z Królewskiej Przystani, którzy sami nie potrafili nic zrobić. Axia wsunęła na siebie cienką wełnianą halkę, a na to grubą, szarą, zimową suknię, zdając sobie sprawę jak bardzo schudła.

- Został wezwany do Riverrun, by spotkać się z dziadkiem i omówić przygotowania do koronacji.

- Koronacji? – spytała Axia, wyglądając zza parawanu i patrząc, jak Theon kiwa twierdząco głową. – ale Robb nie chce koronacji, powiedział to już dawno temu.

- Większość lordów jednak na to naciska. Mówią, że wszyscy królowie powinni mieć koronację – wyjaśnił, a Axia zaczęła zaciągać tasiemki od swojej sukni. Po chwili westchnęła zrezygnowana, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że suknia węższa już nie będzie.

- Przypuszczam, że ludzie byliby także zachwyceni możliwością zobaczenia szlachcianek – powiedziała, łapiąc swoją peleryną podszytą futrem i zarzucając ją sobie na ramiona.

- Przypuszczam, że brak kobiety w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy mógł rzeczywiście nieco wprawić ich w gorszy nastrój, nieważne szlachcianka czy nie – zażartował Theon, a Axia niemal się uśmiechnęła. Prawdopodobnie powinna, ale nie potrafiła, choć wiedziała, że taki był cel Theona.

- Więc powinna być uczta z dam odpowiadających królowi – odpowiedziała, wychodząc zza parawanu i patrząc jak Theon zaczyna się śmiać na jej widok.

- Może powinnaś zainwestować w kilka sukien. Może przywiozę ci jakąś, gdy wyruszę na Pyke jutro rano – powiedział, a Axia poczuła jak jej ciekawość wzrasta.

- Udajesz się na Pyke? – zapytała. – Jak przekonałeś Robba, by ci na to pozwolił?

- Mój ojciec jest lordem Żelaznych Wysp. Jedyna droga, by zdobyć potrzebne nam statki to przekonać mojego ojca by wsparł Robba w zdobyciu Casterly Rock. – Axia zmarszczyła brwi. Nigdy nie spotkała Balona Greyjoy'a, ale słyszała plotki o jego niegościnności i obawiała się, że Robb nie powinien mu ufać. Ale Theon był jedynym synem Balona i nie ważne jak bardzo był lojalny wobec Robba, nie zamierzała obrażać jego prawdziwej rodziny.

- Dlaczego mnie nie nienawidzisz? – wyszeptała, myśląc o przeszłości i napięciu, które powinno być pomiędzy nimi z powodu ich wrogo nastawionych rodzin. Ale Theon nigdy nie spojrzał na nią z nienawiścią, nigdy nie odezwał się do niej niegrzecznie. Zanim spojrzał na Axię, przez kilka dobrych chwil wpatrywał się w ziemię.

- Z tego samego powodu, co nie żywię żadnej urazy do Starków – odpowiedział. – Powinienem ich nienawidzić, bo trzymają mnie jako zakładnika. Ale zawsze traktowali mnie miło. Wychowali mnie jak swojego własnego syna. Poza tym, jak ktoś w ogóle mógłby cię nienawidzić?

- Moi bracia mogą. Cersei Lannister zawsze mną pogardzała, tak jak jej syn – odpowiedziała szczerze.

- Cersei Lannister nienawidzi wszystkich poza Jaimem i swoimi bękarcimi dziećmi. A jeśli twoi bracia cię nienawidzą, to tylko dlatego, że walczysz za Robba.

- Obecnie chyba raczej w ogóle nie walczę, prawda? Na pewno nie wtedy, gdy trzymasz mnie zamkniętą, jakbym była małym dzieckiem – powiedziała, mrużąc oczy. Do środka namiotu wszedł strażnik, anonsując przybycie Greatjona Umbera. Kilka sekund później do środka wszedł wysoki mężczyzna o białych włosach owinięty w swoją wspaniałą pelerynę.

- Właśnie szedłem na spotkanie, gdy zauważyłem, że wciąż jesteście aż nazbyt opiekuńczy w stosunku do lady Lannister. Pani – powiedział i skłonił się w jej kierunku, a Axia wysiliła się na delikatny uśmiech.

- Prosiłam, abyś zwracał się do mnie po imieniu – powiedziała cicho, a Greatjon zaśmiał się.

- Przyjmij moje przeprosiny, lady Axio. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, chciałbym zabrać Greyjoy'a, jest mi potrzebny – odpowiedział, a Axia potrząsnęła głową.

- Ależ oczywiście – odrzekła – Mam nadzieję, że tobie się bardziej przyda. – Theon spojrzał na nią zanim wyszedł z namiotu i wskazał na łóżko.

- Ty zostajesz tutaj, rozumiemy się?

- Rozumiemy się – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się i patrząc, jak Theon z niechęcią opuszcza jej namiot. Axia w końcu została sama, tylko w towarzystwie wilkora siedzącego obok niej. Zaczekała jeszcze dwie minuty na wszelko wypadek, gdyby wrócił Theon, a później założyła swoje buty i wyszła z namiotu z Szarym Wichrem u boku.

Padało więcej śniegu niż normalnie, ale Axia pamiętała słowa Robba, że to dopiero początek zimy. Z tego, co mówili żołnierze, słyszała, że to będzie długa zima, dłuższa niż lato, które się właśnie kończyło, a Axia już poczuła chłodny dreszcz, który przeszedł wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. Jej podróż przez obóz nie była długa, wiedziała dokąd zmierza. Szary Wicher próbował zawrócić ją do ciepłego namiotu, ale zignorowała go.

W końcu stanęła u celu swej podróży, którym była klatka, gdzie przetrzymywany był Jaime Lannister. Siedział na środku swej celi z okowami wokół szyi i kajdanami na nadgarstkach. Pilnowało go czterech strażników, którzy posłali Axii ciepłe uśmiechy, gdy tylko ją zobaczyli. Ona także odwdzięczyła się im uśmiechem, ale gdy jej wzrok napotkał blond włosy, uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy.

- Chcę pomówić z więźniem – powiedziała głośno, przyciągając uwagę Jaime'a, który przeniósł na nią swój wzrok.

- Lady Lannister, król wydał nam jasne rozkazy, aby nie wpuszczać cię do środka – odpowiedział jeden ze strażników.

- Rozumiem królewskie rozkazy, Berg, ale muszę z nim pomówić. Możesz mi towarzyszyć, jeśli sobie tego życzysz – zasugerowała, a Berg spojrzał pytająco na pozostałą trójkę strażników, którzy jedynie wzruszyli ramionami w odpowiedzi. – Mam mu coś do powiedzenia i wejdę tam bez względu na to, czy mi pozwolicie czy nie. – Berg westchnął i zaczął otwierać klatkę. Dwóch strażników weszło przed Axią, Berg stanął tuż obok niej, natomiast czwarty mężczyzna pozostał na zewnątrz.

Śnieg padał na wyczerpanego Jaime'a Lannistera, a Axia poczuła satysfakcję, widząc jak bardzo wynędzniał od czasów, gdy oboje mieszkali w Królewskiej Przystani. Pamiętała ich pierwsze spotkanie. Była małą dziewczynką, zaledwie jedenastoletnią, gdy Robert wysłał Jaime'a, by przyprowadził ją oraz resztę dworu do Królewskiej Przystani. Pogardzała Lannisterami nawet jako dziecko. Tywinowi i Cersei zajęło cztery lata przekonanie króla by wydał Axię za mąż za Jaime'a. Axia błagała Roberta na kolanach by nie kazał jej poślubić Jaime'a Lannistera, który był od niej siedemnaście lat starszy. Robert zawsze był dla niej surowy, ale miękł na widok kobiecych łez, a w szczególności łez swojej młodszej siostry. W końcu wyszło na to, że poślubiła przyrodniego brata, Merricka Lannistera. Teraz patrzyła na Jaime'a – wynędzniałego i załamanego, leżącego na ziemi i spoglądającego na nią tym żałosnym spojrzeniem.

- Chyba ci zimno – powiedziała ostro. Nie czuła już żadnej litości w stosunku do tego mężczyzny, tylko obrzydzenie do człowieka, który spiskował przeciwko jej braciom, królestwu, a nawet rodzinie Robba – małemu Branowi, który został okaleczony przez Jaime'a.

- W zimie jest coś zabawnego, zazwyczaj jest wtedy zimno, zwłaszcza im dalej na północ – powiedział, pokazując Axii, że mimo swego marnego wyglądu, wciąż nie stracił zapału i potrafić żartować ze wszystkiego. Ale szybko spoważniał, gdy Berg przystawił mu do szyi koniec swojej włóczni.

- Milady o nic cię nie zapytała, zabawny człowieku – krzyknął Berg, a Axia musiała się uśmiechnąć, słysząc ten komentarz. Jego dwaj starsi bracia zostali zabici przez Jaime'a w Szepczącym Lesie i dla niego osobistym obowiązkiem było pomszczenie ich najlepiej jak potrafił. A to był właśnie jeden z takich momentów.

- Postawcie go – rozkazała, a dwóch strażników złapało Jaime'a i go podniosło tak, że Axia mogła spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Miał ten sam kolor oczy co Merrick, co tylko wzmogło jej nienawiść. Jaime nie zasługiwał na to, by być podobnym do brata i gdyby to od niej zależało, z chęcią wydłubałaby mu te oczy swym nożem umieszczonym w jej bucie.

Ale mimo wszystko potrzebowali go. Bez niego siostry Robba z pewnością zostałyby stracone, a tego nie można było lekceważyć. Więc Axia zamiast sięgnąć po sztylet ukryty w swoim bucie, splunęła prosto jego twarz, a Szary Wicher stojący obok niej, warknął. Położyła dłoń na jego futrze, zmuszając go do pozostania w miejscu, podczas gdy Jaime zrobił krok do tyłu. Minęło kilka chwil zanim odzyskał równowagę i pozbył się śliny ze swych oczu, bo nie mógł używać swoich rąk, ani nie miał co liczyć na pomocną dłoń strażnika.

- Zakładam, że to miało coś wspólnego z moim bratem – spytał, a Axia uniosła dłoń ku jego twarzy, jednak była osłabiona po chorobie, więc uderzenie nie było tak mocne, jakby chciała.

- Nawet nie waż się go tak nazywać – wyszeptała ostro. – Był lepszy od was wszystkich. Od ciebie i twojej siostry dziwki czy kochanki, nawet nie wiem, jak ją nazwać. – Jaime próbował odwrócić wzrok, ale strażnik przytrzymał jego twarz. – To twoi ludzie go zabili, ludzie twojego bękarciego syna zabili moich synów, a pamiętaj, że oni także byli Lannisterami.

- Sam zanurzyłbym miecz w twoim mężu i synach, gdybym tylko mógł – odpowiedział zimno. Axia poczuła ukłucie w sercu, słysząc te słowa.

- Jak możesz tak mówić?

- Zdradził naszą rodzinę, tak jak ty. Także jesteś Lannisterówną, moja droga, nie zapominaj o tym – powiedział, uśmiechając się. Axia ścisnęła mocniej futro wilkora, ale nie po to, by go powstrzymać. W ten sposób powstrzymywała samą siebie.

- Jestem Baratheonem z urodzenia, a Lannisterem z małżeństwa…

- Teraz lepiej pasowałoby słowo: wdowa, nie sądzisz? – poprawił ją, a Axia znów go spoliczkowała.

- Może i jestem Lannisterem z nazwiska, ale nigdy nie będę taka jak ty, twoja siostra, czy wasz ojciec – powiedziała, opierając się na ramieniu Berga, gdy poczuła, że siły ją opuszczają. – Nie jestem potworem, a już na pewno nie jestem morderczynią.

- Ludzie zabijają po to, by przetrwać, bo inaczej sami będą martwi, czego jesteś chyba świadoma.

- Przestań testować granice mojej wytrzymałości, Królobójco – odpowiedziała. – Marrick zabiłby cię już ze sto razy, gdyby nie Robb.

- Ach tak, Król Północy. Powiedz mi, po tym jak mój brat stał się trupem, ile razy wylądowałaś już w łóżku Młodego Wilka? – Oczy Axii zwęziły się, gdy usłyszała ten ohydny komentarz. Szary Wicher zawarczał głośniej.

- Byłam bliska śmierci przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie… - zaczęła, ale Jaime zaśmiał się.

- Tylko to powstrzymywało cię przed rozłożeniem swoich nóg? – Zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował, Axia wyrwała włócznię z rąk Berga i drugim końcem uderzyła Jaime'a w twarz. Krew spłynęła z jego ust, a Axia usłyszała śmiechy na zewnątrz klatki. Dopiero teraz zorientowała się ilu ludzi obserwuje ją, a krew Królobójcy była wystarczającym powodem do podekscytowania.

- Nie przyszłam tu po to, byś znieważał mój honor, honor mojego męża czy mojego króla – powiedziała, podnosząc głos, tak aby każdy mógł ją usłyszeć. Gardło ją zabolało, ale nie miała zamiaru teraz przerywać. – Nie przyszłam po to, by przypomnieć ci, jak obrzydliwą imitacją mężczyzny jesteś, bo zakładam, iż wiesz, że jesteś potwornym tchórzem, który kryje się tylko za swoimi słowami. – W tym momencie Jaime chciał jej przerwać i zaprotestować słowom o jego tchórzostwie, które ubodły go najbardziej.

- Przyszłam po to, Królobójco, by powiedzieć ci, że każdy Lannister, który wpadnie w moje ręce zginie. I nie przestanę, dopóki nie przetnę gardła każdego z was.

Mówiąc to, uderzyła Jaime'a jeszcze raz, a potem oddała włócznię Bergowi i wyszła z klatki i Szarym Wichrem u boku.

* * *

Robb nie był świadomy wydarzeń w obozie. Ledwie wrócił, skierował się do namiotu Axii, gdzie znalazł ją siedzącą na podłodze z kolanami przyciśniętymi do klatki piersiowej i ze znużeniem w oczach. Szybko wszedł do środka, ale Axia uniosła rękę, powstrzymując go.

- Jestem po prostu zmęczona – powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem. Robb próbował zignorować ciemne kręgi pod jej oczami, gdy spojrzała na niego, ciężko wzdychając. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale do namiotu wszedł Theon, ciężko dysząc.

- Powiedziałem, że masz zostać, prawda? – rzekł głośno do Axii. – Powiedziałem jej, Robb, powiedziałem, że ma zostać. Greatjon przyszedł po mnie przed spotkaniem, a ta mała łasica się wykradła. A już na pewno nie pozwoliłem jej pójść zobaczyć się z Jaimem Lannisterem. Powiedziałem, że ma zostać tutaj. – Robb szybko przeniósł spojrzenie na Axię, ale ta odwróciła wzrok. To było wystarczające potwierdzenie prawdziwości słów Theona. Robb wiedział, że Axia nie potrafi zbyt długo usiedzieć w jednym miejscu i to była tylko kwestia czasu, gdy się sprzeciwi i wyjdzie z namiotu, ale zmartwił go cel jej wycieczki.

- W porządku, Theon, poradzę sobie – odpowiedział, a Theon skinął głową i wyszedł z namiotu. Robb przez chwilę wpatrywał się w wyjście, w którym zniknął Theon, a później spojrzał na Axię, marszcząc brwi. – Co do siedmiu piekieł robiłaś u Jaime'a?

- Miałam mu coś do powiedzenia, więc poszłam i powiedziałam – wyszeptała, unikając wzroku Robba i próbując podnieść się z podłogi. Robb pomógł jej, więc podziękowała mu i usiadła na łóżku pokrytym miękkimi futrami.

- To wszystko? – Axia pokiwała tylko głową. – Przecież powiedziałem ci, że masz do niego nie chodzić. Co więcej, kazałem strażnikom przysiąc, że cię nie wpuszczą, nawet jeśli będziesz ich błagała.

- Nie błagałam, więc nie powinieneś ich karać. Weszli tam ze mną, tak samo jak Szary Wicher – powiedziała szybko. W jej głowie zabrzmiała prosząca nuta, gdy próbowała usprawiedliwić niesubordynację ludzi Robba.

- Musisz przestać omijać moje rozkazy – powiedział. – Kiedy wydaję rozkaz moim ludziom, muszę być pewien, że nie zrobisz nic za moimi plecami i nie przekonasz ludzi, by zrobili to samo. Wiesz jak bardzo może to być niebezpiecznie? Dla wszystkich?! – Axia spuściła wzrok na swoje stopy. Zawsze tak robiła, gdy wiedziała, że zawiniła, choć nie potrafiła się do tego przyznać. – Co takiego musiałaś powiedzieć Jaimemu Lannisterowi, że nie mogło to zaczekać do mojego powrotu?

- Nic takiego… Lepiej nie mówić – odrzekła, a Robb stwierdził, że nie warto naciskać.

- Jesteś zmęczona, powinnaś odpoczywać – powiedział, podchodząc i otulając ją kocem. Zauważył, że suknia wręcz wisi na niej i zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo Axia schudła podczas choroby.

- Nie robię nic poza odpoczywaniem – wyszeptała, wpatrując się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt namiotu. Robb usiadł na łóżku obok niej, głaszcząc ją po włosach splecionych w warkocz i opadających na jej ramię. – Próbuję, ale nie mogę znaleźć spokoju, zawsze jestem niespokojna w moich snach.

- Jakich snach? – spytał zaciekawiony.

- Czasem nawet nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie jestem. Byłam tylko w kilku miejscach w Westeros, a teraz wędruję po krainach, o którym tylko czytałam. Czasem jestem sama – przerwała i spojrzała na Robba. – Czasem nie.

- Widujesz Merricka?

- Już nie. Nie, odkąd wyzdrowiałam – powiedziała z bólem w głosie.

- A co z ostatnim razem, gdy śniłaś o nim? – Robb nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zadaniem tego pytania. Axia potrząsnęła głową.

- Dużo myślałam o tym śnie. Był tam, a krajobraz zmieniał się w mojej głowie. W jednej chwili spacerowałam po Winterfell, a w następnej było lato na Żelaznych Wyspach, a jeszcze później byłam w Końcu Burzy. Ostatni raz byłam tam, gdy byłam małą dziewczynką – powiedziała. Robb zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany. – Pamiętasz ten dzień, gdy się poznaliśmy? – spytała, a Robb zmrużył oczy, zdziwiony zmianą tematu rozmowy, ale uśmiechnął się do własnych wspomnień.

- Oczywiście. Myślę, że nie zapomniałbym, nawet gdybym chciał – odpowiedział szczerze. Wspomnienie tego dnia pojawiało się w jego myślach codziennie. Jak mógłby zapomnieć ten moment, gdy jego wzrok po raz pierwsze spoczął na Axii?

- Opowiedz mi – wyszeptała, uważnie go obserwując. Robb nie był pewien co chciała przez to uzyskać, ale lubił wspomnienie tego dnia, a jeśli Axia chciała to usłyszeć z jego ust, to nie miał zamiaru jej odmawiać.

- Pamiętam, że ten dzień był bardziej pracowity niż inne. Matka pilnowała przygotowań do uczty, podczas gdy ja i Jon byliśmy na polowaniu z ojcem. Ustrzeliłem dzika, którego jedliśmy na uczcie i musiałem go wieźć na swoim koniu – opowiadał, a wraz ze słowami w jego umyśle pojawiały się obrazy tamtego dnia. – Zostaliśmy wezwani na zewnątrz, gdy nadjechali goście. Stałem pomiędzy ojcem a Sansą, gdy pojawili się pierwsi jeźdźcy na koniach. Nie dbałem o wspaniałość czy ludzi, którzy się zjawili. Ale mój wzrok spoczął na końcu grupy, gdzie na białym koniu jechała postać. I zobaczyłem ciebie, z włosami prawie tak długimi jak teraz. Wyglądałaś tak wyrafinowanie i dostojnie – powiedział. – I przerażająco. Byłaś najbardziej przerażającą kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. – Axia uśmiechnęła się, a Robb zdał sobie sprawę, że nie widział jej uśmiechu odkąd zachorowała. Był to delikatny i nieśmiały uśmiech, ale najważniejsze, że pojawił się przez chwilę.

- Pamiętam, że byłeś ogolony – powiedziała, wyciągając dłoń i dotykając delikatnie jego zarostu.

- Matka chciała, byśmy wyglądali jak najlepiej – odpowiedział, przedrzeźniając głos matki.

- Podobasz mi się taki, jak teraz. – Robb zachichotał cicho i przymknął na chwilę oczy, czując dotyk jej palców.

- Nie sądzę, byś zamieniła ze mną więcej niż dwa słowa tego wieczoru – powiedział, przypominając sobie surowy wyraz jej twarzy podczas uczty. Spojrzała na niego tylko raz, po tym jak zostali sobie przedstawieni.

- Byłam zła na Cersei, która całą podróż spędziła próbując przekonać Roberta by odesłał mnie i Merricka do Casterly Rock albo do Końca Burzy. Powiedziała, że będzie lepiej dla mnie jeśli będę wychowywała chłopców z dala od miasta.

- Ale zrobiliśmy postęp, gdy następnego dnia zauważyłem cię w ogrodzie. – Axia uśmiechnęła się, bo wspomnienie tego dnia pojawiło się również w jej głowie. Robb kontynuował, przypominając jej, jak bardzo trzęsła się wtedy z zimna, choć owinięta była ciasno w futrzaną pelerynę. Jej włosy splecione byłe w warkocz, tak samo jak teraz, ale wtedy jej twarz była pełniejsza i ozdobiona uśmiechem.

Nie mógł powiedzieć tego na głos, ale Axia była najpiękniejszą kobieta, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkał. Poznał wiele piękności, które przyspieszały bicie serca u mężczyzny. Piękności, dla których jednego spojrzenia, mężczyzna byłby gotów umrzeć. Ale Axia była piękna w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Wiedział to, odkąd ją poznał. Robb był młody i nie wiedział, jak smakuje miłość i nigdy nawet nie spodziewał się, że się zakocha. Ale to się zmieniło, gdy Axia ujęła jego dłoń i zatańczyła z nim, gdy odsunął zbłąkany kosmyk włosów z jej twarzy i gdy wymówiła jego imię. Uczucie, jakie zaczął żywić w stosunku do tej kobiety było głębokie, przytłaczające i namiętne. Jednak nie było nic bardziej tragicznego niż fakt, że musi zachować swoje uczucia tylko dla siebie, szczególnie z dala od oczu tych, którzy już zauważyli, że polubił Axię bardziej niż powinien.

Ale łatwo było odsunąć to na bok i udawać przyjaźń, bo Axia stała się ulubienicą wszystkich w obozie. Może nie była najpiękniejszą kobietą dla wszystkich mężczyzn, ale bez trudu polubili ją dzięki jej wrodzonemu urokowi. Jej włosy były czarne jak pióro kruka, a jej oczy błyszczały jak lód na jej porcelanowej skórze. Wyglądała na delikatną osóbkę, ale zaskoczyła wszystkich, włącznie z Robbem, gdy uniosła łuk i trafiła idealnie w cel. Była groźna także z mieczem, ale z łukiem była zabójcza. Jej strzała przeszyłaby serce każdego, kto zagrażałby osobie, na której Axii zależało.

Robb był delikatnie mówiąc zszokowany, gdy Merrick pojawił się w obozie, chętny by przyrzec wierność Robbowi i jego sprawie. Merrick stał się nie tylko jego bliskim sprzymierzeńcem, ale także przyjacielem, na którym Robbowi zależało. To tylko komplikowało sytuację, bo Robb znając doskonale swoje uczucia względem Axii czuł, że zdradza ich oboje. Nawet teraz nie mógł nic jej powiedzieć, nie mógł nawet zasugerować swoich uczuć, bo to byłoby zszarganie pamięci o Merricku. Jakikolwiek ruch względem Axii wyglądałby teraz na egoistyczny i bez serca. A Robb nie zdradziłby własnego honoru, ani honoru ludzi, którzy za nim podążali.

- Kiedy cię poznałam i rozmawiałam z tobą kilka razy podczas mojego pobytu w Winterfell – zaczęła Axia, przerywając jego wspomnienia i wewnętrzny monolog. – Wiedziałam, że dokonasz wielkich rzeczy. Tak bardzo przypominasz mi twojego ojca. Zawsze był taki miły, taki honorowy. Jesteś taki sam jak on – powiedziała cicho, opierając głowę o poduszkę i wzdychając. – Przepraszam, że to przywołuję. Nie chciałam… - Robb potrząsnął głową.

- Nie szkodzi, lubię słuchać, jak ludzie o nim mówią – przyznał. To była prawda, Robb lubił słuchać wspomnień o swoim ojcu, o tym, jaki był w stosunku do innych ludzi. Kochał te historie opowiadane przez innych ludzi, bo pomimo tych przestępstw, o które został oskarżony w Królewskiej Przystani, nikt inny nie mógł powiedzieć złego słowa o Nedzie Starku. Tak jak Axia. Było na tym świecie wielu ludzi, którzy byli honorowi i dobrzy jak jego ojciec, na przykład Merrick i Axia.

- Nigdy ci tego nie mówiłam, ale… - zaczęła mówić, delikatnie dotykając jego dłoni. – Tydzień wcześniej, zanim Joffrey skazał go… Zanim uciekliśmy z miasta razem z Merrickiem, rozmawiałam z twoim ojcem. – Robb uniósł wzrok znad ich splecionych dłoni i spojrzał Axii w oczy, dostrzegając w nich poczucie winy.

- Co powiedział?

- Powiedział, abym poszła do ciebie. Obiecał, że nas nie skrzywdzisz. Merrick i ja chcieliśmy uciec, byliśmy przerażeni i nieważne, co zrobiłam… - Axia przerwała, zamykając oczy, a po jej policzku spłynęła łza. – Robb, nieważne, co powiedziałam, nie potrafiłam go przekonać do ucieczki. Błagałam go w lochach, mówiłam, że znajdę jakiś sposób, ale ciągle odmawiał. Powiedział, że musi zostać dla Sansy i Aryi. – Imiona sióstr Robba ukłuły jego serce, a po jego ciele rozlało się poczucie winy. – Tak mi przykro – powiedziała Axia, a jej oczy pełne były prawdziwego żalu. Robb potrząsnął głową i ujął twarz Axii w swoje dłonie.

- Nic nie mogłaś zrobić – odrzekł. – Nie obwiniaj siebie o to. To Joffrey skierował w niego miecz, nie ty.

- Ale mogłam mu pomóc. Powinnam go zmusić do ucieczki.

- Nigdy nie zostawiłby moich sióstr – odpowiedział Robb doskonale wiedząc, jak zareagowałby Ned, gdyby to Robb próbował pomóc mu uciec.

- Ja także nie powinnam ich zostawiać. Po prostu…

- Proszę, kochana, nie rób tego – wyszeptał, całując czubek jej głowy, gdy łzy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach. Ta Axia była inna niż ta, którą dotychczas znał. Od śmierci Merricka cały czas płakała i wpatrywała się w bliżej nieokreślony punkt godzinami, ledwie tykając jedzenie. Axia, którą znał, nigdy nie płakała. Teraz była załamana, a Robb tak bardzo chciał jej pomóc i znów zobaczyć uśmiech na jej twarzy i tę iskrę w oku.

Ale obawiał się, że to już nie będzie możliwe.

* * *

Nad obozem wstawał dopiero świt, ale w samym obozie już wrzało jak w ulu, bo wszyscy pakowali i przenosili wszystko. Axia również – jej namiot już był złożony, a ona sama pakowała swoje suknie, które i tak już były na nią zbyt luźne. Zawsze była szczupła, ale teraz była wręcz chuda i czuła się trochę niezręcznie w tym obcym ciele - miała problemy z chodzeniem, schylaniem się, a czasem nawet z oddychaniem.

Nienawidziła tego.

To czyniło ją słabą w oczach wszystkich, a przede wszystkim w oczach tych, którzy i tak już kwestionowali jej bezpieczeństwo tutaj. Ale nie zamierzała się poddawać. Obiecała to Robbowi tak jak obiecała Merrickowi – była tutaj z pewnego powodu i nie zamierzała łamać danej obietnicy. Teraz pozostał jej tylko Robb i nie zamierzała się poddawać, podczas gdy on jej najbardziej potrzebował. Słowa Merricka mogły się jej tylko przyśnić, ale nie potrafiła się ich pozbyć ze swojej głowy. _Możesz pomóc mu być Królem_ _Północy_. A w tym stanie jedynie mu przeszkadzała.

Próbowała podnieść skrzynię z ziemi, ale okazało się, że miała w sobie jeszcze mniej siły niż sądziła i skrzynia ledwie drgnęła ze swojego miejsca na śniegu. O tej porze wciąż było jeszcze ciemno, a szare chmury nie przepuszczały żadnych promieni słońca. Axia nawet nie zauważyła, gdy ktoś podszedł do niej, wyrwał uchwyty skrzyni z jej rąk i z łatwością podniósł skrzynię. Axia odwróciła się szybko i dostrzegła Robba, który w tym momencie powinien już być w drodze do Riverrun.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytała, przytrzymując się wozu i prostując się. Robb zmierzył wzrokiem jej sylwetkę, a później spojrzał na jej twarz.

- Powinienem zadać ci to samo pytanie. Dlaczego nie odpoczywasz już w wozie? – spytał, a Axia poczuła przypływ złości, gdy zakwestionował jej poczynania. Może faktycznie spakowanie sukien zajęło jej zbyt dużo czasu, ale potrafiła sama o siebie zadbać. Robb nie mógł zobaczyć, jaka jest słaba, bo inaczej odeśle ją daleko stąd.

- Potrafię o siebie zadbać – wymamrotała i wyrwała poduszkę z rąk Robba, którą właśnie podnosił. Robb uśmiechnął się.

- Miałem na myśli tylko to, że już prawie skończyliśmy pakowanie wszystkiego, a ty zrobiłaś wystarczająco dużo dzisiejszego ranka. Berg powiedział mi, że odmówiłaś mu, gdy chciał ci pomóc.

- Nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy, aby spakować suknie i peleryny. To przecież w końcu zajęcie dla kobiety, a nie dla mężczyzny – odpowiedziała, a Robb potrząsnął głową.

- Oni chcą ci tylko pomóc. Nikt nie lubi patrzeć, jak się męczysz.

- To tylko dlatego, że jestem tu jedyną dziewczyną, wiem. Patrzą na mnie jak na kruchego motyla, ale Robb… - Axia przerwała, łapiąc oddech, bo poczuła, jak kręci się w jej głowie i mocniej oparła się o wóz. – Nie jestem słaba.

- Przykro mi, kochana, ale w tym momencie jesteś – powiedział rzeczowo. Axia zmarszczyła brwi i próbowała ominąć Robba, ale ten tylko złapał ją za ramiona i przyciągnął do siebie. Złapała go za ramiona, próbując utrzymać równowagę. – Nie masz się czego wstydzić. Wszyscy wiemy jaka jesteś twarda, nie musisz nic udowadniać.

- Nic nie próbuję udowadniać – skłamała. Uwolniła się w jego uścisku i wolno zaczęła iść wzdłuż wozu, rozglądając się wokół. Owinęła się szczelniej peleryną, gdy wiatr zawiał mocniej. – Gdzie jest mój koń? Poprosiłam Berga już jakąś godzinę temu, by mi go przyprowadził. – Popatrzyła na Robba, a ten tylko westchnął.

- Nie jesteś gotowa do konnej jazdy. Próbowałaś wczoraj i prawie spadłaś z konia – przypomniał Axii. Pamiętała. Szczerze mówiąc robiła wszystko, byleby zapomnieć to żenujące wspomnienie poprzedniego dnia. Axia wychowała się jeżdżąc konno, więc nie powinna teraz wyglądać na koniu tak beznadziejnie. Ale wyglądała.

- Więc jak dostanę się do Riverrun, Wasza Miłość, jeśli nie mogę dosiąść mojej klaczy? – spytała, a Robb ujął ją za rękę i poprowadził ją w stronę swojego ogiera, Bayarda.

- Zabierzesz się królewskim transportem oczywiście – zażartował, ale Axia nie znalazła nic zabawnego w tej sytuacji. Szary Wicher drapał się za uchem, a Bayard zarżał, jakby wiedział, że to o nim mowa.

- Nie potrzebuję partnera do jazdy na koniu.

- Ale będziesz takiego miała – powiedział ostro Robb, gdy oboje stanęli u boku Bayarda, a Axia spojrzała w niebieskie oczy Robba. Biła z nich stanowczość i nawet gdy Axia otworzyła usta chcąc coś powiedzieć, Robb zignorował ją, umieszczając swe dłonie odziane w rękawice pod jej pachami i z łatwością podniósł Axię i posadził ją w siodle. Szybko złapała się siodła i poprawił suknię, aby jej buty nie wystawały spod sukni. Gdy Robb usiadł za nią, Axia rozejrzała się wokół, szukając Eowyn, swojej klaczy i znalazła ją u boku Greatjona i jego syna. Nie chciała jej tam zostawiać, ale gdy spojrzała prosząco na Robba, ten zignorował ją i złapał cugle.

Podróżowali z dużą grupą żołnierzy, generałów i chorągwiami Robba. Wozy miały dotrzeć do Riverrun tuż za nimi. Przez pierwszą godzinę podróży Axia wymyśliła długą listę skarg, które zamierzała z siebie wyrzucić. Nie lubiła mieć partnera do jazdy konnej, nie lubiła zostawiać Eowyn samej bez jeźdźcy, nie lubiła tych spojrzeń żołnierzy, którzy uśmiechali się, gdy jechała obok Robba. Ale nie wypowiedziała ich głośno, zauważając, że było jej nawet wygodnie w objęciach Robba. Nie bała się, że spadnie, bo ramiona Robba były opiekuńczo owinięte wokół jej talii. Pozwoliła sobie oprzeć się o jego tors, odchyliła głowę i spojrzała w niebo.

Ponad ich głowami leciały ptaki zmierzając na północ. Niebo pokrywały ciemne chmury, które nie zniknęły ani na chwilę odkąd się obudziła. Axia przekręciła głowę i spojrzała na Robba.

- Czy kiedykolwiek marzyłaś o tym, aby latać? – zapytał cicho, a Axia potrząsnęła głową i oparła się o klatkę piersiową Robba.

- Nie – odpowiedziała szczerze. Robb wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Większość ludzi, których znał, pragnęła potrafić latać. Ale nie ona. – Kiedy byłam dzieckiem, Renly zmuszał mnie, bym udawała kruka. Miałam wtedy chyba sześć lat. Wysyłał przeze mnie wiadomości do swoich przyjaciół, przywiązywał pergamin do mojej nogi, popychał i mówił „leć kruku, leć". Nienawidziłam tego.

- Nie wygląda na kochającego brata. Axia, którą znam nie pozwoliłaby siebie popychać – powiedział, a dziewczyna skinęła głową.

- Za trzecim razem miałam dość. Gdy mnie popchnął, upadłam na ziemię i rozcięłam sobie wargę i starłam skórę z kolan. Wyciągnęłam nóż ukryty w moim bucie i przystawiłam do jego gardła – odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie oniemiałego Renly'ego. – Powiedziałam mu, że jeśli jeszcze raz mnie popchnie to obetnę mu palce.

- To bardziej przypomina ciebie – zaśmiał się Robba. – Gwałtowna, nieugięta.

- Za moją wrogość możesz winić moich braci – odrzekła. To była prawda, to dzięki nim czasem bywała niemiła. Ale z czasem nauczyła się być lady Axią Baratheon i wojownikiem jednocześnie.

- Dzięki nim jest więcej do lubienia – poprawił ją Robb. – Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdybyś była uległą panienką. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nawet bym cię nie zauważył.

- Nie jestem taką pięknością jak Cersei czy Sansa – przyznała, ale Robb potrząsnął głową.

- Nie bądź próżna, Axia. Nie powiem ci, że jesteś piękna tylko po to, byś mogła usłyszeć to z moich ust – odezwał się z uśmiechem na ustach. Axia z całych sił starała się nie uśmiechnąć, ale nie udało się jej to i kąciki jej ust powędrowały w górę. Odwróciła głowę, chowając twarz w futra peleryny i skrywając uśmiech.

Jej wzrok napotkał jeźdźca obok, którym był Roose Bolton, lord Dreadfort, więc Axia natychmiast przestała się uśmiechać. Roose Bolton był trudnym mężczyzną, Axia odkąd była małym dzieckiem słyszała opowieści o jego barbarzyństwach. Niania opowiadała jej i Renly'emu straszne historie o torturach przeprowadzanych przez jego rodzinę. Ale gdy go po raz pierwszy zobaczyła była zdumiona jego delikatnym wyglądem. Nie miał żadnych blizn, żadnej ponurej miny, która powinna gościć na jego twarzy. Był mężczyzną o jasnym spojrzeniu i prawie miłym wyrazem twarzy. Nawet teraz, gdy jechał obok nich, uśmiechał się delikatnie, co było jeszcze gorsze, zdaniem Axii, niż gdyby uśmiechał się złowieszczo.

- Wasza Miłość – odezwał się, spoglądając na Robba.

- Bolton – odpowiedział i niezauważalnie skinął głową.

- Lady Lannister – powiedział, patrząc na Axię swymi oczami w kolorze stali. – Proszę o wybaczenie, ale nie miałem jeszcze okazji by złożyć ci kondolencji z powodu przedwczesnej śmierci twego męża. – Axia drgnęła lekko i wyprostowała się, odsuwając się od Robba. – Był honorowym mężczyzną i to był dla mnie zaszczyt służyć królowi Robbowi u jego boku.

- Dziękuję, lordzie Bolton – odpowiedziała i zamilkła, wpatrując się przed siebie. Bolton wciąż jechał u ich boku i dyskutował z Robbem na temat ostatnich postępów oraz floty, którą Theon obiecał przyprowadzić od swego ojca. Axia próbowała ich nie słuchać, jednak jej ciekawość zwyciężyła. Chciała znać ich plany dotyczące wojny i tego, co ma się wydarzyć po tej bezcelowej wyprawie do Riverrun, skąd było tylko dalej do ich pierwotnego celu – Casterly Rock.

- Wielka szkoda, że twojej matki nie będzie na koronacji – dodał Roose, zmieniając temat, a Axia poczuła jak Robb napiął mięśnie, słysząc ten komentarz. Przesunął się lekko w siodle, obejmując ciaśniej Axię i nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wpatruje się w śnieg na drodze.

- Była potrzebna gdzieś indziej – odpowiedział Robb, próbując utrzymać swoje „królewskie" opanowanie.

- Ach tak, jako negocjatorka z Renlym Baratheonem – odrzekł Roose ze słodkim uśmiechem, który Axia uchwyciła kącikiem oczu. – Może powinniśmy zaprosić go na twoją koronację, skoro mamy już jednego Baratheona – powiedział, spoglądając na Axię, ale ona nie odpowiedziała. Także wzmocniła uścisk, chwytając w dłonie skraj siodła i zaciskając zęby.

- Moja matka zamierza przedyskutować warunki pokoju i zaproponować połączenie sił. Renly jest mądrym mężczyzną i możemy mieć tylko nadzieję, iż wie, że Axia do niego nie powróci, ale będzie walczyć za słuszną sprawę – rzekł Robb, a Axia poczuła dumę z tak elokwentnej odpowiedzi.

- Czy twoja rodzina weźmie udział w koronacji w Riverrun, lordzie Bolton? – spytała, przełamując napięcie pomiędzy mężczyznami. Roose spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się chłodno, a Axia zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż myśli o słowach Robba wypowiedzianych przez niego w jej obronie.

- Tak, moja żona oraz moi synowie i córki podróżują już od ponad dwóch tygodni. W ciągu najbliższych dni powinni dotrzeć do Riverrun. Nas czekają tylko dwa dni drogi, ale minął już prawie rok odkąd ostatni raz widziałem moją rodzinę. To błogosławieństwo, móc ich ujrzeć ponownie – odpowiedział. – Nie ma to jak błogosławieństwo własnej rodziny, prawda? – zapytał i odjechał szybko, a Axia patrzyła jak odjeżdża, marząc o strzeleniu z łuku prosto w jego głowę za taki komentarz. Robb przyciągnął ją z powrotem do swojej klatki piersiowej doskonale wyczuwając jej wściekłość.

- Nie słuchaj go. Nigdy nie jest zadowolony, dopóki nie zrówna kogoś z błotem albo nie doprowadzi do płaczu jakiegoś dziecka czy kobiety – wyszeptał Robb do ucha Axii.

- Nie podoba mi się sposób w jaki przemawiał do ciebie. Nie powinien w ten sposób mówić do króla – powiedziała poważnie. Odwróciła głowę, aby ujrzeć twarz Robba i zobaczyła jak ten kiwa głową.

- Tak, ale… - zaczął, ale Axia położyła dłonie na jego rękach i pociągnęła za cugle, zmuszając Bayarda do odwrócenia się, tak by Robb mógł zobaczyć tysiące ludzi podążających za nimi.

- To są twoi ludzie, Robb, którzy walczą dla ciebie. Są tutaj, bo w ciebie wierzą – powiedziała, pokazując mu tysiące żołnierzy, generałów, lordów i rycerzy na koniach, którzy byli tutaj dla niego. – Jesteś ich przywódcą, musisz ich poprowadzić. Nie możesz pozwolić im chodzić po tobie, jak gdybyś był błotem pod ich butami. Nie jesteś teraz im równy i nie jesteś dzieckiem Robb. Jesteś Królem Północy. Więc bądź ich królem.

Robb patrzył się im przez kilka minut, a potem spojrzał na Axię. Popatrzył jej prosto w oczy z taką intensywnością, która ją prawie przestraszyła. Czyż nie zawsze wybiegała do przodu, przekraczała granice, nawet gdy Merrick ostrzegał ją by tego nie robiła? Nie była pewna, czy to był przypadek, ale poczuła się przytłoczona spojrzeniem tych niebieskich oczu koloru morza. Ale nie odwróciła wzroku, wpatrując się w te oczy dopóki Robb nie wyjął cugli w jej rąk i nie poprowadził Bayarda we właściwym kierunku.

Cieszyła się, że ta wymiana spojrzeń została zerwana, bo gdyby trwała dłużej Axia obawiała się, że mogłaby się jej spodobać intensywność spojrzenia Robba Starka. A nie powinna.

* * *

Komnata była zatłoczona, nawet bardziej niż dwa tygodnie temu gdy był tutaj odwiedzić dziadka. Hoster Tully był chory i mimo że teraz był w najlepszej formie od dwóch lat, Robb czuł litość dla tego mężczyzny będącego najbliższym krewnym jego matki. Robb czuł także szacunek względem niego i jego największych czynów. A bez jego obecności w wielkiej sali fortecy Riverrun Robb czułby się jeszcze bardziej samotny niż kiedykolwiek.

Stał w końcu długiego stołu, jednego z blisko pięćdziesięciu podczas trzeciej uczty od jego przyjazdu tutaj. Jutro będzie stał tutaj przed tymi ludźmi i zostanie ogłoszony królem. Złoży przysięgę tym ludziom, że będzie za nich walczył i że będzie nawet gotów umrzeć dla nich. Ale w tym momencie siedział tutaj i większość jego towarzyszy była dla niego obca. Robb czuł się tak młodo, tak niegodnie i tak nieodpowiednio. Rozpoczął tę wojnę, by pomścić swego ojca, zwołał chorągwie by pomścić zachowanie względem ludzi Północy. A oni w jakiś sposób ogłosili go Królem Północy.

Starał się słuchać wuja Edmure'a, który przemawiał szybko i często podczas uczty. Stoły ustawione były wzdłuż wielkiej sali, a grana muzyka poprawiała nieco nastroje, jako że na zewnątrz padał ciężki śnieg. Robb pomyślał, że to już prawie zima. Rozejrzał się wokół i nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatnio widział tak dużo kobiet jednocześnie. Uczty w Winterfell nigdy nie były tak duże, a już na pewno nie było na nich tyle kobiet. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że Sansie na pewno by się spodobało – już widział jej uśmiech na widok tych młodych, modnych panien. Jednak Robb mógłby się obyć bez nich. Uwielbiał towarzystwo kobiet, jednak to już było nieco przytłaczające. Gapienie się, flirtowanie – tego było zbyt wiele.

A całość była zbyt głośna dla niego.

Był gotów opuścić salę i znaleźć sobie jakieś spokojne na resztę nocy i wrócić dopiero rano. Ale gdy zaczął szukać sobie drogi ucieczki jego wzrok napotkał osobę, której obecności bardzo mu brakowało od przyjazdu do Riverrun. Usprawiedliwiał sam siebie, gdy odszedł od stołu i ruszył w kierunku parkietu, gdzie Axia przeciskała się przez tłum ubrana w ciemnozieloną suknię. Wyglądała na lekko zmęczoną, ale uśmiechnęła się, gdy została zatrzymana przez kilka osób i wciągnięta do rozmowy. Robb stał jakieś pięć stóp od niej, gdy Axia go dostrzegła. Poczuł, jak jego serce przyspiesza, gdy Axia spojrzała w jego kierunku. Jej uśmiech zastąpiło zaskoczenie, ale uśmiech powrócił wraz z delikatnym rumieńcem na jej twarzy. Robb poczuł jak się nieco odpręża w tych przytłaczających go warunkach. Axia wyciągnęła dłoń ku niemu, a Robb ujął ją i przyciągnął dziewczynę bliżej, stając z nią twarzą w twarz. Oboje westchnęli z ulgą.

- Wygląda na to, że jesteś tu bardzo popularny – wyszeptała mu do ucha, a Robb się zaśmiał. – A już na pewno wśród kobiet – dodała. – Kilka z nich zapytało mnie, czy jestem twoją siostrą. – Robb nie mógł się powstrzymać i pomyślał, że sam pomysł Axii jako jego siostry jest śmieszny.

- Zaprzeczyłaś oczywiście? – zapytał, a Axia skinęła głową.

- Myślę, że nasza obecna pozycja wyglądałaby nieco dziwnie, gdybym nie zaprzeczyła – odpowiedziała, gdy Robb ujął ją za rękę.

- Pokażemy im, jak się tańczy na Północy? – zapytał, a Axia zmarszczyła brwi, zmieszana.

- Nie jestem z Północy – odpowiedziała, a Robb zbliżył usta do jej ucha i wyszeptał:

- Ale tańczysz jak prawdziwa dziewczyna z Północy – powiedział, a ton jego głosu był bardziej intymny niż zamierzał. Obwinił za to ilość wypitego wina.

- Jeśli tego sobie życzysz – odpowiedziała, tak jak zawsze na jego prośby. Robb nie zwrócił uwagi na jej niechętny ton głosu i dał sygnał muzykom. Spojrzał Axii prosto w oczy, czekając na muzykę.

- Właśnie tego… sobie życzę – odpowiedział. Na twarz Axii opadł kosmyk jej ciemnych włosów, a Robb wyciągnął dłoń i odgarnął jej włosy za ucho. Gdy muzyka zaczęła grać, Robb z łatwością przypomniał sobie kroki, a Axia podążała za nim, tak jak podczas całej ich znajomości. Nawet się uśmiechnęła, gdy ich ręce się spotkały podczas wykonywania obrotu.

- Kilka twoich potencjalnych żon właśnie weszło do sali. Wybrałeś już, która niewinna panna zabierze dziewictwo królowi? – wyszeptała Axia do jego ucha, a Robb momentalnie przeniósł wzrok z obojczyka i ust Axii na wejście do sali, gdzie lord Walder Frey eskortował właśnie siedem swoich córek. Ale Robb był bardziej zainteresowany kobietą, która ośmieliła się wyszeptać mu do ucha jego seksualne podboje, albo raczej ich brak.

- Dlaczego sądzisz, że jestem prawiczkiem, pani? – zapytał i obrócił Axię w tańcu, a potem jeszcze raz, gdy się uśmiechnęła.

- Pamiętam, jak to jest być dziewicą, więc wiem, jak to wygląda. Ten stan nerwowości, który zawsze ci towarzyszy, aż do pierwszego razu – powiedziała, a jej gorący oddech owionął jego ucho. Robb poczuł, jak jego ciało odpowiada na te słowa, jakże nieodpowiednie podczas rozmowy na sali, w trakcie uczty. – Jesteś prawiczkiem, Robb, bo nigdy jeszcze nie kochałeś się z kobietą. Ale nie żeby któraś z córek Waltera Frey'a miała coś przeciwko. Tak długo, jak któraś z nich będzie twoją żoną, będzie szczęśliwa nosząc twoje nazwisko i tytuł królowej.

- Więc to takie proste – odpowiedział kpiąco. Oczywiście, że to nie było proste, w żadnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Robb nie miał żadnej chęci, aby poślubić jedną z córek Frey'a. Nawet gdy na nie patrzył, żadna nie przyciągnęła jego uwagi. Najmłodsza miała zaledwie trzynaście lat, podczas gdy najstarsza była prawie w wieku jego matki. Niektóre były niziutkie, a inne nawet wyższe od Robba. Jego matka powiedziała, że jedna z nich była wystarczająco odpowiednia, a Robb natychmiast zauważył, o którą dziewczynę jej chodziło. Ale Robb nie poczuł nic, patrząc na nią, zwłaszcza że u jego boku znajdowała się jego ciemnowłosa przyjaciółka.

- Zainteresowała się któraś? – spytała Axia, już się nie uśmiechając, ale koncentrując się na tańcu. Co kilka chwil spoglądała ponad ramieniem Roba na córki Frey'a, które uważnie obserwowały Robba. – One wyglądają na zainteresowane tobą.

- Tak jak powiedziałaś, one chcę tylko mojego tytułu, prawda? – odrzekł, ale Axia potrząsnęła głową.

- Chyba nie dlatego wodzą za tobą maślanymi oczyma, Wasza Miłość – powiedziała, gdy ich dłonie spotkały się ponownie. Uniosła suknię nad ziemię, robiąc tradycyjne przejście w tańcu, ale Robb przyłapał ją na liczeniu kroków. – Patrzą na ciebie, bo nie dowierzają swojemu szczęściu.

- Szczęściu? – zapytał Robb z ciekawością. Dziewczęta patrzyły na niego takim wzrokiem, który widział zaledwie kilka razy w życiu, jeszcze na długo przed tym, zanim został królem.

- Mają okazję poślubić nie tylko króla – wyszeptała Axia, zbliżając się do Robba. Potem zrobiła krok w tył, a następnie znów zbliżyła się do Robba, zgodnie z krokami tradycyjnego tańca. – Ale króla, który jest także młody i przystojny. To błogosławieństwo od bogów. – Axia dygnęła, gdy piosenka się skończyła, a Robb skłonił się przed nią, ostrożnie rozważając jej słowa. Nigdy wcześniej nie usłyszał z jej ust komplementu na temat swojego wyglądu, ale to nie było coś, na co zwracał uwagę. Wiedział doskonale, że Axia nie dba o wygląd zewnętrzny. Często odpychała od siebie atrakcyjnych mężczyzn, którzy próbowali zwrócić jej uwagę.

- Więc to tylko kwestia zawężenia wyboru, który nie powinien być trudnym zadaniem – wymamrotał i zobaczył, jak Axia próbuje ukryć uśmiech, gdy tak stali po zakończonym tańcu. Dygnęła raz jeszcze, starając się na nie przyciągać uwagi. Gdy wymijała Robba, przystanęła obok niego i wyszeptała:

- Pamiętaj, że jesteś teraz królem i możesz mieć każdą kobietę na tej sali bez mrugnięcia okiem – powiedziała cicho zanim zniknęła w tłumie. Robb był ostrożny i nie pozwolił sobie poszukać Axii wzrokiem. Odwrócił się i wrócił na swoje miejsce wśród wysoko urodzonych lordów i pań. Rozejrzał się wokół i zauważył, że kilka kobiet spogląda na niego znad swoich pucharów z winem czy znad ramion swoich partnerów w tańcu. Ale Robb nie dbał o te spojrzenia. Jedyne spojrzenie, którego pragnął było skierowane teraz na Greatjona Umbera, gdy ta dwójka rozmawiała po drugiej stronie stołu. Axia nie spojrzała ani razu w jego kierunku i gdyby Robb nie znał jej lepiej, mógłby poczuć się nieco zazdrosny.

Obserwował, jak jej usta poruszają się podczas rozmowy, a jej oczy błyszczą w świetle pochodni i rozważał jej ostatnie słowa. _Jesteś teraz królem, możesz mieć teraz_ _każdą kobietę bez_ _mrugnięcia okiem_. To nie była prawda. Zbytnio zaufała jego urokowi. Miała rację, był prawiczkiem, a prawiczek nie jest mężczyzną, przed którym mdleją kobiety – dziewczęta może, ale nie kobiety. I nie mógł mieć każdej kobiety, której chciał.

Była tylko jedna kobieta, której pragnął, a ona zawsze będzie poza jego zasięgiem.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

Noc była spokojna.

Śnieżyca ustąpiła, ale gruba warstwa śniegu wciąż pokrywała całą fortecę i jej okolice. Niebo jednak było czyste, a jasny księżyc zaglądał przez okna komnaty. Robb leżał całkowicie rozbudzony na swoim łóżku, ogarnięty niepokojem. Powodów jego niepokoju było wiele. Ogień w kominku już dawno wygasł, a chłód ogarnął jego ciało pod stosem koców z futer. Innym powodem byli strażnicy stojący na zewnątrz. Świadomość, że stoją tuż za drzwiami nie sprawiała, że czuł się bezpieczniej. To miecz w ręku dawał mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Teraz czuł się bardziej jak więzień.

Oprócz tego był oczywiście jego czarny kruk.

To była pierwsza bezchmurna noc odkąd zaczęła się zima. Bezchmurna noc oznaczała niebo pełne gwiazd otaczających jasno świecący księżyc. W taką noc jego myśli same wędrowały ku kruczoczarnej piękności.

Odrzucił na bok ciężkie futro i wstał. Ubrał się ciepło, narzucił na siebie własną pelerynę i wyszedł na korytarz. Spędził dobrych kilka chwil na przekonywaniu strażników by zostali na swoich miejscach po czym ruszył przez labirynt korytarzy, by dotrzeć do właściwych drzwi. Latem bardziej przypominało to ogród, teraz jednak były to tylko zmarznięte drzewa pod śniegiem.

Znalazł ją siedzącą pod drzewem znajdującym się w centrum. Kiedy po raz pierwszy przybył do Riverrun był zaskoczony, znajdując tutaj boży gaj, bo matka przecież wychowywała się w wierze nowych bogów. Ale czardrzewo było tutaj, a teraz u jego stóp siedziała Axia szczelnie owinięta futrem i spoglądająca w niebo, szukając na nim gwiazd. To była jedna z tych rzadkich chwil, gdy chmury nie zakrywały nieba, więc Axia mogła się wpatrywać w gwiazdy. Tak dużo czasu spędziła, obserwując ciemne niebo, dorastając w Końcu Burzy, teraz mogła podziwiać piękno gwieździstej nocy.

Śnieg zaskrzypiał pod stopami Robba, ujawniając jego obecność. Mimo że Axia nie spojrzała w jego kierunku, wyciągnęła nóż całkowicie świadoma czyjejś obecności. Gdy odwróciła się i ujrzała Robba, schowała nóż z powrotem w swoim bucie. Axia zmieniła pozycję, a Robbowi oddech zamarł w gardle, gdy przez chwilę mógł podziwiać nogę Axii w całej okazałości. Jednak moment ten szybko minął. Robb ujął dłoń Axii i pomógł jej wstać. Jej płaszcz i włosy całe pokryte były białym puchem.

- Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę – powiedział i uśmiechnął się. Chłodne zimowe powietrze owiewało jego ciało chronione jedynie przez grubą pelerynę. Zauważył, że Axia drży delikatnie i zdał sobie sprawę, że ubrana jest jedynie w koszulę nocną i swą pelerynę. Robb potrząsnął głową. – Znów chcesz zachorować? – zapytał ostro, zdejmując pelerynę i chcąc owinąć nią Axię, jednak dziewczyna powstrzymała go.

- Nie, tobie jest bardziej potrzebne, a poza tym nie jestem tutaj zbyt długo – powiedziała zmęczonym głosem. Robb przyglądał się jej twarzy, zastanawiając się czy przypadkiem już się nie rozchorowała. – Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć, Robb. Wszystko w porządku. Czuję się dużo lepiej niż przez ostatnie tygodnie.

- Jak ominęłaś strażników? – zapytał, klękając przed czardrzewem, tak jak to robił setki razy wcześniej. Axia uklękła obok niego, kładąc dłonie na korze pnia.

- Powinnam zapytać cię o to samo – odpowiedziała, posyłając Robbowi mały uśmiech. – Moi są wciąż pijani po uczcie – przyznała. – To nie był problem, by ich ominąć.

- A powinien być – odrzekł, a Axia wzruszyła ramionami.

- Musiałam zobaczyć gwiazdy. Wiesz przecież, że nie mogę spać podczas takich nocy – odpowiedziała, a Robb skinął głową.

- Tak, wiem. Dlatego czułem, że cię tu zastanę – wyszeptał.

- Tak naprawdę to przyprowadził mnie tu sen – powiedziała cicho, a Robb obserwował jak Axia wodzi palcami po pniu drzewa, jak delikatnie stuka paznokciami w korę.

- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – zapytał, ale Axia nie odpowiedziała od razu. Dalej wodziła palcami po korze drzewa, odpowiedziała dopiero gdy napotkała wzrok Robba.

- Śnię ten sam sen od kilku nocy. Ten sam sen, który miałam zanim się obudziłam, zanim wyzdrowiałam – wyjaśniła i odsunęła dłonie od czardrzewa. – Zawsze zaczyna się tak samo. Biegnę przez gęsty las, ziemia czasem pokryta jest śniegiem, a czasem to tylko trawa. Ale biegnę, uciekam jak gdyby coś mnie goniło. Słyszę szepty drzew, ale ich nie rozumiem. Wtedy słyszę twoje imię, drzewa szepczą twoje imię, a potem „uciekaj". – Robb zmarszczył brwi, słuchając Axii. Nigdy nie przykładał żadnej wagi do snów. Ale nigdy nie doświadczył powtarzających się snów, więc chciał wiedzieć więcej. – Gąszcz się kończy i wybiegam na polanę. – Wyciągnęła przez siebie ręce, próbując pomóc mu to sobie wyobrazić. – Ty stoisz tam, pod drzewem, w ogniu.

- W ogniu?

- Tak. Wykrzykujesz moje imię, ale kiedy próbuję biec w twoim kierunku, budzę się – powiedziała, zniżając głos. – Jak myślisz, co to znaczy?

- Ja… nie wiem – odpowiedział szczerze, spoglądając na czardrzewo. Wierzył w starych bogów, tak jak reszta jego rodziny i ludzi na Północy. Jednak nigdy nie miał wizji ani żadnego dowodu na wysłuchanie jego własnych modlitw. Wiara kierowała nim, każdy miał potrzebę wierzenia w cokolwiek. Ale Axia miała te sny o przyszłości. O Robbie i o płonącym lesie. Nie był pewien, co powinien z tym zrobić. – Możliwe, że nic nie znaczą – powiedział, spoglądając na gałęzie ogołocone z liści przez ostatnią zamieć.

- To mnie nawiedza, Robb. Każdej nocy słyszę twoje krzyki i budzę się ze strachem, że będę ich powodem.

- Nie będziesz – zapewnił ją Robb, ujmując jej dłoń.

- Ale skąd możesz wiedzieć? Może bogowie próbują mnie ostrzec? – zapytała, podnosząc ton głosu. Robb nie potrafił zinterpretować snów Axii ani powiedzieć dlaczego on jest w nie zaangażowany. Co powinien powiedzieć by uspokoić jej wątpliwości? Słowa zawiodły go, więc najlepsze co mógł zrobić, to ująć dłoń Axii, zamknąć oczy i głośno się pomodlić. Nigdy wcześniej nie modlił się w czyjejś obecności, ale wyglądało na to, że to ją uspokajało. Gdy skończył, otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że Axia wciąż ma przymknięte powieki i po cichu odmawia własną modlitwę. Gdy skończyła, Robb pomógł podnieść się jej z klęczek.

Nie puścił jej dłoni, dopóki nie zeszli na dół i nie dotarli do komnat Axii. Robb zamarł, gdy pod ścianą zobaczył dwóch śpiących pijanych strażników, jeden z nich opierał się o kielich stojący na ziemi. Rozkazał im strzec Axii, a nie pić do nieprzytomności. Zapamiętał, aby ich jutro upomnieć. Teraz wprowadził Axię do pokoju i usiadł obok kominka, w którym wciąż tlił się ogień. Axia usiadła obok niego przy łóżku przykrytym kocami na poduszkach, które leżały na zimnej podłodze obok kominka. Czucie wróciło do palców Robba, a twarz nabrała rumieńców.

- Denerwujesz się przed jutrem? – zapytała, spoglądając na palące się bierwiona i ściągnęła pelerynę, kładąc ją sobie na kolanach. Robb robił wszystko, co mógł, aby nie patrzeć na Axię i jej ciało owinięte tylko cienką koszulą nocną.

- Nie, nie denerwuję się, to tylko ceremonia pełna przepychu – odpowiedział szczerze. – Po prostu chciałbym to przetrwać. Mam już dość tego wszystkiego.

- Po prostu powinieneś to zaakceptować i pogodzić się z tym – powiedziała i zaczęła rozplatać warkocz. – To tylko jedno z wielu świąt na twoją cześć. Ale to dobrze. Nie wszystko musi być wypełnione złością i wojną. Ludzie czasami potrzebują przypomnieć sobie jak wygląda prosta radość z życia.

- Kubek _ale_ i kobieta do ogrzania łoża? – zapytał z uśmiechem, a Axia także się uśmiechnęła.

- Tak, to pomaga im się uśmiechać. Nigdy indziej nie zobaczysz ich w tak dobrych nastrojach – odpowiedziała, owijając sobie kosmyk włosów wokół palca. – Powinieneś dołączyć do nich podczas świętowania, upijając się i kładąc piękną kobietę do swego łóżka. Nie będziesz miał trudności ze znalezieniem takowej.

- Piję tylko wtedy gdy chcę i nie mam zamiaru brać do łoża kobiety tylko po to, by następnego ranka usłyszeć o moich podbojach – odpowiedział. Naprawdę nie miał zamiaru upijać się i mieć romansów z kobietami, zwłaszcza, że kobieta, której pragnął, siedziała obok niego. Co więcej, która kobieta byłaby w stanie wypełnić tę pustkę, gdy Axii nie było w jego ramionach?

- Ostrożnie, Wasza Miłość, zaczynasz mówić jak kobieta – powiedziała, zmuszając Robba do śmiechu. To była Axia, jaką znał. Nie była płochliwa i potrafiła żartować. Często balansowała na granicy i to w niej kochał. Axia nie dbała o to, że jest królem i traktowała go jak Robba, swojego przyjaciela. – Czy to twój dylemat w związku z tymi siedmioma pannami? – spytała, chwytając dwa kielichy, napełniając je winem i podając jeden z nich Robbowi. Gdy płyn spłynął po jego gardle, jego myśli powędrowały ku siedmiu córkom Frey'a.

- Którą z nich powinienem wybrać, twoim zdaniem? – zapytał ostrożnie i obserwował jak Axia rozważa jego pytanie przez kilka dobrych chwil. Upiła łyk wina, wpatrując się jednocześnie w ogień. Robb nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku, wodząc oczami po jej ciele okrytym zaledwie cienką koszulą nocną i poczuł, jak jego ciało odpowiada na ten widok.

- Myślę, że żadna z nich cię nie uszczęśliwi, one wszystkie mają tak samo chciwy wzrok jak ich ojciec – powiedziała zamyślona, wciąż wpatrując się w płomienie. – Lotta, na przykład, ma piękne ciało pod tymi tonami sukien, które mogłoby sprawić mężczyźnie wiele przyjemności. – Robb przeniósł wzrok z klatki piersiowej Axii na jej twarz, która zaróżowiła się w cieple ognia i pomyślał, że mógłby to sobie wyobrazić. Ale gdy zobaczył uśmiech na jej twarzy, zorientował się, że Axia specjalnie mówiła takie rzeczy.

- A skąd wiesz, jak wygląda ciało Lotty Frey, kochana? – zapytał, a Axia w końcu odwróciła twarz i spojrzała w oczy Robbowi.

- Dzielimy łaźnię, a ona jest tylko o dwa lata młodsza od nas, bardziej odpowiednia od reszty dziewcząt. – Te słowa przerwały rozmyślania Robba wyobrażającego sobie Axię w kąpieli, powietrze owiewające jej ciało i pot pokrywający jej szyję. Widział ją tak raz, wiele miesięcy temu, gdy przypadkowo wszedł do komnaty, która powinna być pusta.

- Dzielicie łaźnię? – spytał, próbując się skoncentrować na rozmowie, a nie na smakowitych obrazach Axii, o których lepiej, żeby nie wiedziała.

- Zbyt dużo czasu zajmuje grzanie wody zimą. Większość jest zamarznięta, więc próbują oszczędzać wodę poprzez wspólne kąpiele – wyjaśniła Axia, a Robb zauważył, że jej policzki delikatnie się zaróżowiły. – Jej twarz… nie jest niepociągająca. Poza tym będziesz mógł obejrzeć ją całą. Mogłeś trafić gorzej.

- Ale mogłem też trafić lepiej, prawda? – zapytał.

- Przecież ci powiedziałam, że możesz mieć każdą, którą zachcesz.

- Nie jestem co do tego przekonany – powiedział gorzko Robb. Między obojgiem zapadła długa cisza, przerywana jedynie trzaskaniem ognia.

- Robb, czy ty kiedykolwiek całowałeś się z dziewczyną? – wyszeptała Axia z ciekawością w głosie. Tym razem jednak nie naśmiewała się z dziewictwa Robba tak jak to robiła tego wieczora. Tym razem była naprawdę zaciekawiona. Ale Robb poczuł się znieważony.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Nie jestem aż tak beznadziejny – odpowiedział ze złością. Nie wiedział, dlaczego poczuł się tak bardzo dotknięty tym pytaniem. To było przecież tylko niewinne pytanie. Może poczuł się dotknięty tym, że Axia mogła pomyśleć sobie, że on jest niezdolny nawet do czegoś takiego jak pocałunek z kobietą. Ale Robb całował się z kobietami, z wieloma nawet, zanim poznał Axię i potem też. Ale fantazjował tylko o ustach Axii. Nawet teraz nie mógł się powstrzymać i pomyślał, jakby to było, gdyby pocałował Axię.

- Robb – odezwała się Axia cichutko. Spojrzał ostrożnie w jej oczy, patrząc jak w jej źrenicach odbijają się płomienie ognia. Axia pozwoliła opaść włosom i opuściła ręce swobodnie wzdłuż ciała.

- Coś nie tak? – zapytał spokojnie. Prawie widział, jak jej umysł pracuje, a myśli krążą niespokojnie po jej głowie.

- Czy kiedykolwiek… kochałeś kobietę? – zapytała ostrożnie Axia. Tym razem to Robb odwrócił wzrok, czując jak wino zaczyna szybciej krążyć w jego żyłach. Czy kochał kobietę? To pytanie było prawie śmieszne. Czyż nie budził się każdego ranka, martwiąc się o jej bezpieczeństwo i szczęście? Oczywiście, że kochał kobietę, był bezmyślnie i namiętnie zakochany w Axii, ale jak mógłby to jej powiedzieć? Jak mógłby zrujnować ich idealną przyjaźń swymi samolubnymi zachciankami posiadania Axii? Nie mógłby jej tego zrobić.

Gdy odwrócił twarz w kierunku Axii, zobaczył, że ta siedzi naprzeciwko niego z rękoma na kolanach, z twarzą w odległości zaledwie kilku centymetrów od jego własnej. Mógł wyczuć zapach jej perfum do włosów, a jej ciemne loki opadły na jego kolana, gdy pochyliła się w jego kierunku. Dotknęła delikatnie jego policzka i spojrzała prosto w jego oczy.

- Kiedy zdałeś sobie sprawę, że… ją kochasz? – zapytała powoli, dotykając delikatnie jego szczęki. Robb westchnął cicho i przymknął powieki, mając przed oczami obraz Axii tamtego dnia. To była noc, gdy powrócił ze swojej drugiej wygranej bitwy.

Został ranny. Dla niego to było zaledwie draśnięcie, nic z czym nie mógłby sobie poradzić. Ale kiedy ona zobaczyła powracający oddział, krew płynącą z rany na jego ramieniu, wybiegła naprzeciw niego, chcąc się upewnić, że wszystko w porządku. Coś się w nim poruszyło, gdy zobaczył strach w jej oczach na widok rany i skupienie, gdy ją oczyszczała. Wtedy to zadurzenie, zainteresowanie i przyjaźń przeobraziło się w coś, z czym nie potrafił sobie poradzić. To uczucie obudziło coś w nim. Coś, co tam było i czekało na to, aż ona pojawi się w jego życiu i pokaże mu, co właśnie znaczy miłość.

- Moment, w którym zdałem sobie z tego sprawę był momentem, gdy zobaczyłem nasze możliwe przyszłe życie razem. Gdy spojrzała na mnie, gdy potrzebowała mnie tak jak ja jej. Wtedy wiedziałem, że nie będę potrafił żyć z dala od niej. – Nie wypowiedział na głos imienia Axii, wyszeptał zaledwie fragment wspomnienia w odpowiedzi, ale coś zmieniło się w jej spojrzeniu. Odsunęła ręce od jego twarzy, a Robb poczuł chłód na policzku, gdy zabrała dłoń. Zdążył złapać ją za nadgarstek, zanim całkowicie się odsunęła.

Mógłby powiedzieć, że Axia była zaskoczona jego gestem, gdy zatrzymał ją zaledwie w odległości kilku centymetrów. Była tak blisko, że mógł patrzeć jej prosto w oczy, które patrzyły na niego z tęsknotą. Nie wahał się ani przez chwilę i przyciągnął dziewczynę bliżej. Nogi Axii uderzyły o jego uda, jej pierś falowała z przyspieszonym oddechem. Robb poczuł bicie jej serca. Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jej oczu.

Nie był pewien, kto zainicjował następne wydarzenia. To mógł być przypadek, tylko delikatny ruch mógł to wywołać, ale w jakiś sposób ich usta się spotkały.

Na początku to było tylko delikatne zetknięcie warg, ale im dłuższy był pocałunek tym bardziej był głębszy. Robb przyciągnął ją bliżej, zamykając oczy i pogłębiając pocałunek. Usłyszał jak z gardła Axii wyrwało się westchnięcie.

Ale ta chwila minęła równie szybko, jak się rozpoczęła. Axia odsunęła się, a Robb uniósł powieki i zobaczył łzy w oczach Axii, które powoli zaczynały spływać po jej policzkach. Zakryła ręką usta, dotykając palcami warg i utkwiła wzrok w Robbie.

- Co ja najlepszego zrobiłam? – wyszeptała, wstając i robiąc krok do tyłu. Robb poczuł, jak sztylet przeszywa jego serce, gdy Axia tak stała, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Axia, ja… - zaczął, ale sam nie wiedział, co chce powiedzieć. Czy żałował tego? Ani trochę. Oddałby życie za tę chwilę, ale wiedział, że dał się porwać własnemu egoizmowi.

- To moja wina, Wasza Miłość – powiedziała oficjalnie, ścierając łzy z policzków, podnosząc pelerynę z podłogi i zakrywając swoje ciało okryte jedynie koszulą nocną. Robb zamarł, słysząc tak sztywny ton jej głosu. – Nie wiem, co mi się stało. – Odwróciła wzrok.

- Axia… - Tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć. Wstał ze swojego miejsca przy kominku, ale Axia nawet na niego nie spojrzała.

- Powinnam odpocząć – wyszeptała, nie patrząc na Robba. Gdy zrozumiał, że Axia nic więcej nie powie, Robb odwrócił się i wyszedł z komnaty po cichu, nie budząc strażników i zostawiając Axię w spokoju. Nie mógł jednak przestać myśleć o jej ustach na jego wargach, które były bardziej idealne niż mógłby sobie wyobrazić.

* * *

W komnacie było zbyt gorąco jak na środek tak srogiej zimy. Temperatura rosła, powodując, że krople potu spływały po jej twarzy i szyi, mieszając się z wodą, w której była zanurzona. Brała kąpiel dłużej niż powinna, choć wiedziała, że jest mało gorącej wody, a jeszcze dużo panien w kolejce do kąpieli. Wiedziała także, że powinna dzielić kąpiel z którąś z nich. Ale poprosiła o prywatną toaletę po raz pierwszy od dnia, w którym tu przybyli i nikt nie ośmielił się jej odmówić. Została wysłana do łaźni tylko z kobietą o imieniu Colette, która miała jej pomagać. Teraz myła jej włosy, a Axia patrzyła się w okno, wściekle atakowane z zewnątrz przez śnieg.

- Moja pani, czym się tak przejmujesz? – zapytała Colette, wyrywając Axię z zamyślenia, która podniosła wzrok i spojrzała w brązowe oczy kobiety, która miała już prawie czterdzieści lat, czego Axia dowiedziała się podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Axia przyciągnęła kolana do klatki piersiowej, gdy Colette myła jej włosy i potrząsnęła głową.

- Niczym, Colette. Nie chcę cię obarczać moimi głupimi, dziewczęcymi obawami – odpowiedziała znużonym głosem. Nie spała całą noc, myśląc cały czas o tym, co zaszło pomiędzy nią i Robbem. Została w łóżku do południa, specjalnie omijając śniadanie, gdzie mogła się z nim zobaczyć. Przecież to była w końcu jej wina.

- Nie jesteś już dziewczęciem, lady Lannister – powiedziała Colette. – Połóż się – poprosiła, a Axia posłusznie odchyliła głowę, aby Colette mogła spłukać mydliny z jej włosów. – Nie było cię dzisiaj na śniadaniu. Jego Miłość pytał o twoje zdrowie.

- Nie spałam zbyt dobrze.

- Jego Miłość wyglądał na zmartwionego. Czy coś się stało, po tym, jak wyszłam z twoich komnat? – spytała Colette, a Axia starała się nie wyglądać, jakby coś ukrywała. Ale zaprzeczenie byłby wystarczającym potwierdzeniem.

- Zrobiłam coś bardzo głupiego, Col – wyszeptała Axia.

- Opowiedz mi, moja droga – poprosiła Colette, ale Axii nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, by mogła opowiedzieć głośno o tym, co się wydarzyło. Zamiast obnażać swoją duszę i przyznawać się do swoich grzechów próbowała zmienić temat, ale nic nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Było tylko jedno pytanie, na które odpowiedź mogła jej ulżyć.

- Ile miałaś lat, gdy zmarł twój mąż? – zapytała Axia, pamiętając, że mąż Colette zginął podczas wojny prowadzonej przez Roberta.

- Prawie dwadzieścia – odpowiedziała, a Axia zauważyła, że to pytanie zaskoczyło Colette. – Dlaczego pytasz?

- Czy kiedykolwiek… czy pomyślałaś kiedyś, że mogłabyś pokochać innego mężczyznę? – zapytała Axia, niepewna swoich słów. Miłość może nie była właściwym słowem, ale może jednak to było to. To co czuła do Robba było całkowicie obcym jej uczuciem. Nie była przyzwyczajona do sposobu, w jaki Robb na nią patrzył. Myślała o słowach Merricka, które wypowiedział do niej we śnie. Czy naprawdę była taka ślepa i naiwna, żeby myśleć, że Robb Stark czuje tylko przyjaźń względem niej? Po tym czasie, który spędziła u boku Robba, walcząc za jego sprawę i śmiejąc się z jego żartów. Czy naprawdę ją kochał? Była tak bardzo nieświadoma, czy nie potrafiła zinterpretować tych spojrzeń posyłanych w jej stronę?

- Nigdy nie kochałam innego, moja droga i nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek pokocham – odpowiedziała Colette, a Axia poczuła, jak jej serce mocniej zabiło. – Czy to cię właśnie martwi, lady Lannister? Czujesz, że możesz kochać innego? – spytała Colette, a Axia gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, oczywiście, że nie. To… byłby absurd – odpowiedziała, wstając z wanny. Colette spojrzała na nią spod uniesionych brwi, zanim podała Axii duży, wełniany koc. Axia wyszła z wanny i stanęła ostrożnie na futrzanym dywanie.

- Nie, to nie absurd – odpowiedziała Colette. Axia uniosła głowę i spojrzała na starszą kobietę z zakłopotaniem.

- Ale przecież właśnie powiedziałaś…

- Powiedziałam, że nie pokocham innego, bo to właśnie Ray był moją drugą idealną połówką – powiedziała, ale Axia nie zrozumiała. – Bogowie stworzyli go dla mnie i nieważne jak długo będę żyła, nigdy nie będę tak szczęśliwa, jak byłam z tym mężczyzną. To nie znaczy, że dla każdego pierwsza miłość jest jedyną ścieżką zaplanowaną przez bogów.

- Skąd wiesz, że był twoją drugą połówką? Skąd wiesz, że bogowie przeznaczyli cię jemu, a nie jakiemuś innemu mężczyźnie? – wyszeptała Axia, a Colette uśmiechnęła się, odwijając koc z ciała Axii i pomagając jej założyć szatę, by mogły wrócić już do komnat. Zeszły po schodach na dół zimnymi korytarzami w ciszy, a Colette nie odpowiedziała na pytanie Axii dopóki nie znalazły się same w pokojach Axii. Dziewczyna usiadła na krześle niedaleko ognia, a Colette usiadła naprzeciwko niej, chwytając w dłonie suknię, którą Axia miała założyć na koronację i kończąc wyszywać wzór, nad którym pracowały już od kilku dni. – Więc? – zapytała Axia, tracąc cierpliwość.

- Więc najlepszym sposobem na opisanie uczucia jest to przyciąganie do niego, którego nigdy więcej nie czułam w moim życiu. Mogłabym być w zatłoczonym pokoju, ale czułabym na sobie tylko jego spojrzenie. Podniosłabym wzrok, uśmiechnęłabym się i czułabym się, jak gdyby poza nami nie było nikogo w tym pokoju – powiedziała. – To wręcz potrzeba bycia blisko niego… Oczywiście, gdy uprawialiśmy miłość… - zaczęła, ale przerwała, widząc błysk zainteresowania w oczach Axii. – Ale o tym to chyba już nie chcesz słuchać – powiedziała, ale dziewczyna przytaknęła głową.

- Tak, chcę – odpowiedziała, czując jak się rumieni.

- To nie tak, jak myślisz. To była pasja, gorąco i oczywiście miłość w naszym łożu. Nie potrafiłabym sobie wyobrazić równie mocnego pragnienia, całkowitej słabości tak jak w jego ramionach. Znaliśmy swoje ciała na pamięć i swoje potrzeby. Byliśmy idealnie dopasowani – powiedziała, a Axia próbowała wyobrazić sobie to uczucie.

- Kochałam Merricka, ta miłość była prawdziwa, naprawdę – odpowiedziała, a Colette położyła rękę na dłoni Axii.

- Oczywiście, że go kochałaś. Nikt nigdy w to nie wątpił – odpowiedziała kobieta. Ten mężczyzna był dla ciebie dobry i dał ci dwóch pięknych chłopców, żadna kobieta nie byłaby nieszczęśliwa z tego powodu. – Colette była w Riverrun, gdy przybyła tutaj Catelyn z Wyallem i Sethem. To był jeden z powodów, dzięki któremu Axia była tak ufna względem Colette.

- Ale on był moją idealną drugą połówką – dodała Axia. – Czasem nie potrafię znaleźć powodu, by żyć dalej bez niego. Większość dni spędzam na opłakiwaniu go. – Axia poczuła gulę w gardle, gdy przed jej oczami stanęła postać blondyna z jasnozielonymi oczyma i tym prawdziwym, miłym uśmiechem.

- Może był, ale może nie był. Jedynie ty będziesz wiedziała, kto jest twoją drugą połówką – powiedziała Colette, przerywając nić i wstając, by móc ocenić suknię. – Wstań, moja pani i pozwól się przygotować na ucztę koronacyjną. – Axia zrobiła, co jej powiedziano, unosząc włosy i pomagając Colette założyć na siebie suknię. Jednak Axia bezwiednie pomyślała o słowach Colette. Nie potrafiła zaprzeczyć swej miłości do Merricka i z całą pewnością nie zamierzała niszczyć pamięci o nim. Nie śmiała nawet brać tego pod uwagę, bo Merrick zawsze traktował ją z większą miłością niż tego oczekiwała podczas ich zaaranżowanego małżeństwa.

Ręce Colette były pomarszczone od wody, ale zgrabnie wciągnęła suknię na Axię i zaczęła zawiązywać tasiemki. Axia czuła, jak z każdym pociągnięciem za tasiemki zaczyna brakować jej tchu, ale ta suknia była tego warta. Nie nosiła takiej sukni, odkąd dołączyła do obozu Robba i teraz poczuła się bardziej jak lady Lannister z Królewskiej Przystani. Ale suknia była piękna. Jednak gdy Colette zaczęła ją czesać, Axia powstrzymała ją. Colette chciała uczesać ją w stylu, w którym czesały się panie z Południa, ale Axia wspierała teraz Północ i chciała to podkreślić, więc Colette zaplotła tradycyjny warkocz z jej włosów, a kilka loków puściła luzem. Wyglądało to pięknie.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała Axia, przytulając Colette.

- Nie ma za co, moja droga – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się.

Axia zeszła na dół, kierując się do głównej sali. Przez głowę przemknęła jej myśl, że ze względu na koronację specjalnie ustawiono stoły w kształcie litery U, aby zjeść kolację po koronacji. Hol był już zatłoczony przez setki ludzi, którzy przyszli tutaj wspierać Robba. Axia poczuła się dumna z Robba.

Znalazła nieco miejsca z przodu, tuż obok Greatjona Umbera i jego syna. Nie odzywała się zbyt dużo, czekając z niecierpliwością na przybycie Robba. Słysząc podekscytowane rozmowy i rozglądając się wokoło, Axia pomyślała, że Robb miał rację co do przepychu, z którym miała być urządzona jego koronacja – strażnicy eksportowali damy, lordowie ubrani byli w najlepsze stroje uszyte specjalnie na tę okazję. W końcu ogłoszono przybycie Jego Wysokości. Tłum przesunął się, robiąc miejsce dla króla.

Axii zaparło dech w piersi, gdy zobaczyła Robba ubranego w najlepsze ubrania i wyglądającego bardziej władczo niż kiedykolwiek. Zawsze widziała go jako króla odkąd go nim ogłosili, ale teraz naprawdę wyglądał jak Król Północy. Jego wzrok był ostry, szedł prosto i pewnie. Axię przeszedł dreszcz, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Jego idealnie niebieskie oczy koloru Wąskiego Morza w spokojne popołudnie patrzyły prosto na nią, gdy przechodził obok.

Gdy odwrócił się twarzą do tłumu, Axia opadła na kolana. Robb spojrzał na nią zaciekawiony, ale szybko przeniósł wzrok na tłum, który klęczał przed swoim królem. Twarz Robba wyrażała jego zdumienie i zdezorientowanie, ale gdy rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na Axię, ta skinęła głową w jego kierunku, dając mu do zrozumienia, że tak powinno być. Był przecież ich królem, jej królem.

Odwrócił się, stając przodem przed radą lordów, którzy stali na szczycie schodów. Rada przemówiła, wypowiadając się na temat odwagi Robba, jego determinacji i męstwa. Był chwalony za swoją ambicję, intelekt i za swój honor. Po sali przeszedł pomruk radości, gdy korona spoczęła na głowie Robba, a Axia zdała sobie sprawę, że sama się uśmiecha. Robb odwrócił się do twarzą do tłumu i dał mu znak do podniesienia się. Axia wstała, unosząc swą niebieską, jedwabną suknię.

Robb przeszedł przez tłum, podając ręce mężczyznom, a kobiety robiły wszystko co w ich mocach, by choć go dotknąć, czy zmusić by na nie spojrzał. Robb był bardzo grzeczny i miły względem wszystkich, nawet dla Frey'ów, gdy przechodził obok nich, posyłając uśmiechy dla wszystkich siedmiu panien, z których jedna miała zostać jego żoną. Axia poczuła, jak coś ściska ją w środku, gdy Robb krótko spojrzał na piersi Lotty, żałowała, że w ogóle wspomniała Robbowi cokolwiek na temat ciała Lotty Frey.

Na uczcie siedziała zaledwie dwa krzesła dalej od Robba i często przyłapywała go na patrzeniu w jej stronę za każdym razem, gdy wychylała się, sięgając po jedzenie. Nie była głodna, co było do niej niepodobne. Przygotowany posiłek był przepyszny, ale Axia czuła dziwny ucisk w brzuchu i sama nie wiedziała dlaczego tańce nie były tak miłe i zabawne jak poprzedniego wieczoru. Robb otoczony był chmarą kobiet, włączając córki Frey'ów, każda z nich paradowała przed nim, a on nie mógł tego przerwać, czując na sobie spojrzenie starego Frey'a.

Axia także była zajęta kilkoma młodymi mężczyznami, z których większości i tak nie znała. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i pomyślała o Merricku, gdy jeden z mężczyzn poprosił ją do tańca, a Axia spojrzała w jego zielone oczy tak podobne do oczu Merricka. Ale Axia postanowiła pozostać silna, szczególnie, że czuła na sobie spojrzenie Robba i nie chciała go ranić bardziej, niż już to zrobiła. Dziś był jego dzień i nic nie powinno mu tego odebrać.

- Milady wydaje się dziś roztargniona – powiedział mężczyzna obok niej, a Axia podniosła wzrok i spojrzała w jego zielone oczy, tak bardzo podobne do Merricka.

- Nie mogłam spać ostatniej nocy – odpowiedziała szybko. Mężczyzna był brzydki i prawdopodobnie zaledwie kilka lat starszy od niej. Jego skóra była gładka oprócz okropnej blizny na jego szczęce, częściowo zakrytej przez długie czarne włosy.

- Zgadzam się, mnie także Riverrun przytłacza – powiedział niskim głosem. – Będę bardziej zadowolony, gdy będę mógł wrócić na Północ.

- Skąd jesteś, lordzie… - zapytała i zdała sobie sprawę, że nie zna nawet jego imienia.

- Ramsay Bolton, milady – powiedział, a Axia rozszerzyła oczy. – Przypuszczam, że o mnie słyszałaś?

- Byłam zaskoczona, że lord Bolton ma tylko jednego syna – odpowiedziała, spoglądając w jego oczy i zauważając w nich to podobieństwo do Roose'a Boltona. Znała historię – wszystkie wysoko urodzone dzieci uczone były historii wszystkich liczących się rodów w Westeros i wolnych miastach. A teraz stał przed nią mężczyzna, który podawał się za syna lorda Boltona, a Axia nawet go nie znała.

- Teraz ma tylko jednego – odpowiedział Ramsay z delikatnym uśmieszkiem, który wywołał dreszcz wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa. – A ty jesteś Lannisterówną? Jak Jego Miłość pozwolił przetrwać Lannisterowi na Północy?

- Jestem siostrą Roberta Baratheona i żoną Merricka Lannistera, który wyrzekł się swojej rodziny i ślubował lojalność Jego Miłości – powiedziała dumnie, unosząc podbródek wyzywająco, spodziewając się jego złośliwego komentarza.

- Ach tak. Oczywiście słyszałem, że jesteś wdową, a przynajmniej wszyscy tak mówią – wyszeptał do jej ucha, a Axia poczuła, jak rośnie w niej złość i zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. Próbowała się uspokoić, kołysząc się w rytm muzyki. Próbowała ignorować jego obrzydliwe spojrzenie wędrujące po jej ciele. Ich dłonie zetknęły się w tańcu, a Ramsay Bolton pozwolił sobie złapać ją za nadgarstek i przyciągnąć do siebie z dala od obcych oczu. – Jesteś wyjątkowo ładna. Rozumiem, dlaczego król cię tak faworyzuje.

- Robb dba o wielu ludzi, jest miłym człowiekiem – wymamrotała, czując jego mocny uścisk. – Puść mnie – powiedziała cicho, a Ramsay zaśmiał się krótko i puścił jej nadgarstek. Axia odwróciła się i szybko odeszła, zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć. Nie była pewna dokąd szła, gdziekolwiek, byle tylko uniknąć wzroku Ramsay'a. Wyszła na korytarz na zewnątrz sali, ale zanim zdążyła złapać oddech, usłyszała kroki na kamiennej posadzce. Sięgnęła pod spódnicę i wyciągnęła nóż. Odwróciła się szybko, wyciągając przed siebie ostrze. Zamrugała oczami zaskoczona, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że trzyma nóż nie przy gardle Ramsay'a, ale króla.

Pierś Axii unosiła się szybko wraz z każdym oddechem, a jej serce biło mocno napędzane adrenaliną. Robb patrzył na nią z taką troską, nie odrywając od niej wzroku, odkąd przystawiła nóż do jego gardła. Po kilku chwilach zdała sobie sprawę, że gdyby ktoś ich teraz przyłapał, posądziłby ją o zdradę i próbę morderstwa króla. Powoli odsunęła ostrze, patrząc Robbowi prosto w oczy i odnajdując w jego wzroku obawę. Westchnęła i oparła się o ścianę.

- Przepraszam, myślałam, że to ktoś inny – powiedziała, unosząc nóż i chowając go w pochwie przyczepionej do łydki.

- Masz na myśli Ramsay'a? – zapytał, a Axia powoli przytaknęła głową. – Czy próbował się do ciebie dobierać? – zapytał, a Axii przemknęła przez głowę myśl o kłamstwie, ale skinęła twierdząco głową.

- To nie było nic, z czym nie potrafiłabym sobie poradzić. Gdyby Wasza Miłość nim był, to miałbyś poderżnięte gardło i byłbyś martwy. – Jej słowa ani trochę nie złagodziły furii szalejącej w jego oczach.

- Nie miał prawa cię dotknąć, ani rozmawiać z tobą. Nawet nie powinien być tutaj – odrzekł Robb. – Co ci powiedział?

- Nic takiego – odpowiedziała, odwracając wzrok. – Tylko znieważał mój honor… i twój. Jest bardzo podobny do swojego ojca.

- Tak, bękart Roose'a Boltona jest bardziej do niego podobny niż jego syn z prawego łoża – wymamrotał, a Axia zrozumiała, dlaczego go nie rozpoznała. To był bękart. Rzadko spotykało się bękarcie dziecko adoptowane jako spadkobiercę, ale nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić Roose'a, który pozostawiłby majątek bez dziedzica. – Skrzywdził cię? – zapytał Robb, spoglądając na jej nadgarstek i dotykając delikatnie jej skóry, a Axia wzruszyła ramionami.

- Tak jak powiedziałam, to nie było nic, z czym nie potrafiłabym sobie poradzić – odrzekła, uśmiechając się delikatnie i czując, jak opuszcza ją strach. Robb spojrzał na czerwone ślady wokół jej nadgarstków i wzmocnił swój uścisk. Axia była pewna, że wróciłby do sali, by skonfrontować się z bękartem Boltona, gdyby nie Rickard Karstark, który wyszedł mu naprzeciw. Lekko zdyszany, stanął u boku Robba.

- Wasza Miłość, lady Lannister – powiedział, witając ich oboje. Axia odwdzięczyła się kiwnięciem głosy, podczas gdy Robb stał, czekając na wiadomość, wciąż ze szczęką zaciśniętą ze złości. – Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam.

- Co się stało, Rick? – zapytała Axia.

- W gabinecie została zwołana rada – powiedział szybko, powodując zdziwienie Axii i Robba.

- Dziś? Połowa lordów napełnia swoje brzuchy winem, więc co jest ważniejszego, że odciągnięto ich od stołów? – zapytał Robb. W radzie Robba było dwunastu lordów i Axia doskonale wiedziała, że wystarczyłaby zaledwie jeszcze jedna godzina by byli pijani kompletnie.

- To z powodu lorda Greyjoy'a i lorda Lannistera, oboje ruszyli na nas ze swoimi armiami – odpowiedział Rickard, a Axia rozszerzyła oczy.

- Balon Greyjoy rusza przeciwko nam? – zapytała głośno, a Rickard skinął głową.

- Chodź – powiedział szybko Robb, chwytając ją za rękę i ruszając w dół korytarza. Rickard prowadził ich, a w ciszy słychać było jedynie stukot obcasów ich butów o kamienną posadzkę.

- Mam odprowadzić Axię do jej komnat? – zapytał Rickard, a Robb jedynie potrząsnął przecząco głową i wzmocnił uścisk swojej ręki wokół dłoni Axii.

- Nie, ona idzie z nami – odpowiedział, a Axia poczuła dreszcz podniecenia na myśl o udziale w spotkaniu rady. Nigdy wcześniej jej na to nie pozwalano.

- Chcesz, abym poszła z tobą na spotkanie rady? – zapytała z ciekawością, a Robb spojrzał w jej oczy tym wzrokiem, którym patrzył na nią ostatniej nocy w jej komnatach.

- Nie zamierzam spuścić z ciebie wzroku.

* * *

- Theon Greyjoy to zdrajca, Wasza Miłość! Powinniśmy go znaleźć i rzucić jego ciało wilkom na pożarcie! – Głos Greatjona zabrzmiał w gabinecie. Axia stała obok kominka z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi i od dobrej godziny obserwowała kłótnię mężczyzn na temat armii ruszającym przeciwko nim.

- Tywin Lannister jest większym zagrożeniem! – krzyknął Roose. – Żelazne Wyspy nie znaczą nic z tymi swoimi statkami. Gdy uderzą na ląd, możemy ich zepchnąć do morza zaledwie kilkoma tysiącami ludzi!

- Nie mamy wystarczająco dużo ludzi, by walczyć na dwa fronty, Bolton! Nie możemy zostawić Północy bez obrony. Jeśli nie będziemy walczyć o nasz dom, to nie ma powodu, by w ogóle walczyć – kłócił się Robb. Axia zgadzała się z obojgiem. Tywin Lannister nie mógł być pozostawiony samemu sobie, bo inaczej jego armia tylko by przybierała na sile. Musieli kontynuować walkę, bo gdyby wrócili na Północ, Riverrun i okolice byłyby zdane na łaskę Lannisterów. Ale nie mogli zostawić Północy bezbronnej, na łaskę barbarzyńców z Żelaznych Wysp.

- Nie możemy przerwać teraz walk! – powiedział Roose, ale Robb uniósł dłoń, powstrzymując go.

- Nie przerwiemy walk. Po prostu potrzebujemy więcej ludzi. Dziś wieczorem otrzymałem kruka od mojej matki, że Renly Baratheon zgodził się przyłączyć do nas. Dał nam pełne wsparcie – głosił Robb, a Axia zmarszczyła brwi, myśląc o konsekwencjach deklaracji Renly'ego. Nigdy nie przeszło jej przez myśl, że Renly zgodzi się im pomóc. Ale nigdy też nie pomyślała, że Renly ogłosi się Królem Westeros. – Co o tym myślisz? – zapytał Robb, a Axia była pewna, że to pytanie było skierowane do kogoś innego. Rozejrzała się wokół i zdała sobie sprawę, że nikogo innego nie ma obok niej. Przełknęła ślinę i zaczęła:

- Myślę… - powiedziała, Ale Roose jej przerwał:

- Wasza Miłość, myślę, że wszyscy szanujemy twoje faworyzowanie lasy Lannister, ale ona nie jest militarnym strategiem. To kobieta. Co ona może wiedzieć o wojnie?

- Wystarczy! – krzyknął Robb, uciszając Roose'a, a Axia prawie podskoczyła, słysząc siłę jego głosu. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszała, by Robb podnosił głos i rozglądając się wokół, zdała sobie sprawę, że inni też nie słyszeli. – Axia, znasz swojego brata lepiej niż ktokolwiek z nas. Czy uszanuje nasze porozumienie?

- Renly nie złamie paktu. Wesprze nas – powiedziała pewnie. Po pokoju przetoczył się szmer podekscytowania. Renly miał największą armię, a gdyby Robb miał do niej dostęp, z pewnością pokonałby Lannisterów i jednocześnie obroniłby Północ przez Żelaznymi Ludźmi. – Ale nie zrezygnuje z praw do tronu.

- On nie ma żadnych praw do tronu – wtrącił się Greatjon, a Axia przytaknęła głową.

- Oczywiście, że nie ma. Ale Renly zawsze żył w cieniu braci. Wierzy, że teraz to jego czas na zmienienie Siedmiu Królestw i nieważne co powiesz, on nie zrezygnuje z tego, co już ma – ostrzegła. – Jestem pewna, że Stannis wie o przyrzeczeniu Renley'ego… - powiedziała, myśląc o Stannisie. Stannis zawsze miał serce z kamienia. Nigdy nie odnosił się do niej z miłością i zawsze miała go za człowieka, który dostawał to, co chciał. – Stannis ruszy na Renly'ego i na nas.

- Już ruszył na nas, tak jak większość Westeros! – krzyknął Roose, ale Axia potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie rozumiesz. Stannis nie czuje lojalności wobec rodziny. Nie dba o to, że Renly jest naszym bratem. Zniszczy go i jego armię. Renly uczynił sobie z niego wroga, na którego go nie stać – powiedziała poważnie, podchodząc do stołu.

- Mamy całą armię Renly'ego przeciw niemu – powiedział Roose.

- A Stannis jest na Smoczej Skale, z całą flotą statków gotową go wesprzeć. Pomaszerował na Królewską Przystań, ale równie dobrze może zmienić plany i wyruszyć do Końca Burzy, by zdobyć większe siły.

- Więc Stannis przejmie Koniec Burzy i zostawi nas jedynie z armią Lannisterów… - zaczął Roose, ale Axia natychmiast mu przerwała:

- Zostawi nas bez ochrony! – krzyknęła. – Jeśli Stannis wyruszy na Koniec Burzy zamiast na Królewska Przystań, Tywin Lannister będzie mógł przenieść swe siły do stolicy, by uderzyć na nas. Nie możecie lekceważyć siły Stannisa. Przejmie Koniec Burzy, a potem Królewską Przystań i zostawi Tywina Lannistera by dobił nas, podczas gdy Północ będzie we władzy Żelaznych Ludzi! Nie możemy toczyć bitew w całym Westeros! Po prostu nie mamy sił. – Każdy mężczyzna patrzył na Axię szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wiedziała, że mówi logicznie, a jej słowa były zgodne z prawdą, ale nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak oni wszyscy mogli nie doceniać Stannisa. On był jednym z największych zagrożeń w tej wojnie, a niedocenianie go byłoby ich porażką. Axia znała swoich braci. Armia Renly'ego mogła pomóc, ale jak długo? Ile czasu minie, zanim Stannis wyruszy do ich rodzinnego domu, zamorduje własnego brata i zbierze resztę swoich sił?

- Jak mamy uspokoić Stannisa? – zapytał Robb, ale wszyscy zgromadzeni w pokoju znali odpowiedź na to pytanie – ugiąć kolana i zrzec się praw do Północy.

- Baratheon chce siostry, Wasza Miłość – zasugerował Roose, a wszyscy mężczyźni poderwali się ze swoich miejsc.

- Nie – odpowiedział ostro Robb. Reszta poparła stanowczo króla, a Axia stała, zaskoczona ich reakcją. Nawet gdyby istniała taka opcja, nie opuściłaby ich strony, więc poczuła się zadowolona, wiedząc, że reszta nie wyda jej tak łatwo jak Roose Bolton. – Nie poddamy się tym żądaniom.

- Ona jest tym, czego on chce. Obiecał pokój, jeśli… - zaczął Roose, ale powstrzymał go gorzki śmiech Axii.

- Nie daj się złapać na te fałszywe obietnice mojego brata, mój lordzie – wymamrotała. – Zapewniam się, że jedynym powodem, dla którego mnie chce to tylko po to, żeby nie musiał wysyłać po mnie swoich ludzi, by wykonali za niego brudną robotę. Wolałby zabić mnie osobiście – powiedziała gorzko, widząc jak twarz Robba pochmurnieje na jej słowa. – Jeśli przez moment pomyśleliście, że jestem w stanie powstrzymać tę wojnę, to jesteście w błędzie. – Axia skłoniła się przed królem i przepraszając, wyszła z gabinetu i ruszyła z powrotem do Południowej Wieży, do swoich komnat.

Ale jeszcze długo nie mogła zasnąć, dopiero nad ranem zmorzył ją sen.

* * *

Ogień.

Czuła ogień, biegnąc przez las. Ziemia pokryta była śniegiem, a jej suknia zaczepiała się o wystające gałązki i korzenie podczas biegu. Jej gardło było suche, nie mogła złapać oddechu, prawie umierała z pragnienia. Ledwie widziała cokolwiek przez otaczający ją dym. Drzewa były martwe, gałęzie drapały jej ramiona i twarz, gdy biegła do przodu, nie mając pojęcia dokąd zmierza. Ale wiedziała, że musi biec, inaczej ją złapią.

- Biegnij – usłyszała z góry, ostry szept zdawał się pojawiać i znikać, jak gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło. – Biegnij. – Usłyszała ponownie, tym razem za swoimi plecami, więc odwróciła się na chwilę i rozejrzała się. Nic. Tam nic nie było.

Czuła ból w płucach z każdym kolejnym oddechem, a jej serce biło tak szybko i mocno, że miała wrażenie, iż zaraz wyskoczy jej z piersi. Ale biegła dalej, cały czas myśląc o tym, żeby go ratować.

- Axia! – Usłyszała. Tym razem to nie był tajemniczy szept, ale głos Robba wołający ją, więc Axia jeszcze bardziej przyspieszyła. Łzy bólu popłynęły po jej twarzy, ale nie zatrzymała się, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się u jego boku.

On jej potrzebował.

Poczuła ulgę, gdy powietrze stało się czystsze i zobaczyła drzewa. Las się kończył, ale Axia poczuła, jak zapada się głębiej w śniegu. Śnieg był zimny i Axia jęknęła, gdy lód dotknął jej skóry. Ruszyła do przodu, czując jakby zmierzała donikąd. Wspięła się na najbliższe drzewo, próbując złapać oddech. Trzymała suknię w dłoniach i czuła, jak pali ją w gardle. Ale podniosła wzrok i zobaczyła go.

Płomienie pożerały gałęzie czardrzewa, a Robb stał przywiązany do jego pnia.

- Robb – wyszeptała przytłumionym głosem. W tym miejscu sen się zawsze kończył. Tak bardzo pragnęła dotrzeć do niego, wejść pomiędzy płonące drzewa, ale wiedziała, że za chwilę się obudzi. Nie dbała o to. Wyciągnęła sztylet z pochwy przywiązanej do jej uda, tak jak to zawsze robiła i spojrzała prosto w te rozgorączkowane niebieskie oczy, ale tym razem zobaczyła w nich coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała.

To było odbicie jej samej – jej uśmiechu, jego dłoni na jej ciele i jego palców przeczesujących jej włosy. To było tylko krótkie odbicie, zniknęło tak szybko jak się pojawiło, ale dało jej siłę, by się podnieść i iść dalej.

I po raz pierwszy poszła dalej.


	4. Rozdział czwarty

Unikała go.

Robb i reszta jego armii już od tygodnia byli w podróży na południe w kierunku Kamiennego Septu, gdzie mieli spotkać armię Renly'ego Baratheona. Robb spędził godziny, dyskutując na temat możliwości i opcji, które wraz z układem z Renlym pojawiły się na horyzoncie. W końcu zdecydował się posłać część swoich ludzi na Północ, część osadzić w okolicach Riverrun, a część wysłać na podchody niedaleko Kamiennego Septu.

Axia oczywiście była uważnie chroniona podczas podróży przez terytorium Lannisterów, ale do tej pory jeszcze nie napotkali żadnych ludzi Lannisterów, a Robb był pewien, że za kilka dnia wraz z armię Renly'ego będzie w stanie zniszczyć armię Tywina, gdy tylko ją spotka. Ostra zima wcale nie ułatwiała podróży. Mogli jedynie rozkładać się w małych obozach by nie przyciągać zbyt dużej uwagi, a Robb zauważył, że nie wszyscy dobrze znosili takie warunki. Axia wspierała ich jak mogła, śpiewając piosenki z Północy, których ją nauczył.

Mimo że lubił jak śpiewała i wieczorami opowiadała historie, wciąż nie był zadowolony z jej podróży razem z armią. Po spotkaniu z radą, w dniu koronacji, poinformował Axię, że zostanie w Riverrun dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Oczywiście odmówiła. Doprowadziła Robba do furii, który krzyczał, że teraz jest jej królem, że musi zostać, bo tak jej każe. Taka reakcja jedynie zachęciła Axię do postawienia jeszcze większego oporu i następne dwie godziny spędziła, kłócąc się z nim dopóki nie straciła głosu. Niechętnie przystał na jej uporczywe żądania pod warunkiem, że będzie posłuszna jego rozkazom, a jeśli nie, to zostanie zakładnikiem w Riverrun do końca wojny. Axia krótko przytaknęła głową na znak zgody i odwróciła się od niego, odchodząc. To był ostatni raz, gdy rozmawiali.

By być sprawiedliwym to tak naprawdę straciła głos i zajęło jej trzy dni dojście do siebie. Mimo to odmówiła rozmowy z Robbem, nawet nie spojrzała w jego kierunku, woląc jechać na końcu pochodu z Colette, jej nową służką, na zabranie której nalegał Robb, chcąc by Axia miała kobiece towarzystwo. Robb obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył ją siedzącą na swojej pięknej, białej klaczy Eowyn, uśmiechającą się do Colette i Greatjona i pogryzającą jabłko. Nic się nie zmieniło po ich kłótni, prawie ze sobą nie rozmawiali od tej nocy, której się pocałowali.

Nie było jednak chwili, by o niej nie myślał. Odtwarzał w myślach obraz jej ciała obok własnego, ten dreszcz, gdy ich usta się spotkały. Naturalność tego gestu została przytłoczona przez iskrę, którą wywołał ten pocałunek. Jej ciało przyciśnięte do jego własnego sprawiało, że jego serce biło mocniej i jedynie to, co kołatało się w głowie Robba, to myśl, że nigdy wcześniej nie pragnął tak bardzo żadnej kobiety. Wszystko było wyostrzone – zapach jej włosów i smak jej ust. Jej skóra była tak miękka w dotyku, gdy owinął swoje ręce wokół jej talii zakrytej tylko przez cienką koszulę nocną. A w następnej chwili to wszystko minęło.

A teraz Axia go unikała.

Próbował z nią rozmawiać, ale ona łagodnie go od siebie odsuwała, udając zajętą, a czasem po prostu go ignorowała. To było dziwne zachowanie, nawet jak na nią, szczególnie, że byli przecież dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Robb miał tylko nadzieję, że tego nie zrujnował.

Robb przerwał rozmyślania, kątem oka dostrzegając, jak Colette zatrzymuje swego konia obok niego.

- Wasza Miłość – przywitała się i skinęła głową. – Czy pozwolisz sobie towarzyszyć przez moment?

- Oczywiście. – Robb skinął głową. – Czy wszystko w porządku, Colette? Z Axią? Jeszcze nie doprowadziła cię do szaleństwa? – zażartował, z Colette zachichotała, kręcąc głową.

- Nie, Wasza Miłość. To prawdziwy klejnot. Ma swoje momenty, jest trochę uparta, ale nie mogłabym trafić lepiej jako służąca – przyznała. – Dziękuję, że poprosiłeś mnie, bym jej towarzyszyła. Wydaje mi się, że pragnie kobiecego towarzystwa, choć bez problemu wpasowuje się w męskie.

- Kochają ją – odpowiedział Robb, zerkając na Axię, która jechała na swojej klaczy, śmiejąc się z żartów Greatjona i poczuł, jak niechciana fala zazdrości uderza w niego.

- Tak, a ona nie zdaje sobie nawet z tego sprawy – powiedziała, a Robb pokiwał głową, zgadzając się z Colette. – Ona nie zdaje sobie także sprawy, jak wpływa na ciebie, Wasza Miłość. – Na te słowa Robb przeniósł wzrok na Colette, która uśmiechnęła się do niego. W jej oczach zauważył, że wie o jego uczuciach do Axii.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał z ciekawością. Axia i Colette spędzały ze sobą dużo czasu od ich spotkania w Riverrun i to było naturalne, że Axia się przed nią otworzyła.

- Tylko to, że moja pani ma mętlik w głowie. Każdej nocy budzi się z koszmarów, wołając ciebie. Mówi o tobie zagadkami, a gdy pytam, odpowiada pytaniami.

- Jakimi pytaniami? – zapytał. Martwił się, że Axia wciąż ma koszmary. Minął już ponad tydzień, odkąd rozmawiali na ten temat.

- Jest ślepa na twoje uczucia, albo przynajmniej była – odpowiedziała Colette.

- Nie jestem pewien, co masz na myśli – odrzekł Robb, odwracając wzrok, a Colette zaśmiała się.

- Wasza Miłość, ja widzę jak na nią patrzysz – wyszeptała, by nikt tego nie usłyszał, ale Robb i tak rozejrzał się wokół, upewniając się, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Rozmawianie o tym było niebezpieczne. Miał zobowiązania wobec lorda Frey'a i jeśli nie dotrzyma słowa, nie będzie tak honorowym mężczyzną za jakiego ludzie go uważali. – Ona cię uszczęśliwia.

- To więcej niż to – odpowiedział Robb. – Troszczę się o nią… bardziej niż powinienem.

- Ale ona także troszczy się o ciebie, nie widzisz tego? – odpowiedziała szybko Colette. – Sposób w jaki o tobie mówi. Ona cię podziwia.

- Mówi o Merricku? – zapytał i natychmiast zawstydził się sposobu, w jaki to powiedział. Merrick był jego najlepszym przyjacielem, ale kiedy chodziło o Axię nie mógł pohamować zazdrości.

- Nie tak często jak myślisz – odpowiedziała Colette.

- Opłakuje go, rozumiem to.

- Leczy się z niego, dlatego nie rozumie, że cię kocha – powiedziała Colette, a Robb zamarł. Kobieta pokiwała twierdząco głową. – Ona może nigdy nie zrozumieć tego, że cię kocha. Na pewno nie wtedy, kiedy myśli, że ponowne zakochanie się może splamić pamięć jej męża – wyjaśniła Colette, a Robb przeniósł na chwilę swoje spojrzenie na Axię.

- Może tak jest lepiej. – Westchnął.

- Czy życie jest lepsze podczas nieustającej zimy? Jak świat może być lepszy, gdy dwoje przeznaczonych sobie ludzi jest rozdzielonych przez poczucie obowiązku? – powiedziała, a Robb zamyślił nad jej słowami. Kochał Axię, był tego pewien. Wiedział, że zrobiłby dla niej wszystko by być blisko niej, by mieć ją w ramionach. Oddałby swoje życie bez mrugnięcia okiem tylko po to, by chronić jej życie. Przypomniał sobie ten dzień, gdy wrócił z bitwy, a Axia oczyszczała jego ranę, tak bardzo martwiąc się o niego. Robb nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić życia bez niej… i być może ona czuła to samo.

- Dlaczego nie chce ze mną rozmawiać? – zapytał Robb z nadzieją, że Colette mu to wyjaśni. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się.

- Mam wrażenie, że ma to coś wspólnego z waszym pocałunkiem – odpowiedziała.

- Powiedziała ci?

- Nie, ale widziałam to na jej twarzy w dniu twojej koronacji, tak samo jak widziałam to na twojej twarzy… tak samo jak widzę to teraz – powiedziała kobieta, patrząc Robbowi prosto w oczy i uśmiechnęła się. – Myślę, że teraz z tobą porozmawia. Do szału doprowadza ją twoja obecność. Tylko się nie poddawaj, gdy będzie próbowała cię ignorować. Jest po prostu uparta, ale to już wiesz.

- Dziękuję, Colette, jesteś dobrą przyjaciółką – powiedział szczerze Robb i skinął głową. Pociągnął cugle i zmusił Bayarda do zmiany kierunku. Podjechał do Axii siedzącej na Eowyn i udającej, że nie zauważa jego obecności. Ale wiedział, że go zauważyła. Uśmiechnął się na myśl o jej uporze, wiedząc, że pewnie będzie musiał błagać Axię by z nim porozmawiała. Ale nie dbał o to. Upadłby na kolana, gdyby musiał, żeby Axia choć przestała go ignorować.

- Możesz przestać mnie unikać, wygrałaś. Nie zniosę dłużej tej ciszy – zażartował, a Axia tylko westchnęła. – No dalej, Axia, wiem że ciebie to też dobija. Nawet słowa pełne złości są lepsze niż żadne, przynajmniej daj mi to. – Axia nie odpowiedziała, trzymając cugle w dłoniach. Robb zbliżył ich konie i dotknął ręki Axii. Nie odepchnęła go, tak jak się spodziewał. Spojrzała w dół na ich złączone dłonie i westchnęła cicho.

- Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia – odrzekła.

- Może choć mogłabyś powiedzieć mi, co zrobiłem źle? – zasugerował, ale Axia nie odpowiedziała. – Może ma to coś wspólnego z nocą przed moją koronacją? – zapytał, a Axia przymknęła oczy.

- Nie, Wasza Miłość… Nie wszystko jest takie proste – odrzekła, zniżając głos. – Pocałunek… - Robbowi wydawało się, że Axia chciała zażartować, dopóki nie zobaczył strachu w jej ochach. Chwycił lejce Eowyn i zatrzymał konie. Ujął podbródek Axii palcami i odwrócił jej twarz w stronę swojej.

- Co się dzieje? – zapytał ostro, ale w oczach Axii dojrzał strach gdy w nie spojrzał. Potrząsnęła głową i chciała wyrwać lejce Robbowi, ale chłopak trzymał je mocno. – Przestań! – zawołał, a Axia spojrzała na niego zaskoczona.

- Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia! – krzyknęła, odwracając głowę i próbując nie zwracać uwagi na swoje trzęsące się dłonie. Robb patrzył, jak próbowała ukryć łzy, zasłaniając twarz kapturem, ale zdążył zobaczyć jedną łzę spływającą po jej policzku.

- Zmusisz mnie, bym cię teraz zostawił w takim stanie? – zapytał cicho, puszczając jej dłoń. – Zmusisz mnie, bym zostawił cię smutną z mojego powodu?

- Zmuszę cię.

- Nie mogę znieść tego, że się tak zachowujesz względem mnie – powiedział. – Śmiejesz się z innymi i już całkowicie pogardzasz moją obecnością?

- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – wyszeptała, spoglądając na Robba spod kaptura, a chłopak zobaczył, że jej stalowo szare oczy wciąż pełne są łez gotowych do spłynięcia po jej policzkach w każdym momencie i Robb nie był pewien, co Axii odpowiedzieć. Co mógł powiedzieć, co opisałoby to, czego od niej chciał? Chciał od niej wszystkiego, czegoś, czego nigdy nie będzie miał.

- Chcę tylko… - próbował wypowiedzieć to, czego nigdy jeszcze nie miał odwagi powiedzieć.

- Wasza Miłość. – Przerwano im i nastrój prysnął jak bańska mydlana. Axia odwróciła swój wzrok, a Robb spojrzał na Olyvara Frey'a. Olyvar był kilka lat starszy od Robba, ale wyglądał dużo młodziej. Był chudym mężczyzną o chłopięcych rysach. Ale był lojalny i Robb był zaskoczony, że Frey potrafi być tak przyjacielski mimo tego, że został do tego zmuszony przez zwykły pakt. Robb aż się roześmiał na samą myśl o tym. „Prosty" nie było najlepszym określeniem planu, który zmuszał go do ożenku wbrew jego woli.

- Co się stało, Olyvar? – zapytał, próbując ukryć w głosie niecierpliwość.

- Wasza Miłość. Kamienny Sept jest w zasięgu wzroku, tak jak armia Renly'go Baratheona – ogłosił, a Robb wiedział, że musi wyjechać na spotkanie Renly'ego.

- Dziękuję, daj mi jeszcze chwilę – powiedział, dając Olyvarowi znak, aby zostawił ich jeszcze na chwilę samych. Gdy Olyvar odjechał, Robb odwrócił się w stronę Axii i w jej oczach nie zobaczył już łez, ale tęsknotę. Armia była daleko przed nimi, jadąc naprzeciw amii Renly'ego, jednak oni stali w miejscu. Robb wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął policzka Axii.

Przytrzymał dłoń przez chwilę przy jej twarzy, a potem przycisnął usta do jej czoła, delikatnie całując jej skórę i wyszeptał:

- Nie opuszczaj mnie jeszcze, kochana – powiedział cicho, przypominając sobie ten upalny dzień, gdy Axia błagała go, by pozwolił jej zostać u jego boku.

Teraz była jego kolej by błagać ją.

* * *

Namiot był szczelnie osłonięty przed zimnym wiatrem. Na Południe także zawitał śnieg, niewidziany tu od ponad dekady. Choć zima nie była tu tak ostra jak na Północy, to Axia i tak drżała z zimna mimo grubej peleryny. Siedziała w namiocie, na łożu z poduszek, mimo że nie chciała by to właśnie jej namiot postawiono w pierwszej kolejności. Ale skoro już tu była nie chciała tego zmarnować. Piła trzeci kielich wina, podczas gdy Colette siedziała na krześle, zwężając jedną z sukien Axii. I obie były świadome, że Axia była już lekko pijana.

A nawet jeszcze nie zmierzchało.

- Wybacz moja pani, ale jesteś niemądra! – powiedziała Colette, potrząsając głową. Ostatnie kilka godzin spędziły, dyskutując o tym, co zaszło pomiędzy Axią i Robbem, tuż przed rozbiciem obozu i Colette nie mogła się powstrzymać przed wyrażeniem własnego zdania.

- Nie jestem małą dziewczynką, Col! – odpowiedziała gorzko Axia. Podniosła kielich do ust i upiła łyk.

- Ale zachowujesz się tak – odrzekła Colette, a Axia przymknęła oczy i naciągnęła koc na stopy.

- Jak śmiałaś powiedzieć Robbowi Starkowi rzeczy, które powiedziałam ci w zaufaniu! – powiedziała. – Nie wspominając o tym, że wepchnęłaś mu do głowy pomysł, jakobym go kochała.

- Ponieważ go kochasz – odrzekła Colette cicho, a Axia zamarła.

- Przestań! – krzyknęła. – Przestań tak mówić. – Colette uniosła głowę i spojrzała na nią wyzywająco.

- Dlaczego? Dlaczego miałabym ukrywać coś, co jest prawdą? – Axia chciała odpowiedzieć, że to wcale nie jest prawda, że Colette opowiada kłamstwa. Ale coś, możliwe że wino, nie pozwoliło jej tego wypowiedzieć na głos. Zamiast tego wstała i rzuciła kielichem przez namiot, podeszła do wyjścia i wyjrzała z namiotu.

To był ich drugi dzień odkąd rozbili tu obóz i Axia już drugi raz zobaczyła tę samą dziewczynę z oliwkową cerą i brązowymi oczyma, niosącą drewno do ogniska. Dziewczyna, a właściwie dziewczynka, miała zaledwie szesnaście lat i Axia skuliła się w sobie, gdy dostrzegła ją, idącą przez obóz. Widziała, jak dziewczyna się śmieje, stojąc tak blisko Robba, gdy ten zaproponował, że pomoże jej z drewnem, na co z chęcią się zgodziła. Miała na imię Jeyne. Była ładna, Axia powiedziałaby nawet, że była piękniejsza niż ona sama. Po chwili skojarzyła, skąd ją zna.

Gdy brat Axii odmówił Jaime'mu jej ręki, to Jeyne Westerling była brana pod uwagę jako jego przyszła żona. Tywin oczywiście odrzucił tę propozycję, tak samo jak Kevin Lannister. Była wystarczająco wysokiego stanu, choć jej ród zmniejszył się, bo rodziło się w nim więcej dziewcząt niż potencjalnych lordów. Ale mimo to Jeyne była miła, ładna i Axia jej nienawidziła.

Nienawidziła sposobu, w jaki Robb się do niej uśmiechał i zapraszał ją do wspólnej kolacji. Axia poczuła ból w piersi, gdy patrzyła na nich razem i stwierdziła, że wypiła stanowczo zbyt dużo wina. Robb popatrzył w kierunku Axii przez chwilę, zanim ruszył razem z Jeyne w kierunku jej namiotu.

- Idiota – wymamrotała i cofnęła się do namiotu. Colette spojrzała na nią, zaciekawiona. – Biega wokół niej cały czas bez straży, a na mnie jest zły, bo chodzę bez strażników?

- Ostrożnie, moja droga, to brzmi niemal jak zazdrość – powiedziała Colette, a Axia skrzywiła się na co Colette zaśmiała się. – I chcesz powiedzieć mi kolejny raz, że nie kochasz go? – zapytała, a Axia rzuciła poduszką w stronę kobiety.

- Martwię się o jego bezpieczeństwo. O co miałabym być zazdrosna?

- Ona z całą pewnością jest ładna – powiedziała Colette, a Axia westchnęła.

- Robb ma swoje zobowiązania, nie zepsuje tego – odrzekła.

- Jest przede wszystkim mężczyzną, a potem królem. I jeszcze nie jest żonaty. Nie żeby to miało znaczenie dla kogokolwiek oprócz jego żony – powiedziała Colette, a Axia skuliła się w sobie na słowo „żona".

- Robb nie jest taki. Nie pójdzie do łóżka z… byle kim – powiedziała głośno.

- Ale może – odrzekła krótko Colette, wzruszając ramionami. – Tak jak powiedziałam, jest teraz mężczyzną. Ma swoje potrzeby, tak jak ty.

- Jesteś wulgarna – powiedziała Axia, zła na samą myśl o Robbie i Jeyne razem.

- Nie ma nic wulgarnego w uprawianiu miłości, Axia, wszyscy powinni to wiedzieć. – Teraz Axia była zdenerwowana spokojem Colette i tym, z jaką łatwością mówiła o seksualnych podbojach Robba.

- To nie jest uprawianie miłości, Colette, jeśli Robb bierze do łóżka tę dziwkę – odwarknęła, a Colette roześmiała się.

- Ona nie jest dziwką, pochodzi z wysokiego roku.

- On jej nie kocha! – krzyknęła Axia, a Colette przytaknęła głową.

- Masz rację. On kocha ciebie – odpowiedziała, a Axia jęknęła.

- Jesteś niemożliwa – krzyknęła, odwróciła się i zobaczyła posłańca w wejściu do namiotu.

- Moja pani – powiedział i skinął głową, ubrany w zbyt duże ubrania i pelerynę w kolorach rodu Baratheonów. Chłopiec wyglądał góra na dwanaście lat i był bardziej zdenerwowany niż zwykle chłopcy w jego wieku. Axia oparła się o krzesło, próbując utrzymać równowagę, co nie było takie proste po wypiciu tylu kielichów wina.

- Kim jesteś, chłopcze? – zapytała spokojnie, obawiając się, jak długo chłopiec stał w namiocie przez nikogo niezauważony i ile słyszał.

- Nazywam się Syrus Florent, moja pani, i zostałem wysłany po to, by dostarczyć ci wiadomość – powiedział wolno, a Axia poprosiła by podszedł bliżej. Syrus natychmiast zrobił kilka kroków w przód tak, że znalazł się zaledwie kilkadziesiąt centymetrów przed Axią i dziewczyna mogła teraz spojrzeć w jego brązowe oczy.

- Który z moich braci cię przysłał? – zapytała cicho. Nie dbała o Colette, która mogła wszystko usłyszeć, może teraz będzie bardziej ostrożna przed wypowiadaniem swojej opinii na temat Robba Starka. Axia ufała Colette i bez zastanowienia powierzyłaby jej swoje życie i jakąkolwiek wiadomość przesłał jej brat, wiedziała, że Colette nikomu tego nie powie.

- Król Stannis, moja pani – odpowiedział, a Axia robiła wszystko co w swojej mocy, by skupić się na jego słowach.

- Dlaczego po prostu nie wysłał kruka, Syrusie?

- Jego Miłość chciał by ta wiadomość została dostarczona wyłącznie tobie, moja pani. Wiedział, że jeśli wyśle kruka, to lord Stark…

- Król Stark – poprawiła go, a chłopiec zwęził oczy.

- Wiedział, że król Stark zobaczy wtedy tę wiadomość przed tobą.

- Więc do przesłania jakiej wiadomości przez kraj pełen wrogów cię zmusił? – zapytała i patrzyła, jak Syrus sięga do swego buta. Axia stała, obawiając się, czy aby jej brat nie wysłał kogoś do zabicia jej. Ale uspokoiła się, gdy chłopiec wyciągnął kawałek pergaminu i podał jej trzęsącymi się dłońmi. Axia rozwinęła szybko pergamin i rozpoznała pismo swego brata. Przysunęła się do świecy, by odczytać wiadomość. – Musisz być głodny, zjedz coś – powiedziała, wskazując na stół, gdzie znajdował się chleb i ser. Wraz z czytaniem listu, jej oczy rozszerzały się.

- Jest niedaleko w wiosce? – zapytała, czując jak oddech zamiera jej w gardle. Syrus skinął głową. Axia spojrzała na Colette, która przestała szyć i obserwowała ją z zaciekawieniem. Axia z powrotem spojrzała na pergamin i kontynuowała czytanie. – Chce się ze mną spotkać… Dlaczego? – zapytała, a Syrus przełknął kawałek chleba, który miał akurat w ustach i odpowiedział:

- Nie powiedział mi, moja pani. Miałem tylko dostarczyć ci list i zaprowadzić cię na spotkanie z nim – odrzekł. Axia zastanowiła się nad treścią listu. Stannis chciał się z nią spotkać i pomóc jej w związku z sytuacją w Westeros. Jego ostatnimi słowami z listu były: „Nie spodziewam się, że mi zaufasz, ale proszę, spotkaj się ze mną choć po to, by wysłuchać mojej propozycji." Axia spojrzała na Colette, która potrząsnęła głową.

- Chce twojej śmierci, sama to powiedziałaś – rzekła cicho Colette, a Syrus pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nie, nie! Król nie chce twojej śmierci – powiedział z pełną buzią.

- Ilu ludzi przyprowadził ze sobą, z pewnością nie całą armię, bo wtedy zostałby zauważony – zapytała Axia, a chłopiec potaknął.

- Przyprowadził ze sobą zaledwie czterech mężczyzn jako straż. Zna te krainy równie dobrze jak ty, moja pani – odpowiedział, a Axia skinęła głową. Miał rację, znała południe dużo lepiej niż północ. W tych krainach dużo łatwiej było manewrować.

- Powiedz mu, że spotkam się z nim o zmierzchu, a potem czekaj na mnie tutaj. Oby bogowie mieli cię w swojej opiece i oby nikt cię nie zauważył – wyszeptała Axia i dała chłopcu złotą monetę, którą szybko złapał i schował do kieszeni. – Użyj tego, jeżeli ktokolwiek cię zatrzyma. Jeśli ludzie Renly'ego albo króla Starka będą cię pytać, pokaż im to i powiedz, że wysłałam cię, byś kupił mi szalik w wiosce. Rozumiesz? – Chłopiec pokiwał twierdząco głową. – Teraz idź. Powiedz mojemu bratu, że nie zostanę długo i przyjdę sama.

- Axia! – syknęła Colette, jednak dziewczyna ją uciszyła.

- Idź – powtórzyła jeszcze raz i Syrus wyszedł z namiotu, tak szybko jak do niego wszedł, pozostawiając Axię sam na sam z wściekłą Colette.

- Moja lady Lannister nie może się spotkać z tym mężczyzną – powiedziała, a Axia chwyciła pelerynę leżącą w skrzyni i zarzuciła ją sobie na ramiona.

- Nikomu o tym nie powiesz, rozumiesz? Nikt nie może wiedzieć, że spotykam się z bratem. Robb nigdy by mi na to nie pozwolił – odpowiedziała Axia, a Colette potrząsnęła głową.

- Dlatego właśnie nie możesz iść.

- Zostań tutaj i kiedy Syrus przyjdzie, upewnij się, że nikt inny tutaj nie wejdzie – poinstruowała Colette zanim wyszła z namiotu, wdychając wieczorne powietrze. Owinęła się ciaśniej peleryną i spojrzała na szarzejące niebo. Wkrótce położy się do łóżka, ale teraz musiała się komuś pokazać, by nikt jej później nie szukał.

Na krańcu obozu był mały budynek, który służył za stołówkę. Axia weszła do budynku i poczuła, jak owiewa ją ciepło płynące w dwóch palenisk. Przy stołach siedzieli stłoczeni ludzie, popijając _ale_. Większości z nich Axia nie znała, ale wiedziała też, że część z nich to ludzie Renly'ego, którzy zostali wysłani, by pomóc armii Robba.

Wiedziała też, że jej nie rozpoznają, ponieważ jeden z nich złapał ją, przyciągnął do siebie i posadził sobie na kolanach. Gdyby Axia była w pełni trzeźwa, pewnie by go spoliczkowała. Zamiast tego, zwinnie wysunęła się z jego uścisku i utorowała sobie drogę do stołu, przy którym Robb raczył się kielichem z Jeyne Westerling, siedzącą obok niego. Axia zamarła na ten widok, ale wciąż miała zamiar zająć miejsce naprzeciwko Robba, które zwykle rezerwował dla niej Greatjon. Robb ledwie zauważył jej obecność. Jego wzrok spoczął na niej przez moment zanim znów przeniósł spojrzenie na Jeyne, Axia zacisnęła pięści i zajęła swoje miejsce.

Stwierdziła, że ten obiad będzie bardzo długi. Ale skoro Robb był tak zajęty tą dziewczyną, więc z pewnością nie zauważy nieobecności Axii.

Ale wciąż czuła dziwny ból w piersi, gdy obserwowała uśmiech Robba skierowany do Jeyne. Axia stwierdziła, że nieważne jak bardzo Jeyne była miła i uprzejma to i tak jej nienawidziła.

* * *

Nie potrzebowała konia, by dostać się do wioski, gdzie czekał na nią Stannis. To był krótki spacer przez las, pomimo śniegu, którego przybywało z dnia na dzień. Nie miała żadnego problemu by wyślizgnąć się z namiotu podczas gdy Colette rozpraszała strażników. Jedynie minięcie klatki Jaimego Lannistera było trudne, mogłaby przysiąc, że Jaime spojrzał na nią, gdy przemykała się obok. Jednak to nie było ważne, bo i tak nie widział jej twarzy. Założyła swoją najciemniejszą pelerynę z kapturem, który przykrył jej włosy i twarz. Teraz było tak wiele kobiet w obozie, że nie było trudno pozostać niezauważoną.

Drzewa były łyse, pozbawione liści i pąków. Syrus kazał się jej zatrzymać i wskazał na prawo. Odwróciła się powoli, chwytając ostrze ukryte w rękawie i obserwowała jak Stannis wyłania się zza drzewa.

Stali przez chwilę w ciszy, jedynie przypatrując się sobie wzajemnie. Co mogła powiedzieć? Nie widziała Stannisa od dwóch lat, kiedy odpływał na Smoczą Skałę po śmierci Johna Arryna i Axia zauważyła, że zmienił się od tej pory, zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie. Słyszała plotki o nim. Mimo że nigdy nie była z nim blisko, wiedziała, że nie był wyrozumiały, tak samo jak ich ojciec.

Ale byli tutaj teraz i Axia ufała mu na tyle by przyjść tu sama. I mimo tej ciszy pomiędzy nimi, spodziewała się, że to on pierwszy się odezwie. Ale zamiast słów usłyszała tylko dźwięk uderzenia, gdy wyciągnął dłoń i ją spoliczkował. Uderzenie było mocniejsze niż się spodziewała i poczuła, jak oddech zamiera jej w piersi. Nie upadła, ale uniosła palce do policzka, czując jak dłoń Stannisa pozostawiła na nim czerwony ślad.

- Splamiłaś honor naszej rodziny – wysyczał.

- Nie bardziej niż ty – odpowiedziała twardo. – Nie spodziewałam się, że to ty przelejesz krew.

- Zrobiłem to samo, co twój bohaterski król, który śmiał położyć dłonie na swojej małej ladacznicy – powiedział gorzko i tym razem to Axia uniosła dłoń by spoliczkować Stannisa, ale ten uprzedził ją, mocno zaciskając palce na nadgarstku dziewczyny. Mimo że uniknął uderzenia nie zauważył ostrza w jej drugiej ręce, które przystawiła do jego gardła. Stannis popatrzył na Axię szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Naprawdę tak o mnie myślisz, starszy bracie? – zapytała, przyciskając ostrze do jego skóry. Zauważyła jak Stannis unosi drugą rękę i powstrzymuje dłonią strażników, którzy ruszyli ku nim. – Nie jestem ladacznicą – wyszeptała, odsuwając nóż, gdy Stannis puścił jej rękę. – Chciałeś się ze mną widzieć, a ja przyszłam. Więc mów – rozkazała i zauważyła, jak Stannis przygląda się jej uważnie.

- Wojna uczyniła cię twardszą – powiedział, obserwując jej chłodny spokój. – Albo uczyniła to śmierć twojego męża Lannistera.

- Nie mów o czymś, czego nie rozumiesz – wymamrotała, wpatrując się w jego oczy. – Dlaczego chciałeś się ze mną spotkać? – Stannis milczał przez kilka chwil, przyglądając się jej ostrożnie i krążąc wokół niej jak jastrząb. Axia nigdy nie przyznałaby się do tego, że obawiała się własnego brata. Ale bała się, choć nigdy nie dałaby mu tej satysfakcji.

- Nie lubię patrzeć na ciebie tak zgorzkniałą. Ale powiem, że miałem nadzieję, iż śmierć Merricka poruszy w tobie tę stronę – powiedział, a Axia uniosła brew zaciekawiona. – Chcesz wiedzieć, dlaczego wezwałem cię tutaj. Spodziewam się, iż pomyślałaś, że mój list jest po prostu zaproszeniem na twoją śmierć.

- Ta myśl przemknęła mi przez głowę – odpowiedziała. – Wiedziałam, że skoro pojawisz się osobiście, musisz mieć jedynie jeden motyw.

- Zgadza się, choć nie jest to motyw, o którym pomyślałaś. Nie myśl jednak, że nie rozważałem możliwości zabicia cię. Gdy usłyszałem, że przyłączyłaś się do Młodego Wilka byłem przerażony. Pomyślałem, że to jednak twój obowiązek względem męża, a przecież młody Lannister miał swoje powody by wystąpić przeciw ojcu. Ale gdy został zabity, a ty wciąż byłaś o boku Starka, zrozumiałem, że zdradziłaś naszą rodzinę.

- Możesz mieć swoje prawa Stannisie, ale nie widzisz, jak bardzo Północ została oszukana i zaniedbana – odrzekła. – Robb nie chce twojego tronu, chce tylko tego, co im się słusznie należy.

- Czyli czego?

- Zemsty, szacunku… swojej rodziny. To wszystko… prawie wszystko czego chcesz ty. Masz te same motywy, a traktujesz Robba jak zdrajcę. Urągasz mu swoimi fałszywymi propozycjami pokoju. Moje życie czy śmierć nie ma znaczenia dla losów tej wojny.

- Przybyłem, by to zmienić – odpowiedział, a Axia przyjęła jego słowa ze zdumieniem. – Moi szpiedzy donieśli mi, że ten chłopiec otwarcie cię faworyzuje.

- Jest moim przyjacielem… - zaczęła, ale Stannis roześmiał się, przerywając jej.

- Nie obrażaj mnie, Axia. Myślisz, że moi szpiedzy są ślepi? – zapytał. – Powiedzieli, że o ty także pożądasz jego.

- Więc opowiedzieli ci kłamstwa – powiedziała, odwracając wzrok. Stannis jednak chwycił jej podbródek i zmusił ją, by spojrzała w jego oczy.

- Nie okłamuj mnie! – Axia spojrzała na niego buntowniczo. – Pieprzysz się z nim…

- Nieprawda! – krzyknęła, a Stannis przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Jego oczy po chwili się rozszerzyły ze zdumieniem.

- Kochasz go – powiedział z zaskoczeniem. Axia odwróciła wzrok i wyrwała twarz z jego uścisku.

- Przyszedłeś tutaj by robić mi wyrzuty na temat moich osobistych spraw, czy masz mi coś innego do powiedzenia? – zapytała i skrzyżowała ręce na klatce piersiowej. Policzek wciąż ją piekł, tym bardziej, że wiał zimnu wiatr. Stannis obserwował ją przez kilka chwil zanim zmienił temat rozmowy.

- Obmyśliłem plan, który uda mi się, jeśli będę miał twoje całkowite wsparcie.

- Nie zdradzę Robba – przerwała mi, a Stannis znów uniósł na nią dłoń. Axia drgnęła, spodziewając się uderzenia, ale Stannis tylko jej pogroził.

- Powstrzymaj swój język – powiedział, a Axia usłuchała go. – Jeśli zyskam poparcie Renly'ego i twojego chłopca-króla, mogę przeprowadzić pełen atak na Królewską Przystań.

- Renly nigdy ci nie pomoże, podczas gdy ty żądasz prawa do tronu, a Robb… - zamilkła, zdając sobie sprawę, że może zdradzić ważne informacje, powiadamiając Stannisa o sytuacji Północy. Ale jej brat przymknął oczy i westchnął.

- Wiem, że Żelaźni Ludzie zostawiają po sobie krwawy szlak wzdłuż wybrzeży Północy – powiedział. Może nie mam zbyt dużej armii, ale mam dużo więcej szpiegów niż sądzisz. A Renly pomoże mi, bo inaczej go zabiję – powiedział twardo, a Axia poczuła chłodny dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

- On nie musi umierać.

- Umrze, jeśli nie zgodzi się mi pomóc – rzekł ostro Stannis. – Wilk może zatrzymać swoją Północ i wysłać część armii do obrony jej. – Serce Axii zabiło mocniej na tę propozycję. Robb mógłby zatrzymać Północ bez ingerencji Stannisa.

- On wciąż chce swoich sióstr i zemsty na bękarcie Jaimego i Cersei – dodała, a jej brat pokiwał głową.

- Dlatego cię potrzebuję – powiedział. – Musisz pojechać do Królewskiej Przystani i zachowywać się jak zakładniczka. – Axia rozszerzyła oczy. – Mam kilku lannisterskich żołnierzy, którzy wykonają moje rozkazy i zabiorą się jak zakładniczkę do Joffrey'a i do królowej.

- I co powstrzyma ich przed zabiciem mnie w sposób, w jaki zabili Neda Starka? – zapytała, czując mocne bicie serca na myśl o jej bracie, który z taką łatwością poświęciłby ją Lwom.

- Pomyślą, że cię potrzebują i dołączą cię do swojej kolekcji kobiet Starków. Na początku Tywin Lannister będzie chciał ukarać cię ze czyny swojego syna, ale wiedzą, że teraz walczysz za Robba Starka, pomyślą, że możesz im się przydać.

- A jak ty wykorzystasz mnie? – zapytała, poirytowana tym pomysłem. – Wyślesz mnie do jaskini Lwów i co dalej? Mam tam być i pozwolić im wystawić się jako przynęta na Robba i resztę armii Północy?

- Więc rozumiem, że nie chcesz głowy Joffrey'a zatkniętej na palu? – zapytał, a Axia spojrzała na niego, zakłopotana. – Pomyślą, że jesteś zbyt słaba by zrobić cokolwiek przeciw nim i Joffrey będzie łatwym celem. Chcę jego śmierci i nie dbam o to, kto go zabije. Ale pomyślałem, że skoro to on wydał rozkaz zabicia twoich synów… twojego męża, to ty będziesz chciała zatopić miecz w jego ciele.

- Więc ma umrzeć? A potem co? Tommen zostanie królem, tak jak Joffrey?

- Więc jego też zabijesz.

- To tylko chłopiec, Stannisie – powiedziała, wzdychając na myśl o barbarzyństwie własnego brata. – Nie starszy niż Shireen. – Na wspomnienie o własnej córce, Stannis odwrócił wzrok, niemal jakby zażenowany.

- Synowie Cersei umrą albo ten plan spali na panewce – westchnął.

- I co się stanie po ich śmierci? – spytała, odwracając wzrok od jego wściekłego spojrzenia.

- Potem moja armia, armia Renly'ego i Robba zniszczą armię Tywina Lannistera i przejmiemy Królewską Przystań. Wilk odzyska swe siostry, Północ i ciebie. – Zacisnął zęby i Axia zdała sobie sprawę, że było to coś na kształt obietnicy. – Dam ci trzy dni na podjęcie decyzji. Potem pojadę do swojego obozu i wrócę po armię Renly'ego i przeprowadzę swój plan, niszcząc Młodego Wilka i przejmując zarówno Królewską Przystań jak i Północ.

- Robb przyjedzie po mnie jak przekonasz go, że to nie ty stoisz za moim porwaniem? – zapytała z ciekawością.

- Porozmawiam z nim, zaproponuję połączenie sił i złoże mu taką samą ofertę, jaką złożyłem tobie. Otrzyma swoją zemstę, szacunek jako Król Północy i jego siostry wrócą do niego. Dostanie to, po co przybył – powiedział Stannis, a Axia przez dobrą chwilę zastanawiała się nad jego słowami. Wiatr zaczął przybierać na sile, a dziewczyna poczuła niemiły ucisk w brzuchu.

- Czy mogę ci ufać? – wyszeptała, a Stannis skinął głową i wyciągnął spod peleryny coś, na widok czego Axia zamarła.

To była tradycja rodu Baratheonów, że każdy syn otrzymywał sztylet, który był przekazywany przez pokolenia. Stannis otrzymał jeden z najbardziej prestiżowych ostrzy w rodzinie i Axia zawsze była pod wrażeniem jego piękna. Ona jako dziewczyna nigdy nie otrzymała sztyletu Baratheonów, a Stannis teraz dawał jej swój, co było dowodem jego szczerości.

- Jest twój – powiedział, podając jej sztylet. Axia obróciła go w dłoniach kilka razy zanim spojrzała na Stannisa i skinęła głową.

- Trzy dni, potem zdecyduję – powiedziała cicho i odwróciła się by odejść, jednak Stannis powstrzymał ją, kładąc swą rękę na jej ramieniu. Axia odwróciła się, czekając na to, co powie.

- Podejmij słuszną decyzję. Nie chciałbym… - przerwał i zabrał dłoń z ramienia Axii. – Nie chciałbym, żeby coś ci się stało. – Jego słowa płynęły niemal prosto z serca, choć wypowiedział jej tonem, którego używał zwykle do wydawania rozkazów. Axia skinęła krótko głową i schowała sztylet pod peleryną zanim ruszyła sama z powrotem przez las.

Trzy dni i podejmie decyzję.

* * *

- Gdzie byłaś ostatniej nocy? – zapytał i usiadł za drewnianym stołem w swoim namiocie. Axia nie patrzyła na niego, dlatego wiedział, że to co teraz od niej usłyszy, będzie kłamstwem.

- Poszłam na spacer – powiedziała, spoglądając na niego swoimi szarymi oczami, a Robb tylko westchnął.

- Wysłałem ludzi do twojego namiotu, a Colette nie chciała mi powiedzieć gdzie zniknęłaś. Utrzymywała, że wymknęłaś się bez jej wiedzy.

- Nie chciałam nikogo martwić i nie chciałam też całej karawany strażników idących za mną – powiedziała ze złością. – Czuję się stłamszona. – Robb doskonale wiedział, że Axia tak się czuła i nie winił jej za to, że jest wściekła. Ale to wszystko było dla jej dobra. Ludzie Renly'ego nie znali jeszcze różnicy pomiędzy prostytutkami a siostrą swojego przywódcy. Robbowi wystarczyło wczorajsze wydarzenie na stołówce. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co mogłoby się zdarzyć, gdyby Axia została bez ochrony z takim człowiekiem, zwłaszcza pijanym.

- Nie chcę cię tłamsić, chcę jedynie, żebyś była bezpieczna. A wędrowanie po lesie w nocy nie należy do bezpiecznych – poinformował ją, a Axia westchnęła. Robb przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, ale nie tak jak gdy opuścili Pinkmaiden. Włosy spływały po jej ramionach, sięgając do pasa. Jej suknia była teraz bardziej dopasowana i Robb pomyślał, że musi ją zmusić do jedzenia więcej. Ale było coś dziwnego w sposobie jaki ułożyła włosy skrywające jej twarz, a nie założone za ucho tak jak zwykle.

Wstał i podszedł do niej powoli, zatrzymując się zaledwie kilka centymetrów od niej, spoglądając na nią, a Axia wyciągnęła szyję, by spojrzeć na Robba. Jej wzrok spoczął na jego ustach, zanim Robba nie uniósł dłoni i nie odgarnął jej włosów z twarzy. Axia próbowała go odepchnąć, ale Robb zdążył zobaczyć siniec widniejący na jej policzku. Poczuł jak zalewa go wściekłość.

- Kto ci to zrobił? – zapytał rozwścieczony, a Axia ujęła ręce we własne dłonie.

- To nic takiego – powiedziała zbyt szybko. – Noc była ciemna i przewróciłam się, gdy wracałam do obozu – rzekła. Kolejne kłamstwo.

- Kto cię dotknął? – spytał, cedząc słowa. Jego oczy pociemniały od wściekłości, która przepływała przez jego ciało. Axia potrząsnęła głową.

- Proszę – błagała go, spoglądając na niego prosząco, trzymając jego dłonie w swoich, potrząsając głową i podchodząc bliżej do Robba. – To był jakiś pijak w wiosce, nawet nie pamiętam jak wyglądał. I z całą pewnością nawet nie wiedział, kim ja jestem – powiedziała, a Robb skrzywił się. Jak ktokolwiek śmiał podnieść na nią rękę?

- Axia, nie wolno ci włóczyć się nocami po lesie, po prostu nie mogę ci na to pozwolić – powiedział, a Axia skinęła głową.

- Rozumiem i wiedz, że nie chciałam cię zmartwić – powiedziała aż nazbyt przekonująco. – Po prostu chcę trochę wolności, Robb. Ty spacerujesz wokół Kamiennego Septu z tą… kobietą, podczas gdy ja tkwię w moim namiocie tylko z Colette. – Robb niemal zaczął bronić Colette, ale rozproszyły go inne słowa Axii. _Z tą… kobietą_.

- Masz na myśli Jeyne? – spytał, czując delikatną radość, zauważając wyraz twarzy Axii, gdy wymówił imię Jeyne. Axia przewróciła oczami.

- Tak, Jeyne Westerling i ty spędzacie ze sobą całe godziny, robiąc cokolwiek chcecie, a ja cały czas muszę grzecznie siedzieć w namiocie pod opieką. – Robb poczuł cichą radość, widząc zachowanie Axii dotyczące jego i Jeyne, z którą się po prostu zaprzyjaźnił.

- I to pewnie nie zazdrość widnieje na twojej pięknej twarzyczce? – zapytał, zakładając kosmyk włosów Axii za jej ucho, a Axia odepchnęła jego dłoń.

- Nie jestem… - zaczęła, ale Robb roześmiał się.

- Jesteś! Jesteś zazdrosna – przerwał jej. Axia próbowała zrobić krok do tyłu, ale Robb przyciągnął ją do siebie. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i znalazł w nich odpowiedź szybciej niż się spodziewał. Nie wahając się ani chwili dłużej, pocałował Axię. Dziewczyna przez chwilę jeszcze próbowała walczyć, ale szybko uległa i wzdychając, zarzuciła ręce na szyję Robba i wtuliła się w niego.

Robb pogłębił pocałunek, czując jak jego ciało odpowiada na jej dotyk. Zjechał dłonią z jej włosów i objął ją mocniej w pasie, przyciskając jej ciało do swojego. Podniósł ja z podłogi i posadził na stole, a Axia owinęła nogi wokół jego bioder. Wyszeptał jej imię, zjeżdżając ustami na jej szyję, a jego ręce błądziły po jej udach pod suknią.

Jej ciało było niezwykłe, ale wiedział to już, widząc nieraz Axię ubraną jedynie w koszulę nocną. Ciało Axii przyciśnięte do jego własnego ciała, jego ręce wędrujące po jej krągłościach… było idealnie.

- Robb… - wyszeptała, a chłopak zadrżał, czując jej drżący oddech przy swoim uchu.

- Tak, kochana? – zapytał, oddychając ciężko. Axia odsunęła się od niego i rozejrzała się wokół, oceniając sytuację, a Robb dojrzał w jej oczach niepewność i zaskoczenie. Axia zamierzała coś powiedzieć, ale w tym momencie do namiotu wszedł Roose Bolton. Robb natychmiast ściągnął Axię ze stołu i obciągnął jej suknię w dół, podczas gdy Bolton patrzył na nich w szoku.

- Ja… bardzo przepraszam, Wasza Miłość – powiedział i wyszedł, pozostawiając ich samych.

Axia stała przez chwilę oniemiała. Robb nie był w stanie jej zatrzymać, gdy wyszła z namiotu. Stał, patrząc jak odchodzi. Nie mógł się ruszyć, czując jak jego ciało wciąż płonie i jak bardzo brakuje mu jej dotyku.

Pragnął jej, ale tym razem nie chciał naciskać.

* * *

Dwa dni po tym wydarzeniu, późno w nocy, Robb śnił po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu. Obrazy nie były jednak tak przejrzyste, jak opowiadała Axia. Pamiętał, jak opisywała swoje sny, szczególnie jeden. Ale jego własne sny były zaledwie błyskami twarzy, głosami, które pojawiały się i znikały, ale żaden obraz nie był na tyle spójny, by zrozumieć o co chodzi.

Zbudził się ze snu i kilka sekund później zdał sobie sprawę, że leży na Axii, przyciska nóż do jej gardła i patrzy prosto w jej szare oczy. Szybko odsunął nóż od jej szyi i odłożył ostrze na stolik obok łóżka.

- Nie chciałam się przestraszyć – wyszeptała, nie zmieniając swojej pozycji, a Robb uśmiechnął się.

- Król nigdy nie jest przerażony obecnością kobiet – zażartował, a Axia uśmiechnęła i pogłaskała go po policzku.

- Może powinien – odpowiedziała dowcipnie tym samym tonem który przypomniał mu dawną Axię. Robb zsunął się z niej i podniósł ją tak, że siedziała naprzeciw niego i spojrzał na świecę, którą zapaliła przy wejściu.

- Przyszłaś mnie zobaczyć? – zapytał, a Axia skinęła głową. Robb spoważniał i dotknął delikatnie dłonią twarzy dziewczyny. Przez ostatnie dwa dni panowała między nimi dziwne napięcie – ledwie mogli wytrzymać w jednym pokoju, nie zerkając na siebie nawzajem i zachowując odpowiedni dystans między sobą. Robb był bardziej zajęty niż zazwyczaj, planując i spotykając się z radą i nowymi członkami rady, którzy lubili się kłócić o plany defensywy. Nie miał czasu by porozmawiać z Axią o tym, co zaszło między nimi, zanim przerwał im Bolton. Teraz jednak czas wydawał się idealny.

- Nie mogłam zasnąć – powiedziała cicho, wodząc wzrokiem od jego oczu do ust i z powrotem, a Robb zwalczył w sobie chęć pocałowania jej. – Odtwarzałam tamten dzień w kółko w moich myślach.

- Tak jak ja – odpowiedział, a Axia westchnęła ciężko.

- Kochasz ją? – zapytała, a Robb zamrugał oczami, zaskoczony.

- Kogo?

- Jeyne, do cholery – wymamrotała, a Robb nie mógł się powstrzymać i uśmiechnął się.

- Nie, nie kocham jej – odpowiedział, a Axia poczuła, jak spada jej kamień z serca.

- Więc dlaczego mnie tak dręczysz? – zapytała i położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, a Robb zauważył, że Axia ma na sobie tę cieniutką koszulę nocną, która tak doprowadzała go do szału.

- Czy to nie jest oczywiste, kochana? – wyszeptał do jej ucha w odpowiedzi i Axia zamknęła oczy, gdy Robb dotknął ustami jej szyi.

- Chciałem, żebyś była o mnie zazdrosna. Byłem egoistą i chciałem, żebyś poczuła to, co ja czuję, gdy nie ma cię obok mnie. – Odsunął zbłąkany kosmyk włosów z jej czoła, ich twarze były zaledwie w odległości kilkunastu milimetrów od siebie. – Od momentu, w którym się zobaczyłem, wiedziałem, że nigdy nie spojrzysz na mnie tak jak ja patrzę na ciebie. Ale kiedy spojrzałaś tak na mnie kilka miesięcy temu, wiedziałem, że się w tobie zakochałem.

- Ale ja byłam…

- Moja miłość do ciebie jest oznaką mojego egoizmu. Miałaś męża i synów. A ja i tak chciałem cię dla siebie – powiedział, a Axia skinęła głową.

- Byłam taka ślepa – powiedziała ze smutkiem w głosie. – Byłam tak zaślepiona strachem i żalem, że nie zauważyłam, że to ty zawsze przy mnie byłeś. Traktowałam cię jak… byłam dla ciebie okropna. Ale zawsze kiedy pomyślę o Merricku, Wyallu i Secie… - powiedziała cicho, odwracając wzrok. – Użyłam ich jako tarczy, by odepchnąć to co czuję, gdy patrzę na ciebie.

- A co czujesz, gdy patrzysz na mnie? – zapytał, całując delikatnie jej nagie ramię, z którego zsunęła się koszula nocna.

- Po raz pierwszy widzę jakie mogłoby być moje życie, gdybym pozwoliła sobie… - przerwała. Może nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć tego na głos, ale Robb wiedział, co miała na myśli. Zobaczył to w jej oczach i nagle poczuł się zdenerwowany, trzymając Axię w ramionach. Ale w jej oczach zobaczył tę potrzebę, pragnienie. To wszystko było w jej spojrzeniu, gdy dotknęła jego twarzy.

Kochała go.

To była jedyna odpowiedź, której potrzebował. Przyciągnął Axię do siebie i ściągnął jej koszulę nocną przez głowę. Rzucił materiał przez ramię na podłogę i pozwolił sobie powieść wzrokiem po jej ciele. Po raz pierwszy mógł patrzeć na nią tyle ile chciał bez odwracania wzroku lub udawania, że nic nie widział. Chłonął widok jej ciała podczas gdy ona siedziała, spoglądając na niego nerwowo. Jej kruczoczarne włosy zakrywały jej piersi, które unosiły się i opadały wraz z jej oddechem. Powiódł palcem po jej kolanie, udzie i brzuchu. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i spojrzał w Axii oczy.

- Dam ci synów – wyszeptał, przykrywając jej usta swoimi. Axia zamknęła oczy i oddała mu się całkowicie. Nie było między nimi ani kawałka materiału, tylko ciało przy ciele. Robb czuł, jak robi mu się gorąco.

- Kochaj mnie, Robb – powiedziała, oddychając ciężko, gdy przycisnął usta do jej piersi i jęknęła. Jej piersi były idealne, a smak jej skóry niesamowity. Napiął mięśnie, gdy Axia sięgnęła w dół, by dotknąć najwrażliwszej części jego ciała.

Mimo że nigdy nie uprawiał miłości to gdy był z Axią czuł się jakby kochał się z nią już tysiące razy. Poruszali się w idealnej harmonii, a Robb czuł, że za chwilę eksploduje z pasją, która krążyła w jego żyłach. Cieszył się każdym centymetrem jej ciała. Poczuł jak Axia dochodzi, wykrzykując jego imię i sam pozwolił sobie na to samo.

Axia ułożyła się wygodnie w jego ramionach i dopiero wtedy Robb zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie sen. Upewnił się, że Axia nigdzie się nie wybiera, zamknął oczy, wyszeptał „kocham cię" do kobiety leżącej w jego ramionach i pozwolił sobie zasnąć.

* * *

Axia starała się jak mogła, aby nie obudzić Robba, gdy wykradała się z jego łóżka. Znalazła swoją koszulę nocną na podłodze i szybko się ubrała. Przysiadła na łóżku i przez chwilę obserwowała jak klatka piersiowa Robba unosi się i opada wraz z jego powolnym oddechem, świadczącym o jego głębokim śnie. Wszystko mówiło jej, że ma zostać, położyć się obok niego i obudzić się rano w jego ramionach.

Ale już zdecydowała. Kilka godzin temu zastanawiała się nad pozostaniem by chronić Robba przed gniewem Stannisa, kiedy jej brat zda sobie sprawę, że nie zgodziła się na jego propozycję. Ale kiedy kochała się z Robbem Starkiem, podjęła decyzję.

On był, tak jak powiedziała Colette, jej drugą połówką. Bolało ją przyznanie tego, ale to co czuła do Merricka nie była tym samym, co czuła do Robba. Ale nieważne jak bardzo zaprzeczała, kochała Robba. Znaczył dla niej więcej niż cokolwiek i wiedziała, że Colette miała rację. Merrick też miał rację. Nic się nie stało, że znów kocha.

A ponieważ kochała go, musiała to zrobić dla niego. Musiała przyjąć propozycję Stannisa. Zarzuciła pelerynę na ramiona i delikatnie pocałowała Robba. Jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, będzie mogła uratować jego siostry i zemścić się na Joffrey'u za jego złe czyny.

Zanim Robb się obudził, ona sama będzie już daleko. Jakby ją porwano.

A on usłyszy, że Axia jest w drodze do Królewskiej Przystani, by odpowiedzieć za swoją zdradę.


	5. Rozdział piąty

To był 47 dzień jej niewoli w Królewskiej Przystani.

Liczyła dni odkąd przybyła do stolicy, wyrywając się strażnikom i krzycząc tak jak to było zaplanowane. Pomyślała, że lannisterscy żołnierze byli zbytnio zadowoleni, trzymając ją za włosy, wlokąc ją do Sali tronowej i rzucili ją przed Żelazny Tron. Nie miała zbytnio czasu przyjrzeć się wystrojowi komnaty, który bardzo się zmienił od śmierci Roberta. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczyła był złośliwy uśmieszek Joffrey'a.

Oszczędził ją. Tutaj Stannis się nie pomylił. To była pierwsza przeszkoda, która jednocześnie miała być tą najtrudniejszą. Joffrey nawet nie potrzebował rady swojej matki by wiedzieć jak cenne jest dla niego życie Axii. Wiedział, że ona jest przynętą, której potrzebował na trzech swoich przeciwników w wojnie.

Minęło już 47 dni od tego momentu i prawie 60 odkąd zostawiła Robba w obozie w okolicach Kamiennego Septu. Ciężko jej było zostawić go wtedy w nocy widząc, że prawdopodobnie już go nigdy nie zobaczy. Ale wierzyła też w jego sprawę i zrobiłaby wszystko by upewnić się, że mu się powiedzie. Nawet jeśli znaczyło to zaufanie Stannisowi i znoszenie bratanka i szwagierki.

Szła teraz do Czerwonej Twierdzy, gdzie Joffrey odbywał swoje audiencje.

Zakazano jej udziału we wszelkich wydarzeniach, które odbywały się na zewnątrz oraz w ucztach by wszystko wiedzieli, że jest trzymana tutaj jako zakładniczka. Jedyną rzecz, która mogła robić jawnie na ich oczach to pozyskiwanie informacji podczas audiencji w sali tronowej. W innym przypadku była więziona w swoich komnatach chyba, że wzywał „król". Axia była już zmęczona jego obelgami. Joffrey był bardziej dziecinny jako król niż Axia się spodziewała. Wiedziała, że jest on młody i nieodpowiedzialny, ale nigdy nie spodziewałaby się, że jest okrutny. Może po prostu była ślepa albo naiwna, ale zawsze chciała widzieć w ludziach to, co najlepsze. Ale w Joffrey'u nie było nic dobrego, a im dłużej Axia była w Królewskiej Przystani, tym trudniej jej było być cierpliwą i czekać na odpowiednią porę by go zabić.

Miała jasne instrukcje. Odkryła, że szpiegiem Stannisa w Królewskiej Przystani był Petyr Baelish, znany raczej jako Little Finger. Wymyślili plan, w którym teraz Axia była kluczem. Gdy Stannis z armią oraz Robb ze swoimi ludźmi będą gotowi do ataku, Axia wykona swój ruch. Ale ostatnio zaczynała się coraz bardziej obawiać, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Little Finger miał trudności z dostarczaniem jej nowych informacji pod nosem Joffrey'a. Wiedziała jednak, że Robb jeszcze raz pokonał Tywina w bitwie i że Stannis rozbił lannisterską armię na wybrzeżu niedaleko Królewskiej Przystani i tylko Czarna Zatoka (Nurt?) została do zdobycia. W takich momentach wierzyła w powodzenie planu, ale w innych zastanawiała się czy przeżyje i czy będzie miała szansę by zatopić miecz w sercu Joffrey'a.

Dotarła do Sali tronowej i zobaczyła jak członkowie rady szepczą między sobą zdenerwowani. Axia spojrzała w dół i ujrzała jak Joffrey stoi przed Sansą Stark i mierzy do niej z łuku. Axia uniosła suknię i zbiegła po schodach.

- Twoja śmierć będzie wiadomością do twojego brata – powiedział złośliwie Joffrey, mierząc do Sansy z łuku. Joffrey zaśmiał się i opuścił łuk, a Axia czułą jak mocno bije jej serce, gdy podchodziła bliżej. Joffrey zdawał się nawet nie zauważać jej obecności. Usiadł u stóp Żelaznego Tronu i skrzyżował nogi, wyglądając na znudzonego. – Ale matka mówi, że musisz żyć – powiedział głośno, a Axia poczuła litość do Sansy, która opadła na kolana ze łzami w oczach. Zwycięstwa Robba tylko rozgrzewały złość Joffrey'a, który wyżywał się na Sansie lub Axii. – Ser Merynie – powiedział rozkazującym tonem. – Tylko nie w twarz – przerwał na chwilę. – Lubię ładne twarze. – Meryn skinął głową w kierunku króla, podszedł do Sansy i uderzył ją w brzuch, a jej krzyk rozszedł się po komnacie.

Axia zadrżała czując własne siniaki i wyobrażając sobie ból Sansy. Meryn znów ją uderzył, a Sansa upadła na podłogę. To nie był pierwszy raz. Za każdym razem, gdy Robb wygrywał z lannisterską armią, Sansa była skazywana na łaskę Joffrey'a lub jej brak. Ale to Axia była częściej bita i to publicznie. I zawsze Joffrey upewniał się, że ser Meryn albo Pies zostawiają siniaki tak, aby były dobrze widoczne. Nawet teraz jej twarz była obolała po dzisiejszym poranku.

- Ser Merynie, moja pani ma na sobie zbyt dużo ubrań – powiedział Joffrey, a Axia poczuła, jak rośnie w niej panika. Tylko nie Sansa, pomyślała. Tylko nie Sansa. – Uwolnij ją z tego kłopotu – rozkazał, a Axia biegiem pokonała resztę schodów, gdy Meryn rozerwał suknię Sansy, odsłaniając jej placy i ramiona. Zatrzymała się przed Merynem, który chciał znów uderzyć dziewczynę i spojrzała na bratanka z pogardą.

- Nie – powiedziała krótko i patrzyła jak twarz Joffrey'a wykrzywia się z niedowierzaniem i wściekłością.

- Słucham? – wyszeptał, a w komnacie zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie szlochem Sansy, ale Axia stała wyprostowana. Wyzywająca.

- Powiedziałam: nie – powtórzyła twardo, a Joffrey cicho zachichotał.

- Moja kochana ciociu, słyszałem, że przemawiałaś w ten sposób do swego męża i do Robba Starka – rzekł, schodząc po schodach. – Cieszę się, że sam mogłem tego doświadczyć. To ułatwia sprawę – wyszeptał i skinął na Psa. Axia patrzyła, jak Sanor podchodzi po niej i spogląda na nią, czekając na królewskie instrukcje. – Moja ciotka pragnie otrzymać karę, tak ja moja lady Sansa. Więc nie każmy jej czekać.

Spojrzała na Psa, mając na nadzieję, że w jej oczach nie ujrzy strachu. Zatrzymał się na chwilę, spoglądając na nią niezrozumiale, gdy odwróciła wzrok i utkwiła wzrok w oczach bratanka. Sandor zerwał z niej suknię. Siła szarpnięcia popchnęła ją do przodu, ale nie oderwała wzroku od oczu Joffrey'a, który obserwował ją z triumfującym uśmiechem. Wszyscy wokół patrzyli, jak stoi pośrodku komnaty, przyjmując karę zamiast Sansy i zostaje pozbawiona sukni i gorsetu. Jej nagie ciało zostało wystawione przed radę. Usłyszała westchnięcia i wiedziała, że większość ludzi widzi rany, które otrzymała tego ranka, gdy do Królewskiej Przystani dotarła wiadomość o zwycięstwie Robba.

- Jak nisko upadła lady Axia – powiedział chłodno Joffrey. – Mój ojciec tak ciepło mówił o tobie, o twojej lojalności i honorze. – Axia nie zasłoniła się, gdy Sandor odszedł i zajął swoją wcześniejszą pozycję. Joffrey zmierzył ją wzrokiem, przyglądając się jej nagiemu ciału. – Nie widzę tu kobiety, o której mówił. Widzę przed sobą tylko dziwkę Robba Starka. – Axia zacisnęła pięści i ruszyłaby naprzód, ale zatrzymał ją ser Meryn łapiąc ją za nadgarstek. Joffrey zaśmiał się. – Merynie, myślę, że jej siniak bledną. Nie możemy przecież pozwolić by znikły całkowicie, prawda?

Meryn skinął posłusznie głową, obrócił Axię i uderzył ją swoją okutą w zbroję dłonią. Zimna stal natychmiast zmiażdżyła jej wargę. Smak żelaza i krwi wypełnił jej usta, gdy upadła na podłogę i poczuła kopnięcie w plecy. Krzyknęła głośno, gdy otworzyły się rany na jej plecach. Zakryła twarz, gdy Meryn wymierzył kopniaka w jej twarz. Zamknęła oczy, czekając na cios, który jednak nie nadszedł. Zamiast tego usłyszała kroki i czyjś głos. Głos był stłumiony, bo Axia czuła tylko pulsujący ból. Ostrożnie otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła, że Tyrion, jej karłowaty szwagier, wszedł do komnaty.

- Wystarczy – powiedział ostro, podchodząc szybko i stając pomiędzy Joffrey'em, a szlochającą Sansą i zakrwawioną nagą Axią. – Co tu się dzieje?

- Te kobiety są sprzymierzone ze zdrajcami, więc zostaną ukarane za zbrodnie, których ci zdrajcy się dopuścili. – ogłosił Joffrey, a Tyrion zaśmiał się krótko.

- Znęcasz się nad tymi bezbronnymi dziewczętami, z których jedna to twoja narzeczona, a druga to siostra twego ojca? – zapytał i odwrócił się do Meryna. – Jaki to rycerz bije bezbronne dziewczyny?

- Taki, który służy swemu królowi, karle! – krzyknął Meryn, a Axia patrzyła jak prawa ręka Tyriona, Bronn, podchodzi i chichocze, słysząc odpowiedź Meryna.

- Ostrożnie, nie chcemy przecież być zakrwawił sobie tę śliczną białą pelerynę – odpowiedział Bronn, a Axia pomyślała, że gdyby jej tak nie bolało, to by się pewnie roześmiała słysząc tę bezczelną odzywkę.

- Niech ktoś poda jakieś okrycie, by panie mogły się zakryć – rozkazał Tyrion, a Sandor podszedł do Axii, doskonale wiedząc, że to ona jest tutaj zdrajczynią. Tyrion podał jej resztki tego, co zostało z jej sukni. Axia skinęła głową w jego kierunku, pamiętając, że Tyrion zawsze był miły względem niej.

- One należą do mnie, więc zrobię z nimi, co tylko zechcę! – krzyknął Joffrey, w końcu odpowiadając na pytanie Tyriona. – Mogę robić, co mi się podoba, bo to ja jestem królem.

- Szalony Król też robił co chciał – odpowiedział Tyrion. – Czy twój wujek Jaime powiedział ci, jak to się skończyło? – zapytał, a Axia pomyślała, że Joffrey jest charakterem bardzo podobny do Szalonego Króla.

- Nikt nie grozi Jego Wysokości w obecności jego straży! – krzyknął Meryn, ale Tyrion szybko odpowiedział na to oskarżenie.

- Nie grożę królowi, ser. Ja tylko wychowuję mego siostrzeńca – odpowiedział swobodnie i spojrzał na Joffrey'a. – Bronn, jeśli ser Meryn jeszcze raz się odezwie, zabij go. – Ser Meryn spojrzał na Tyriona ze złością, tak samo jak król. – Widzisz różnicę? – zapytał Tyrion. – To była groźba.

Axia usiadła na zimnej, kamiennej podłodze, próbując zakryć jak najwięcej ciała resztkami swojej sukni. Odetchnęła głęboko, słysząc za sobą Sansę szlochającą ze wstydu oraz bólu i spróbowała się podnieść. Bronn podszedł do niej, pomógł jej wstać i wyjść z Sali tronowej. Na korytarzu Tyrion zatrzymał ją i spojrzał jej w oczy, a na jego twarzy malowała się litość.

- Moja droga siostro – powiedział. Gdyby to był jakiś inny Lannister, Axia zadrżałaby na te słowa. Odkąd przybyła od Królewskiej Przystani, rozmawiała już z Tyrionem o Merricku i jej synach. Ale Joffrey pilnował, aby nie kontaktowali się zbyt często, wiedząc doskonale, że Tyrion ma słabość do Axii. Tym razem jednak w spojrzeniu Tyriona było coś innego.

- Co się stało? – zapytała, bojąc się jednocześnie odpowiedzi. To mogła być wiadomość o Robbie, jego śmierci albo o tym, że wpadł w ręce Lannisterów.

- To Renly – powiedział Tyrion, a Axia nie wiedziała czy powinna czuć ulgę na myśl, że to nie chodzi Robba czy martwić się o Renly'ego.

- Co się stało? Wszystko z nim w porządku? – zapytała szybko, a Tyrion westchnął, spoglądając na swoje małe stopy, a potem ponownie przeniósł wzrok na Axię.

- Nie żyje.

* * *

Trzech mężczyzn musiało go trzymać.

Cały ten chaos, który panował w jego głowie, w końcu mógł znaleźć ujście. Właśnie patrzył na mężczyznę, który był odpowiedzialny za śmierć jego ojca, a wszyscy oczekiwali by był… spokojny? A oni byli spokojni? Petyr Baelish może i był przyjacielem jego matki, może i był szpiegiem Stannisa w Królewskiej Przystani. Ale Robb myślał tylko o ostatnich chwilach życia swego ojca i o tym, że ten człowiek mógł zapobiec jego śmierci.

- Przychodzę tylko z wiadomościami ze stolicy. Nie mam złych intencji – powiedział Little Finger, podnosząc ręce do góry w geście poddania, gdy Greatjon, Rickard i Olyvar delikatnie powstrzymywali Robba, który zrobił krok wprzód. Matka błagała go, by się uspokoił, chcąc poznań najnowsze wiadomości. Robb także chciał je poznać, ale tak bardzo nienawidził mężczyzny, który był ich jedynym kontaktem z jego siostrami i Axią. Minął prawie miesiąc od ostatniej wizyty Stannisa, ale teraz Stannis… zajmował się buntem swego brata, a Baelish pokazał mu swoją lojalność względem Stannisa. Ale mimo to Robb mu nie ufał.

Szczerze mówiąc, nie ufał prawi nikomu.

Po porwaniu Axii rozpoczął gorączkowe poszukiwanie. Przerwał je dopiero wtedy, gdy przybył do niego Stannis Beratheon ze swoim planem. Powiedział Robbowi o swoim planie odzyskania królestwa, zemsty Robba i odzyskania Axii. Wyjaśnił także rolę Axii w całym tym bałaganie.

Niedopowiedzeniem byłoby powiedzieć, że Robb był zaskoczony. Gdy minął pierwszy szok, poczuł jak ogarnia go furia. Axia wzięła udział w tym wszystkim bez jego wiedzy i za jego plecami. Naraziła swoje życie na niebezpieczeństwo dla planu, na który skusił ją Stannis. Planu, którego powodzenie nie było stuprocentowo pewne. Axia wiedziała najlepiej, że nie może ufać swojemu rodzeństwu, ale i tak coś ją popchnęło do zgodzenia się na wzięcie udziału w tym planie. Przez cały tydzień negocjował ze Stannisem i w końcu ustalili takie warunki, na które Robb się w końcu zgodził. Stannis miał mu za złe, że tak długo zwlekał o poinformowaniu go o ucieczce Axii, bo chciał być pewien, że oddanie Robba względem jego siostry było prawdziwe i że uratuje ją, nawet jeśli ta zdradzi jego zaufanie dla większego dobra.

Robb pomyślał o Axii, jego kruczowłosej piękności, jej potrzebie chronienia go i popychania go do tego, żeby był takim królem, jakim powinien być. A teraz była na łasce Joffrey'a.

Oddychał ciężko, ale zrobił kilka kroków w tył. Stanął w rogu namiotu, skrzyżował ręce na piersi i odetchnął głęboko. Baelish stał na środku namiotu, obserwując Robba ostrożnie, podczas gdy Stannis siedział cierpliwie przy stole.

Wszystkie spojrzenia spoczęły na posłańcu.

- Miałem wrażenie, że przyniosłeś nam wiadomości, Little Finger? – powiedział spokojnie Stannis, a Robb poruszył się niespokojnie w rogu namiotu. Jego matka siedziała, oddychając szybko i czekając niecierpliwie na wieści.

- Owszem, Wasza Miłość – powiedział krótko, spoglądając na Robba.

- Jestem ciekaw, Baelish – zaczął Stannis z uśmiechem – ilu ludzi nazywasz Jego Miłościami? – Robb zastanawiał się nad tym samym, martwiąc się, że Baelish jest lojalny tylko tak naprawdę sobie. Petyr pozwolił sobie na cichy chichot.

- Służę tylko tobie, Wasza Miłość i robię to, co muszę w Królewskiej Przystani by utrzymać swoją pozycję – odpowiedział chytrze Baelish, a Stannis zaśmiał się.

- Zaczynaj – wymamrotał Robb wystarczająco głośni, by Little Finger usłyszał.

- Oczywiście… Obecnie, wsparcie dla młodego Joffrey'a maleje z każdym dniem. Rada żyje w ciągłym strachu przed jego nieprzewidywalnym zachowaniem i żądzą krwi. Bawi go zabijanie i karanie ludzi, szczególnie w publicznych miejscach – powiedział. – Rada trzyma się tylko dlatego, że na jej czele zasiada lord Tyrion, prawa ręka króla. Nie pozwala Joffrey'owi na jego brutalność jak to miało miejsce prawie tydzień temu w Czerwonej Twierdzy. – Te słowa zainteresowały wszystkich. Myśl o Joffrey'u powstrzymywanym przed swoim ulubionych zajęciem, czyli znęcaniem się na ludźmi, to było to, na co mieli nadzieję i Robb poczuł w końcu, że ich plan się może udać.

- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała nerwowo Catelyn, która założyła, że Baelish ma na myśli Sansę. Sądząc po minie Baelisha, Robb stwierdził, że jego matka się nie pomyliła.

- Wieść o zdobyciu wybrzeża dotarła do Joffrey'a i cóż… wyraził swoje rozczarowanie publicznie. – Robb poczuł ucisk w gardle i tępu ból w brzuchu, wiedząc, że nie spodoba mu się ciąg dlaszy tej historii.

- Lady Sansa została przyciągnięta przed jego oblicze, by odpowiedzieć za zdradę swego brata i… - przerwał, spoglądając na Catelyn, która miała łzy w oczach. – Została pobita i rozebrana przed radą. – Robb zacisnął pięści ze złości, kostki mu pobielały. Choć z drugiej strony miał poczucie winy o swojej siostrze.

- Jak dotkliwie została pobita? – zapytała Catelyn pomimo łez, ale Baelish potrząsnął głową.

- To nic z czym by sobie nie poradziła. Była dzielna. Oczywiście, zostało to powstrzymane, zanim rozebrano ją całkowicie.

- Kto to zatrzymał? – zapytał Stannis, a Baelish spojrzał na niego, a potem na Robba. Robb natychmiast wiedział jaka padnie odpowiedź.

- Lady Axia, oczywiście – odrzekł Baelish. – Wbiegła do Sali tronowej i kazała Joffrey'owi przestać. Odmówiła patrzenia na karanie Sansy mimo że sama otrzymała karę tego ranka…

- Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „karę"? – przerwał niecierpliwie Robb, a wszyscy mogli zobaczyć furię w jego oczach.

- Została ubiczowana na dziedzińcu, Wasza Miłość – odpowiedział, a Robb zamknął oczy, zdegustowany. – A kiedy stanęła w obronie Sansy, Joffrey przeniósł karę Sansy na nią.

- Została pobita – powiedział Stannis. To nie było pytanie, tylko oświadczenie, które zostało potwierdzone skinięciem głowy Baelisha.

- Była silna. Dzielna. Nigdy nie widziałem kobiety, która by w ten sposób przyjmowała karę. Została odarta z ubrań i ledwie stała, ale nie odezwała się ani słowem – odpowiedział Baelish. Robb nie robił nic, tylko powstrzymywał się przed daniem upustu swojej wściekłości. – Ser Meryn nie bił jej długo, bo wszedł karzeł i wszystko przerwał.

- A tylko tam stałeś – wyszeptał ostro Robb. Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Stałeś tam i patrzyłeś jak odzierają ją nie tylko a jej sukni, ale i z jej godności.

- Moim zdaniem trzeba dużo więcej by odebrać mojej siostrze jej godność – wtrącił się Stannis. – Wiem, że sądzisz, iż ona jest delikatnym, małym kwiatuszkiem…

- Wiem, że nie jest słaba! – krzyknął Robb. – Ale sam fakt, że on tam stał i patrzył jak ją biją. Nie poruszyło to w tobie nic? W ogóle jesteś w stanie czuć cokolwiek?

- Ostrożnie chłopcze – ostrzegł go Stannis.

- Co z Aryą? – zapytała Catelyn, a Robb poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, że nawet nie pomyślał o swojej młodszej siostrze.

- Tutaj, jak na razie, wszystko jak najlepiej. Wygląda na to, że ta młoda panna uciekła – zaczął Baelish. Robb poczuł jak jego serce przyspiesza. Czyżby Arya była bezpieczna? – Podróżowała z grupą chłopców Królewskim Traktem na Mur. Byłem pod wrażeniem jego przebiegłości, ale grupa została przejęta jako jeńcy przez ludzi Tywina Lannistera.

- Nie, nie Arya! – krzyknęła Catelyn, ale Baelish uniósł dłoń na znak, że jeszcze nie skończył.

- Ale Tywin nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że to Arya Stark. Twoja córka została pojmana jako chłopiec, więc Tywin nie wie, że tak naprawdę jest dziewczynką – powiedział, a Robb poczuł coś na kształt ulgi zanim uświadomił sobie, że Axia i Sansa cierpią przez niego. Ta wojna zaczęła się przez chęć zemsty, by pokazać całemu Westeros, że Północ pamięta, ale jaka będzie tego cena? Robb westchnął i kazał Olyvarowi odprowadzić Baelisha. Stannis mógł mu ufać, ale Robb nie potrafił.

- Tywin nie jest zbyt daleko Królewskiej Przystani. Wie, że nasza flota kieruje się do zatoki. Nie utrzyma długo miasta, a my będziemy mieć wystarczająco dużo ludzi, by wysłać ich po Aryę – powiedział spokojnie Robb, przypatrując się mapie leżącej na stole i starając się skupić na planie, a nie na swoich obawach. – Balon Greyjoy kieruje swoich Żelaznych Ludzi na Kamienny Brzeg. Jego celem jest oczywiście Winterfell, gdzie moi bracia są pod stałą ochroną. Nasze siły wciąż są zbyt małe, a Północ bezbronna. Lord Bolton wrócił ze swoimi siłami na Północ jako znak, że jesteśmy przeciw Grayjoyom.

- Możemy wysłać więcej ludzi na Północ o wschodzie słońca. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na stratę tego, za co zostałeś koronowany – powiedział Stannis. Ale Robba zignorował go. Był tak samo chętny by pomóc mu utrzymać Północ jak zemścić się na Lannisterach. Był to jedyny sojusznik jakiego teraz miał.

- Ja… ja pojadę z nimi. Jestem z dala od Winterfell dłużej niż mogę zliczyć. Bran i Rickon potrzebują mnie – ogłosiła Catelyn i tym razem Robb nie zaprotestował. Matka wszystko utrudniała, zwłaszcza gdy dowiedziała się o jego uczuciach do Axii. Na początku były to tylko podejrzenia z jej strony, ale gdy zobaczyła jego gorączkowe poszukiwania Axii, prawie wszyscy zorientowali się, że to nie tylko przyjaźń. Ale tylko Catelyn poinformowała go, że jest to duży błąd z jego strony.

Robb wyszedł z namiotu. Zapadał już zmierzch, ale wciąż było zaskakująco ciepło. Przy ognisku nikogo nie było, co dało Catelyn okazję do szczerej rozmowy z synem.

- Jestem taki spokojny – powiedziała cicho, kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu. – Jestem z ciebie dumna.

- Spokojny? Trzech mężczyzn musiało mnie powstrzymywać przed oderwaniem głowy Petyrowi Baelishowi. Dobrze, że nie było tam Szarego Wichru, bo on pewnie zrobiły to na co sam miałem ochotę – odpowiedział, a Catelyn potrząsnęła głową. Ale Robb miał rację. Gdyby wcześniej wiedział o przybyciu Baelisha to byłby na to przygotowany i nie wysłałby Szarego Wichru na polowanie.

- Jest sprzymierzeńcem, któremu możemy ufać, przynajmniej teraz. Nie zna żadnych wartościowych informacji, które mógłby przekazać Lannisterom, więc nie mamy się o co martwić – powiedziała Catelyn, a Robb roześmiał się ostro.

- Nie ma się o co martwić? – zapytał. – A co jeśli kłamie, matko? Pomyślałaś o tym? Możliwe, że Arya i Sansa są już martwe, a on próbuje nas tylko wykorzystać.

- Nie mów tak, Robb! Dziewczynki jak na razie są bezpieczne – odrzekła szybko.

- Bezpieczne? Nie będą bezpieczne dopóki nie będą z powrotem z nami. Dopóki Arya jest z Tywinem, Sansa z Joffrey'em, a Axia…

- Axia? Zawsze tylko Axia – powiedziała matka, podnosząc głos, a Robb podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w zaczerwienione oczy matki. – Masz dwie siostry i dwóch braci, którzy cię potrzebują, a ty martwisz się o Axię Lannister? Okłamała cię…

- Skłamała by mnie chronić. Nie słyszałaś jak powstrzymała przed pobiciem Sansę i wzięła to na siebie? Jak stała przed radą w Królewskiej Przystani i znosiła to upokorzenie? Jak możesz nie być jej wdzięczna za to, co zrobiła dla naszej rodziny?

- Co zrobiła? Tak, ocaliła Sansę przed tymi traumatycznymi wydarzeniami, ale ona się opętała. Rzuciła na ciebie urok i ja już nie rozpoznaję mojego syna. Zmieniłeś się i to z jej powodu.

- Zostałem królem, matko. Nie prosiłem o to i nie prosiłem by Axia znalazła się w moim życiu. To oni chcieli bym był królem – powiedział, wskazują na cały obóz. – A Axia znalazła się w moim życiu i bez nie zaszedłbym tak daleko. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem tak pewny siebie i tego co robię.

- Zbyt dużo jej przypisujesz – powiedziała Catelyn. – Zaledwie cztery miesiące temu była jeszcze mężatką. Możesz myśleć sobie, że jesteś dla niej atrakcyjny, ale…

- Kocham ją – powiedział krótko, żeby Catelyn mogła to usłyszeć po raz pierwszy z jego ust. Spojrzała na niego i przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy. Robb widział jak w matce rośnie złość.

- Nieważne – powiedziała szybko. – Poproś ją by została twoją kochanką, ale poślub jedną z córek Frey'a. Poświęciłam dużo dla ciebie, gdy negocjowałam z lordem Frey'em. Wybierzesz jedną z jego córek, poślubisz ją, bo taki zawarliśmy pakt. Nie możesz złamać danego przez siebie słowa.

- Przez ciebie, matko – przypomniał jej. To ty przyrzekłaś, że poślubię jedną z jego siedmiu córek, a mi się robi niedobrze na samą myśl o tym. A teraz sugerujesz by Axia została moją kochanką… Ona zasługuje na więcej.

- Sama zostałam zmuszona do małżeństwa i pokochałam twojego ojca – powiedziała. – Nauczysz się kochać jedną z tych dziewcząt. Lotta Frey jest bardzo…

- Nie chcę Lotty Frey! Nie rozumiesz tego? – odrzekł na odchodne, zostawiając matkę samą przy ognisku.

* * *

Dzień sześćdziesiąty drugi jej niewoli w Królewskiej Przystani. Dzień siedemdziesiąty piąty odkąd ostatni raz widziała Robba Starka.

Axia była bliska załamania.

To prawda, że cierpiała po śmierci męża i synów. Jednak tortury Joffrey'a znosiła bez zająknięcia się. Nie dbała o to, jak długo one trwają, bo wiedziała, że z każdym dniem jest coraz bliżej poderżnięcia gardła Joffrey'a. Minęły już dwa tygodnie od incydentu w Czerwonej Twierdzy i Tyrion od tej pory zrobił wszystko co mógł, by dziewczęta nie były karane publicznie. Ale wciąż były karane, choć po kryjomu. I to czasami było dużo gorsze.

Axia starała się przyjmować na siebie kary Snasy tak często jak mogła, ale czasem nie zdążała i mogła tylko patrzeć, jak Sansa szlocha w swoim pokoju. Axia ledwie siebie poznawała – była cała posiniaczona, bolało ją dosłownie całe ciało od niezliczonych batów.

Otrzymała już nowiny o zwycięstwie Robba i Stannisa na południu. Nowina ta przyszła do niej razem z batami. Uderzenia zastąpiły poprzednie, prawie już wyleczone. Teraz leżała na łóżku, twarzą w dół z rozpiętą suknią, gdy jej służka – Tyla – oczyszczała jej rany. Usłyszała pukanie do drzwi i zmusiła się do podniesienia głowy, obserwując jak Tyle otwiera drzwi. Lord Baelish wszedł ostrożnie do komnaty, spojrzał na plecy Axii i zakrwawioną szmatkę w ręku Tyli. Wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku dziewczyny, a ona natychmiast podała mu szmatkę i wyszła, gdy machnął ręką w kierunku drzwi. Podszedł do Axii i zamoczył szmatkę w wodzie.

- Widzę, że słyszałaś o najnowszym zwycięstwie – wyszeptał, a Axia zaśmiała się. To było oczywiste. – Trudno się tu dziś do ciebie dostać. Strażnicy mają trzymać cię w zamknięciu, odizolowaną od reszty świata przez cały czas.

- Dlaczego? – zapytała sucho i zadrżała, gdy poczuła wilgotny materiał na plecach. Nie widziała Baelisha, ale zauważyła, że ciężko mu było patrzeć na jej plecy z obojętnością.

- Banda Stannisa zniszczyła to, co pozostało z królewskich statków w zatoce – powiedział, a Axia skupiła się na kego słowach. – Mogą zacząć szturmować mury Królewskiej Przystani w tym tygodniu.

- Szybko – wyszeptała. – Czy mój brat wspomniał cokolwiek o moim następnym ruchu, kiedy powinnam zaatakować?

- Tak. Po śmierci Renly'ego, wdowa po nim, Margeary Tyrell, została wskazana jako przyszła żona Joffrey'a – odrzekł, a Axia rozszerzyła oczy na tą wiadomość.

- Co z Sansą? – zapytała, ale Baelish uniósł dłoń, chcąc ją uspokoić.

- Zostanie zatrzymana jako zakładniczka. Joffrey planuje wykorzystać ją, gdy poślubi Margeary.

- Będzie martwy do tej pory – wymamrotała i oboje się cicho zaśmiali. Tak dużo czasu minęło odkąd Axia śmiała się po raz ostatni, ale teraz gdy wiedziała już, że Sansa nie musi wychodzić za Joffrey'a, Axia poczuła się spokojniejsza.

- To musimy jeszcze przedyskutować. Zaaranżowałem wszystko na ucztę weselną, która odbędzie się za cztery dni. – Te słowa wydały się Axii obce, jak gdyby nie mogły być prawdziwe. Czas się kończył i w końcu mógł to być koniec cierpień ludzi, których kochała.

- Jak mam to zrobić? – wyszeptała, a Baelish przestał oczyszczać jej rany i pomógł Axii usiąść. Patrzyła jak sięga do kieszeni i wyjmuje z niej małą fiolkę na widok której, Axia potrząsnęła głową.

- To zbyt dobrze – powiedziała złośliwie. – To małe gówno nie zasługuje by umrzeć tak łatwo.

- Odbędzie się to czysto i wcale nie tak szybko, jak myślisz – powiedział, ale Axia była wściekła.

- Zabił moich synów, mojego męża. Przetrzymuje siostrę Robba, upokarza ją i znęca się nad nią każdego dnia. Zasługuje na to, by rozerwać go kawałek po kawałku, powoli.

- Ostrożnie, bo zaczynasz brzmieć jak lord Bolton – odrzekł.

- Obdarcie żywcem ze skóry wciąż byłoby zbyt dobre dla niego – wymamrotała.

- Tylko w ten sposób możemy to zrobić. Inaczej Pies swoim mieczem zetnie ci głowę bez chwili wahania. Nie będziesz w strefie zagrożenia, kazano mi…

- Od kiedy robisz to, co ci kazano? – Oboje popatrzyli na siebie, wiedząc że żadne z nich nie poświęci swojej wolności, ale jedno z nich będzie musiało się poświęcić.

- Miasto jest w chaosie odkąd zaczęła się bitwa nad Czarną Zatoką. Joffrey odmówił walki u boku swoich ludzi. Wszyscy nim gardzą, jego czyny tylko to umacniają. Musimy to zrobić po cichu albo żadne z nas nie wyjdzie z tego żywe – wyszeptał ostro, a Axia zamyśliła się nad jego słowami. W pokoju robiło się coraz ciemniej wraz z zachodzącym słońcem, a Baelish zapalił kilka świec i kontynuował. – Szpiedzy Cersei śledzą mnie i zdają jej raport z każdego mojego ruchu. Potrzebuję całkowitego wsparcia z twojej strony.

- Chcę jego śmierci – powiedziała, czując ból w sercu na myśl o tym ile wycierpiała przez swojego bratanka. – To jest najważniejsze.

- Będzie martwy. Zaaranżuję to tak, że umrze w najbardziej publiczny sposób jak to możliwe. Będziesz mogła patrzeć na jego cierpienie jeśli tego chcesz.

- Chcę na to patrzeć – zgodziła się. – Ale co potem? Jak przekonać Cersei i jej dzieci, żeby nas nie oskarżyli i nie zabili? Tywin Lannister także będzie na uczcie.

- Twój brat powiedział mi, że nie chcesz słyszeć o śmierci pozostałych dzieci, więc powiem ci, że z Cersei poradzimy sobie w inny sposób. Nie będzie miała już kogo kontrolować, a kiedy uczta się skończy, będziemy już daleko stąd. Uciekniemy podczas chaosu, który z pewnością wybuchnie po śmierci Joffrey'a. Statek Stannisa będzie czekał.

- Co mój brat o tym sądzi? – zapytała, zastanawiając się, co Stannis myśli o prostocie tego planu. Założyła, że nieważne jak to zostanie zrobione, bo Stannis tylko czeka na to, kiedy będzie mógł żadać praw do swojego tronu.

- Wypije za sukces i pochwali ludzi. Wszyscy zaakceptowali jego przymierze z Młodym Wilkiem widząc, że to nie jest już tylko jakaś rebelia, tylko walka o sprawiedliwość – odpowiedział, a Axia pokiwała głową. Prawda, najmądrzejszym posunięciem Stannisa było wzięcie Robba jako sojusznika.. Wciąż opłakiwała śmierć Renly'ego, doskonale wiedząc, że to Stannis stoi śmiercią brata. Ale ostrzegł ją, że tak może się stać. Więc razem ze swoją armią i zwycięstwami Robba pasowali do siebie idealnie.

- A jak Jego Miłość? – zapytała, dając do zrozumienia, że za swojego króla uważa Robba.

- Jest silny, nie chce się poddać – powiedział, a Axia poczuła ból w sercu na myśl o Robbie, o jego ciemnych włosach, niebieskich oczach i uśmiechu. Oczywiście, że był silny. Robba prowadziła jego potrzeba bycia honorowym mężczyzną. Żył według kodeksu, którego nigdy nie łamał. Ale jakoś pomogła mu to zepsuć i nawiedzało ją to każdej nocy, gdy zaczynała się bać, że to, co zrobili pociągnie za sobą konsekwencje. Kochała go, teraz to wiedziała. Zrobiłaby dla niego wszystko, nawet poświęciłaby siebie i swoje szczęście by go chronić.

- Nadal jest na mnie zły za zdradzenie go? – zapytała, ale Baelish potrząsnął głową.

- Martwi się o ciebie bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Mogłem zobaczyć ból w jego oczach, gdy mówiłem, co musisz znosić dla tego planu. Dla niego. – Axia westchnęła ciężko, marząc by jakoś ulżyć bólowi Robba. Wiedziała jak będzie reakcja Robba na kary, która otrzymywała. – Nawet odłożył na bok swoją nienawiść do mnie i dał mi to bym ci przekazał – powiedział Baelish, sięgając do kieszeni, ale tym razem wyciągnął z niej mały kawałek pergaminu.

Jej serce zabiło mocniej i Axia poczuła się głupio, czując radość na widok tego skrawka pergaminu. Ale minęły już ponad dwa miesiące, odkąd ostatni raz widziała Robba i potrzebowała jego słów, a nie wiadomości wymienianych przez Baelisha, które raczej zawsze dotyczyły wojny. Wzięła pergamin i przycisnęła go do piersi. Spojrzała w oczy Petyra Baelisha, a on mógł wyczytać z jej oczu ile to dla niej znaczy. Skinął krótko głową i wstał, chcąc wyjść z pokoju, ale Axia złapała go rękę.

- Mogę ci ufać? – zapytała, szukając choć odrobiny szczerości w jego oczach. Baelish dopiero po długiej chwili skinął głową.

- Jesteś jedną z niewielu, więc uważaj się za szczęściarę, moja pani – wyszeptał i wyszedł z pokoju, przysyłając z powrotem Tylę.

Axia spojrzała na pergamin nie większy niż jej dłoń, ale to jej wystarczało. Dało jej siłę by przeżyć następne dni. Rozwinęła pergamin i uśmiechnęła się, widząc drobne pismo Robba i poczuła łzy w oczach.

_Nie zostawię Cię, moja miłości_

_Robb_

Krótko, ale wystarczająco.

* * *

Zdrada.

Robb aż do tej pory nie znał znaczenia tego słowa. Opadł na kolana. Jakże był głupi, obwiniając Axię za zdradzenie go. Nie ona go zdradziła. Zdradził do Roose Bolton, który pomógł Greyjoy'om, zignorował rozkazy Robba i przejął Winterfell. Zdradził go Theon Greyjoy, który zamordował jego braci.

Wierzył w Theona jak we własnego brata. Przecież dorastali razem. Widzieli razem ostatnią zimę, zbliżyli się do siebie bardziej niż pozycja Theona jako zakładnika na to pozwalała. A teraz, z pomocą Roose'a Boltona pozbawili go domu, braci i jego królestwa na Północy. Jego matka była w połowie drogi do Winterfell, gdy nadeszła wiadomość i Robb rozkazał jej udać się do Riverrun – jedynego miejsca, w którym będzie bezpieczna przed Żelaznymi Ludźmi i innymi zdrajcami z Pólnocy. Jego ludzie byli bardziej zszokowani niż on sam, a Stannis Baratheon nie potrafił zrozumieć, gdzie popełnił błąd.

Ale odpowiedź na to pytanie przyszła wraz z listem od jego matki.

Walder Frey złamał pakt z Północą i zadeklarował się jako sprzymierzeniec Roose'a Boltona i Żelaznych Ludzi w rebelii na Północy. Jako powód podał fałszywe plotki o ślubie Robba z Axią, zasłyszane od Boltona.

W liście nie było _ostrzegałam cię_, ale wyczytał to pomiędzy wierszami. Teraz Catelyn była z zagrożonym oblężeniem Riverrun, a świat Robba zaczynał się rozpadać. Wojna spowodowała destrukcję niepodlegającą naprawie i teraz sukces Robba zależał od planu Stannisa. Mógł się już tylko modlić do bogów o zwycięstwo, bo inaczej wszystko pójdzie na nic. Stannis zrobił to, czego Robb nie był w stanie zrobić po usłyszeniu o śmierci Brana i Rockona. Wojsko wymaszerowało na Północ i ktokolwiek jeszcze mógł, by odwrócić szkody uczynione przez Greyjoy'ów i Roose'a Boltona.

A Robb teraz siedział w namiocie sam, czując jak gorące łzy spływają po jego policzkach tak jak w dniu, gdy dowiedział się o śmierci ojca. Ale tym razem już nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go wesprzeć.

- Wasza Miłość. – Usłyszał i wejściu do namiotu dostrzegł Olyvara Frey'a. Mimo całej nienawiści do Frey'ów, zaprosił go do środka. Nie czuł złości na człowieka, który był lojalny względem niego mimo zdrady własnego ojca. – Wasza Miłość, sądzę, że powinieneś to zobaczyć – powiedział i podał Robbowi kawałek pergaminu.

_Robb_

_Jeśli czytasz tę wiadomość, to znaczy, że albo król jest martwy, albo ja._

Serca Robba przestało na chwilę bić, gdy rozpoznał to pismo – zawijasy przy j i R.

_Piszę to szybko, ponieważ zaraz muszę to wysłać. Wydałam zarządzenie by odesłać Sansę do Twojego obozu. Powinna przybyć niedługo po dotarciu tego listu. Podróżuje z moim zaufanym przyjacielem. Lord Baelish zorganizował naszą ucieczkę po uczcie i jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, to przybędziemy do obozu przed zmierzchem._

_W Czerwonej Twierdzy będzie dziś panował chaos, ale nieważne, co się stanie, musisz wiedzieć, że Cię kocham. Nigdy wcześniej nie znałam miłość tak idealnej i czystej jak nasza i teraz wiem, że jesteś moją drugą połówką. Jeśli bogowie to widzą i zwrócą mnie tobie, to przez resztę życia będę ci tak oddana jak ty byłeś oddany mi przez ostatnie trzy lata._

_Twoja na zawsze,_

_Axia_

Robb jeszcze raz spojrzał na list, a po jego policzkach wciąż spływały gorące łzy. Przeniósł wzrok na Olyvara, który stał i czekał na rozkaz króla.

- Kiedy to dotarło? – zapytał Robb.

- Przed chwilą, Wasza Miłość. Przywiozła to dziewczyna, jej koń prawie padł ze zmęczenia – odpowiedział Olyvar, a Robb wstał, złapał pelerynę leżącą na łóżku i zarzucił ją sobie na ramiona.

- Zabierz mnie do niej – powiedział szybko, a Olyvar natychmiast wykonał rozkaz. Robb podążył za nim i przy ognisku dojrzał dziewczynę, zaledwie czternastoletnią, która rozgrzewała dłonie przy płomieniach.

- To ty przywiozłaś ten list? – zapytał Robb, a dziewczyna odwróciła się. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy dostrzegła i natychmiast opadła na kolana.

- Tak, Wasza Miłość – odpowiedziała, a Robb dojrzał w niej coś znajomego. Jej oczy były ciemnobrązowe, ale kształt jej nosa zaintrygował Robba i zmusił do uważnego przyjrzenia się jej.

- Jak to dotarłaś? – zapytał, jednocześnie szukając czegoś na jej twarzy, co by mu powiedziało, dlaczego wygląda tak znajomo.

- Moja pani, Axia, byłam jej służką. Dała mi ten list tuż przed ślubem. Jestem tylko służką, więc straże nie zwracają na mnie uwagi – powiedziała, unikając wzroku króla. Robb wyciągnął dłoń i ujął jej podbródek, zmuszając ją do spojrzenia prosto w jego oczy.

- Jak masz na imię?

- Tyle – odpowiedziała cicho i Robb nagle uzmysłowił sobie, dlaczego ta dziewczyna wydaje się mu tak znajoma.

- Twoja matka ma na imię Colette? – zapytał i patrzył jak oczy dziewczyny rozszerzają się, z na jej twarzy pojawia się ulga.

- Tak! Axia powiedziała, że mam może tu będzie. Tak długo już jej szukam – powiedziała z nutą desperacji w głosie, łapiąc Robba za pelerynę.

- Olyvar, znajdź Colette. Powiedz, że przybyła właśnie jej córka – powiedział, a Olyvar natychmiast pobiegł w kierunku stołówki. Robb spojrzał na Tylę, czując jak milion pytań kłębi się w jego głowie, ale na głos wypowiedział tylko jedno:

- Czy wszystko z nią w porządku? – zapytał cicho, bojąc się wypowiadać na głos jej imię i pozwolić strachowi przez jej śmiercią zapanować nad nim.

- Nie wiem, Wasza Miłość – odpowiedziała szczerze. – Nigdy nie widziałam by moja pani się bała. Jest najodważniejszą kobietą jaką spotkałam. Ale gdy dawała mi ten list, widziałam strach w jej oczach. Spytałam, dlaczego się boi. Powiedziała, że boi się, że cię zawiedzie.

- Zawiedzie mnie? – zapytał. Jak mogła go zawieść, skoro jedyną rzeczą, której pragnął od Axii był jej bezpieczny powrót?

- Nie boi się śmierci tylko tego, że może cię już nigdy nie zobaczyć – wyszeptała, a Robb odwrócił się, słysząc głośne kroki za sobą.

- Tyla! – usłyszał i zobaczył biegnącą w stronę córki zapłakaną Colette z widniejącą na jej twarzy radością i ulgą. Podbiegła do nich i wzięła Tylę w ramiona. To był piękny moment, powitanie matki i córki, a Robb pomyślał o swoich braciach i o tym, jak to w ogóle mogło się stać. Ale po raz kolejny usłyszał głośne kroki za sobą. Ktoś biegł, nie, galopował. To nie były ludzkie nogi, tylko końskie kopyta.

Odwrócił się i patrzył jak trzy konie podchodzą do ogniska, a Robb rozpoznał Berga i Greatjona. Wysłał ich, by czekali na jakiekolwiek wiadomości od Stannisa, który był obecnie nad morzem i czekał na atak na Błotnistą Bramę. Robb nie potrafił rozpoznać trzeciego konia, ale za to bez trudu rozpoznał dwójkę ludzi siedzącą na jego grzbiecie. Jego gardło się ścisnęło i poczuł jak emocje biorą nad nim górę, gdy patrzył jak zsiadają z konia. Najpierw dziewczyna, której włosy przypominały płomienie ognia.

- Sansa – wyszeptał, gdy dziewczyna podbiegła do niego i wtuliła się w jego ramiona, a Robb przycisnął ją mocno do piersi, jak gdyby już nigdy nie miał jej puścić. Poczuł jak jego własne łzy mieszają się z jej łzami, gdy szlochała w jego ramionach, a Robb wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego siostrzyczka była to z nim. Po tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Ale gdy zobaczył drugą osobę, _zaufanego przyjaciela_ Axii, potrząsnął głową z niedowierzaniem. Objął go, jednocześnie wciąż trzymając Sansę w swoich ramionach. Jego brat w końcu przyjechał. – Jon – powiedział drżącym głosem, wciąż obejmując oboje. Minęło kilka dobrych chwil zanim ktokolwiek się odezwał, dopiero Robb w końcu puścił Jona, ale Sansę przyciągnął do swego boku i wciąż ją obejmował ramieniem. – Jak? – zapytał i popatrzył się na oboje. Jon uśmiechnął się, a Robb także odpowiedział uśmiechem, poznając w nim brata, który zawsze nim był.

- To dzięki Axii – powiedział Jon. – Wysłała do mnie kruka, zanim dotarła do Królewskiej Przystani. Napisałam, że może potrzebować mojej pomocy przy ucieczce Sansy i nie mogłem jej odmówić. Powiedziała, że jestem jedynym, którego może zaufać.

- Opuściłeś Mur? A twoje ślubowanie? – zapytał zdezorientowany Robb. – Nie ścigają cię jako dezertera?

- To są trudne czasy, a człowiek nie zawsze jest osądzany za to, że robi to, co jest względem niego słuszne. Tak mi powiedzieli, gdy opuszczałem Mur. Większość wspiera ciebie, Robb, walczyliby za ciebie, gdyby mieli szansę – odpowiedział Jon. Robb wciąż nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

- A jak ty uciekłaś? – zapytał Sansę i spojrzał w jej zaczerwienione od łez oczy, obawiając się, że jego własne oczy są zapuchnięte i zaczerwienione.

- Dzięki Axii. Ona jest taka odważna. Ja sama nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła – powiedziała, a Robb spojrzał na brata, który wymienił z nim porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

- Co się stało?

- Zostaliśmy zdradzeni – odpowiedział Jon, a serce Robba załomotało na to słowo wręcz prześladujące go przez ostatnie dni.

- Kto? – zapytał.

- Little Finger – powiedziała Sansa. – Po tym jak Joffrey padł martwy na uczcie, zostałam zabrana na dół, gdzie czekał na mnie Jon. Axia szła tuż za mną, ale słyszałam, jak się zatrzymała i zaczęła kłócić z lordem Baelishem. – Robb potrząsnął głową.

- Ona żyje. – Było to stwierdzenie, nie pytanie, ale mimo to, spojrzał na oboje, szukając potwierdzenia swoich słów. Żadne z rodzeństwa nie odpowiedziało, tylko się na niego patrzyło. – Ona żyje, prawda? ! – krzyknął, a Sansa znów się rozpłakała.

- Nie wiemy. Musiałam jej obiecać, że wrócę po nią. Poza tym, gdy wydostaliśmy się z miasta, było już za późno, żeby wracać – powiedziała, dławiąc się łzami. Robb przytulił ją do siebie, ale nie potrafiła się uspokoić. Przypomniał sobie ostatnie słowa z jej listu. _Jeśli czytasz tę wiadomość, to znaczy, że albo król jest martwy, albo ja._

Prawdopodobnie Axia nie wzięła pod uwagę trzeciej możliwości.

Gdy Robb pomyślał o tej trzeciej możliwości, poczuł jak jego serce pęka na miliony kawałków.

* * *

Nie była pewna czy to niebo czy piekło. Ale jedno wiedziała na pewno.

To nie było miejsce z jej snów.

Każdej nocy odkąd o mało nie umarła, kilka miesięcy po śmierci Merricka, miała ten sam sen. Każdej nocy nawiedzały ją krzyki Robba, płonący las i twarze grożące, że zniszczą wszystko, co kocha. Ale teraz nie było żadnego śniegu, żadnych płonących drzew, żadnych krzyków.

Teraz widziała tylko jasno świecące słońce na niebie i zieloną trawę wokół niej, gdy stała na łące, która wydawała się nie mieć końca. Miała na sobie cienką i szarą suknię, która pozwalała jej poczuć ciepły letni wiatr. Podskoczyło, gdy poczuła jak coś dotyka jej dłoni. Spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła ogromnego wilkora u jej boku.

- Szary Wicher – wyszeptała, a wilkor spojrzał na nią swoimi wielkimi oczami. Dotknęła jego sierści i zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo wilkor urósł odkąd widziała go po raz ostatni prawie trzy miesiące temu. – Co tu robisz, przyjacielu? – zapytała, a Szary Wicher dotknął jej dłoni i ruszył naprzód, co oznaczało, że Axia ma podążyć za nim. Zawsze tak robił, ciągając ją po lesie, zanim nie znalazł odpowiedniego miejsca na drzemkę.

Szli przez kilka dobrych chwil, a słońce wędrowało po niebie, co chwilę chowając się na pojedyncze chmury by za kilka minut zza nich wyjrzeć. Axia nie miała zielonego pojęcia gdzie są, ale było coś znajomego w tym miejscu. Nie było żadnych zamków, tylko trawiasta łąka, którą ciągnęła się w nieskończoność.

Wspięła się na piąte wzgórze i zauważyła, że Szary Wicher się zatrzymał. Popatrzyła w kierunku, w którym patrzył wilkor. Mężczyzna siedział na ziemi, jednak zbyt daleko by mogła go rozpoznać, ale nie był sam. Obok niego stało dziecko z łukiem w ręku i celowało z coś, czego Axia nie mogła zobaczyć. Szary Wicher ruszył do przodu, a ona za nim, podchodząc bliżej. Zatrzymała się kilka kroków od nich i rozpoznała ciemne włosy, uśmiech i te niebieskie oczy błyszczące w słońcu.

- Robb – wyszeptała cichutko, ale usłyszał ją i spojrzał na nią. Dziecko też na nią popatrzyło. Chłopczyk, co najwyżej pięcioletni, miał te same ciemne włosy. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i Axia zobaczyło jak ta dwójka jest do siebie podobna. Chłopczyk rzucił łuk na ziemię i zaczął biec w jej kierunku, a Robb podążył za nim. Po chwili Axia poczuła, jak chłopiec przytula się do jej kolan.

- Mama. – Usłyszała i poczuła mocniejsze bicie serca, gdy spojrzała w oczy dziecka. Chłopiec nie miał niebieskich oczu jak Robb ,ale takie jak ona. Szare, koloru stali, błyszczące w promieniach słońca i patrzące na nią z podekscytowaniem. Robb podszedł do niej, ujął jej podbródek i złożył na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Była pewna, że za chwilę nie wytrzyma i się rozpłacze. To było tak prawdziwe – jego dłoń na jej twarzy i dziecko przytulone do niej.

- Lady Stark – powiedział Robb z uśmiechem na ustach, a Axia popatrzyła na niego ze łzami w oczach. – Twój syn właśnie uczył się strzelać z łuku. – Spojrzał na chłopca i uśmiechnął się – Pokażesz mamie, czego się już nauczyłeś? – Jej syn? Chyba się przesłyszała. Ale nazwał ją _Lady Stark_. Przecież wciąż była Lady Lannister, czyż nie?

- O tak mamo, popatrz, jestem tak dobry jak tata! – powiedziała, a Axia zaśmiała się, czując łzę spływającą po policzku, gdy patrzyła jak chłopiec odbiega i podnosi swój łuk. Robb stanął za nią, złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej szyi i patrzył jak ich syn naciąga łuk. Robb owinął swoje ręce wokół niej i dłonie położył na jej brzuchu. Axia spojrzała w dół, na swój delikatnie zaokrąglony brzuch. Chłopczyk naciągnął cięciwę, namierzył cel, a gdy wypuścił strzałę, wszędzie zapanowała ciemność.

Axia usiadła, czując pot spływający po jej plecach i rozejrzała się wokół, ale wszędzie panowała ciemność. Słońce i łąka zniknęły, a zamiast nich był namiot, który zajmowała od prawie trzech dni.

To był sen, piękny sen. Wciąż czuła łzy spływające po jej policzkach. Pomyślała o Robbie i o dziecku, które miało tak samo ciemne włosy jak on i delikatnie dotknęła brzucha, jednocześnie próbując uspokoić swój oddech. Jej brzuch nie był tak wypukły, jak we śnie, gdy spoczywały na nim ręce Robba, był za to tylko delikatnie zaokrąglony.

Delikatnie zaokrąglony.

Axia jęknęła i szybki podciągnęła suknię, przypatrując się swojemu brzuchowi. Nie był płaski jak zawsze, tylko delikatnie zaokrąglony. Znała już to uczucie.

Dziecko.

Dziecko Robba.

Była w ciąży z Robbem.


	6. Rozdział szósty

Był pewien trzech rzeczy.

Przegrali bitwę w Królewskiej Przystani.

Balon Greyjoy był martwy, a jego syn był znów zakładnikiem w Winterfell, ale tym razem zakładnikiem Roose'a Boltona.

Axia żyła.

To ta trzecia wiadomość pomogła mu przetrwać ostatnie dni. Był tego pewien, choć wyraz twarzy Sansy nakazywał mu w to wątpić. Dopiero kruk od Tywina Lannistera go w tym upewnił. Axia została zatrzymana jako zakładniczka, ale nikt nie wiedział gdzie. Stannis twierdził, że to było kłamstwo i równie dobrze Axia mogł być już martwa. Ale gdyby tak było, to Lannisterowie nie próbowaliby negocjować i nie oferowaliby Axii w zamian za Jaimego. I z pewnością nie trzymaliby miejsca jej pobytu w takiej tajemnicy. Nie chcieli, aby Robb o tym wiedział, bo nie chcieli by przybył jej z odsieczą. Doskonale wiedzieli, że by ich zniszczył. Gdziekolwiek są.

Razem ze Stannisem próbowali zawęzić obszar poszukiwań. Robb wysłał Szarego i miał nadzieję, że znajdzie ją zanim ta spróbuje uciec i zostanie zabita. Axia była odważna i Robb wiedział, że będzie próbowała uciec. Ale wiedział także, że skoro jest z Tywinem, to i ochroni Aryę. W pewien sposób poczuł się spokojniejszy wiedząc, że są tam razem.

W międzyczasie wojna z rebeliantami na Północy stawała się coraz bardziej skomplikowana. Było pewne, że Balon Greyjoy został zamordowany. Roose Bolton trzymał Theona w niewoli w Winterfell, a córka Greyjoy'a zabrała swoją flotę z powrotem na Pyke. Teraz musiał się martwić tylko Boltonem i jego barbarzyńcami.

- Chorągiew na Północy jest osłabiona. Bolton nie zna liczb, ale wie, co się dzieje – powiedział Robb. Razem ze Stannisem dyskutowali na temat wojny godzinami, ale póki co, nic nie wydawało się być rozwiązane.

Na zewnątrz zamkowych murów od kilku dobrych dni szalała śnieżyca. Robb słyszał wiele o Końcu Burzy, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy z wielkości i piękna tej budowli. Axia nigdy nie mówiła o swoim domu, nawet ojciec Robba niechętnie dzielił się wspomnieniami z czasów spędzonych w tym zamku. Ale Stannis bez problemów dzielił się swoim domem i Robb spędził dużo czasu, zastanawiając się, jak wyglądało życie Axii, gdy tutaj dorastała.

- Obawiam się niepewnej siły Boltona. Wszyscy wiemy, że on nie zna granic w swej brutalności – odpowiedział Stannis. To była prawda. Roose Bolton był znany ze swojej brutalności i zapędów do tortur. Jego rodzina słynęła z potrzeby zadawania bólu swoim jeńcom przed śmiercią. – Wierzysz w plotki jakoby bękart Boltona poślubił twoją siostrę? – zapytał Stannis, a Robb potrząsnął przecząco głową. W całym królestwie ogłoszono nowinę o ślubie Ramsay'a Boltona z Aryą Stark. Problem polegał na tym, że Arya wciąż była z Tywinem Lannisterem, a jedyną osobą, która to wiedziała, była Axia.

- Jakkolwiek śmiesznie to brzmi, Arya jest bezpieczna z Tywinem tak długo dopóki on nie pozna jej prawdziwej tożsamości – odrzekł Robb. – A dzięki tej wiadomości o ślubie, nawet nie przyjdzie mu do głowy, że u swego boku ma Starka.

- Więc jak myślisz, kim jest ta biedna dziewczynka? Poślubiona bękartowi, który jest równie zły jak jego ojciec? – zapytał Stannis, ale Robb wzruszył ramionami.

- Theon zna moją siostrę i z jakiegoś powodu, o ile jest jeszcze żywy, nie powiedział im, że mają nie tę dziewczynkę. Jeżeli to wszystko nie jest przynętą na mnie, to oni wyjdą na głupków. Pozwolę im wierzyć, że mają Aryę i kiedy wrócę na Północ, pomyślą, że jadę tam po nią.

- Powrót na Północ jest najlepszym wyjściem. Jeśli wyruszysz natychmiast, dotrzesz do Białego Portu przed końcem miesiąca. Królewski Trakt niestety opóźni twoją podróż. – Robb zastanowił się nad słowami Stannisa przez moment. Czy rzeczywiście powrót będzie najlepszym wyjściem? Przecież o to walczył, prawda? O wolność Północy. Ale nie potrafił zostawić Axii. Nie wtedy, gdy wiedział, że Axia żyje i walczy za niego. – Moja siostra ci wybaczy – powiedział cicho Stannis, jak gdyby czytał w myślach Robba.

- To ja nie wybaczę sobie, jeśli ją zostawię i pozwolę jej cierpieć podczas gdy ja uciekam od moich obowiązków tutaj – powiedział Robb, ale Stannis uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Wywiązałeś się ze swoich obowiązków względem Południa. Joffrey jest martwy i pomściłeś śmierć swojego ojca. Tommen Baratheon siedzi na Żelaznym Tronie podczas gdy Cersei Lannister rządzi za niego. Teraz to już moja bitwa, a jeśli ty nie chcesz zająć się pokojem na Północy to wtedy będzie to również mój problem. Wolałbym jednak by to zostało w twoich rękach.

- Arya i Axia nadal mogą być… - zaczął Robb.

- Równie dobrze mogą być na Murze – odrzekł Stannis, spoglądając na dużą mapę leżącą przed nim. – Zabiję jednego Lannistera po drugim, dopóki tron nie będzie mój. A kiedy to się stanie, twoja siostra i moja siostra będą bezpieczne. Nie pozwolę by coś im się stało.

- Nie pozwolisz także by cokolwiek stanęło na drodze to twojego Żelaznego Tronu – przypomniał mu Robb, a Stannis przytaknął.

- Jestem zimnym człowiekiem, Stark. Przetrwałem tyle lat w cieniu brata. Nie dbam zbytnio o moją rodzinę, dlatego nie miałem oporów przed zamordowaniem własnego brata – powiedział nonszalancko. – Więc tak. Jeśli miałbym wybierać pomiędzy tronem i twoją siostrą, wybiorę tron i pozwolę jej zginąć bez chwili zawahania. – Robb nauczył się już opanowywać swoją złość na Stannisa. Niemal wszystko co ten człowiek mówił, było obrazą. – Axia jest jedyną osobą, która mi została z mojej rodziny, nie licząc mojej żony i chorowitej córki. To Axia przekaże dalej nasze dziedzictwo poprzez swoich synów. Nawet bez nazwiska, ludzie będą wiedzieli, że jej dzieci to Baratheonowie. Axia jest prawdziwym Baratheonem, tak jak nasz ojciec i tak jak żaden z jego synów nigdy nie był i nie będzie. Jeśli przyjdzie co do czego, to ochronię ją, a ona ochroni twoją siostrę, bo cię kocha – powiedział, a Robb spojrzał na niego. – O tak, wiem doskonale, co ona do ciebie czuje. Zobaczyłem to w jej oczach, gdy spotkałem się z nią w lesie by przedstawić jej mój plan zabicia Joffrey'a.

- I mimo to pozwoliłeś jej na to, wiedząc co do mnie czuje?

- Chciała to zrobić, ochronić cię. Zagroziłem zniszczeniem naszego brata i ciebie. Zrobiła to, bo myślała, że ocali twoje życie – rzekł Stannis, a Robb potrząsnął głową. Byłoby dużo łatwiej, gdyby wiedział to tamtej nocy, gdy przyszła do niego. Powinien wtedy wiedzieć, że to było jej pożegnanie.

- Jej nie da się kontrolować – powiedział Robb, niemal do siebie, a Stannis się roześmiał.

- Axia zawsze taka była i taka już będzie – powiedział, wziął dużo łyk _ale_ i kontynuował – musisz coś zrozumieć o mojej siostrze, Młody Wilku. Urodziła się jako Baratheon. To córka naszego ojca, który zawsze pragnął samych synów. Gdy matka powiła córkę zamiast czwartego syna, wpadł w furię, bo to była ujma dla naszego nazwiska. To cud, że w ogóle ją uznał. Axia dorastała w przekonaniu, że musi się starać mocniej, dłużej, więcej cierpieć tylko dlatego po to by zostać zauważoną. Nigdy nie narzekała i nigdy nie pragnęła tego, czego pragną dziewczynki w jej wieku. Znosiła kary bez słowa skargi i nigdy nie płakała. A kiedy miała piętnaście lat, została zmuszona do małżeństwa z Lannisterem. Jej młodość została zabrana tylko dlatego, że mój brat chciał uciszyć swoją żonę. – Robb pomyślał o młodziutkiej Axii i bez trudu ją sobie wyobraził. Była silna i posłuszna tylko ojcu, nikomu innemu nie musiała tyle udowadniać. – Byłem przy boku ojca, gdy umierał i gdy powiedział, że to Axia jest synem, którego tak pragnął. Powiedział, że to ona jest prawdziwym Baratheonem i że to ona przyniesie chwałę naszemu rodowi. To nie jest to, co pragnie usłyszeć syn od swego ojca, ale to prawda.

- Jest silniejsza od każdej kobiety, którą znam i odważniejsza od większości mężczyzn, - odpowiedział Robb. Axia nie wiedziała o tym, o czym teraz mówił Stannis. Stannis nigdy nie widział jak Axia walczyła o to, by przekonać ojca, że wcale nie jest dla niego rozczarowaniem. Nic więc dziwnego, że tak bardzo boi się zawieść kogokolwiek.

- Widziałem jak Axia potrafi kochać, ale nigdy nie sądziłem, że potrafi kochać kogoś tak bardzo jak ciebie – rzekł Stannis, a Robb spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.

- Skąd to wiesz? – zapytał Robb, a Stannis uśmiechnął się.

- Widziałem więcej niż myślisz. – odpowiedział. – Widziałem ją z Merrickiem Lannisterem. Jest różnica pomiędzy miłością i prawdziwą miłością. Jak Axia mogła nie pokochać mężczyzny, który traktował ją z dobrocią i uprzejmością, której nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła? Merrick był dobrym człowiekiem, ale nie był jej drugą połówką, jak to mówią. Sam powiedziałeś, że jej nie da się kontrolować. Kto jest dla niej lepszy niż mężczyzna, który zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie boi się podjąć wyzwania – zakończył Stannis i pozwolił Robbowi to przetrawić. Niedopowiedzeniem byłoby stwierdzenie, że Robb był zaskoczony słowami Stannisa. Zawsze uważał go za człowieka, który gardzi wszystkimi wokół. A teraz mówi mu, że Robb jest idealny dla jego siostry.

- Mam rozumieć, że to jest coś w rodzaju błogosławieństwa od ciebie? – zapytał Robb, a Stannis roześmiał się.

- Interpretuj to, jak chcesz. Wiem, że moje słowa nic dla niej nie znaczą, ale mój ojciec polubiłby cię. Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem. Czasami nierozważnym, ale honorowym… tak jak twój ojciec – powiedział. Robb przypomniał sobie, jak kiedyś takie porównywanie do ojca mu przeszkadzało. Ale teraz, patrząc wstecz, zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo jest podobny do ojca. I tym razem już mu to nie przeszkadzało.

Skinął głową, dziękując Stannisowi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Szybko znalazł Jona, który siedział, wpatrując się w morze i nie zwracał uwagi na zimny wiatr. Sansa siedziała obok niego – od powrotu prawie zawsze towarzyszyła któremuś z nich. Jego rodzina rozpadała się tak szybko, więc Robb musiał dbać o to, co z niej jeszcze pozostało. Chciał by Arya i Axia były bezpieczne i by jego matka była bezpieczna. Tylko oni zostali z jego rodziny i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na ich stratę. Nikt więcej nie zginie z powodu wojny, którą rozpoczął.

- Co powiedział król? – zapytał Jon. To nie był sekret, że Jon nie lubił Stannisa, ale Robb musiał przyznać, że też zbytnio za nim nie przepadał. Nikt nie lubił Stannisa, ale aby wygrać tę wojnę, Robb musiał mu zaufać w pewnym sprawach.

- Powiedział, że przytrzyma Południe, więc możemy wracać do domu – powiedział Robb, a Jon i Sansa szybko na niego spojrzeli.

- Do domu? – zapytała Sansa, jakby to było obce jej słowo. Robb pokiwał twierdząco głową.

- Jak możemy wrócić do domu, skoro Bolton zrobił z Winterfell dom tortur? – zapytał gorzko Jon.

- Wrócimy na Północ i odbierzemy to, co należy do nas – powiedział poważnie Robb.

- Chcesz, żebym tam z tobą pojechał?

- Przecież jesteś moim bratem, prawda? – odrzekł Robb i oboje przez chwilę po prostu się na ciebie patrzyli. Jon był bękarcim synem Neda, o czym zawsze przypominała wszystkim Catelyn. Ale Robb widział Jona jako kolejnego Starka, swojego brata. Jon był Starkiem przez krew, nawet jeśli nie nosił tego samego nazwiska co ojciec. Robb wyciągnął dłoń, a Jon po długim wahaniu ujął ją i wstał.

- Jestem twoim bratem – wyszeptał w odpowiedzi.

- Więc pozwól się zabrać do domu.

- Na Północ.

* * *

- Nic się nie nauczyłaś, prawda? – zapytał Tywin, obserwując ją zza swojego siedzenia zza ogromnego biurka i patrząc jak szarpie się ze strażnikami. – Posadźcie ją tutaj – powiedział, wskazując na krzesło naprzeciwko niego. Dwóch strażników posadziło Axię na krześle, używając tyle siły, że dziewczyna niemal rozpłakała się z bólu. – Zostawcie nas. – Axia nie patrzyła na wychodzących strażników, tylko utkwiła wzrok w Tywinie Lannisterze. – Ile razy będę musiał cię tutaj przyciągać, zanim nauczysz się, że stąd nie da się uciec?

- Przypuszczam, że już mnie tu nie przyciągniesz, gdy w końcu uda mi się uciec – odpowiedziała i patrzył, jak Tywin uśmiecha się kpiąco. – Możesz mnie też po prostu wypuścić, żebyśmy już nie musieli spotykać w ten sposób.

- Jeśli to zrobię, to raczej trudno mi będzie odzyskać syna z rąk twojego Młodego Wilka – powiedział. Ach tak, oczywiście. Jaime wciąż był zakładnikiem, pomyślała Axia.

- Jeśli czekasz na wymianę: ja za Królobójcę, to zapewniam cię, że marnujesz swój czas – odrzekła z uśmiechem. Minęło już dwadzieścia pięć dni odkąd Tywin Lannister wyciągnął ją z Królewskiej Przystani z pomocą Petyra Baelisha. Nie była zaskoczona tym, że Little Finger ją zdradził. To było łatwe do przewidzenia, więc poprosiła brata Robba, Jona Snowa, by pomógł uratować jej Sansę. Liczyło się tylko to, że pomogła uciec jednej z sióstr Robba. A teraz gdy jeszcze odkryła, że mała Arya jest wśród jeńców Tywina, miała okazję by uratować drugą. Dlatego każdej nocy ponawiała swoje próby ucieczki. Wiedziała, że Casterly Rock musi mieć swoje słabości. Raz już udało się jej odkryć drogę, którą mogłaby uciec razem z Aryą.

- Ja jednak sądzę, że będzie inaczej – odpowiedział Tywin. Axia spojrzała na niego, czekając na jego dalsze słowa. – Jestem świadomy uczuć Robba Starka do ciebie. – Axia nie odwróciła wzroku, gdy spojrzał prosto w jej oczy, modląc się by wyczytał z nich tylko obojętność. Tywin wstał, obszedł biurko i stanął za nią. Położył dłonie na jej ramionach i zaczął masować jej napięte od stresu mięśnie. Było to niemal bolesne, ale Axia nakazała sobie milczenie. – Możesz myśleć, że twoje zachowanie jest godne podziwu, ale ja uważam je raczej za pretensjonalne.

- Wolałbyś, żebym kuliła się przed tobą ze strachu?

- Tak by było dużo lepiej – odpowiedział nad jej głową. Trzymała głowę prosto, skupiając swój wzrok na bliżej nieokreślonym punkcie. – Cersei i Joffrey nie wiedzieli jak sobie z tobą poradzić w Królewskiej Przystani. Myśleli, że mogą cię złamać fizycznie – powiedział, naciskając wielki siniak na jej plecach. Mimo, że Axia niemal umierała z bólu, nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku. – Ale Baratheonowie mają to do siebie, że wytrzymują nawet najgorszy ból. – Jej oddech delikatnie przyspieszył, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, że Tywin wie, że ona prędzej zginie niż pozwoli się złamać. – Robert miał jedną słabość i to była Lyanna Stark, słabością Renly'ego była duma, a słabością Stannisa.. cóż, to się jeszcze okaże. Ale ciebie wcale nie było tak łatwo rozgryźć, gdy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy.

Axia pamiętała ten dzień, gdy została zaprezentowana przed radą. Minął właśnie piętnasty dzień jej imienia i Robert zabrał ją z Końca Burzy do stolicy by była wraz z rodziną. Krótko po przyjeździe została przedstawiona każdemu z Lannisterów. Minęło już kilka lat od tego czasu, ale Tywin wciąż miał to ostre, wszechwiedzące spojrzenie, które miał już wtedy.

- I jaka, jeśli wolno spytać, jest moja słabość, mój lordzie? – zapytała z delikatnym uśmiechem.

- Twoją słabością jest to, że choć masz silny umysł, to twoje serce jest słabe – odrzekł, wracając na swoje miejsce za biurkiem. Axia uniosła brwi z geście zdziwienia. – Spędziłaś swoje dzieciństwo otoczona rodziną, która cię nie kochała, więc nic dziwnego, że tak łatwo oddałaś się mojemu synowi.

- Jestem zaskoczona, że pamiętasz, że miałeś jeszcze jednego syna – powiedziała, odwracając wzrok i zniżając głos.

- Merrick zawsze był żałosnym wyjątkiem wśród Lannisterów – odrzekł, a Axia mocno zacisnęła palce na krześle. – Podążał za tobą jak ślepiec. Wiem, że to moja wina. Gdy się urodził, walczyłem dla króla i po prostu nie miałem dla niego czasu. Był dużo młodszy od całej trójki.

- Merrick był jedynym twoim dzieckiem, które nie było potworem.

- Był hańbą dla naszej rodziny, zdradził ją walcząc u boku rebeliantów i Robba Starka – powiedział i upił łyk wina. Zaoferował Axii swój kielich, ale ona jedynie odwróciła wzrok w odpowiedzi. – To było łatwe. Upewnić się, że zostanie zabity, gdy wysyłałem ludzi po Jaimego – powiedział, a Axia zamknęła oczy, oddychając głęboko. – Twoi synowie byli tylko małym bonusem – rzekł nonszalancko, a Axia zacisnęła zęby.

- To były twoje wnuki – wymamrotała, a Tywin wzruszył ramionami.

- Mam inne wnuki, nieskażone krwią nielojalnych i zdradzieckich dziwek – powiedziała, a Axia roześmiała się. Wyglądało na to, że przez ostatnie dni wszyscy ją tak nazywali, mimo tego, że nie widziała w tym sensu. Nie było dziwką, ani zdrajczynią.

- Jesteś żałosny – wyszeptała, patrząc w okno, gdzie w ciemności dostrzegła padający delikatnie śnieg.

- Wiesz, czego nie mogę rozgryźć? Jak sprawiłaś, że chłopiec Starków padł do twych stóp? Jest zdeterminowany, ma silną wolę i widzę, że pasuje do ciebie. Ale widocznie nie jesteś dla niego tak ważna, jak myślisz – rzekł, ale Axia nie odpowiedziała. – Dziś rano dostałem wiadomość, że jest już w Białym Porcie na Północy. Zostawił cię, by utrzymać swój tron. – Robb był w Białym Porcie. To dobra wiadomość. Ostatnimi czasy nie otrzymywała żadnych nowin, zwłaszcza gdy została całkowicie odizolowana od społeczeństwa.

- Robb ma swój obowiązek wobec Północy. Jest królem i musi chronić swoje ziemie – odpowiedziała.

- Ale nie swoją kobietę? – zapytał protekcjonalnie Tywin. Axia poczuła w ustach niesmak na te słowa. – Nie jest już związany paktem z Frey'ami, a mimo to i tak cię zostawił byś zgniła w Casterly Rock. Słodko.

- Robb nie zostawił mnie. Wie, że sama mogę o siebie zadbać.

- Och, naprawdę? – zapytał, a Axia oparła się, by nie spoliczkować go za ten kpiący ton. – Zresztą nieważne. Nawet jeśli przybędzie po ciebie, będzie za późno. Zamierzam zmusić się do ślubu z Willasem Tyrellem za kilka dni – powiedział, a Axia rozszerzyła oczy.

- Że co? Nie masz takiego prawa! – krzyknęła, a Tywin uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Widzisz moja droga, tak się składa, że mam. Kiedy poślubiłaś mojego syna, stałaś się także moją własnością – powiedział cicho, a Axia splunęła na ziemię.

- Nie jestem niczyją własnością, a już na pewno nie twoją! – krzyknęła, wstając.

- Jesteś moją własnością i jako moja córka poślubisz Willasa Tyrella, a ja upewnię się, że Robb Stark dowie się, jaką byłaś śliczną panną młodą. Teraz możesz już iść. I nie chce być budzony w nocy, więc jeśli jeszcze raz zostaniesz tutaj przyprowadzona, to upewnię, że Roose Bolton obedrze twojego Młodego Wilka żywcem ze skóry. Rozumiemy się?

- Zrozumiałam, potworze – wyszeptała, odwróciła się na obcasie i wyszła. Czekała ją długa droga do wieży, gdzie ją trzymali. Odkąd była więźniem Tywina, ten uważał, że powinna przebywać w odpowiednich komnatach. Choć rozmiarem bardziej przypominało to pokój służby, to jednak było tam łóżko i kominek, który zapewniał jej ciepło w nocy, więc nie narzekała. Choć wolałaby zostać uwięziona w lochu. Jeśli miała już być więźniem, to nie chciała korzystać z gościnności Lannisterów. To ją obrażało. Strażnicy przy jej drzwiach popatrzyli na nią podejrzliwie, a dwójka strażników, którzy ją prowadzili, wepchnęli ją do pokoju z siłą większą, niż to było konieczne.

- Dziękuję za odeskortowanie mnie do komnat – wymamrotała i złożyła strażnikom skłon, uśmiechając się sarkastycznie. Strażnik cofnął się do drzwi, ale Axia zatrzymała go. – Chciałabym wziąć kąpiel – powiedziała. Strażnicy popatrzyli na siebie. Wyższy z nich spojrzał z powrotem na Axię i skinął głową. Wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi, zostawiając ją samą.

Westchnęła cicho i usiadła na łóżku. Położyła dłoń a swoim delikatnie zaokrąglonym brzuchu, którzy ukrywała pod grubymi spódnicami. Zamknęła oczy i spróbowała wyobrazić sobie dziecko ze snu. Minęły trzy tygodnie, ale wciąż pamiętała twarz chłopczyka, kopię Robba. Jej sny powróciły do normalności, snów nawiedzały ją krzyki i płonące drzewa. Już prawie poddała się i nawet przestała się starać zrozumieć ich znaczenia. Każdej nocy, gdy zasypiała, wiedziała, że obudzi się w środku nocy, tonąc w pocie i łzach, próbując pozbyć się krzyków Robba ze swojej głowy.

Nawet teraz ją prześladowały.

Obliczyła, że musi być mniej więcej w czwartym miesiącu ciąży. Na początku myślała, że się pomyliła, brzuszek był zbyt mały, ale jednak tam był. Tym razem brzuch rósł jej wolniej niż podczas poprzedniej ciąży. Wyall i Seth byli bliźniakami, dlatego szybciej wydało się, że była w ciąży. Dziękowała bogom, że do tej pory jeszcze nikt nie odkrył jej małego sekretu. O dziecku Robba Starka, rosnącym pod jej sercem wiedziała tylko ona i Arya.

Czekała zaledwie pół godziny nim drzwi otworzyły się ponownie i kilka dziewcząt wniosło wiadro z gorącą wodą. Napełniły wanną stojącą przy oknie. Axia nigdy nie rozbierała się dopóki nie wyszły. Została jedynie jedna dziewczynka poinstruowana przez strażników, by pomóc Axii przy kąpieli.

Arya.

Gdy tylko Axia usłyszała jak drzwi się zamykają, podbiegła do Aryi i mocno ją do siebie przytuliła. Minęły już cztery dni odkąd ostatnio pozwolono jej wziąć kąpiel, a Tywin zawsze przysyłał do niej Aryę, nie zdając sobie sprawy z jej tożsamości.

- Widziałam na korytarzu, jak cię ciągnęli. Pomyślałam… pomyślałam, że może cię skrzywdził – powiedziała dziewczynka, odgarniając włosy z twarzy, a Axia uśmiechnęła się. Włosy Aryi odrosły, odkąd obcięła je, udając chłopca.

- Tywin Lannister wie, że nie może mnie skrzywdzić – wyszeptała w odpowiedzi, zdjęła suknię i odłożyła ją na krzesło. – Kiedy ostatni raz pozwolili ci się wykąpać? – zapytała, z ciekawością spoglądając na brudną twarz Aryi, a dziewczynka tylko wzruszyła ramionami. – Więc chodź, szkoda marnować gorącą wodę, zwłaszcza zimą – powiedziała Axia i pomogła Aryi zdjąć suknię. Obie weszły do wanny. Arya spojrzała na brzuch Axii i uśmiechnęła się.

- Mam nadzieję, że to chłopiec – wyszeptała Arya. Rzadko rozmawiały na ten temat, a gdy już to tylko szeptem. Axia dotknęła dłonią brzucha i uśmiechnęła się.

- Ja także – odpowiedziała, pierwszy raz wypowiadając się na ten temat. Nie dbała o płeć, cieszyłaby się także z dziewczynki. Ale tamten sen spowodował, że pragnęła syna. Przypomniała sobie twarz tego chłopczyka, jego uśmiech i jego ramiona owinięte wokół jej nóg. – Myślę, że on by tego chciał – powiedziała do Aryi. Nigdy nie wypowiadały imienia Robba na głos, bały się, że ktoś może je podsłuchać. Nawet jeśli ktoś odkryje, że Axia jest w ciąży, nie powinni wiedzieć, że to dziecko Robba, ani nie powinni dowiedzieć się o Aryi.

Nie było zbyt dużo miejsca w wannie, ale Axia zdołała się odwrócić, by Arya mogła umyć jej włosy. Sama użyła mydła by umyć krótkie włosy dziewczynki.

- Poślubisz go? – zapytała Arya, zaskakując Axię. Szczerze mówiąc nigdy o tym nie pomyślała. Czasem tylko zastanawiała się, co może się stać, gdy już w końcu będą mogli być razem.

- Nie poślubię go tylko po to, by dać nazwisko synowi. – odpowiedziała. To była prawda. Wolałaby wychować bękarta niż zmusić Robba do małżeństwa z powodu nieślubnego dziecka.

- Ale kochacie się – odrzekła Arya. – A ty chcesz go poślubić, prawda?

- Wiem, że nie chcę żyć bez niego. Jeśli on chce bym została jego żoną, to nią zostanę – odpowiedziała szczerze, a Arya spojrzała na nią. Obie zanurzyły się w gorącej wodzie i Axia po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu nie trzęsła się z zimna.

- Zobaczymy go jeszcze? – wyszeptała Arya, a Axia dojrzała strach w jej oczach. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Zapadł już zmierzch, ciemność rozświetlał tylko blask ognia z kominka, a za oknem padał śnieg. Skinęła głową.

- Sprawdziłam dzisiaj drogę do stajni i nikt mnie nie widział – powiedziała, a Arya rozszerzyła oczy. – To zajęło trochę czasu, ale powiedziałam, że znajdę sposób, by się stąd wydostać – rzekła z uśmiechem.

- Dlaczego po prostu nie uciekniesz? Mogłoby ci się udać – odpowiedziała Arya, a Axia potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie bez ciebie. Nie zostawię cię, powiedziałam, że najdziemy drogę i uciekniemy stąd razem. – Obie popatrzyły na siebie przez chwilę, a potem Arya położyła głowę na ramieniu Axii i oplotła ręce wokół jej szyi. – Teraz jesteśmy w tym razem. Wrócimy do domu, obiecuję.

Axia zapamiętała każdy kawałek drogi, którą miały uciec, a którą zbadała dziś wieczorem. Specjalnie dała się przyłapać, by odciągnąć ich uwagę od drogi, którą miały uciec następnej nocy. Jutro spodziewali się Tyrellów i wtedy zabierze Aryę stąd najdalej, jak jej się uda.

* * *

Nie był pewien, jak dotarł do Castely Rock, ani dlaczego Duch siedział obok niego w krzakach, większy niż normalnie. Był pewien tego dnia, gdy Jon znalazł wilkory, że Duch będzie najmniejszy. Ale to nie była prawda. Oboje siedzieli cicho, obserwując zamek, gdy nagle zauważyli grupę ludzi.

Jednym z nich był Tywin Lannister.

- Pozwoliliście jej uciec! – krzyknął Tywin i popchnął jednego człowieka tak, że ten upadł na ziemię. Oddychał ciężko, a Robb mógł wyczuć zapach jego potu i strachu. – Ta mała suka nie mogła uciec daleko. Zabrała ze sobą małą dziewczynkę, nie mogą być trudne do wytropienia!

- Mój panie, podróżują na Północ, do Starka.

- Nieważnie. Masz je wytropić, zanim wydostaną się z Westerlandów. Masz przyciągnąć tę zdzirę za włosy. Willas Tyrell poślubi ją i nie pozwolę jej zniszczyć mojego przymierza z tą rodziną – powiedział i złapał jednego z ludzi za pelerynę. – Przyciągniesz ją do mnie żywą i nie dbam o to ile razy ją po drodze zerżniesz. Ma być tylko w jednym kawałku. – Mężczyźni pokiwali chętnie głowami, a Robb poczuł, jak ogarnia go prawdziwa furia. – Ruszajcie, idioci! – krzyknął, ale zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się poruszyć, Robb wyskoczył z ukrycia i patrzył, jak oczy Tywina się rozszerzają. Robb stanął naprzeciw niego, patrząc w jego pełne strachu oczy.

Zawahał się przez chwilę, wystarczająco długo, by Lannister szepnął: _Stark_, zanim rozerwał jego gardło.

To była brutalna scena. Tywin krzyczał jeszcze przez chwilę na zimnym powietrzu, zanim zadławił się własną krwią. Robb rozejrzał się wokół i zobaczył, że Duch zajmuje się resztą mężczyzn, jego białe futro poplamione było świeżą krwią, która parowała na zimnym powietrzu.

I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest człowiekiem.

Był Szarym Wichrem.

Robb usiadł na łóżku gwałtownie, łapiąc powietrze, pot spływał po jego skórze. Rozejrzał się wokół. Był w komnacie, w której zasnął, jedyną różnicą było to, że ogień w kominku wygasł dawno temu. Poczuł, jak przechodzi go chłodny dreszcz. Obrazy ze snu wciąż były świeże w jego głowie. Czy naprawdę śnił? Rzadko kiedy pamiętał swoje sny, jeśli już w ogóle coś mu się śniło.

Ściągnął z siebie futra, wyszedł z ciepłego łóżka, stanął na kamiennej podłodze i zadrżał, gdy przeszedł go dreszcz wywołany zimnem. Prawie świtało, ale zamieć za oknem była porządna. Robb ubrał się powoli i spoglądając za okno zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek przestanie padać. Uporządkował łózko i przykrył je futrem. Stanął za biurkiem i przyłapał się na tym, że automatycznie sięga po kawałek pergaminu, który trzymał zawsze przy sobie. Powiódł opuszkiem palca po atramencie. Litery powoli się zamazywały, ale znał słowa tego listu na pamięć. _Nigdy wcześniej nie znałam miłości tak idealnej i czystej jak nasza… jesteś moją idealną drugą połówką… będę ci tak oddana, jak ty byłeś oddany mi… Twoja na zawsze__._

Ciągle sobie powtarzał te słowa. Ale po raz pierwszy miał prawdziwą nadzieję, że Axia do niego wróci i znów będzie miał szansę trzymać ją w ramionach. Przekonałby ją, żeby została jego żoną. Jeśli nie pojąłby za żonę Axii, to żadna inna kobieta nie zajmie tego miejsca. Wolałby umrzeć niż poślubić kogoś, kogo by nie kochał. Jego miłość była przeznaczona tylko dla jednej kobiety. A jeśli sen nie był tylko snem, to mógł jeszcze zobaczyć tę kobietę.

Uniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi i zobaczył Jona. Zapalił świecę i dostrzegł dziwną minę na twarzy brata.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał Robb, z nadzieją, że to nie są złe nowiny, ale Jon potrząsnął głową.

- Miałem sen – powiedział, marszcząc brwi, wciąż bardziej zaniepokojony nić rozbudzony. Robb stwierdził, że Jon ubierał się w pośpiechu, bo ominął kilka guzików i pasków.

- Tak jak ja – odpowiedział Robb. Oboje wpatrywali się w siebie przez długi czas, zanim Jon się odezwał:

- Widziałem, jak Szary Wicher zabija Tywina Lannistera, a ja… ja zabijam resztę – powiedział cicho, a Robb westchnął i pokiwał głową. Więc czy to był tylko sen?

- Widziałem Ducha w swoim śnie, a ja byłem Szarym Wichrem – powiedział bratu, a Jon zrozumiał, że nie tylko on był zaniepokojony rzeczywistością tego snu. Wciąż czuł smak gorącej krwi.

- Myślisz, że to było prawdziwe? Myślisz, że Tywin Lannister naprawdę nie żyje?

- Nie wiem – odpowiedział. – Nigdy nie miałem takiego snu. Może Duch i Szary Wicher znaleźli miejsce, gdzie przetrzymywane są dziewczęta, a my tylko widzieliśmy rezultaty. Siła wilkorów nigdy nie była w pełni zrozumiana – kontynuował. – Bran opowiadał mi kiedyś jak śnił, że jest Latem. Nie wiem, jak to się dzieje.

- Powinniśmy skontaktować się ze zwiadowcami, by sprawdzili co się dzieje w Casterly Rock – powiedział Jon. Robb zgodził się z nim i oboje zeszli do głównego holu. Zastali tam Wylisa Manderly'ego, lorda Białego Portu, który nerwowo przemierzał pokój. Zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył Robba i przyklęknął.

- Wasza Miłość – przywitał się, a Robb skinął głową w odpowiedzi. – Właśnie otrzymałem kruka z wiadomościami z Winterfell – przerwał, ale Robb kazał mu kontynuować. – Roose Bolton słyszał o twoim powrocie na Północ i wierzy, że jesteś tutaj by ratować swoją siostrę. Zwiadowcy mówią, że zmobilizował ludzi i maszeruje na Biały Port. – To był pomysł Robba by sprowokować pospieszny ruch Boltona. Miał taką nadzieję, że ruszy na Biały Port. Robb miał wystarczająco dużo ludzi by wysłać ich do Winterfell i nawet bez rad Stannisa, wiedział jak pokonać zdrajcę.

- Olyvar – powiedział szybko do Frey'a, który siedział niecierpliwie przy stole obok Jona, który jadł. Olyvar natychmiast podbiegł do Robba i popatrzył na niego wyczekująco. – Obudź, proszę, lorda Umbera i resztę rady. Niech przyjdą tu natychmiast – poinstruował go i patrzył jak Olyvar wychodzi z komnaty. – Lordzie Manderly, muszę wysłać kruka do twego kruka w Lannisporcie – zaczął, ale Wylas Manderly zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany.

- Wasza Miłość, otrzymałem kruka z Lannisportu zaledwie wczoraj. Lord Lannister wciąż stacjonuje z Casterly Rock, a większość jego armii wciąż broni Królewskiej Przystani przed…

- Rozumiem, ale byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś znów wysłał kruka – powiedział Robb, a Wylas posłusznie skinął głową i wyszedł. Robb wiedział, że odpowiedź nie przyjdzie wystarczająco szybko, by uspokoić jego obawy, ale było to jedyne, co mógł teraz zrobić. To zajmie przynajmniej tydzień, zanim dowie się, czy jego sen był prawdziwy, czy był to zwykły zbieg okoliczności, że dzielił ten sam sen z bratem.

Musiał wiedzieć.

Resztę dnia spędził z radą, opracowując ich następne posunięcia. Większość lordów zgadzała się z jego pomysłem wyjścia naprzeciw Boltona. Tylko dwóch członków rady było przeciwko, uważali oni, że to tylko przynęta i radzili utrzymać Biały Port zanim Stannis nie przejmie Królewskiej Przystani. Ale nie mieli racji. Robb nie mógł tracić więcej czasu i pozwolić Boltonowi umocnić swoją pozycję na Północy. Poza tym, gdy poinformował żołnierzy o nadchodzącej bitwie, ich morale wzrosły. Północ to był ich dom i zamierzali go wyrwać z rąk Boltona.

- Minęło już pięć dni, Robb – powiedział Jon, gdy siedzieli na koniach w otwartym polu, próbując dostrzec coś przez padający śnieg. – Jak myślisz, ile czasu jeszcze minie, zanim w końcu przybędzie? Przejęliśmy większość jego armii?

- Armii? – zakpił Robb. Nie był podłym człowiekiem ani też nie wygrywał bitew dla łupów. Ale kiedy zobaczył to, co Roose Bolton wystawił przeciw niemu, wiedział, że Winterfell znów niedługo będzie jego. – Przeciąga swój ostatni atak, rzuca się, bo wie, że jest w pułapce.

- Wciąż wierzy, że Arya zmusi cię do powstrzymania ataku. Ile czasu jeszcze minie zanim ludzie pomyślą, że nie dbasz o swoją siostrę?

- Bolton będzie wiedział w godzinę. Chcę się upewnić, że Arya jest wystarczająco daleko… - zaczął Robb, ale Jon potrząsnął głową.

- Chyba nie wierzysz w ten sen? Myślisz, że wnikanie w umysł wilkora jest w ogóle możliwe? – wytknął Jon, pozostając sceptyczny.

- Są bezpieczne i są w drodze na Północ. Jeśli zbyt wcześnie wyda się, że mają nie tę dziewczynkę, zaroi się wszędzie od ludzi Boltona i Frey'a szukających jej. Nie chcę, by znalazły się w niebezpieczeństwie – odpowiedział Robb, a Jon pokiwał głową.

- Masz na myśli większe niebezpieczeństwo niż to, w którym są obecnie? – zapytał, a Robb uśmiechnął się.

- Są odważne. Są same i przybędą tu w trzy tygodnie. Nie muszą się zatrzymywać zbyt często, zwłaszcza, że Duch i Szary Wicher pomagają im polować. – Szary Wicher był dobrym towarzyszem podróży i był bardzo opiekuńczy względem Axii. Tak długo jak był z nią, Robb nie martwił się aż tak bardzo. Jon westchnął ciężko, a Robb wiedział, że brat nie jest aż tak bardzo pewien jego słów, więc ponownie utkwił wzrok przed sobą, owinął się ciaśniej peleryną i ruszył naprzód.

* * *

- Nie! Zbyt krótko! – krzyknęła Arya i wystraszyła Axię prawie na śmierć, gdy ta próbowała ściąć swoje długie, czarne włosy.

- Muszą być na tyle krótkie by nikt nas nie rozpoznał. Nie przejdziemy przez Bliźniaki jeśli będę miała długie włosy. I tak już nas szukają. Powinnam je obciąć zanim opuściłyśmy Lannisport.

- To tylko… - zaczęła Arya. Siedziały obie przy małym ognisku, które rozpaliła Axia parę godzin temu. – Masz po prostu bardzo piękne włosy. – To była prawda. Wszyscy podziwiali jej długie, ciemne włosy. Były czarne jak niebo w środku nocy, spływały kaskadą aż do jej talii i delikatnie zakręcały się przy końcach. Ale jej twarz była zbyt dobrze znana w Westeros. Została porwana i zapewne szukało jej teraz wielu ludzi, a nie chciała im ułatwiać znalezienia jej i wzięcia za zakładniczkę jej i Aryi. Zwłaszcza, że od Robba dzieliło je zaledwie kilka tygodni drogi.

- Ostrożnie lady Stark, bo zaczynasz brzmieć jak normalna dziewczynka – zażartowała Axia, trącając Aryę ramieniem i obie zachichotały.

- Nie każda z nas może być tak ładna jak ty albo Sansa. Robb uwielbia twoje włosy, to zwróciło jego uwagę podczas twojej pierwszej wizyty w Winterfell – wyjaśniła Arya. Już sporo czasu minęło odkąd Axia ostatni raz wspominała ten dzień i równie dużo czasu odkąd pytała Robba czy pamięta ten dzień Ale już nie czuła tek nostalgii, która ogarniała ją, gdy wspominała czas spędzony w Winterfell. Teraz czuła raczej żal na myśl o tych wszystkich ludziach, którzy zginęli i opłakiwała ich. Jej żal i strach zmniejszało wspomnienie Robba i jego niebieskich oczu, które tak bardzo chciała teraz zobaczyć. Obecnie widywała je jedynie w koszmarach, które nawiedzały ją każdej nocy.

- Wybaczy mi obcięcie włosów, jeśli to pomoże nam się ukryć – powiedziała Aryi, która trzymała w dłoniach włosy Axii. – Poza tym, to nie ręka, więc odrosną i twój brat będzie mógł je podziwiać ile będzie chciał. – Arya zaśmiała się, przeczesała palcami włosy Axii i wzięła od niej ostrze, patrząc na nią uważnie.

- Dobra. Ale jeśli już musimy je ściąć, to nie mogą być tak krótkie jak moje – powiedziała, wskazując na swoje włosy, które była prawie tak krótkie jak wtedy, gdy uciekała z Królewskiej Przystani. Axia westchnęła, wzięła w rękę kosmyk włosów i przyłożyła je do ramienia.

- Może być tak? – zapytała, ale Arya zrobiła dziwną minę. – Co znowu? Nie mogę być chłopcem z długimi włosami. Jedynymi mężczyznami, którzy noszą długie włosy są Dothrakowie. Czy wyglądam jak Dothrak twoim zdaniem?

- Może gdybyś coś z siebie zdjęła – zażartowała Arya. Axia potrząsnęła głową i wskazała na swoje włosy. – W porządku – jęknęła Arya, przykładając ostrze do włosów Axii i zaczęła ciąć. Axia zobaczyła jak na ziemię spadają jej włosy, a sama poczuła się jakby pozbywała się części swojej przeszłości. Czuła się jednocześnie smutna i podekscytowana. Nie musiała już dłużej rozpamiętywać przeszłości, twarzy Merricka, Wyalla i Setha nawiedzających jej sny. To minęło, już nie wróci i musiała po prostu z tym żyć. Dotknęła dłonią brzucha, podczas gdy Arya ścinała jej włosy i uśmiechnęła się, gdy poczuła delikatnie kopnięcie.

- Arya – wyszeptała i poczuła jak dziewczynka przestaje obcinać jej włosy. Sięgnęła po dłoń Aryi i przyłożyła ją do własnego brzucha. Arya kucnęła przed nią, wciąż z dłonią na jej brzuchu, i podskoczyła, gdy poczuła kopnięcie dziecka.

- Wow – powiedziała cicho. – Robi tak cały czas?

- Tylko wtedy, gdy zbyt długo siedzę. Mam wrażenie, że twój bratanek jej wielbicielem jazdy konnej – powiedziała Axia, a Arya uśmiechnęła się. Obie miały nadzieję, że to będzie chłopiec i tak zaczęły nazywać dziecko. Teraz często o tym rozmawiały i Arya myślała o tym, czego go nauczy, gdy już będzie starszy. Czasem rozmawiały o imieniu, które mógłby otrzymać. Późnymi wieczorami, gdy zatrzymywały się na postój po trzech dniach intensywnej jazdy konnej, Axia myślała sama o imieniu dla dziecka. Ostatniej nocy dostrzegła gwiazdy przez chmury i wyobrażało sobie, jak syn leży obok niej i razem wpatrują się w gwiazdy. Axia czuła się świetnie, nic jej nie bolało i nie czuła nudności, więc stwierdziła, że jej dziecko jest zdrowe i dobrze się rozwija.

- Będzie silny – powiedziała Arya. – Baratheon i Stark.

- Tak – wyszeptała w odpowiedzi Axia. Kilka minut później zerknęła w dół i dostrzegła swoje włosy leżące na ziemi. Pozbierała je i włożyła do kieszeni na siodle. Usłyszała ciche sapnięcie dobiegające ze skraju lasu i wiedziała, że to Szary Wicher wraca do nich z czymś do jedzenia. Oba wilkory były bardzo pomocne i zawsze pilnowały by Arya i Axia miały pełne brzuchy i dziewczyny nie mogły narzekać.

Szary Wicher podszedł do nich i u jej stóp położył dużego, prawie nietkniętego, oprócz śmiertelnej rany, królika. Duch także wyłonił się z lasu z drugim królikiem, prawie tak samo dużym. Delikatnie pogłaskała wilkory, a Szary Wicher położył łeb na jej kolanach. Arya i Axia obdarły króliki ze skóry i wyczyściły futro, które mogło się przydać później. Było więcej mięsa niż mogły się spodziewać na tak małym zwierzęciu, więc postarały się, aby Szary Wicher i Duch także otrzymali coś do jedzenia, zanim upiekły królicze mięso nad ogniskiem.

Po kolacji miały pełne brzuchy, a wilkory za zjedzeniu resztek odpoczywały przy ognisku, więc dziewczyny zaczęły pakować swoje rzeczy. To nie była noc na odpoczynek i sen. Mimo że były zmęczone, wiedziały, że musiały ruszać. Arya zgasiła małe ognisko, a Axia wspięła się na konia. Arya usiadła przed nią, tak jak podróżowały przez ostatnie kilka tygodni. Axia gwizdnęła, a Duch i Szary Wicher stanęli u ich boku.

- Biegnijcie do Robba, on was teraz potrzebuje bardziej niż my – powiedziała, a Szary Wicher spojrzał na nią. Uśmiechnęła się i pochyliła się, by pogłaskać wilkora. – Idź, on cię teraz potrzebuje – powtórzyła, a Duch nie marnował czasu i ruszył ścieżką. Szary Wicher najpierw się pożegnał, liżąc Axię po dłoni i ruszył śladem Ducha. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i obejrzał się na nią z tęsknotą, a potem zniknął we mgle. Pozwoliła by Arya rozsiadła się wygodnie i pogoniła konia, zmuszając go do galopu. Były po krótkim odpoczynku, więc mogły jechać szybko, szczególnie pod osłoną ciemności.

Prawie światło, gdy koń zwolnił, a Arya otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na Axię, ale ta cały czas wpatrywała się w drogę. Było coś niepokojącego w ciszy i we mgle, która je otaczała. Axia zatrzymała się i rozejrzała się wokół.

- Co się… - zaczęła Arya, ale Axia zakryła jej usta dłonią. Czuła, że coś było nie tak. Ściągnęła cugle i zmusiła konia by się odwrócił, ale nie zauważyła nic oprócz mgły. Pociągnęła znów za wodze, ale zanim koń zdążył się odwrócić we właściwym kierunku, poczuła mocne pociągnięcie za włosy i nóż przyciśnięty do gardła.

- Nie! Proszę! – krzyknęła Arya, rozglądając się wokół, a Axia założyła, że wpadły w ręce zbójców.

- Cicho – syknęła, nie chcąc by ktokolwiek przyjrzał im się dokładniej. – Proszę. Proszę, nie krzywdźcie mojego brata. Nic nie mamy.

- Nie zachowuj się jakbym była głupia, widzę przecież, że obie jesteś dziewczynami – powiedział damski głos. Poznając po prostym akcencie, Axia wiedziała, że ma do czynienia z ludźmi zza Muru. Poczuła jak jej serce zaczyna bić mocniej i ogarnia ją panika. Dzicy zabiją je tylko po to, żeby zabić, bez konkretnego powodu. Nawet jeśli nie znajdą przy nich nic wartościowego, ale zanim je zostawią, upewnią się, że obie są martwe. – A ty masz pięknego konia. Mógłby być dla nas użyteczny.

Axia widziała, że nóż był zardzewiały, ale i tak mógł rozciąć jej gardło. Ale zaryzykowała i zsiadła z konia, spoglądając na kobietę. Dzika nie była zbyt atrakcyjna, ani zbyt wysoka. Ale była silna i wiedziała jak sobie radzić z naprzykrzającymi mężczyznami. Axia rozejrzała się wokół, ale nie dostrzegła nikogo innego oprócz tej jednej dzikiej i poczuła nadzieję. Złapała kobietę za rękę, w której trzymała nóż.

Axia walczyła, ale ciało nie było tak silne jak kiedyś i obwiniła za to niewolę i niedożywienie. Arya zeskoczyła z konia i spróbowała zaatakować kobietę, ale struchlała ze strachu, gdy dzika powaliła Axię na ziemię i przystawiła nóż nie do jej gardła, ale do jej brzucha. Axia zamarła.

- Nie – wyszeptała gorączkowo. Arya zamarła w półkroku i spoglądała to na Axię, to na nóż.

- Mówiłam, że jesteście dziewczynami – powiedziała dzika, a Axia poczuła, jak nóż zaczyna przebijać jej skórę i łzy zalśniły w jej oczach. Tylko nie jej syn, pomyślała, nie syn Robba.

- Bierz co chcesz. Tylko zostaw nas. Nie chcemy kłopotów, chcemy tylko wrócić do domu – powiedziała Arya. Dzika zaśmiała się, a Axia zadrżała, gdy na czubku noża pojawiła się krew.

- Chcę tego konia i biorę to, co macie w torbach – powiedziała, a Arya pokiwała głową.

- Bierz, jest twój… - odpowiedziała. Jeśli nie chodziłoby o jej syna, Axia zrobiłaby wszystko, by Arya mogła uciec, nawet jeśli miałaby poświęcić własne życie. Były niedaleko Robba, zaledwie kilka dni jazdy i Arya byłaby bezpieczna, ale tym poczuła się egoistką. Była samolubna, czując nóż przyciśnięty do jej brzucha i wiedziała, że życie jej syna jest zagrożone. Więc zamiast walczyć, patrzyła jak Arya ściąga z konia torbę i kładzie ją na ziemi z dala od konia.

- Osha! Nie! – Usłyszała, ale musiała zamrugać kilka razy by pozbyć się łez. Z krzaków wyskoczył wilk, który jednak był zbyt duży jak na zwykłego wilka. To było wilkor. Westchnęła, ale po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie był ani Szary Wicher, ani Duch, więc jej ulga zniknęła. Wilkor zawarczał i spojrzał na Axię, a może spojrzał na dziką trzymającą nóż przy jej brzuchu, Axia nie była tego pewna. Ale za chwilę zza drzew wyłonił się olbrzymi mężczyzna z chłopcem na ramionach i Axia westchnęła.

Twarz chłopca może była tak bardzo wyrazista w jej wspomnieniach jak twarz Robba, ale widziała znajome rysy. Minął ponad rok, odkąd widziała go po raz ostatni, a chłopiec dużo urósł w tym czasie. Ale w pewien sposób wciąż był taki sam.

- Bran.


	7. Rozdział siódmy

Robb zawsze uważał lochy za najzimniejsze i najciemniejsze miejsce w Winterfell. Jako dziecko zwabił tu Jona, ale to on podskoczył ze strachu, gdy szczur przebiegł po jego stopie. Teraz lochy były inne – ponure, pełne martwych ciał pozostawionych po torturach lorda Boltona. Krew pokrywała kamienie pod stopami Robba i choć wszystkie zwłoki zostały już usunięte, smród nadal pozostał. Wszystkie ciała z wyjątkiem jednego.

Kiedy Robb i jego ludzie pokonali Boltona w Winterfell, zakończyli tortury, które były przeprowadzane w domu Robba. Teraz Bolton był martwy, a jego bękarci syn uciekł. Ramsay, tchórz, uciekł gdy tylko zorientował się, że jego ojciec i reszta buntowników nie wygrają tej bitwy. Robb wrócił na Północ i nawet otrzymał jeszcze większe wsparcie, między innymi z wybrzeży, które były spustoszone przez Żelaznych Ludzi.

Robb w końcu zaczynał mieć wszystko pod kontrolą.

Stał w ciemnym świetle i słuchał jęków bólu Theona Greyjoy'a. Jon stał w rogu ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma i spoglądał z obrzydzeniem na mężczyznę, który kiedyś był ich przyjacielem i bratem. Robb nie miał dla niego litości – Theon wciąż wisiał u sufitu, z częściowo obdartą skórą, w niektórych miejscach aż do kości. To był żałosny widok, ale Robb nie zamierzał przerywać jego bólu, nie chciał tak po prostu go wypuścić. Theon zamordował jego braci i zdradził Północ. Zapłaci za swoje zbrodnie i to jest najlepszy sposób jak na chwilę obecną.

- Masz zamiar tak stać i mi się przyglądać, Wasza Miłość? – zapytał Theon z bólem wymalowanym na twarzy. Robb nie odpowiedział od razu. Jedynie podszedł bliżej i popatrzył w zimne oczy człowieka, który był kiedyś jego przyjacielem, ale zobaczył tylko, że Theon jest gotowy na śmierć. Zrobił jeszcze krok do przodu i stanął zaledwie kilka centymetrów od Theona. Pomyślał o obietnicy złożonej przez Theona, gdy ten wyruszał do ojca z prośbą o pomoc. A potem zdradził Robba. Przejął Winterfell. Zabił jego braci.

Robb nie mógł się powstrzymać i uderzył Theona pięścią w twarz. Usłyszał trzask łamanej kości. Theon jęknął z bólu, a po jego twarzy popłynęła krew. Robb potrząsnął głową.

- Ty wstrętny sukinsynu – wyszeptał, a za sobą usłyszał kroki Theona.

- Traktowaliśmy cię jak brata – powiedział Jon, spoglądając na Theona.

- Byłem zakładnikiem! – krzyknął Theon i spojrzał na Robba i Jona. – Byłem na Żelaznych Wyspach i służyłem ojcu… mojemu królowi. Myślał, że jestem słaby. Udowodniłem, że się mylił.

- I patrz jak to się dla ciebie skończyło – zakpił Robb i spojrzał na mężczyznę… raczej na tchórza. – Jestem pewien, że byłby dumny ze swojego syna, zdrajcy, torturowanego i obdartego ze skóry po zamordowaniu dwójki niewinnych dzieci. – Tym razem to Jon uderzył Theona, a krew wypłynęła z ust Greyjoy'a i zaczęła kapać na podłogę.

- Ja nie… - wymamrotał Theona, pokasłując i wypluwając krew z ust na kamienną podłogę. Robb i Jon popatrzyli na siebie zdezorientowani i ponownie przenieśli wzrok na Theona, którego oczy zaszły łzami.

- O co chodzi? – zapytał Robb, unosząc głowę Theona i patrząc jak zaczyna szlochać, a łzy spływają po jego policzkach.

- Ja nie… zrobiłem tego – odpowiedział, a Robb zacisnął pięści na jego włosach, czując jak jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej.

- Nie zrobiłeś czego?

- Ja nie… nie zabiłem ich – odpowiedział Theon. – Uciekli. – Jego głowa zwisła bezwładnie, gdy Robb go puścił i zrobił krok do tyłu, spoglądając na swojego brata. Patrzyli na siebie, Snow i Stark, czując jak wypełnia ich nadzieja.

Bran i Rickon nie zostali zabici, zamiast tego uciekli, oszukali śmierć i w tym momencie mogli podróżować na południe.

Szary Wicher, do tej pory siedzący w kącie do tej pory, poruszył się po raz pierwszy odkąd byli w lochach. Podbiegł niecierpliwie do drzwi i drapał w nie gorączkowo. Robb i Jon odwrócili się, szukając tego, co przykuło uwagę wilkora, ale nikogo nie zauważyli.

- Szary – powiedział Robb, ale wilkor go nie słuchał. Warczał i drapał drzwi, dopóki ktoś nie pociągnął za klamkę od zewnątrz. Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Olyvar Frey. Szary Wicher szybko go wyminął i wybiegł na schody. Robb zmarszczył brwi, patrząc jak wilkor znika na szczycie schodów, a Olyvar wbiega do lochu.

- Wasza Miłość, straże z południowej bramy zauważyli jeźdźców zmierzających do Winterfell – powiedział na jednym wydechu.

- Jeźdźcy? – powiedział głośno. – Mają chorągiew? – zapytał, zastanawiając się, kto przybywa do Winterfell o tak wczesnej porze.

- Żadnych chorągwi, ani banerów, Wasza Miłość – odpowiedział Olyvar. – Straże zauważyły cztery konie… i dwie bestie. Sądzą, że to wilkory. – Oczy Robba rozszerzyły się i nie czekając na nic, wybiegł z lochu. Usłyszał jeszcze swoje imię wykrzykiwane przez Theona i obejrzał się na chwilę, patrząc na jego zakrwawioną i okaleczoną twarz.

- Przykro mi – powiedział cicho, ale Robb potrząsnął głową.

- Nieprawda – odpowiedział i przeskakując co dwa schodki, wybiegł na zewnątrz.

Ziemię pokrywała gruba warstwa śniegu, który padał całe dnie. Jon podążał za nim. Dotarli do południowej bramy, gdzie Szary Wicher i Duch krążyli w miejscu, drapiąc i powarkując. Robb wspiął się na wieżę, zasłaniając oczy przed grubo padającym śniegiem i owinął się ciaśniej peleryną.

- Gdzie są? – krzyknął Jon, wiatr poniósł jego słowa, a Robb potrząsnął głową, wpatrując się w horyzont. To Greatjon Umber wypatrzył jeźdźców wskazując ich, a Robb w końcu zauważył pierwszą sylwetkę, potem kolejną i kolejną, aż doliczył się sześciu postaci.

- Są z nimi wilkory? – zapytał Robb stojącego obok Jona i oboje wytężyli wzrok.

- Nie jestem pewien. Ciężko cokolwiek zobaczyć przez ten śnieg. Ta czwórka… to konie. Tego jestem pewien, ale pozostałe dwie… - zaczął, ale przerwał i potrząsnął głową, zdezorientowany. Nikt z nich nie chciał wypowiedzieć na głos tego, co chodziło po ich głowach. – Wyślę Ducha, wtedy będziemy wiedzieć na pewno – powiedział, a Robb skinął głową, nie odrywając wzroku od jeźdźców, którzy byli już coraz bliżej. Kilka chwil później Jon otworzył bramę, przez którą wyślizgnął się Duch razem z Szarym Wichrem. Robb widział jedynie swojego wilkora, bo Duch był kompletnie niewidoczny pośród zamieci. Robb wiedział, że jeśli wilkory byłyby jakimkolwiek zagrożeniem, to Duch i Szary Wicher już by zaatakowali. Widział jak Szary Wicher skacze z radości i poczuł jak ogarnia go nadzieja. Odetchnął i zszedł na dół.

- Otwórzcie bramę – rozkazał szybko, a strażnicy popatrzyli na niego.

- Ale, Wasza Miłość, nie… - zaczął strażnik, ale Robb potrząsnął głową.

- Powiedziałem, żebyście ją otworzyli – powtórzył, a strażnik skinął głową i zabrał się za otwieranie bramy. Brama była ciężka i potrzebne było kilkoro mężczyzn by ją otworzyć. Robb stał, z Jonem po prawej stronie, Sansą po lewej i patrzył, ale nie widział nic oprócz padających płatków śniegu.

Po kilku chwilach zaczęło się przejaśniać. Wiatr już nie był tak głośny i silny. Wtedy pojawili się jeźdźcy. Na początku szedł Szary Wicher, potem Duch, a następnie dwa pozostałe wilkory, na których widok serce podskoczyło Robbowi do gardła.

- To Lato! I Kudłaty! – krzyknęła Sansa i zakryła ręką usta, wzdychając. Później pojawiły się konie i Robb wybiegł na spotkanie Hodora i Brana. Na drugim koniu siedziała Osha, która mocno trzymała Rickona. Robb wyciągnął ręce w kierunku Brana, który owinął swoje ramiona wokół jego szyi i Robb mocno przytulił do siebie swojego młodszego braciszka. Cały smutek i strach zniknęły i teraz czuł tylko ulgę i radość. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i poczochrał chłopca po włosach. Potem przytulił mocno Rickona przejmując go z ramion Jona, a Sansa objęła ich oboje ze łzami spływającymi po jej policzkach.

Jego bracia żyli.

- Arya! – krzyknęła Sansa, odsuwając się od Robba i Rickona i pobiegła w stronę siostry. Robb, słysząc Sansę, podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się, widząc Aryę na trzecim koniu. Miała krótkie włosy, które ledwie zakrywały jej uszy i ubrana była jak chłopak. Gdyby nie znał tak dobrze jej twarzy, nie rozpoznałby jej. Urosła i schudła odkąd widział ją po raz ostatni. Zsiadła z konia, a maester Luwin, siedzący za nią, pomógł jej. Podbiegła od Jona i wręcz na niego wskoczyła. Jon objął ją mocno i poczuł jak łzy spływają po jego policzkach.

Robb poczuł ucisk w gardle, szukając wzrokiem czwartego konia. Nogi się pod nim ugięły, gdy w końcu ją zobaczył, z Szarym Wichrem o boku. Stał niecierpliwie, czekając aż zatrzyma konia i wyciągnie dłoń w jego kierunku. Robb pomógł jej zsiąść z konia i mocno ją do siebie przytulił. Łzy popłynęły po jego policzkach, ale nie dbał już o to, kto na nich patrzy.

Bał się puścić Axię. Bał się, że to tylko sen, z którego w każdej chwili może się obudzić. Ale gdy otworzył oczy i oparł swoje czoło o jej czoło, ona wciąż tam była, z włosami obciętymi do ramion i ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach. Dla Robba nie istniało nic oprócz Axii. Wokół nich szalała zamieć, gdy ich usta się spotkały. Axia desperacko chwyciła się jego peleryny, przyciskając się do niego mocniej. Robb wsunął dłoń pod jej pelerynę i objął ją, nie dbając o to, że jest ubrana jak chłopak. To był jego kobieta, jego Axia, jeszcze piękniejsza niż zwykle.

Gdy odsunął pelerynę, zauważył jej zaokrąglony brzuch i zamarł, spoglądając Axii w oczy. Axia uśmiechnęła się przez łzy i skinęła delikatnie głową, gdy ich oczy się spotkały, a Robb ponownie spojrzał w dół. Wybrzuszenie było małe, ale zobaczył potwierdzenie w oczach Axii – to było dziecko.

Opadł na kolana, prosto w śnieg i przyłożył głowę do brzucha Axii. Pogłaskał dłonią jej brzuch i podniósł wzrok na Axię, która położyła dłoń na jego włosach i wyszeptała:

- To twoje dziecko, Robbie Stark – powiedziała cicho, a te słowa były potwierdzeniem jego nadziei. – Przybyliśmy do domu, do ciebie. – Robb rozejrzał się wokół i zauważył, że wszyscy także opadli na kolana i patrząc na nich, pomyślał o dniu, w którym zginął Merrick i jak wszyscy wtedy klęczeli, gdy Axia płakała z żalu. Teraz też upadli jej do stóp, nawet on – Król Północy – klęczał przed swoją kobietą i patrzył w jej oczy koloru stali.

Była nadzieją.

Ona była nadzieją nie tylko jego, ale ich wszystkich. Była ich nadzieją i powróciła do nich.

Axia także uklękła, patrząc prosto w oczy Robba, podczas gdy wiatr targał jej włosy we wszystkie strony. Pocałowała go delikatnie i położyła dłonie na jego dłoniach.

- Nie opuszczaj mnie już więcej, słyszysz? – powiedział, czując ból na myśl o tych miesiącach bez niej. To był rozkaz z jego strony, a Axia nie lubiła rozkazów, wiedział to. Ale tym razem spojrzała w jego oczy i pokiwała twierdząco głową.

- Jestem twoja, Wasza Miłość – wyszeptała w odpowiedzi, całując go delikatnie – Tylko śmierć może nas rozdzielić. – Robb uśmiechnął się przez łzy.

Wróciła do niego i to nie sama, tylko z ich dzieckiem rosnącym pod jej sercem.

Teraz już nie jej wypuści ze swych rąk.

* * *

Powoli wstawało słońce. Pogoda się uspokoiła, ale śnieg nadal grubą warstwą pokrywał wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. Axia siedziała przy oknie jedynie w koszuli nocnej, która zsuwała się z jej ramienia, ale nie zwracała uwago na chłód.

Wciąż było wcześnie, słońce zaledwie wzeszło ponad drzewa, ale na dziedzińcu było już gwarno. Jon już wstał, jego ciemne loki podskakiwały, gdy ćwiczył z Aryą na miecze. Axia uśmiechnęła się, widząc znów tę rodzinę razem i poczuła coś na kształt ulgi po raz pierwszy odkąd Stannis zapoznał ją ze swoim planem przejęcia stolicy.

Usłyszała jęk i odwróciła głowę w kierunku łóżka. Uśmiechnęła się, widząc jak Robb jej szuka. Patrzyła jak siada na łóżku, w końcu dostrzegając Axię przy oknie. Pomyślała, że ma idealny uśmiech, taki, na widok którego zawsze przyspieszało jej serce.

- Myślałem, że gdzieś poszłaś – powiedział zachrypniętym głosem, a Axia uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

- Powiedziałem przecież, że będę tutaj, gdy się obudzisz – odpowiedziała.

- Od kiedy robisz to, co mówisz? – zapytał, próbując brzmieć kpiąco, ale uśmiech go zdradził. Jednak uśmiech zamarł na jego ustach, gdy jego wzrok powędrował na jej odkryte ramię.

Axia spojrzała w dół i zdała sobie sprawę, że koszula nocna odsłania fragment jej pleców. Wiedziała, na co patrzy się Robb. Niemal zapomniała o bliznach, które zostały po niezliczonych ranach zadanych w stolicy. Zakryła ramię i wstała, podchodząc do łóżka. Położył się i oparła głowę o poduszkę Robba. Przez chwilę oboje tylko na siebie patrzyli, a Axia widziała smutek w jego oczach.

- To już nie boli, przysięgam – powiedziała, ale to wcale nie złagodziło złości w jego oczach.

- Skrzywdzili cię z mojego powodu – odpowiedział, pogładził Axię po ramieniu i ściągnął koszulę z jej ramienia, odsłaniając jej plecy i patrząc na blizny. Pocałował delikatnie skórę na jej plecach, a Axię przeszedł miły dreszcz. Poczuła jak usta Robba wędrują na jej szyję, a jego palce przeczesują jej włosy. – I ścięłaś włosy z mojego powodu.

- Zbyt dużo sobie przypisujesz, Młody Wilku – próbowała złagodzić złość Robba, odwracając się i całując go. – Spodziewam się dziecka, także z twojego powodu. – Robb uśmiechnął się, spojrzał na jej brzuch i delikatnie położył na nim dłoń.

- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że będę miał dzieci – przyznał, a Axia roześmiała się.

- Tak? Dlaczego, Wasza Miłość? Wątpisz w swoją męskość? – zażartowała, a Robb potrząsnął głową, uśmiechając się w sposób, która Axia tak bardzo kochała.

- Nie, Starkowie zawsze mieli dużo dzieci – odpowiedział, gładząc Axię po brzuchu. – Ale jest tylko jedna kobieta, z którą chciałbym mieć synów – powiedział i spojrzał Axii prosto w oczy.

- Któż by to mógłby być? – wyszeptała tuż przy jego ustach.

- Zostań moją żoną, Axia. Pozwól bym miał się tylko dla siebie – powiedział desperacko, składając pocałunek na jej czole, a Axia zamrugała kilka razy oczami, zanim odpowiedziała.

- Za pierwszym razem byłam okropną żoną – odrzekła, starając się wyglądać na zaskoczoną jego pytaniem, ale nie była. Przygotowywała się na to od powrotu, a nawet wcześniej. Wiedziała, że Robb zechce ją poślubić.

- Mogłabyś być najgorszą żoną z całych Siedmiu Królestwach, nie dbam o to – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się. – Nie chcę nikogo innego tylko ciebie, razem z twoim uporem, niechęcią do wykonywania rozkazów i przyjmowania komplementów.

- Wygląda na to, że uważasz mnie za szalenia czarującą, lordzie Stark – zapytała, dotykając palcami jego zarostu.

- Więc, jak to powinno wyglądać, moja pani? – zapytał. – Powinienem paść na kolana? Błagać byś została moją żoną? Wiesz, że nie mam wstydu kiedy chodzi o ciebie. – Ściągnął z siebie koc i nie przejmując się swoją nagością, ukląkł i ujął dłonie Axii. – Axio Lannister… Będę cię kochał każdego dnia mojego życia. Nawet w te dni, gdy się kłócimy, w te gdy się kochamy… i we wszystkie inne dni. Jesteś moją drugą połówką i jeśli ty nie będziesz u mego boku, to żadna inna nie będzie. – Jego słowa były tak prawdziwe i Axia wiedziała już, że nie potrafi mu odmówić. Kiedyś już powiedziała Aryi, że jeśli Robb zechce ją za żonę, to się zgodzi. Więc teraz przyłożyła usta do jego dłoni i pokiwała głową.

- Przypuszczam, że nie mogę odmówić królowi – odpowiedziała i patrzyła jak Robb uśmiecha się. Ucałował jej dłoń, kolana, uda, a w końcu usta, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Podniósł Axię z łóżka i okręcił wokół siebie, słuchając jej śmiechu.

Tylko jeden problem mógł zakłócić ich radość.

Matka Robba.

* * *

- Co zrobiłeś?! – krzyknęła Catelyn Stark, siedząc w jadalni, gdzie zgromadzone były wszystkie dzieci Starków, nawet Jon. Minął już miesiąc od powrotu do Winterfell, od zgaszenia rebelii przez Robba i powrotu Brana, Rickona, Aryi i Sansy do domu. Nie było szczęśliwszej matki od Catelyn Stark. Ale Robb wiedział, że na wieść o jego ślubie z Axią, jej szczęście zamieni się w furię.

Jego matka była dobrą kobietą. Wiedział to. Była silna, mądra i uparta, gdy chodziło o jej rodzinę. Jak opiekuńcza wilczyca. Robb przypuszczał, że właśnie z tego powodu nie aprobowała jego wyboru.

- Jest teraz moją żoną, matko – odpowiedział ostro, a jego matka wstała i stanęła przed nim.

- Twoją żoną – zakpiła. – Axia Lannister już była czyjąś żoną. Wygląda na to, że zapomnieliście o Lannisterze, który był także twoim przyjacielem. – Robb nie zapomniał. Szczerze mówiąc, to razem z Axią spędzili długie godziny, wspominając Merricka i chłopców. Ale nieważne ile razy próbował odepchnąć od siebie miłość do Axii ze względu na honor Merricka Lannistera, zawsze to do niego wracało i nie chciał się poddawać.

- Sądziłem, że będziesz szczęśliwa, widząc, że poślubiłem silną, wierną i lojalną kobietę, która zrobiła tak wiele dla naszej rodziny, dla mnie – odpowiedział, nie chcąc słuchać, jak matka obraża honor Axii. – Da ci wnuka, kolejnego Starka, który przedłuży nasz ród.

- Właśnie dlatego ją poślubiłeś? – zapytała złośliwie. – By nie mieć bękarta jak twój ojciec? – Robb spojrzał krótko na Jona i potrząsnął głową.

- Nie wiedziałem, że mój ojciec spłodził bękarta – odrzekł Robb. Nigdy nie lubił tego określenia, które przylgnęło do Jona. Dorastali razem, uczono ich tych samych wartości pod tym samym dachem. Jon był Starkiem. Płynęła w nim krew Starków, miał serce Starka i nikt, nawet jego własna matka, nie przekona Robba, że jest inaczej.

- Dlaczego mnie tak nienawidzisz? – zapytał szeptem Jon, a w jego głosie słychać było ból, gromadzony przez dziewiętnaście lat. Catelyn i Jon wpatrywali się w siebie przez długą chwilę, zanim Catelyn potrząsnęła głową. – Nigdy nie byłem dla ciebie ciężarem, zawsze byłem uprzejmy dla ciebie i twojej rodziny. Dorastałem z Robbem i zawsze byłem lojalny moim braciom i siostrom. Ryzykowałem życiem, gdy Axia poprosiła mnie o pomoc w ucieczce Sansy z Królewskiej Przystani. Wiedziałaś o tym? Mogłem zostać złapany i zabity za opuszczenie Nocnej Straży, ale zrobiłbym to ponownie, jeśli oznaczałoby to, że Sansa będzie bezpieczna.

- Jon jest naszym bratem. Zawsze był, a ty nauczysz się to akceptować. Nie chcę słyszeć więcej twoich złośliwych wypowiedzi po jego adresem, rozumiesz mnie? – powiedział Robb, zdając sobie sprawę, że to zabrzmiało jak rozkaz i wiedział, że matka też to zauważyła. Spojrzała krótko na Jona i skinęła głową, a potem popatrzyła na resztę swoich dzieci. – To także dotyczy mojej żony.

- Axia uratowała mi życie, matko – powiedziała cicho Sansa.

- Mi także – dodała Arya. – Gdyby nie Axia, nie byłoby mnie tutaj i nigdy nawet nie przeszło jej przez myśl, że mogłaby uratować siebie zamiast mnie.

- Ona dba o naszą rodzinę. Najpierw będzie bronić nas, a dopiero potem pomyśli o sobie – powiedział Jon.

- Więc wszyscy jesteście przeciwko mnie – wyszeptała Catelyn. Każde z rodzeństwa skinęło głową i pomyślała, że nikt jej nie rozumie. Popatrzyła na Robba. – Zaakceptuję to, Robb, ale nie padnę na kolana przed Lannisterem.

- Jest teraz Starkiem – powiedział krótko Robb i wyszedł, kierując się na dziedziniec. Wściekł się, widząc reakcję matki. Uczepiła się nazwiska Axii, które była zmuszona nosić. Ale Axia teraz była Starkówną i matka musiała to zrozumieć. Nieważne, czy Axia była Lannisterem czy Baratheonem, Robb ją kochał.

Dziedziniec był odśnieżony, a śnieg w końcu przestał padać. Robb szedł cicho do bożego gaju, pozostawiając za sobą ślady butów. Ludzie, których mijał kłaniali się przed nich i uśmiechali się. Kilka osób uklękło, ale Robb tylko machał ręką i mówił, że to niepotrzebne. Gdy dotarł do bożego gaju, zobaczył Axię przy małym stawie niedaleko czardrzewa.

Nie zauważyła jak do niej podszedł. Klęczała przy olbrzymim drzewie z Szarych Wichrem o boku. Głowę miała nisko spuszczoną i wpatrywała się w ziemię. Znów zapomniała peleryny, choć Robb zawsze jej o tym przypominał. Jej purpurowa suknia kontrastowała z oślepiająco białym śniegiem. Dłonie położyła na brzuchu, który rósł z każdym dniem. Robb uśmiechał się za każdym razem, gdy patrzył na jej brzuch, w którym rosło ich dziecko.

Podniosła wzrok i widząc Robba, uśmiechnęła się.

- Tutaj jesteś – powiedział, pomagając jej wstać. Axia położyła dłoń na jego policzku i uśmiechnęła się szerzej.

- Domyślam się, że nie poszło zbyt dobrze? – zapytała, ale Robb zauważył w jej oczach, że nie była zaskoczona.

- Ona po prostu potrzebuje czasu. Jest nadopiekuńcza gdy chodzi o mnie i o resztę – powiedział, owijając ramiona wokół jej talii.

- Czyli taka, jaka powinna być matka – wyszeptała, przenosząc wzrok z oczu Robba na jego usta. – Może nie powinniśmy…

- Nie – przerwał jej. – Nie pozwól jej wejść ci do głowy. Mam wszystko czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem i nie zmienię tego tylko dlatego, że moja matka jest uparta.

- Ona nie jest uparta, Robb, chce tylko tego, co najlepsze dla swojego syna… dla swojego króla – odrzekła Axia, ale Robb się z tym nie zgadzał.

- Teraz jesteś jej królową – powiedział, a Axia westchnęła. Wciąż nie przywykła do tego tytułu i było jej niezręcznie, gdy ludzie, których tak dobrze znała, zwracali się do niej _Wasza Miłość_.

- To dlatego jest nieszczęśliwa, nie widzisz tego? Jestem jej królową, Lannisterówna jest jej królową.

- Jesteś teraz Starkiem, Axia, a Lannisterem byłaś tylko z nazwiska – powiedział, patrząc jej w oczy. Pochylił się i pocałował ją, wciąż nie mając dość jej ust. Axia westchnęła cicho, gdy pogładził ją po szyi. Jej usta były zimne jak lód, ale niezwykle delikatnie, Axia przerwała pocałunek, gdy Robb położył dłoń na jej brzuchu i uśmiechnęła się.

- Robię się gruba – poskarżyła się, przykrywając je go rękę własną dłonią.

- Dzięki mojemu synowi, kochana – powiedział ze śmiechem. – Nie wymyśliłbym niczego bardziej idealnego. – Złapał Axię za rękę i poprowadził ją zamarzniętą ścieżką. Szli długi czas w ciszy przez boży gaj ze splecionymi palcami. Axia kciukiem delikatnie zataczała kółka na dłoni Robba. Zatrzymała się i obejrzała się, dostrzegając jakiś ruch kątem oka. Robb spojrzał na nią swoimi niebieskimi oczyma.

- Co się stało? – zapytał, a Axia spojrzała na niego.

- Nic, przepraszam, po prostu… myślałam, że coś zobaczyłam – wyszeptała i spojrzała w dół, gdzie Szary Wicher również się jej przyglądał. Robb był zachwycony uwielbieniem Szarego Wichru względem Axii. Wilkor zawsze był przy nim, gdy Robb go potrzebował, ale cały pozostały czas spędzał u boku Axii. Łączyło ich coś, czego nie potrafił rozgryźć.

- Moja królowo – usłyszeli za sobą i odwrócili się, widząc małego chłopca, może ośmioletniego, który podszedł do Axii i wręczył jej bukiet zimowych kwiatów. Miały żywy odcień niebieskiego i rosły jedynie na Północy podczas najostrzejszych śniegów. Axia uśmiechnęła się i przykucnęła, by znaleźć się na poziomie oczu chłopca.

- Są piękne, Garnett – powiedziała, całując chłopca w policzek, a Robb już nie dziwił się, że zna imiona wszystkich mieszkańców Winterfell. Postawiła sobie za cel by jak najlepiej zaznajomić się ze swoim nowym domem i cały czas zamęczała Robba pytaniami. Jej ciekawość nie miała granic i często widział jak rozmawia z każdym, kogo spotykała na temat ich pracy i obyczajów na Północy.

Chciała stać się najlepszą królową jaką mogła być, choć cały czas przypominała Robbowi, że nie jest tego warta. To dzięki niej dawał sobie radę być królem. Ale co najważniejsze, ludzie kochali ją. A zwłaszcza dzieci.

- Moja pani – powiedział chłopiec i natychmiast zakrył dłonią usta, jak gdyby popełnił błąd. – Znaczy się, Wasza Miłość.

- Po prostu Axia, kochanie – powiedziała, kładąc dłoń na jego policzku.

- Czy mogłabyś mi pomóc… w strzelaniu z łuku? Przysięgam, że się poprawiłem. Dużo ćwiczyłem – powiedział z dumą, a Robb patrzył, jak Axia się uśmiecha.

- Oczywiście, kochany – odpowiedziała. – Może jutro, gdy pozostali chłopcy nie będą zajmować całego miejsca? – zasugerowała, a chłopiec pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową. – Dobrze, więc widzimy się po śniadaniu, nie później.

- Tak Axio – odpowiedział i odbiegł. Robb pomógł Axii wstać, a ona przystawiła bukiet do twarzy i powąchała kwiaty, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Dotarli do bramy i Axia zauważyła osiodłanego Bayarda, gotowego do drogi.

- Dokąd jedziesz? – spytała zdezorientowana.

- Tylko do sąsiedniej wioski – odrzekł. – Jedziemy z Jonem zobaczyć jakie szkody wyrządził Bolton.

- A Jaime? Widziałeś jak Greatjon go wyprowadza? – spytała, a Robb starał się nie odwrócić wzroku od jej wszechwiedzącego spojrzenia. To była prawda, razem z radą uzgodnił, że najlepiej będzie jak pokażą mu Północ. Planowali oddać go do Nocnej Straży, która przybędzie rano.

- Przywdzieje czerń. To najlepsze rozwiązanie – zaczął, ale dostrzegł błysk w oczach Axii.

- Naprawdę? – wyszeptała ostro. – Po tym wszystkim, co zrobił? Tak po prostu zamierzasz… puścić go?

- Będzie więźniem dopóki nie dotrze na Mur, a potem już nie będzie moim problemem. Chcę zostawić tę krwawą wojnę za sobą i jedynym sposobem jest pozbycie się…

- A Theon? Wiem, że byliście przyjaciółmi, ale on ciebie zdradził, Robb.

- Dlatego wciąż jest jeszcze w lochu. Jeszcze z nim nie skończyłem – powiedział. – Nie złość się na mnie, kochana. Jaime nie będzie miał przyjaciół na Murze. Już oni upewnią się, że będzie cierpiał za swoje zbrodnie. – Axia wzruszyła ramionami, odwracając wzrok, ale Robb złapał ją za podbródek i zmusił ją by na niego spojrzała. Jej włosy rozwiewał wiatr, a policzki były zaróżowione od mrozu. Robb pocałował Axię w czoło. – Nie chcę cię zostawiać, wiedząc, że jesteś na mnie zła.

- Jak długo cię nie będzie? – zapytała.

- Kilka dni. Zdążę wrócić zanim za mną zatęsknisz – odrzekł, całując ją i zmuszając do uśmiechu, który starała się ukryć, odwracając głowę.

- Będzie ostrożny, prawda?

- Dlaczego? Czyżby moja żona martwiła się o mnie? – zapytał, uwielbiając sposób, w jaki Axia przewracała oczami na słowo _żona_.

- Może nie wytrzymuję godziny bez twojego sprawdzania mnie – powiedziała, całując Robb w policzek. – Ale z naszym łóżku będzie zimno bez ciebie – wyszeptała, nakrywając jego wargi własnymi i przyciskając swoje ciało do jego ciała na długą chwilę. – Nie zapomnij o swojej grubej żonie, gdy wyjedziesz – powiedziała, odwracając się na obcasie i odchodząc, a Robb przyglądał się jej, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem.

- Jesteś dla mnie jedyną kobietą, Axio Stark! – krzyknął za nią, a Axia odwróciła głowę i uśmiechnęła się przez ramię.

- Powiedz to jeszcze raz – poprosiła. – Moje nazwisko.

- Kocham cię, lady Stark – odpowiedział, a Axia przymknęła oczy, rozkoszując się tymi słowami. Uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła iść tyłem, niemal wpadając na Jona, który śmiał się z wyznań miłosnych Robba.

- Ja ciebie też, Robbie Stark – odrzekła Axia, odwróciła się i zniknęła za kamiennym murem, zostawiając Robba samego z Bayardem i Jonem kręcącym głową.

- Obudź się, zakochany idioto – zaśmiał się Jon i pacnął Robba w głowę.

- Nie bądź zazdrosny, bracie. To, że przyrzekłeś celibat nie znaczy, że wszyscy musimy cierpieć razem z tobą – zażartował Robb, a Jon w odpowiedzi dał mi kuksańca. Zanim Robb zdążył wsiąść na konia, Jon był już w połowie drogi do bramy.

- Pospiesz się, Wasza Miłość… chyba, że chcesz, aby twoi podwładni pomyśleli, że jesteś niekompetentny! – krzyknął Jon, a Robb uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową i popędził Bayarda.

- Już ja ci pokażę, kto to jest niekompetentny, Snow! – odkrzyknął, a za nim ruszyli pozostali razem ze spętanym Jaimem.

Robb pomyślał, że to będzie kilka długich dni, choć z Jonem może wcale nie będzie tak źle.

- Tak, dobrze – powiedziała. – Widzisz jak twoje ramię jest odgięte do tyłu? Musisz je nieco opuścić, by współgrało z drugim. Popraw postawę, bo widzę, że się garbisz. Nie chcesz spudłować, bo wtedy tylko zraniony i rozłoszczony człowiek będzie chciał cię zaatakować.

Bran zrobił, co Axia powiedziała, próbując utrzymać równowagę na koniu poruszającym się pod nim. Axia patrzyła, jak chłopiec bierze głęboki wdech i uspokaja się. Sama siedziała na Eowyn, jedną ręką głaszcząc jej grzywę, a w drugiej trzymając łuk. Sama wzięła głęboki wdech, patrząc jak Bran wypuszcza strzałę, która utkwiła w samym środku celu.

* * *

- Bardzo dobrze! – powiedziała radośnie, widząc podekscytowanie na twarzy Brana. – Czyż nie mówiłam, że ci się uda?

- Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłem – powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach, a Axia popędziła Eowyn i podjechała do Brana.

- Teraz musimy cię tylko nauczyć, jak celnie strzelać na koniu w trakcie jazdy i będziesz tak dobry jak Dothrak – powiedziała, czochrając Brana po włosach. – Patrz uważnie. To nie jest trudne, ale sam musisz utrzymać równowagę i pokazać koniowi, co chcesz zrobić. Eowyn zna mnie i łatwo mi nią kierować. Wie, jak mnie utrzymać, nawet podczas ruchu – kontynuowała. – I możesz to zrobić bez użycia nóg, więc nie patrz tak na mnie.

Złapała cugle i poprowadziła Eowyn na skraj pola do ćwiczeń. Peleryna Axii była gruba, a kaptur chronił jej głowę przed ostrym wiatrem. Niebo było pełne ciemnych chmur, ale na razie jeszcze nie padało. Axia dotarła na skraj pola, pogładziła Eowyn po grzywie, a potem szarpnęła konia za grzywę. Eowyn ruszyła galopem, a Axia puściła lejce, wyciągnęła łuk wraz ze strzałą i naciągnęła cięciwę. Odetchnęła dwa razy i gdy cel pojawił się na niebie, wypuściła strzałę. Nie musiała nawet patrzeć, czy strzała trafiła w cel – rozległ się głośny dźwięk i gołąb spadł na ziemię, co było wystarczającym potwierdzeniem.

- Do siedmiu piekieł! – krzyknął Bran, a Axia uśmiechnęła się. – Jak to zrobiłaś? – Axia zatrzymała Eowyn i zsiadła z niej z łatwością, lądując na śniegu. Pomogła Branowi odpiąć pasy przy siodle, ściągnęła go z konia i usadowiła na swoim biodrze z łatwością. Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, ale jej oczy pozostały poważne.

- Ćwiczenia, Bran, to wszystko. Może nie jesteś w stanie użyć swoich nóg, ale to nie znaczy, że twoi wrogowie nie powinni się ciebie bać – powiedziała. – Jesteś tak samo silny jak twój przeciwnik. Nigdy w to nie wątp. – Bran skinął głową i Axia pomogła mu zaciągnąć pelerynę na głowę, bo jego policzki były zaróżowione od wiatru. Pomachała stajennemu, aby pomógł jej z koniami. Odwróciła się by zanieść Brana do środka, ale zatrzymała się, widząc mężczyznę stojącego zaledwie kilka kroków od nich.

- Robb! – krzyknął podekscytowany Bran. Robb podszedł bliżej, a za nim Jon.

- Jon, zabierz Brana do środka, dobrze? Matka już o niego pytała – powiedział Robb, nie odrywając wzroku od Axii. Jon uniósł brwi, podszedł bliżej i wyciągnął ręce po Brana, a Axia oddała go w silniejsze i bardziej doświadczone ramiona Jona.

- Bardzo dobrze idzie ci z łukiem – pochwalił ją Jon, a Axia się uśmiechnęła. – Wątpię by jakikolwiek mężczyzna, którego znam potrafił strzelać z konia tak dobrze jak ty.

- Tak jak mówiłam Branowi – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – To dzięki ćwiczeniom. Jestem pewna, że nawet ty byś to zrobił po kilku lekcjach. Mogłoby to być użyteczne za Murem.

- Pewnie masz rację. Przypuszczam, że wezmę u ciebie kilka lekcji razem z Branem – powiedział ze śmiechem, a gdy obrócił się, zobaczył ponurą minę Robba. Axia westchnęła, gdy Jon i Bran odeszli. Rzadko widywała u Robba taką minę.

- Więc… mów – powiedziała, krzyżując ramiona na piersi, odzwierciedlając postawę Robba. – Powiedz, co masz mi do powiedzenia.

- Co ty sobie myślałaś? A gdybyś spadła? – powiedziała, a Axia uniosła brwi, zdezorientowana.

- Co? Strofujesz mnie za jazdę na koniu? – zapytała, niedowierzając, że nawet takie czynności martwią Robba.

- Axia, rozmawialiśmy o tym – powiedział, ujmując jej dłoń, ale Axia wyrwała rękę. – Są pewne rzeczy, których nie możesz robić w swoim stanie.

- Jestem doświadczonym jeźdźcem, Robb, i myślę, że wiem co powinnam, a czego nie powinnam robić w moim stanie – powiedziała zła na to, że Robb kwestionuje jej zdolności, ale tan potrząsnął głową.

- Oczywiście, że jesteś doświadczonym jeźdźcem, kochanie, ale… a co jeśli siodło nie byłoby dobrze przypięte, albo koń by się potknął, nie wiesz co mogłoby się stać…

- Ale wszystko jest dobrze! – krzyknęła i oboje zamarli. Rzadko kiedy się kłócili, ale tego nie mogli rozwiązać pojedynczym spojrzeniem, tym bardziej, że Axia nie chciała odpuścić. Nie była słaba. Szczerze mówiąc, to nigdy nie czuła się tak silna jak teraz. Ale gdy spojrzała na Robba, dojrzała na jego twarz nie złość, ale strach i zdała sobie sprawę, że on wcale nie chce jej kontrolować. Po prostu bał się o bezpieczeństwo jej i dziecka. Wzięła głęboki oddech i położyła dłoń na piersi Robba. – Kochanie, nie stracisz mnie, a przecież właśnie o to się martwisz, prawda? Nie pozwolę by coś się stało twojemu synowi – wyszeptała i objęła Robba za szyję.

- Obiecałem, że będę cię chronił, że będziesz przy mnie bezpieczna. Już raz zawiodłem, nie zrobię tego ponownie – powiedział, zamykając oczy i opierając swoje czoło o jej czoło.

- Ale ja się nigdzie nie wybieram, Wasza Miłość – powiedziała. Ciepły oddech Robba owionął jej skórę, a Axia poczuła się zażenowana całą tą sytuacją i swoją reakcją. Minął prawie tydzień odkąd Robb opuścił Winterfell by zaprowadzić Jaimego do Nocnej Straży. Powinna nieco cieplej przywitać męża. Przecież tak bardzo za nim tęskniła. – Jeśli to sprawi, że przestaniesz się martwić, to nie będę jeździć konno. Dopóki nie urodzę – dodała, a Robb delikatnie ją pocałował.

- Jak to jest, że potrafisz tak odwrócić sytuację, że to ja czuję się winny tylko dlatego, że martwię się o ciebie? – zapytał.

- Mówiłam ci, jestem okropną żoną – przypomniała mu, a Robb pokiwał głową.

- Może i jesteś okropna, ale jesteś moja.

- I jako twoja okropna żona zamierzam poprosić się byś zapomniał o swoich królewskich obowiązkach i natychmiast zabrał mnie do łóżka – powiedziała, a Robb uniósł brwi w odpowiedzi.

- Jak rozkażesz, moja królowo – odrzekł, podnosząc Axię z ziemi i biorąc ją na ręce. Ruszył po schodach do środka, ale zatrzymał się, dostrzegając poważne spojrzenie Jona. Pocałował Axię raz jeszcze i postawił ją z powrotem na podłodze.

- Co się stało? – zapytał Robb z troską, a Jon westchnął i popatrzył na oboje.

- Mój pobyt tutaj dobiegł końca – odrzekł. – Lord Dowódca wzywa mnie do pomocy za Murem. Ja… - westchnął. – Muszę jechać.

- Ale dopiero co wróciłeś z tygodniowej podróży. Na pewno możesz przełożyć podróż o jeden dzień – powiedziała Axia, podchodząc do Jona, ale ten tylko potrząsnął głową. Ujął małą jej małą dłoń, a Axia zauważyła, że dłonie Jona są bardziej twarde i zgrubiałe niż Robba.

- I tak już zbyt długo odkładałem swoje obowiązki. Jesteście bezpieczni, to wszystko o co prosiłem – powiedział, spoglądając na Robba, ale potem ponownie skupił wzrok na Axii. – Dziękuję co za wszystko, co zrobiłaś dla naszej rodziny. Zawsze będę twoim dłużnikiem, moja królowo – dodał, jedną dłonią dotykając jej policzka, a Axia poczuła wręcz fizyczny ciężar jego słów.

- Teraz jestem twoją siostrą, Jon, nienawidzę tych oficjalnych tytułów – przypomniała mu, a Jon pokiwał głową. Widziała w jego spojrzeniu, że nie chciał wyjeżdżać. Przytuliła go. – Bądź silny, jesteśmy z tobą – powiedziała, odsuwając się i kładąc dłoń na jego sercu. – Właśnie tutaj. Jesteś Starkiem. I ponieważ jesteś Starkiem, nie musimy się o ciebie martwić.

- Nie umiałbym powiedzieć tego lepiej – rzekł Robb, przyciągając do siebie Jona i zatrzymując w męskim uścisku. Odsunęli się od siebie, podając sobie dłonie. Jon znów zwrócił się do Axii:

- Dbaj o niego, dobrze? – powiedział, a Axia skinęła głową. Jon pochylił się, delikatnie całując jej usta, a potem czoło i pożegnał się.

Robb i Axia patrzyli jak odchodzi i znika na schodach, słychać było jedynie jego kroki. Axia złapała Robba za rękę i spojrzała na niego.

- Nic mu nie będzie – zapewniła Robba. – Jest silny i odważny. Tak jak ty. Starków ciężko zabić, pamiętasz? – Robb uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową. Ruszyli ramię w ramię w stronę swoich komnat, podczas gdy ich brat odjeżdżał.

Odjeżdżał za Mur, w stronę niebezpieczeństwa, o którym nigdy nawet nie śnili.

* * *

Trzy miesiące minęły szybciej niż ktokolwiek przypuszczał. Brzuch Axii był już bardzo duży i kobieta coraz częściej spełniała życzenia Robba, dużo odpoczywając i nie wychodząc na zewnątrz. Coraz częściej robiła się drażliwa wieczorami, przypominając Robbowi, że to wszystko z jego powodu. Sansa spędzała mnóstwo czasu u jej boku i ku zaskoczeniu Robba, Arya także. We trzy spędzały czas, chodząc po korytarzach i słuchając intrygujących opowieści Axii. Swoją matkę widywał rzadko, zwłaszcza że był zajęty władaniem Północą, spotkaniami z lordami i przywracaniem porządku.

Dostał także wiadomość, że Stannis w końcu zdobył Królewską Przystań. To był cud i cała Północ świętowała koniec wojny. Stannis uznał ich układ, że Północ będzie rządzona osobno, a Robb będzie jej królem. Teraz byli sprzymierzeńcami. Wszystko zaczęło się układać i teraz Robb mógł jedynie się martwić o sytuację za Murem i zbliżające się narodziny dziecka.

Leżał rozbudzony na łóżku skupiony na tym drugim fakcie. To była wyjątkowo zimna noc, ale ciepło dawał ogień rozpalony w palenisku i futra. Axia ubrana była w jedną ze swoich koszul nocnych, która zsunęła się z jej ramienia podczas snu, a drugie ramię przerzuciła przez jego klatkę piersiową. Jej włosy były coraz dłuższe tak jak jej brzuch robił się coraz większy, a Robb kochał to uczucie, gdy trzymał dłoń na jej brzuchu. Tej nocy Axia miała problemy z zaśnięciem, dziecko poruszało się niespokojnie, więc nawet Robb mógł wyczuć malutkie stópki pod skórą Axii.

- Jeszcze nie śpisz? – wyszeptała, a Robb pocałował ją delikatnie w szyję w odpowiedzi. Patrzył jak na ramieniu i plecach Axii pojawia się gęsia skórka od chłodu. Axia zachichotała całkowicie jak nie ona. – Twój syn jest niespokojny, więc oczywiście ja też – powiedziała, odwracając się powoli w stronę Robba i odtrącając jego dłoń, gdy chciał jej pomóc.

- Już niedługo, kochanie, potem będziesz tęskniła za tymi cichymi, ale niespokojnymi nocami – powiedział, mając na myśli noce pełne płaczy, które ich czekały. Axia cały czas przypominała mu, co go czeka jako ojca. Ale był szczęśliwy. Świadomość posiadania dziecka, możliwe, że nawet syna, w swoich ramionach sprawiała, że czuł się szczęśliwy. A dziecko z Axią było właśnie tym, czego pragnął. Początek jego własnej rodziny. Nawet Catelyn wydawała się zadowolona z tego faktu.

- Bez wątpienia będzie taki niespokojny jak jego ojciec – powiedziała, kiedy Robb przyciągnął ją do siebie choć jej brzuch zajmował dużo miejsca między nimi. Ułożyła się wygodnie, a dziecko także się uspokoiło, pozwalając Axii na chwilę wytchnienia.

- On chce tylko, żeby mu było wygodnie, widzisz?

- A ja dlatego wciąż nie śpię – wyszeptała i jęknęła, gdy dziecko znów kopnęło. – Opowiesz mi coś? – zapytała, owijając włosy Robba wokół swojego palca i popatrzyła na niego prosząco, a w jej oczach odbijał się blask ognia.

- Co mam ci opowiedzieć? To ty zawsze opowiadasz historie – przypomniał się. – Opowiedz mi o tym, jak byłaś dziewczynką.

- A to już nie jestem dziewczynką? – drażniła się, całując Robba.

- Teraz daleko ci do dziewczynki, moja pani – wyszeptał i oddał pocałunek.

- Nie chcesz bym zanudzała się opowieści o Końcu Buzy, nic ciekawego się wtedy nie wydarzyło – powiedziała lekceważąco, odwracając wzrok, ale Robb ujął ją za podbródek i odwrócił jej twarz w swoją stronę.

- Rzadko mówisz o swoim dzieciństwie, opowiedz mi coś, żebym wiedział, że moja żona też była kiedyś dzieckiem. Byłaś kapryśną dziewczynką? – zażartował, a Axia potrząsnęła głową ze śmiechem. – Podziel się swoimi wspomnieniami. Jakimikolwiek.

Axia utkwiła wzrok w suficie, próbując sobie przypomnieć, a Robb czekał cierpliwie. Minęła długa chwila zanim Axia zaczęła mówić, myślami błądząc gdzieś daleko.

- To było tuż po piętnastym dniu mojego imienia – wyszeptała ze wzrokiem utkwionym w suficie. – Pamiętam, bo kilka tygodni później zostałam wysłana do stolicy, do Roberta. Właśnie powiedzieli mi, że wyjdę za mąż za Lannistera, którego jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie spotkałam. W Końcu Burzy byłam praktycznie sama. Matka i ojciec nie żyli od roku. Ale nie opłakiwałam ich śmierci tak jak robiłaby to większość dziewcząt.

- Nie jesteś jak większość dziewcząt, Axia – wyszeptał, chwytając jej dłoń i splatając ich palce razem.

- Może dlatego moje kuzynki niezbyt mnie lubiły. Nawet dziewczęta, którym płacono za przyjaźń ze mną, nie przepadały za mną. Byłam okropnym wyjątkiem – kontynuowała, a Robb zauważył w jej głosie ból, którego nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał. – Tamtego dnia padało, tak jak i przez poprzednie cztery. Wszędzie była woda, a morze głośno szumiało. Uciekłam sepcie i poszłam na klify. Nie były tak strome jak Renly opowiadał swoim przyjaciołom. Powiedział im, że dorosły człowiek może na nich zginąć i chłopcy trzymali się z daleka. Ale Stannis i ja wspinaliśmy się na nie przy każdej okazji. Tamtego dnia byłam jednak sama, stałam na klifach i wpatrywałam się w dzikie morze. Było takie żywe i pełne przemocy.

- Nie mów, że skoczyłaś – powiedział, drżąc na samą myśl o tym. Ale Axia potrząsnęła głową.

- Nie, ale pomyślałaś o tym – odpowiedziała, odwracając wzrok jakby zawstydzona. – Patrzyłam na morze i wiedziałam, że upadek mnie nie zabije. Wiedziałam, że mogłabym skoczyć i nikt by nawet nie zauważył. To fale by mnie zabiły. Utonęłabym zanim dosięgałbym powierzchni – powiedziała, w końcu spoglądając na Robba. – Pochłonęłyby mnie szybko i nie znaleziono by nawet mojego ciała i nikt by mnie nie opłakiwał – rzekła, a Robb bezwiednie pomyślał, że on by opłakiwał. Coś głęboko w środku mówiło mu, że nawet gdyby nigdy nie spotkał Axii i tak czegoś by mu brakowało. – Wiedziałam, że jeśli skoczę to nikt już nie będzie mnie zmuszał do ślubu i nie będę musiała żyć z chciwymi ludźmi, którzy zabijają dla władzy. Nie takiego życia chciałam i sądziłam, że śmierć będzie lepsza niż takie życie.

- Co się powstrzymało? – zapytał z ciekawością.

- Niebo – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista odpowiedź pod słońcem. – Było tak ciemne jak morze, przecinane piorunami. Widziałam błyskawice, które rozświetlały chmury. Krople deszcze spływały po mojej twarzy. Nawet nie byłam pewna czy to krople deszczu czy moje łzy. Byłam zachwycona. To było uczucie… coś podobnego przeżyłam, gdy kochaliśmy się po raz pierwszy i za każdym kolejnym razem. – Axia zamknęła oczy i pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jej policzku. – W tym momencie, gdy tak stałam, patrząc na ocean, niebo rozjaśniło się i zza chmur wyszło słońce. Choć nadal padał deszcz, to woda przybrała idealny odcień niebieskiego. Od tamtej chwili ten kolor widzę tylko wtedy, gdy patrzę w twoje oczy. I pomyśleć, że niemal to odrzuciłam.

- Axia – wyszeptał, przytulając ją do siebie, gdy zaczęła szlochać. – Cichutko. – Próbował ją uspokoić, kołysząc ją w ramionach, gładząc uspokajająco po plecach i włosach. Leżeli tak długo, że w końcu powoli zaczął nadchodzić ranek. Gdy Robb czuł, że jego oczy się zamykają, potrząsnął głową by nie zasnąć.

Uspokoił się dopiero gdy usłyszał spokojny i głęboki oddech Axii, świadczący o tym, że w końcu zasnęła. Próbował wyobrazić sobie, jak wyglądałoby życie, gdyby jednak skoczyła. Życie bez Axii… życie bez nadziei. To ona pomogła mu stać się z chłopca mężczyzną, a z mężczyzny królem. Gdyby nie było jej u jego boku, nie był pewien gdzie byłby teraz, albo co by stało z jego rodziną. Ocaliła Sansę, uratowała Aryę, przyprowadziła z powrotem Brana i Rickona, znosiła okropne traktowanie ze względu na niego i jego rodzinę. Teraz także jej rodzinę.

Życie bez Axii – Bartaheon, Lannister czy Stark – byłoby nie do zniesienia.

Z tą myślą zamknął oczy i w końcu zasnął.

* * *

Tej nocy sen wydawał się znajomy.

Płonący las była taki sam jak zawsze, tak jak mały staw niedaleko ogromnego drzewa. Liście i gałęzie płonęły, rozświetlając noc. Ziemię pokrywała gruba warstwa śniegu, a staw był zamarznięty.

A Robb był spętany i przywiązany do drzewa, tak jak zawsze.

Sen nie różnił się od poprzednich. Ale była już tutaj i rozpoznała to miejsce. To był boży gaj w Winterfell, teraz wyglądający tak znajomo. Weszła do środka, tak jak to robiła wiele razy i to nie tylko we śnie. Tej nocy, tak jak każdej innej, będzie patrzyła jak płomienie otaczają Robba – jej kochanka, jej męża. Każdej nocy próbowała go uwolnić, ale zawsze było za późno.

Ale tym razem było coś dziwnego w jej śnie.

Słyszała Robba wykrzykującego jej imię, tak długo, aż nie zaczęła biec w jego kierunku. Ale nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że płomienie wcale nie otaczają Robba, a on nie krzyczy z bólu. Gdy szła po śniegu, słyszała jedynie swojej kroki i ciężki oddech.

- Robb! – próbowała krzyknąć, ale z jej ust wydobył się jedynie bełkot. – Robb! – krzyknęła ponownie, ale i tym razem nic to nie dało. Nie mogła go dosięgnąć, nie mogła do niego dotrzeć, ale był tam, przywiązany do drzewa, walcząc z linami i krzycząc nieme słowa.

Ale nie byli już sami.

Twarze.

Otaczały ją twarze wychodzące z lasu. Nie dotarły do niej, ale była wystarczająco blisko by mogła je zaatakować, gdyby chciały skrzywdzić Robba. Ale gdy przyjrzała im się bliżej, zaczęła je rozpoznawać.

Pierwsza osoba była wysoka, tak jak zapamiętała, z uśmieszkiem na twarzy i ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. Ogień rozświetlał jego twarz.

- Stannis – wyszeptała, a on skinął twierdząco głową.

Drugą osobę, która się pojawiła, widziała ostatnio zakutą w łańcuchy i wywiezioną poza mury Winterfell. Teraz ubrany był w najznamienitszą, bogatą, czerwoną pelerynę i złotą zbroję. Na napierśniku była głowa ryczącego lwa i Axia pomyślała, że teraz wygląda tak samo, jak jego ojciec. Jego zielone oczy błyszczały tak samo jak oczy Merricka.

- Jaime – wyszeptała, a on skinął głową z charakterystycznym dla siebie uśmiechem.

Trzeciej postaci nie rozpoznała, ale zauważyła, że to kobieta. Miała włosy kolory srebra, które spływały po jej plecach splecione w warkocz. Stała, spoglądając na Axię wyzywająco, z rękoma opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała, ubrana w suknię z drogiego jedwabiu. Była piękna i jednocześnie przerażająca, gdy tak patrzyła prosto w oczy Axii.

Czwarta osoba była jej obca, choć widziała ją już kilka razy podczas pobytu w Riverrun. Jego ponura twarz była podobna do ojca, jego oczy miały w sobie to samo zło. Gdyby nie kolor włosów i młody wiek to pomyślałaby, że stoi przed nią Roose. Ale to był jego bękart, Ramsey. Nie warto było nawet wymawiać jego imienia, dlatego szybko odwróciła wzrok, spoglądając na następną osobę.

Piąta i zarazem ostatnia postać wystraszyła ją w jakiś sposób. Był teraz tego samego wzrostu, choć nieco szczuplejszy i bardziej przerażający. Spotkała go zanim jego własne wybory doprowadziły go do takiego stanu. Jego twarz była oszpecona, miejscami brakowało skóry, pozostawiając blizny na jego ciele. Nie miał większości zębów tak jak dwóch palców o prawej dłoni. Ale wciąż uśmiechał się tak samo złośliwie.

- Theon – powiedziała, ledwie słyszalnie, ale Theon zrozumiał i uśmiechnął się szerzej.

Postacie zdawały się ją otaczać, ale nie pozostawały na swoich miejscach, gdy Axia próbowała je zapamiętać. Ale przynajmniej już nie podchodziły bliżej. Poczuła dotknięcie na lewym ramieniu, a gdy spojrzała w tą stronę, ujrzała Szarego Wichra. To był pierwszy raz gdy towarzyszył jej we śnie. Oboje spojrzeli w kierunku Robba. Ogarnęła ją panika, gdy zobaczyła płomienie zbliżające się do niego. Poczuła jak coś dotyka jej prawej dłoni i gdy spojrzała w dół, jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy rozpoznała dziecko – dziecko z jej snu, z włosami skręcającymi się przy końcach i oczami koloru stali. Dziecko, które Robb nazwał jej synem.

- Mamo – wyszeptał chłopiec, a Axia pochyliła się i nagle poczuła ból, który sprawił, że się przewróciła. Krew otaczała ją, brudząc biały śnieg. Szary Wicher wył, jej syn szlochał i wołał ją, a krzyki Robba w końcu do niej dotarły.

- Axia! – krzyknął. – Axia! – Ale ona widziała jedynie niebo. Było ciemne i zachmurzone, tak jak w Końcu Burzy. Zobaczyła jeszcze ogromnego kruka, czarnego jak noc.

Jęknęła, siadając na łóżku i krzyknęła z bólu. Łóżko było puste, a Robba nigdzie nie było. Znów uderzyła w nią fala bólu i jęknęła, próbując wstać, dopóki ktoś nie wszedł do pokoju.

- Moja królowo! – powiedział szybko strażnik. – Co się dzieje? Co… - zaczął, ale Axia zakryła jego usta i wyszeptała przez łzy:

- Dziecko. – Tylko tyle zdążyła powiedzieć, zanim bezwładnie opadła w jego ramionach.

Wszędzie zapanowała ciemność.


	8. Rozdział ósmy

Przez większość dnia słońce chowało się za ciemnymi chmurami. Cały dzień stali na mrozie i lodowatym wietrze i Robb czuł, że jeszcze chwila, a wszyscy zaczęliby jęczeć z bólu. Ale szli dalej, przedzierając się przez śnieżne zaspy, próbując dotrzeć do wioski.

To była mała osada, kilka mil od Winterfell. Wioska była pełna wyemigrowanych robotników i żołnierzy. Było tam pełno pijaków i dziwek, które miały ulżyć podróżującym. Ale mimo wszystko spędzili w wiosce cały poranek, oceniając szkody i naprawiając to, co można było naprawić od ręki. Robb chciał nie tylko przywrócić to miejsce do dawnego stanu, ale także je rozbudować dla blisko tysiąca ludzi. To zwiększyłoby interesy w wiosce, a podróżujący mogliby by znaleźć schronienie podczas długich podróży.

To ludzie Theona splądrowali okolicę, podkładając ogień pod małe wioski i gospody, pozostawiając za sobą jedynie rozzłoszczonych mężczyzn ze zgwałconymi kobietami. Nie trzeba było nic więcej mówić, gdy dowiedzieli się, że książę Żelaznych Wysp jest w lochu w Winterfell, cierpiąc w imię sprawiedliwości, którą Robb im obiecał. W końcu już wiedział, jak potraktować tego zdradzieckiego sukinsyna.

Otrzymał już wiadomość od siostry Greyjoy'a, która żądała uwolnienia Theona, by ten mógł wrócić do domu. Robb odmówił, ignorując groźby tej kobiety, która nie miała nad nim i nad ludźmi z Północy żadnej władzy. Północ władała teraz sama sobą i nic, co zrobiłaby siostra Theona, nie mogło powstrzymać Robba. Nie doceniała kobiecej siły. Bo mimo wszystko, to ona przewróciła wybrzeża Północy do góry nogami. Ale nie zamierzał ugiąć się przed jej groźbami. Wielu z jej ludzi zostało osądzonych i skazanych za zdradę i okrucieństwo.

Robb był zmęczony groźbami i niedocenianiem go. Był teraz królem i miał swoje obowiązki. Wygrał wiele bitew, stworzył królestwo i założył rodzinę. Mówiąc o tym, Axia spała, gdy wyślizgnął się rano z łóżka zanim jeszcze wstało słońce i wiedział, że będzie zła na niego, bo się nie pożegnał. Pomyślał o tym, ale wiedział, że Axia była zmęczona i potrzebowała odpoczynku. Więc po prostu złożył delikatny pocałunek na jej czole zamiast ją budzić.

Lord Umber stał u jego boku, spoglądając na mapę rozłożoną na stole, nad której opracowaniem Robb spędził wiele tygodni. Wewnątrz nie było wcale cieplej niż na zewnątrz, ciepło ze świeżo rozpalonego ogniska nie dotarło jeszcze do wszystkich zakamarków pokoju. Robb owinął się ciaśniej peleryną i wskazał palcem na rzekę, która wiodła do Winterfell i pobliskiej osady, w której właśnie byli.

- Towary będą dostarczane tutaj z Białego Portu – powiedział. – Z łatwością można zrobić przystanek po drodze i upewnić się, że wioska jest odpowiednio zaopatrzona. – Greatjon skinął głową i pozostali także się z nim zgodzili. – Możemy stworzyć tę trasę do końca miesiąca. Lord Wallace będzie nadzorował projekt i uważa, że z wystarczającą liczbą ludzi może ukończyć prace przed końcem miesiąca czyli zanim przyjdzie pierwsza przesyłka.

Lord Wallace był dużym mężczyzną, prawie takim jak Greatjon Umber, ale nieco niższym. Robb zauważył w jego oczach pewną wyższość, gdy pracował z innymi, ale to znikało gdy patrzył na swojego króla. Nawiązała się między nimi nić porozumienia odkąd Robb pokonał Żelaznych Ludzi i lord Wallace żywił względem Robb już tylko szacunek. Teraz stał po drugiej stronie stołu i kiwał głową, spoglądając na mapę i Robb cieszył się, widząc jego aprobatę.

- Zawarliśmy już umowy z budowlańcami, a starsi nad monetą już próbują ustalić na co możemy sobie pozwolić, a na co nie – ogłosił lord Wallace. – Pogoda utrudni prace, ale ludzie wiedzą, że pracują za pieniądze. Mamy dobrych pracowników.

- Dobrze, zaczniemy najszybciej jak się tylko da – ogłosił Robb. – Musimy porozmawiać jeszcze o Nocnej… - zaczął, ale nagle drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wpadła Arya.

- Coś się stało? – zapytał Robb, wstając i czując jak ogarnia go strach. – Co tutaj robisz?

- Axia – powiedziała, podbiegając do niego z uśmiechem. – Urodziła. – Strach szybko zamienił się w radość na myśl o tym, że żona właśnie urodziła ich pierwsze dziecko.

- Więc, dziewczyno – powiedział lord Umber, wstając. – Powiedz nam czy nasz króla ma syna. – Oddech zamarł Robbowi w gardle. Obserwował uważnie Aryę. Zawsze potrafiła dobrze kłamać, ukrywać kłamcę, ale teraz na jej twarzy widniał najszerszy uśmiech jaki widział w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy.

- To chłopiec – potwierdziła Arya i w pokoju wybuchł gwar, gdy wszyscy wstali i zaczęli gratulować Robbowi. Przez chwilę zamroczyła go radość, ale szybko otrzeźwiał i przepchnął się przez tłum, wybiegł na zewnątrz i dosiadł Bayarda. Arya podążyła za nim, odpychając mężczyzn podekscytowanych tym, że ich król spłodził dziedzica. Dziedzic czy nie, chłopiec czy dziewczynka, Robb po prostu chciał zobaczyć to dziecko. Chciał trzymać jej w swoich ramionach, pocałować Axię i powiedzieć jej jak bardzo jest szczęśliwy.

Nie był już tylko królem, nie był już tylko mężem i synem.

Teraz był także ojcem.

* * *

Axia obudziła się cała zlana potem, w przemokniętej koszuli nocnej i poczuła, jak ktoś delikatnie myje jej nogi. Spojrzała w dół i zobaczyła Catlyn, która szmatką umoczoną w ciepłej wodzie obmywała jej skórę. Nagle zdała sobie sprawę z całej sytuacji. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, ale zobaczyła tylko ogień w palenisku i śnieg za oknem. Spojrzała z powrotem na Catelyn i uśmiechnęła się, próbując usiąść.

- Przestań, zanim zrobisz sobie krzywdę – powiedziała szybko Catelyn, przeciągając szmatką po jej brzuchu. Catelyn wyglądała na równie zmęczoną co Axia. W jej oczach widniało znużenie, a jej głos był zachrypnięty jak gdyby to ona rodziła, a nie Axia.

- Gdzie jest moje dziecko? – wyszeptała słabo, czując jak ogarnia ją strach, gdy nie znalazła dziecka w pokoju. Nie widziała jeszcze swojego dziecka, bo gdy tylko się urodziło, Axia zemdlała.

- Sansa go zabrała, śpi – odpowiedziała, a Axia uśmiechnęła się.

- Chłopiec? – Catelyn uśmiechnęła się, spojrzała na Axię i pokiwała twierdząco głową.

- Tak, śliczny mały chłopczyk – powiedziała. – Tak bardzo przypomina Robba. – Axia westchnęła, wiedząc, że jej syn jest bezpieczny, ale tak bardzo chciała go zobaczyć. Wciąż czuła ból i chciała zdjąć z siebie przemoczoną koszulę nocną. – Daj, pomogę ci. – Catelyn odłożyła szmatkę i pomogła Axii zdjąć z siebie mokre ubranie. Axia była teraz kompletnie naga, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Nigdy nie wstydziła się swojego ciała, szczególnie przed drugą kobietą.

Axia wciąż czuła ból, gdy Catelyn myła jej ciało. Poród Wyalla i Setka trwał pół dnia. Później, gdy zaczęli rosnąć, byli tak samo uparci. Ale z synem Robba poszło łatwiej – minęło zaledwie kilka godzin zanim jej syn pokazał się swojej nowej rodzinie. Drzwi otworzyły się i pokazała się w nich Sansa z dzieckiem w ramionach i Axia usiadła na łóżku mimo zastrzeżeń Catelyn.

- Przez cały czas był taki spokojny, dopiero przed chwilą obudził się z płaczem – powiedziała zdezorientowana Sansa. Axia sięgnęła po syna, ale Catelyn najpierw zmusiła ją do założenia czystej koszuli nocnej. Sansa położyła chłopczyka w jej ramionach i Axia poczuła jak po jej policzkach spływają łzy. Był niemowlęciem, ale już wyglądał jak swój ojciec. Chłopiec przestał płakać i popatrzył na nią szarymi oczami.

Oczami Baratheonów.

- Jest idealny – wyszeptała Axia, dotykając jego policzka palcem.

- Patrz, uśmiecha się – powiedziała Sansa, siadając na łóżku obok Axii i wszystkie trzy kobiety spojrzały na dziecko.

- Nigdy nie widziałam, by niemowlę było tak spokojne – dodała Catelyn z niedowierzaniem. Axia przyznała jej rację. Nigdy nie widziała tak spokojnego nowonarodzonego dziecka. Chłopczyk uśmiechnął się i Axia także się uśmiechnęła na ten widok. Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i do pokoju wbiegła Arya, a zaraz za nią Robb. Axia patrzyła jak Robb zatrzymuje się przed łóżkiem i spogląda z zachwytem na dziecko. W jego oczach zalśniły łzy, a Axia uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Podszedł bliżej i kucnął, a dziecko spojrzało na niego jakby ze świadomością, że patrzy na swojego ojca.

- To twój syn, Wasza Miłość – wyszeptała, a Robb przeniósł na nią swój wzrok. Przez chwilę patrzył jej prosto w oczy, a potem oparł czoło o jej czoło i Axia zobaczyła łzy w jego oczach.

- Axio Stark – wyszeptał. – Po raz drugi uczyniłaś mnie najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie. Już na zawsze pozostanę twoim dłużnikiem. Dałaś mi idealnego syna.

- To nasz syn. To my daliśmy mu życie, kochanie – poprawiła go i Robb się uśmiechnął. – Pozbawił mnie wszystkich sił. Masz szczęście, że cię tu nie było, królu czy nie. – Robb pocałował ją.

- Jest nasz. – Axia skinęła głową. – Jak go nazwiemy?

- Chciałabym, żeby był honorowym mężczyzną, gdy dorośnie – odpowiedziała. – Potrzebuje więc odpowiedniego imienia. – Axia zastanowiła się przez chwilę tak jak Robb. Po krótkiej chwili, Axia podjęła decyzję. Wiedziała, że jest tylko jedno takie imię. Pochyliła się i wyszeptała je Robbowi do ucha, a on uśmiechnął się i pokiwał twierdząco głową.

- Powinniśmy dziś wieczór wydać ucztę i wyprawić ceremonię nadania imienia – ogłosił. – Matko, mamy dość czasu na przygotowania?

- Sama o to zadbam – powiedziała i wyszła, zabierając ze sobą Sansę i Aryę, zostawiając Robba i Axię samych.

- Na pewno chcesz by miał tak na imię? – zapytał.

- Nie ma lepszego imienia dla naszego syna – odpowiedziała.

- Naszego syna – powtórzył. – I to popatrz jakiego syna.

- Czy teraz cię zadowoliłam, Robbie Stark? – zapytała z uśmiechem. Robb pocałował ją, a następnie złożył delikatny pocałunek na czole syna.

- Nigdy nie przestajesz mnie zadowalać – odpowiedział. – Nawet gdy się panoszysz. Bo przecież w końcu mam cię dla siebie.

- Teraz masz jeszcze małego Eddy'ego – powiedziała, łapiąc chłopca za malutką rączkę i patrząc jak dziecko się do niej uśmiecha.

- Książę Eddard Stark – powiedział Robb, myśląc o swoim ojcu. – Drugi tego imienia.

* * *

Tygodnie zamieniły się w miesiące. Zamiecie przybrały na sile i w niektóre dni w ogóle nie było widać słońca. Północ zrobiła się ciemna i zimna, i mimo płonących ognisk, mieszkańcy Winterfell drżeli z zimna we śnie.

Tego dnia śnieg w końcu przestał padać i ludzie mogli wyjść na zewnątrz. Robb z matką, siostrami i braćmi stał niedaleko pola służącego do sparingów i obserwował jak Arya walczy na drewniane miecze z Garnettem. Trzy wilkory odpoczywały na brzegu zamarzniętego stawu. Walki Aryi z Garnettem zawsze kończyły się tak samo, tym razem także nie było wyjątku – końcówka drewnianego miecz Aryi była skierowana w Garnetta, który patrzył na dziewczynkę z niedowierzaniem. Axia ze śmiechem oddała Eddy'ego w ręce babci i ruszyła naprzód, łapiąc miecz Garnetta i pokazując mu, co powinien poprawić. Robb uśmiechnął się, widząc z jaką troską i jednoczesną powagą tłumaczy chłopcu jak poprawnie powinien trzymać miecz.

- Teraz, Garnett, popatrz, jak poruszam ramieniem – wyjaśniła, odwróciła się do Aryi i zachęciła ją do walki. Pojedynek pełen był śmiechu. Robb patrzył jak, na ironię, Axia pokonuje Aryę. Axia spojrzała na Garnetta i uśmiechnęła się. – Widzisz? To wcale nie jest takie trudne. Zamarkuj ruch, ale zrób całkowicie coś innego. Przeciwnik będzie kompletnie zaskoczony.

- Pewnie, zwłaszcza gdy pojedynkujesz się z jedenastolatką. – powiedział głośno Robb, a reszta obserwatorów się zaśmiała. Axia wyprostowała się, oparła dłonie na biodrach, a Robb z łatwością rozpoznał jej wyraz twarzy.

- Naprawdę, Wasza Miłość? – zapytała, unosząc brwi. Robb skinął głową i popatrzył jak Axia uśmiecha się kpiąco. Wiatr rozwiał jej włosy, które z każdym dniem stawały się coraz dłuższe. – Zapewniam cię, że te same sztuczki zadziałają w pojedynku z każdym dorosłym mężczyzną… nawet z królem – powiedziała, a wokół nich rozległo się więcej śmiechów.

- Czy to wyzwanie, moja królowo? – zapytał i podszedł do niej, a Axia tylko wzruszyła ramionami, mrugnęła do niego i stanęła na środku pola sparingowego, biorąc do ręki nieco większy drewniany miecz. Robb także wciął do ręki drewniany miecz i dokładnie mu się przyjrzał. – Nie wiem, czy to będzie uczciwa walka. – Axia podeszła do niego na odległość kilkunastu centymetrów i spojrzała na niego swymi oczami koloru stali.

- Może wobec ciebie – powiedziała pewnie i odwróciła się na obcasie, uderzając Robba włosami w twarz.

Wiedział, że Axia bardzo dobrze radzi sobie z mieczem, więc taki pojedynek to dla niej nic nowego. Zatoczyli pełne koło zanim Axia zaatakowała go z większą siłą niż się spodziewał. Zgromadzony tłum radośnie komentował pojedynek ich króla z ich królową. Oboje uśmiechali się, gdy ich miecze zderzały się, odbijały i blokowały. Robb nigdy nie musiał uczyć Axii walki mieczem. To było tak, jakby wręcz urodziła się z mieczem w ręce. Zauważył, że ostatnio podniosła swoje umiejętności i Robb musiał przyznać, że w niektórych momentach miał problem z dotrzymaniem Axii kroku.

Była szybka, z łatwością robiła wypady, których obrony Robb uczył się przeszło rok. Nie chciał się tak łatwo poddać, ciesząc się uśmiechem Axii, gdy ich miecze się spotykały. Nie było zbyt wiele kobiet, które potrafiłyby dotrzymać kroku mężczyźnie z takimi umiejętnościami jak Robb. To Ned trenował Robba, a po trwającej przeszło rok wojnie nauczył się kilku sztuczek, które mówiły, czego ma się spodziewać po przeciwniku.

Ale nie spodziewał się, że sam padnie ofiarą takiej sztuczki Axii, gdy zmyliła go i zaatakowała z drugiej strony. Nagle leżał z plecach z Axią siedzącą na jego biodrach i dwoma mieczami skierowanymi w jego twarz.

Tłum wiwatował, mężczyźni się śmiali, a Robb patrzył na swoją piękną królową, która z trudem łapała oddech. Wyglądała teraz jak prawdziwy wojownik, patrząc na niego z ogniem w swoich szarych oczach. Robb przewrócił ją na plecy i pocałował jej popękane od wiatru usta. Rozległy się okrzyki, a gdy Robb podniósł wzrok, zobaczył jak jego siostry chichoczą. Pomógł wstać Axii i podał jej miecz na znak, że go pokonała. Axia zadowolona, wzięła miecz.

- Widzisz, Garnett, wszystko zależy od ostatniego ruchu – powiedziała Axii, a oboje zaśmiali się, wycierając się ze śniegu i podeszli do syna. Robb wziął go na ręce i pocałował delikatnie w nos.

- Na szczęście jesteś jeszcze zbyt mały by zapamiętać jak twoja matka pokonała mnie w walce. Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będzie ci tego przypominać, gdy podrośniesz – wyszeptał, jednak na tyle głośno, by Axia go usłyszała i pacnęła w ramię.

- Nasz syn będzie wiedział, które z nas jest silniejsze – powiedziała.

- Oczywiście, że jego matka – rzekła Sansa, a Axia rzuciła Robbowi spojrzenie po tytułem „a nie mówiłam?", a on tylko potrząsnął głową. – Zastanawiam się, co myśli Eddy. – Robb patrzył jak chłopczyk wyciąga rączkę w kierunku Axii i dotyka swoją małą rączką jej nosa, gdy się nad nim pochyliła.

- Mój własny syn już we mnie zwątpił – zażartował Robb. – Boję się, że to zawsze będzie syn matki, przeciwstawiając mi się we wszystkim.

- Tylko kiedy jesteś w błędzie, kochany – odpowiedziała Axia.

Resztę dnia spędzili na odpoczynku. Robb odłożył swoje królewskie obowiązku by spędzić dzień z żoną. Pojechali konno do lasu, rozmawiając na temat przyszłości i swojej rodziny. Odprawił strażników, którzy podążali za nimi. Gdy tylko wiedział, że zostali sami, kochał się szaleńczo z żoną w otoczeniu drzew.

Ciało Axii było tuż przy jego ciele, a ich ciężkie oddechy mieszały się ze sobą, gdy oboje dotarli na szczyt jednocześnie. Stała oparta o drzewo ze spódnicą podciągniętą wysoko na uda. Ustami prawie dotyka ucha Robba, szepcząc słowa pełne miłości i pożądania. Gdyby nie zbliżający się wieczór, Robb kochałby się z nią jeszcze raz.

Szybko wrócili do Winterfell i jeszcze szybciej dotarli do królewskich komnat. Axia zrzuciła z siebie suknię, zanim jeszcze zdążył zamknąć za nimi drzwi. Pomogła mu wyswobodzić z grubej wełnianej koszuli. Pchnęła go na łóżko i zaczęła wędrówkę po jego ciele.

Kochanie się z Axią było jedną z największych przyjemności w jego życiu. Ona wiedziała dokładnie, czego pragnął. Pocałował ją mocno i uśmiechnął się, słysząc jej westchnienie i jęk. Wyszeptała jego imię. Nigdy nie mieli siebie dość. Po jakimś czasie zdała sobie sprawę, że zaniedbała matczyne obowiązki i opuściła Robba.

Został sam, wpatrując się w ogień, a po kilku chwilach zapadł w głęboki sen. Nie był pewien czy śnił o czymś, ale gdy Axia wróciła do łóżka i przytuliła się do niego, oboje zasnęli.

Jeszcze nie świtało, gdy Robb obudził się i poczuł coś w rodzaju poniki, gdy zauważył, że jest w łóżku sam. Rozejrzał się gorączkowo po pokoju i znalazł nagą Axię stojącą przy oknie. Przetarł oczy, wstał z łóżka i podszedł do niej, okrywając ją własną peleryną. Ale Axia nawet nie zareagowała.

- Co się stało? – zapytał głosem zachrypniętym od snu. Axia uniosła dłoń i wskazała palcem na małe światło w lesie.

- Ktoś tam jest – wyszeptała. – Widzisz? – Widział jak światło zbliża się do murów Winterfell i zastanawiał się, dlaczego straże jeszcze tego nie zauważyli.

Robb ubrał się szybko. Axia błagała go by został i posłał kogoś innego, by sprawdził kto czai się w lesie. Robb potrząsnął głową. Był królem, ale także lordem Winterfell i to on sam sprawdzi, kto podszedł tak blisko murów.

Szybko zszedł po schodach, rozkazał strażnikom by zostali na swoich miejscach. Jednak oni zaprotestowali i Robb w końcu zabrał dwóch z nich, w tym Berga i we trójkę ruszyli do wieży strażniczej. Robb wskazał w kierunku światła, ale nikt oprócz niego nie potrafił go dostrzec.

- Co to znaczy, że nie widzisz? – zapytał rozeźlony. – Jesteście tu jako strażnicy, ale żadne z was nie potrafi dostrzec pochodni?

- Wasza Miłość, możemy wysłać ludzi by to sprawdzili. Ale ty nie powinieneś iść… - zaczął Berg, ale Robb odepchnął go i ominął.

- Otworzyć bramę! – rozkazał strażnikowi, który popatrzył na niego zaniepokojony. Robb wiedział, że mężczyzna nie chciał tego zrobić, bo nie widział celu w wyprawie Robba. Ale gdy Robb spojrzał na niego znacząco, strażnik dał sygnał i brama została otworzona.

Berg i dwaj inni podążyli za Robbem jadącym na Bayardzie. Za murami Winterfell często można było spotkać zbójców albo dzikich, którzy zawędrowali trochę za daleko na południe od Muru. Więc Robb nie spodziewał się wiele, wjeżdżając do bożego gaju i poszukując pochodni, którą widział jeszcze chwilę temu.

- Wasza Miłość, tam nic nie ma – powiedział Berg, ale Robb cały czas jechał naprzód, rozglądając się wokół siebie.

- Jest, ale daleko przed nami – powiedział i patrzył, jak pozostali mężczyźni wymieniając sceptyczne spojrzenia. – Tam jest światło! – powtórzył z większą siłą, a strażnicy pokiwali głowami, zmusili konie do galopu i ruszyli za swoim królem. Robb znał do spojrzenie. Pomyśleli, że zwariował, albo coś mu się przyśniło. Ale nie był szalony. Axia widziała światło z okna ich sypialni i wiedział, że jeśli jego ludzie postaraliby się wystarczająco, to też zauważyli by płomień.

Byli już blisko, więc Robb zsiadł z konia, wyciągnął miecz i ruszył naprzód z strażnikami za plecami. Światło było tuż przed nimi.

Tylko że to nie była pochodnia. To była postać promieniująca światłem, jakby stworzona z ognia. Mężczyźni zatrzymali się, przypatrując się z rozszerzonymi oczami postaci znajdującej się przed nimi. To nie był człowiek i cokolwiek to było, stało przed nimi z pustymi oczami skierowanymi na Robba.

- Kim jesteś?! – krzyknął Robb i patrzył jak postać rozgląda się wokół, a potem znów patrzy na niego. – Czego chcesz?! – wykrzyknął, a postać potrząsnęła głową i wzruszyła ramionami. Robb uznał, że to musi być sen, a trzej jego strażnicy zaczęli płonąć. Rozszerzył oczy, gdy zaczęli krzyczeć z bólu. Robb ściągnął pelerynę i zakrył nią Berga, ale zobaczył, że to nic nie dało, ogień nie chciał się ugasić.

Odrzucił pelerynę, wyciągnął miecz i wbił go w brzuch kreatury. Ale nic się nie stało. Postać tylko spojrzała na niego i wyciągnęła z siebie miecz. Stal jarzyła się czerwienią od gorąca. Nagle nienaturalny dźwięk rozległ się z ust postaci:

- Królooooowa – wyszeptała postać. – Ksiąąąąążę.

- Co? – powiedział Robb, próbując zrozumieć słowa.

- Króloooowa! Ksiąąąążę! – wysyczała postać głośniej, z większą siłą niż poprzednio. – Muuuszą zaaapłacić! – Panika ogarnęła Robba, gdy dotarło do niego znaczenie słów. Byli w niebezpieczeństwie. Axia. Eddy. Postać wskazała coś palcem, a Robb spojrzał w tym kierunku, zobaczył dym i ogień. Usłyszał krzyk.

Axia.

Postać jak szybko się pojawiła, tak szybko zniknęła, tak samo jak płomienie ogarniające strażników. Mężczyźni opadli na ziemię, kaszląc. Podbiegł do nich i zobaczył, że dwójka z nich nie żyje, a Berg nie mógł przestać kaszleć, cały był pokryty pęcherzami, a Robb poczuł zapach spalonego ciała.

- Idź – z trudem wyszeptał Berg i Robb nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, wsiadł na Bayarda i ruszył przez las najszybciej jak tylko Bayard mógł biec. Płomienie obejmowały coraz bożego gaju. Pośród drzew rozległ się syk i szepty podobne do wydawanych przez postać. Każde słowo brzmiało jak „Axia", co tylko zmuszało Robba do pośpiechu. Robb znów dostrzegł tę postać i jeszcze w biegu zsiadł z konia. Tym razem postać nie była sama.

- Axia! – krzyknął Robb i podbiegł do drzewa, gdzie postać trzymała Axię. Ogień pożerał liście i gałęzie, rozświetlając noc. Robb biegł do żony, ale Axia krzyknęła tylko:

- Nie, Robb, nie! – wykrzyknęła, walcząc z postacią, jęcząc i czując ogień. Dla Robba to jej krzyki były jak płomienie. Słuchał jej przerażających krzyków i już nie wiedział co robić.

Zobaczył cień, usłyszał warknięcie i rozpoznał Szarego Wichra. Stał najeżony, większy od Robba. Ruszył do ataku, ale został odepchnięty z ogromną siłą.

- Robb, idź! – krzyknęła Axia. – Uciekaj! – powiedziała, podnosząc wzrok i patrząc na Robba z błaganiem w oczach.

- Nie zostawię cię! – krzyknął i ruszył naprzód, ale zatrzymał się, gdy jakby znikąd pojawił się miecz, który wyglądał jak zrobiony z ognia, a nie ze stali. Zmaterializował się z rękach ognistej postaci i był wymierzony w Robba. Szary Wicher stał obok niej, warcząc przez cały czas.

- Robb, mój sen! – krzyknęła Axia, przypominając mu sen, który śniła kilkakrotnie. Zawsze budziła się przerażona, krzycząc jego imię. Sen, w którym to on był przywiązany do płonącego czardrzewa, które było teraz przed nim. Ale o tym Axia nie wspominała – płonąca kreatura ciemności i zła nigdy się jej nie śniła.

- Szary Wicher, pomóż – rozkazał, ale wilkor nawet nie drgnął. – Szary Wicher! – krzyknął jeszcze raz, a wilkor wstał gotowy do ataku. – Czego chcesz? Weź mnie! Zostaw ją! – krzyczał błagająco, jednocześnie szukając wokół siebie jakiejś broni, ale nic nie znalazł.

- Ooonaa muuusi uuumrzeeeć – wysyczała postać i wbiła miecz w brzuch Axii.

- Nie! – krzyknął Robb i ruszył do przodu, tak samo jak Szary Wicher. Płomienie zniknęły tak jak postać z ognia. Axia leżała na ziemi w białej koszuli nocnej pokrytej krwią. Dławiła się krwią, próbując złapać oddech. Robb przyklęknął obok niej i wziął ją w swoje ramiona. Znalazł ranę i wiedział, że Axia właśnie umiera, powoli i boleśnie, a on nie mógł już nic zrobić. – Axia – wyszeptał, a łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach. – Axia, proszę – błagał. Axia popatrzyła na niego i przyłożyła dłoń do jego policzka.

- Cicho… - powiedziała z trudem. – Kochany. – Robb widział ból w jej oczach. Łzy płynęły po jego policzkach, a Szary Wicher wył desperacko. Axia położyła drugą dłoń na futrze wilkora. – Nic… Oboje… musicie być… silni – powiedziała z trudem. Patrzyła prosto w oczy Robba.

- Proszę, nie odchodź – wyszeptał przez łzy, kładąc dłoń na jej klatce piersiowej. Axia przesunęła rękę na jego włosy i owinęła kosmyk jego włosów wokół swojego palca, tak jak to zawsze robiła. – Obiecałaś, że mnie nie opuścisz. Nie waż się złamać tej obietnicy – powiedział i pochylił się tak, że ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Patrzył jak Axia uśmiecha się mimo bóli. Jego piękna żona uśmiechnęła się do niego i zbliżyła usta do jego ust.

- Ja nie łamię obietnic, Robbie Stark – powiedziała, próbując maskować ból. – To ty… ty uczyniłeś mnie taką… jaką jestem teraz. Jestem… silna dzięki… tobie. Dzięki tobie… wiem jak… smakuje prawdziwa… najprawdziwsza z miłości. Nawet śmierć nad nie rozdzieli.

- Nie – wyszeptał, opierając swoje czoło o jej czoło. – Nie poradzę sobie bez ciebie. Eddy sobie bez ciebie nie poradzi.

- Ma… swojego ojca. Wszystko będzie… dobrze – powiedział, a jej głos był coraz cichszy z każdym słowem. Robb poczuł ciepło na skórze i zobaczył płomienie obejmują ciało Axii. – Moja dusza… moja dusza odnajdzie twoją… Obiecuję ci – wyszeptała, a Robb patrzył, jak jej oczy zamierają, a ciało wiotczeje. Odeszła.

- Nie, nie, Axia, nie! – krzyknął, przytulając ją do siebie i ignorując ogień. Był obojętny na ból. Nagle poczuł, jak ktoś go odciąga i zdał sobie sprawę, że płomienie zaczynają obejmować i jego. Upadł na śnieg, szlochając. To Arya odciągnęła go od ciała Axii, które płonęło. Trząsł się z bólu, żalu, furii, desperacji. Patrzył jak Szary Wicher krąży wokół ciała Axii, a potem skacze w płomienie i przykrywa jej ciało własnym ciałem.

- Szary! – krzyknęła Arya, ale było już za późno. Wilkora objęły płomienie. Ogień zasłonił ich oboje i Robb już nic nie widział. Czuł się, jakby minęły godziny, ale tak naprawdę upłynęło zaledwie kilka minut, a płomienie nieco zgasły.

Arya i Robb podbiegli do miejsca, gdzie powinna być Axia i Szary Wicher, ale nikogo tam nie było.

Zniknęli.

Jego ukochanej nie było.

* * *

Robb nienawidził rodzinnych krypt.

Kiedyś uważał je za zbyt ciemne i wilgotne. Teraz były one jedynie przypomnieniem bólu, który zżerał go od tygodnia.

Wiadomość o śmierci Axii bardzo dotknęła wszystkich. Sansa, Arya, Bran i Rickon gorzko płakali, a Eddy przez cały czas był niespokojny, popłakiwał i tęsknił za matką. Robb także płakał, nie mógł spać. Gdy tylko zamykał oczy, za każdym razem widział śmierć Axii. Jedyną pociechą był Eddy. Chłopczyk uspokajał się tylko w ramionach ojca.

Ludzie kilkakrotnie przeszukali las, ale nie znaleźli ani ciała Axii, ani Szarego Wichru. Nie znaleźli żadnego śladu po tym, co zabiło Axię. Zawiódł ją. Znów zawiódł Axię, której teraz już nie było.

Była martwa.

Wszedł do krypty, w której powinno znajdować się ciało Axii. Pochodnia delikatnie oświetliła posąg wilkora i Robbowi przemknęło przez myśl, że wygląda prawie jak żywy. Poczuł żal i ból na myśl o stracie żony. Pomyślał o Szarym Wichrze leżącym na ciele Axii i niemal poczuł zazdrość. To on powinien zrobić to, co zrobił Szary Wicher, powinien umrzeć razem z nią.

Przynajmniej byłby z nią. A nie tutaj. Sam. Bez niej.

Podszedł bliżej do pustego sarkofagu. Potknął się i opadł na kamienną podłogę. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył o co się potknął. Odczołgał się szubko, łapiąc pochodnię i zobaczył ogromne ciało pokryte krwią. Nie rozpoznał twarzy. Uniósł pochodnię wyżej i niedaleko zobaczył kolejne ciało, także o nieznanej mu twarzy. Wstał i zobaczył więcej ciał w krypcie, rozszarpanych i porozrywanych na kawałki jak po ataku zwierzęcia. Ale Robb nie potrafił ich rozpoznać mimo że jako król znał każdego mężczyznę, każdą kobietę i każde dziecko w Winterfell.

Doliczył się siedmiu ciał. Nad nimi i nad pustym sarkofagiem królował posąg wilkora. Robb popatrzył w dół, na sarkofag i prawie upuścił pochodnię.

Kamień był popękany, jak gdyby ktoś próbował się dostać do środka. Albo wydostać. Dwa krwawe odciski dłoni widniały na sarkofagu. Robb podszedł bliżej i na kamiennej podłodze zobaczył krwawe odciski stóp wiodące od sarkofagu do każdego z ciał. Robb podążył za nimi. W krypcie słychać było tylko jego szybkie kroki. W końcu zaczął biec, aż wydostał się na zewnątrz i dostrzegł te same odciski stóp na śniegu. Szedł dalej i tropem i minął otwartą bramę. W końcu ślad się urwał, a Robb zdał sobie sprawę, że otacza go tylko biały śnieg pokrywający ziemię.

Obok ostatniego odcisku stopy, niedaleko jego buta, leżało duże, czarne pióro. Gdyby nie rozglądał się uważnie wokół siebie, pewnie by nawet w ogóle nie zauważył. Podniósł je i obejrzał uważnie. Rozpoznał pióro. Rozejrzał się wokół w poszukiwaniu właściciela tego pióra.

Kruka.


	9. Epilog

Za Murem było wiele rzeczy, których ludzie z Siedmiu Królestw nigdy nie widzieli. Niektórzy wracali z wypraw za Mur, ale większość ginęła bez wieści. Ci, który nie wracali, zostali uznawani nie tylko za zdrajców, ale nawet za wrogów, którzy dołączali do dzikich.

Minął miesiąc odkąd Jon po raz ostatni widział członka Nocnej Straży, trzy tygodnie odkąd widział znajomy krajobraz i prawie tydzień odkąd powiedział cokolwiek. Nie był tak daleko na północy odkąd osiem i pół roku temu przywdział czerń i wypowiedział przysięgę pod czardrzewem. Teraz był daleko od Czarnego Zamku i jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji, i był niemal prowadzony na rzeź.

Zastanawiał się tylko, jak to się stanie.

Czy zamarznie na śmierć? Czy zostanie pobity przez dzikich, a oni z radością będą patrzeć na krew wrony? Czy może zatrzymają go jako zakładnika, poproszą o okup kurczące się siły na Murze? W końcu był przecież Lordem Dowódcą, ale wolałby umrzeć niż pozwolić Nocnej Straży na stratę kogokolwiek. Poza tym i tak musieli się martwić o zagrożenie z tamtej strony Muru. Westeros ogarnięte było wojną i Jon wiedział, że jego nieobecność nie będzie istotna.

Bolały go nadgarstki, a lina, którą miał związane ręce za plecami, wrzynała się w jego skórę. Szyja także go bolała od liny, którą miał zawiązaną wokół niej. Co kilka minut pociągali za nią i patrzyli jak upada na plecy w śnieg i kamienie.

Zawsze się z tego śmiali, widząc w tym rozrywkę, a Jon uważał to jedynie za okrutne.

- Nie martw się, lordzie Wrono – powiedziała dzika imieniem Ygritte, uśmiechając się. – Jesteśmy już blisko. – Jon rozejrzał się.

Otaczały ich ogromne góry pokryte lodem. Na szczęście dziś nie było zamieci. To był pierwszy dzień od blisko dwóch tygodni, gdy zobaczyli słońce. Jon nie znał tych krain, widział jedynie śnieg i lód. Czuł ten sam chłód w kościach, co w Czarnym Zamku, ale do tej pory jeszcze do tego nie przywykł.

- Ona będzie chciała go zobaczyć – powiedział dziki, a Ygritte pokiwała twierdząco głową.

- Co wasz przywódca chce ode mnie? – zapytał Jon, ale w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie uderzenie od dzikiego. To nie był pierwszy raz gdy był bity. Ale nigdy przez Ygritte. Czterech dzikich prowadziło co coraz dalej na północ i wiedział tylko, że mieli go dostarczyć ich przywódcy. Do tej pory nie wiedział nawet, że takowy istnieje.

- Twojej pomocy. Tylko bogowie wiedzą dlaczego. Z pewnością jesteś całkowicie bezużyteczny – odpowiedziała Ygritte, a Jon zaczynał żałować, że nie zabił jej, gdy mu to rozkazano kilka lat temu. Był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył ją w grupie, która go pojmała podczas snu. – Och, jesteśmy. – Jon spojrzał z ciekawością na mur z lodu.

- Mam się na to wspiąć? – zapytał, a czwórka dzikich się zaśmiała. Ygritte ominęła go, weszła do małej szczeliny i zaczęła się przez nią przeciskać. Jon został popchnięty i ruszył za dziewczyną. To co zobaczył po drugiej stronie było czymś, czego nigdy nie widział, ale tym czego szukał przez ostatnie siedem lat.

Obóz dzikich.

To było to.

Wszędzie były małe chaty, a po środku płonęły ogniska i ludzie wokół nich przygotowywali coś, co wyglądało na jedzenie. Kilka osób spojrzało na nich, zauważając ich obecność. Wskazywali na nich palcami i szeptali między sobą, jak gdyby rozpoznali go z łatwością, choć nigdy go nie widzieli. Został zaprowadzony przed chatę większą niż pozostałe i został zmuszony do klęknięcia, a jeden z mężczyzn pociągnął za linę, zmuszając Jona do podniesienia głosy i spojrzenia na Ygritte.

- Nie wolno co do niej mówić, chyba że się do ciebie zwróci… Słyszysz mnie? – zapytała, a Jon zmarszczył brwi.

- A jak mam się do niej zwracać? Wasza Miłość, moja pani? – zapytał rozbawiony samym pomysłem kobiety jako przywódczyni tak dużej grupy dzikich jakiej jeszcze nie widział. To byli dzicy, barbarzyńcy. Jaka kobieta mogłaby ich kontrolować?

- Ma tutaj wiele imion. Dla swoich ludzi jest znana jako Zimowy Kruk, a dla wszystkich ludzi na północ od Muru jako Królowa Zimy. Wkrótce jej imię będzie znane w całych Siedmiu Królestwach – odpowiedział mężczyzna. – Więc, lordzie Wrono, nazywaj ją jak chcesz. Jestem pewien, że sam znajdziesz właściwe słowa, gdy tylko ją zobaczysz. – Po tych słowach został podniesiony i odeskortowany.

Ludzie zaczęli się za nimi oglądać, rozpoznając jego czarną pelerynę, w którą był ubrany. Jon podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w kierunku, w którym szli. Był tam tron, który wyglądał jak zrobiony z lodu. Ale to nie na tron patrzył rozszerzonymi oczami. Tylko na Zimowego Kruka, Królową Zimy, która na nim siedziała. Jej skóra miała ciemnooliwkowy odcień i pokrywał ją tylko ten kolor. Siedziała na tronie całkowicie naga, nie zwracając uwagi na mróz, jedynie jej długie czarne włosy zakrywały jej piersi. Miała skrzyżowane nogi, ręce oparte na poręczach i spoglądała na niego z uśmiechem, który był znany mu lepiej niż komukolwiek innemu tutaj. Ich spojrzenia się spotkały, a Jon dostrzegł jej szare oczy, które nadal czasami widywał w swoich snach.

- Witaj, Jon – powiedziała, a Jon opadł na kolana, słysząc jej głos. Głos, którego nigdy już nie powinien usłyszeć. Głos należący do kobiety, która była martwa. Brat opowiedział mu o okropnej śmierci, która przerwała życie Królowej Północy. A teraz siedziała przed nim kobieta, którą nazywał swoją siostrą i była cała, i zdrowa. Dziki miał rację. _Sam znajdziesz właściwe słowa, gdy tylko ją zobaczysz._ Ale było tylko jedno słowo, które wyrwało mu się z ust stłumionym szeptem. Tylko imię kobiety, która była przywódczynią dzikich, Królową Zimy i Zimowym Krukiem.

- Axia.


End file.
